Fée des cieux et Fée de l'âme
by Lorv'essil
Summary: Après avoir remporté la guerre sanguinaire millénaire, Ichigo rentre de la Soul Society au monde de la vie mais alors le Dangai réagit à son énergie spirituelle hybride et l'absorbe, quand il reprend connaissance, la première chose qu'il voit est ce bâtiment étrange et cette fille aux cheveux bleu foncé sur sa taille, la seul chose qu'il pense à dire est "Qui êtes... Vous ?"
1. Prologue : Arriver sur Hearthland

**Fée des cieux et Fée de l'âme**

 **Salut tout le monde, prologue d'une longue fic pris du Challenge Ichigo and Wendy story poster par silverfenics, je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir les règles du challenge avant de lire cette fic, sur ce bonne bon lecture à tous : **

**Prologue, arriver sur Hearthland :**

 **Soul Society :**

La guerre contre le Vandenreich est enfin terminer, Ywach est ses soldats sont tombée et l'équilibre des mondes est sauf, tout cela grâce au force armées du Gotei 13, des humains et des deux exiler Urahara et Yoruichi mais surtout grâce à l'hybride des trois puissance (Shinigami, Hollow et Quincy) Ichigo Kurosaki qui à put vaincre Ywach.

Après quelques jours de repos ainsi que du départ de ses amis pour le monde de la vie, c'était au tour d'Ichigo d'emprunter le Senkaïmon pour rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'il était devant le portail, il fut rejoint par un grand groupe de personnes qui voulait le saluer. D'un coté, se trouve cinq individu tous portant une haori blanche avec un chiffre en kanji écrit au dos, le premier en plus de cette haori en porte une seconde styliser rose avec des motifs de fleurs, il porte également un chapeau chinois et un cache-œil sur sin œil droit et arborant un air jovial.

Le second a des cheveux blond s'arrêtant au niveaux de la mâchoire et utilisant une expression facial montrant ses dents supérieur et porte les vêtement classique du capitaine shinigami avec un 5 en kanji écrit au dos de son haori.

Le troisième a de long cheveux noir qu'il tiens grâce à des Kensiekan, il aborde une expression froide avec ses yeux gris sombres et porte le 6 en kanji sur son haori sans manche.

Le quatrième est petit et a des cheveux blanc en pique, portant une écharpe turquoise et un bandana, il porte également une haori sans manche avec un 10 écrit en kanji au dos.

Le cinquième est très grand et musclé ayant des cheveux noir qui tombe en dessous de son épaule, il porte également un cache œil à l'œil droit et une cicatrise sur le coté gauche de son visage et porte le chiffre 11 en kanji sur son haori,

De l'autre coté se trouve deux personne, le premier est un homme plutôt grand avec des cheveux rouge tombant au niveau de ses épaules, il porte également un bandana marron couvrant des tatouages au sur le front.

La deuxième est une femme de petite taille dont les cheveux noir ressemble à un bob qui lui encadre le visage et à des yeux pourpres.

L'homme au chapeau de paille s'avança avant de parler :

"Kurosaki-san, les capitaines Shinji, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi ainsi que moi-même voulions vous remercier au nom du gotei 13 pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous."

"Ce n'est rien Kyoraku-san." Répondit Ichigo

Des lors chaque capitaines présent est aller voir Icihgo pour lui dire au revoir :

"La prochaine fois que tu viens Ichigo on se battra." Dit Kenpachi

"Prend soin de Karin pour moi." Dit Hitsugaya

"Transmet mes salutation à Hiyori et aux autres de ma part." Dit Shinji

"Reste en vie Kurosaki." Dit Kuchiki

"Comptez sur moi." Répondit simplement Ichigo

C'est alors que les deux autres personne s'approchèrent d'Ichigo, son amie pris la parole en première :

"Merci Ichigo, tu nous à sauver une fois de plus, maintenant va, vit en paix et porte toi bien."

"Bien sur Rukia mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra bien assez tôt." Dit Ichigo

"Ouais porte toi bien Ichigo, ce serait bête que le héro de la Soul Society meurs de manière ridicule." Répondit son autre ami

"Compte la dessus Renji, bon j'y vais, à une prochaine fois tout le monde." Dit Ichigo en entrant dans le senkaïmon...

 **Dangaï :**

Le Dangaï lui est toujours aussi effrayant, avec ce liquide mauve coulant comme une cascade de chaque coté, les quelques ossement au sol et son ambiance sombre pourrait faire peur à beaucoup de gens.

Tandis qu'Ichigo marchait dans le Dangaï, il repensait au visage de ses amis quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans le senkaïmon, bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas le montrer il avaient peur de lui après tout il pourrait être l'un d'entre eux mais pourrait être aussi un vasto lordes ou l'un des soldat de la garde royal d'Ywach si il le voulaient mais Ichigo a simplement chasser ses pensé pour commencer à se demander ce qu'il ferait une fois à la maison.

« Je pourrait enfin profiter de mes amis, faire du sport avec Tatsuki, passer plus de temps avec Yuzu et Karin ainsi que de profiter de ma vie humaine et- »

Cependant il fut couper par ce qui ressemblait à un tremblement de terre, en regardent autour de lui, Ichigo vit les parois du Dangaï se resserrer autour de lui, il ne lui fallut qu'une demi seconde pour comprendre, le Dangaï à simplement réagi à son énergie hybride et tente de l'absorber.

Ichigo à aussi-tôt commencer à courir pour échapper à cela mais hélas en vain, il fut très vite rattraper par ce liquide mauve qui forme le Dangaï et à commencer à être absorber.

 _'Papa, Yuzu, Karin, tout le monde désoler, on dirait que sait la fin pour moi'_ Pensât Ichigo alors que l'inconscience le prenait...

 **Hearthland, Magnolia :**

Alors qu'Ichigo reprenait peu à peu connaissance, il à remarquer plusieurs chose :

-Premièrement il se trouve sur sol dur ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas mort.

-Deuxièmement il à remarquer une forme d'énergie dans l'air plus légère que le réiatsu.

-Troisièmement il sentait quelque chose contre lui comme un corps, ce qu'il lui à rappeler une situation familière.

En ouvrant les yeux, le première chose que vit Ichigo est un bâtiment étrange qui ressemble à un château avec un symbole qui ressemble à une fée au dessus de la porte d'entrer mais Ichigo se rendit vite compte qu'une personne se trouvait au niveau de sa taille, il vit une jeune fille au cheveux bleu foncé et au yeux marron foncé, elle porte également une robe verte, une seule pensé à traverser l'esprit d'Ichigo à cet instant.

"Qui êtes... Vous ?"


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec Fairy Tail

**Chapitre 1 : rencontre avec Fairy Tail :**

 **Quelques minutes avant la rencontre :**

C'était une journée banal pour Wendy Marvell, cela fait quelques jours qu'Oracion Seis à été défait et que le nirvana fut détruit, cela fessait également quelques jours qu'elle avait rejoins Fairy Tail avec Carla son partenaire félin, alors qu'elle et Wendy commençait à se diriger vers la guilde depuis Fairy Hills, elles ont commencer à discuter de leurs nouvelle maison.

"Dis Carla, que pense tu de Fairy Tail ?"

"C'est une bande d'ivrogne bagarreur et de destructeur de bien public mais ils sont gentil et se comportent comme une famille, je les aimes bien." Répondit Carla

"Moi aussi je les trouves drôles et gentils, je ne regrette pas de les avoir rejoins surtout après les événements du nirvana et d'Oracion Seis." Reprit Wendy

"Mais dis moi, tu va commencer à t'entraîner avec Natsu ou Gajeel pour ta magie ?" Demanda la féline

"Peu être, je sais que j'ai un niveau plutôt élevé au point de tenir tête à Natsu mais je pense que c'est loin d'être suffisant, je vais y réfléchir plus tard." Répondit la jeune mage

"Très bien, tu doit maintenir ton niveau actuel si tu veut rendre fière Grandine." Rétorquât Carla

"Je sais Carla mais il me faut-"

Leurs conversation fut ininterrompue à mis chemin de la guilde quand elles virent une forme tomber du ciel et s'écraser devant la guilde, par réflexe les deux ce sont précipiter vers la forme qui est atterrie un peu plus tôt au abord de la guilde, en arrivant, Wendy et Carla remarquèrent une forme humaine à travers le nuage de poussière du au crash, au moment ou le nuage c'est dissiper, elles ont vue un homme plutôt grand portant une sorte de kimono noir avec des plaques blanche dont une blanche et rouge se rejoignant en forme de X sur son ventre et porte un voile blanc avec quelques marque noir enrouler à sa taille, il porte également deux épées, l'une de taille moyenne accroché à sa ceinture et l'autre beaucoup plus grande accroché dans son dos. Bien qu'inconscient, son visage semble coincé dans un froncement de sourcil et ses cheveux orange en pique lui donnant un coté bad boy.

Le plus étrange est son énergie magique qui semble extrêmement puissante au vue de la pression magique qui émane de son corps, il semble également que ses épées dégage une certaine force très étrange, c'est comme si elles étaient vivantes.

Au moment ou Wendy et Carla sont au niveau de l'homme elles ont décider de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire avec ce dernier.

"Que fait on de lui ?" Demanda Wendy

"On pourrait appeler le maître ou Erza afin de veiller sur lui au cas ou il serait mauvais." Répondit Carla

"Ou on pourrait attendre qu'il se réveille et lui poser quelques questions et si il est méchant je peut le retenir pendant que tu vas chercher les autres." Rétorquât la jeune mage

"Tu est sur de pouvoir le retenir si cela arrive ?" Demanda la féline, visiblement inquiète

"Oui mais il y à quelque chose qui m'intrigue avec cet homme." Dit Wendy

"Que veut tu dire ?"

"Et bien sa magie semble différente, elle semble très lourde mais également protectrice de plus ses épées semble presque vivante." Répondit la jeune mage

"Tu est sur ?"

"Oui, je peut clairement le sentir."

Finalement, l'homme à commencer à remuer signalant qu'il reprenait connaissance. En voulant s'approcher, Wendy trébucha avant de tomber sur l'homme ce trouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui. Étrangement, bien que gêner, cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être dans cette position alors qu'il reprenait connaissance, amenant au moment de vérité concernant sa bienveillance ou sa malveillance, l'homme ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur elle, au bout de quelques secondes il demanda :

"Qui êtes... vous ?" Demanda l'homme

Pour Ichigo, juste après avoir posé cette question, il fut entraîner dans son monde intérieur ou se trouvait ses deux zanpakuto, le premier étant une copie d'Ichigo totalement blanche avec les dents et le blanc de yeux noir avec des pupille doré, le second étant un homme d'environ 40 ans portant un grand manteau noir avec une barde et des lunette de soleil avec des cheveux brun battant au vent, bien qu'étant tout les deux Zangetsu, Ichigo leurs à donner des surnom, Shiro pour son double représentant son Hollow, et le vieux pour ces pouvoir de Quincy, son monde intérieur était toujours pareil avec ces grand gratte ciel et le ciel étant nuageux, finalement l'incarnation de ces pouvoir Quincy fit un pas vers Ichigo avant de parler.

 _« Icihgo, pendant que tu était inconscient nous avons analyser la structure de ce monde et nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles à t'annoncer. »_

"Bien commence par la mauvaise, comme ça ce sera fait." Dit simplement Ichigo

 **« Roi, la mauvaise nouvelle est que nous somme bloquer ici pour toujours, il n'y à aucun moyen de revenir à la maison. »**

 _« En effet, ce monde possède un schéma similaire à celui d'un sablier, il semble relié à un autre monde mais est imperméable au autres monde, il n'y à donc aucun moyen d'entrer ni de sortir. »_

"Mais alors comment on est entrer dans ce monde ?" Demandât il, visiblement perplexe

 _« Je ne sais pas Ichigo. »_

"Et la bonne nouvelle ?" Continuât Ichigo

 _« Nous avons analysé l'énergie de ce monde, et nous avons déduit les information suivante, le réiatsu est au moins trois fois plus lourd que cette énergie, notre réiatsu est cinq fois plus lourd du à notre nature, ce qui signifie que si l'on rencontre une personne de notre niveau en ce monde... »_

 **« Nous seront cinq fois plus puissant, ce qui signifie également que quiconque tentera de nous défier sera simplement suicidaire, ce qui devrait être drôle. »**

 _« j'ai également remarquer que cela agis sur tes capacités de Fullbring ainsi que nous même. »_

"Que veut tu dire ?" Dit Icihgo, curieux

 _« Nous nous sentons comme avant tout en étant complet, c'est très étrange mais la n'est pas la question, nous devon en apprendre plus sur ce monde et trouver un abris et cette jeune fille devrait pouvoir nous aider. »_

"D'accord"

Puis il disparu de son monde intérieur pour revenir à son corps, heureusement pour Ichigo, cette conversation n'a durer qu'une seule seconde dans ce monde visiblement médiévale et bien qu'étant trouble et mal à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir rentré chez lui il ne la pas laissez paraître. Au bout de quelques instants la jeune fille à commencer enfin à réagir.

"Je m'appelle Wendy Marvell et vous ?" Répondit la jeune fille prénommer Wendy

"Ichigo Kurosaki, ravie de vous rencontrer." Dit simplement Ichigo

"moi de même mais puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?" Demanda Wendy

"Bien sur mais pouvez vous vous relever, cette position est un peu gênante pour répondre à des questions." Rétorquât le roux, visiblement gêné

Wendy c'est donc relever et ils étaient maintenant en position assise, se regardent mutuellement, essayant de comprendre ce que l'autre mais Wendy voulait au moins partir sur des bases amical avec Ichigo.

"Vous avez fait une sacré chute vous savez." Dit Wendy

"Je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois mais c'est la première fois que je rate l'atterrissage." Répondit Ichigo avec une touche d'humour, se rappelant certaine chute qu'il à put faire durant ses aventures

"Mais sinon d'où venez vous ?" Continua la jeune fille

"Je viens de Karakura, une ville du Japon." Dit sincèrement Ichigo, il ne veux pas lui mentir

"Karakura ? Japon ?"

"c'est compliquer mais puis-je poser une questions ?" Demanda le jeune homme

"Bien sur." Dit Wendy

"Quels est cette marque sur votre épaule ?"

"C'est l'emblème de Fairy Tail." Répondit joyeusement la jeune fille

"Fairy tail ?" Demanda Ichigo visiblement curieux

"Vous ne connaissez pas Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus forte du royaume de Fiore ?" Reprit Wendy, choquer par la question de l'homme en face d'elle

"Et bien... pour faire simple je viens d'un autre monde donc je ne connais rien de cet endroit."

Wendy est rester bouche-bée par ce déclaration et Carla est rester perplexe mais en regardent dans ces yeux, elles peuvent voir qu'il ne ment pas et qu'il est sincère, il est également perdu et sans repaire, ce qui est une raison de plus pour lui de dire la vérité, Wendy en à donc déduit qu'il n'est pas méchant tandis que Carla se méfiait d'Ichigo. Puis Wendy à repris la conversation avec une question.

"Et qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?"

"Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, mais peu être devrais-je vous suivre à Fairy Tail pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde et ses habitants." Dit simplement Ichigo

"Ce serait une bonne idée mais il va falloir faire attention, tout le monde ne réagira pas comme je les fait et vous pourriez être attaquez." Répondit Wendy un peu nerveuse de la réaction des autres mages de la guilde

"Ce n'est pas grave, je promet de faire bonne impression et si quelqu'un m'attaque je n'aurait qu'à me défendre." Promit Ichigo

"Bon... Dans ce cas suivez moi."

Puis Ichigo c'est retourner pour vois Wendy et Carla marcher vers l'étrange château avant de les suivre.

 **Hall de Fairy Tail :**

En arrivant dans la guilde ils ont été accueillie par une vue surprenante, à l'intérieur du bâtiment avait lieux une mêlée générale, des tables, des chaises et même des personnes était en train de voler à travers la salle, Ichigo fut surpris mais après un rapide coup d'œil il à distinguer les principaux combattant de la mêlé, deux d'entre aux se battait au centre de ce chaos, l'un à des cheveux noir en pique et se trouve en caleçon et l'autre à des cheveux rose en pique également et porte ce qui ressemble à un pantalon de ce monde et une veste noirs avec des bordure dorée et porte aussi une écharpe blanche, à coter d'eux se trouve un homme totalement habiller en noir avec beaucoup de piercing avec des cheveux corbeaux en pique tombant dans le bat de son dos se battant avec un homme grand avec des cheveux blanc en pique, plus sur le coter, une femme en armure avec des cheveux rouge semble frapper tout ce qui bouge à cause de ce qui ressemble à un gâteaux à la fraise écraser non lion de la, en dehors de ceux la et des fous présent dans la mêlé les autre essaye juste de ce cacher ou de ne pas tomber inconscient, Ichigo, Wendy et Carla on continuer à regarder la scène quelques instant avant qu'Ichigo ne pose une question.

"Est ce que c'est normal ?"

"Nous ne sommes arriver il y à moins d'une semaine mais visiblement oui c'est normal et puis-je encore vous poser une question ?" Demanda Wendy en regardant les cheveux d'Ichigo, les trouvant vraiment beaux

Ichigo à bien vu Wendy regarder vers ses cheveux, ce qu'il à énerver car il sait déjà quels seront ses questions.

"Mes cheveux sont naturelle et mon nom ne signifie pas fraise mais celui qui protège." Dit Ichigo légèrement irriter

"...Je voulait juste vous demander quelle est votre age." Reprit la jeune mage surprise de la réaction d'Ichigo

"Oh, désoler c'est juste une habitude et j'ai 17 ans et vous ?"

"Vous faite plus vieux que votre age et j'ai 15 ans." Dit Wendy avec un petit sourire

"On est pareil sur ce point alors." Reprit Ichigo avec un petit rire

"Que voulez vous dire ?"

"On me dit souvent que j'ai l'air plus vieux tandis que vous avez l'air un peu plus jeune que vous en avez l'air." Répondit Ichigo

"Merci..." Rétorqua Wendy avec un petit rougissement

"Ah Wendy, je vois que tu à amené un inviter à la guilde." Dit une nouvelle voix

Ichigo et Wendy en se rendant compte de deux chose, que Carla était partie et qu'à se place se trouvait un vieil homme assez petit avec le crane dégarnie portant un manteaux blanc et doré regardant les deux avec un léger sourire.

"Maître !" Criât presque la jeune mage surprise

"Qui êtes vous ?" Demanda simplement Ichigo

"Je suis Makarof Dreyar, maître de Fairy Tail et vous êtes ?" Dit le prénommer Makarof

"Ichigo Kurosaki, un voyageur de dimensions si l'on puis dire ainsi." Répondit le jeune homme avec un regard triste qui n'a pas échapper au maître de la guilde qui veut en savoir plus

"Que voulez vous dire ?"

"Sans vouloir vous déranger mais auriez vous un endroit plus calme pour en discuter ?" Dit soudainement Ichigo un peu nerveux de tout raconter devant autant de personne

"Bien sur nous pouvons aller dan-"

Mais leurs conversation fut ininterrompue par l'homme aux cheveux rose qu'Ichigo avait remarquer plus tôt sautant dans sa direction avec un poing en feu en criant « TU A L'AIR FORT, COMBAT MOI ! », Ichigo fut surpris mais repris rapidement ses esprits et dégainât son épée accrocher à sa taille pour parer le poing avec le manche de la lame, cette action à surpris toute les personnes présente y comprit l'attaquant, Ichigo en profita pour lever sa main dans un style de kung-fu avant de l'abattre voilement sur la tête de l'homme, enfonçant son visage dans le plancher et le mettant KO sur le coup, s'en suivit un certain silence avant qu'Ichigo ne se rende compte de ce qu'il à fait.

"Désoler Makarof-san, je ne voulait pas le mettre dans cette état." Commençât le jeune homme légèrement paniquer à l'idée de donner une mauvaise image de lui

"Ce n'est pas grave, c'est une des mauvaise habitude de Natsu d'attaquer les autres des qu'il voit quelqu'un de fort." Dit Makarof avec un soupir

"Je voit, pouvons nous aller dans votre bureau pour discuter plus en détail de ma situation." Reprit calmement Ichigo

"Bien sur, suivez moi."

 **Bureau de Makarof :**

Ichigo et le maître de Fairy Tail se trouvait actuellement dans son bureau, Makarof fut vraiment surpris du coter calme de l'homme an face de lui même quand il à battu Natsu, il est clair qu'Ichigo avait du voir des choses bien pire que cela mais Makarof est également curieux à son sujet surtout après ses paroles sur les dimensions.

"Dis moi Ichigo, tu à dit que tu venait d'une autre dimensions, peut tu m'en dire plus ?"

"Je pense qu'il serait si ces deux la expliquerait la situation." Dit Ichigo en plaçant ses deux lames derrière lui

Au moment ou Ichigo fini sa phrase, ses deux épées ont disparue pour laissez place à deux entités, la première est une copie albinos d'Ichigo, le seconde est un homme d'environ 40 ans avec un grand manteau.

 _« Bonjour Makarof Dreyar, je suis une partie de l'âme d'Ichigo, pour clarifier les parole de mon bretteur, nous avons été absorber par un couloir reliant deux dimensions nommé le Dangaï, par un hasard étrange, au lieu de mourir nous sommes arriver en ce lieux. »_

 **« Et ouais mais Roi tu devrait lui en dire plus sur ton monde et ta puissance. »**

Après cette brève explication Ichigo à raconter à Makarof comment est le monde d'où il vient, les Shinigamis, les Hollows, les Zanpakutos et à également raconter en détails comment il est arriver ici.

"Je vois..." Dit le maître pensif

"Mais dite moi Makarof-san, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur se monde ?"

Ce fut au tour de Makarof d'expliquer tout à Ichigo par rapport à Hearthland, les mages, les guilde et le conseil de la magie et au travaux des mages.

"Maintenant qu'allez vous faire Ichigo ?" Demanda Makarof

Ichigo regarda les deux entités qui hochèrent la tête avant de redevenir des épées puis Ichigo se tourna vers Makarof

"Je pense que je vais rejoindre Fairy Tail." Dit simplement Ichigo

Makarof donna un sourire avant de dire « dans ce cas j'aimerais être le premier à te souhaiter la bienvenu à Fairy Tail et une petite dernière chose, tu peut nous tutoyer tu sais, la politesse est une bonne chose mais nous somme comme une famille alors ici tu n'en à pas besoin. »

"D'accord, Le vieux." Répondit le jeune homme en utilisant le même surnom qu'il à donner à l'avatar de ses pouvoir quincy

"Bien retournons dans la hall pour que tu puisse te présenter." Dit le vieille homme en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau

Et Ichigo suivi Makarof à l'extérieur de sont bureau jusqu'au hall de la guilde.

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt, hall de la guilde :**

Wendy se trouvait à une table entourer de plusieurs autres mages, il y a la femme en armure, l'homme en caleçon qui se battait avec Natsu quelques minutes avant, il y à également une femme portant une veste blanche et bleu avec des cheveux blond, tous sont curieux à propos de cet homme qui à vaincu Natsu si facilement, la femme en armure prit la parole.

"Wendy, ou à tu rencontrer cet homme ?"

"Et bien il est tomber de ciel et c'est écraser devant la guilde." Dit simplement le jeune fille

"Cela na pas de sens." Repris la blonde

"Je sais mais c'est la vérité." Répondit Wendy

"En tout cas j'aimerais bien l'affronter pour tester son niveaux au combat à l'épée car si il vaincu Natsu sans ses épées il doit être extrêmement fort en les utilisant." Dit le femme en armure enthousiaste à l'idée de ce défi

Mais la conversation prit fin quand la porte du bureau du maître s'ouvrit, révélant ce dernier accompagné de l'homme aux cheveux orange, Makarof regarda ses mages avec un grand sourire avant de parler.

"Mes chers enfants, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que nous accueillons un nouveau membre, je vous demande de réservé un accueil chaleureux à Ichigo Kurosaki, maintenant ou veut tu ton emblème de guilde Icihgo ?" Demanda Makarof avec un tampon à la main

Ichigo ouvrit légèrement son vêtement, révélant sa poitrine gauche « ici, en noir » dit il en recevant son emblème de couleur corbeaux.

"Bien vous tous, comme d'habitude pour chaque nouveaux membres, il est temps de faire la fête." Dit le maître en descendant au bar avec son membre le plus récent

Une fois arriver au bar, Ichigo à été saluer par tous les membres de guilde et à reçue beaucoup de question comme « Comment à tu fait pour battre Natsu en coup » ou « Comment arrive tu à manier une si grande épée » cela à fait rire Ichigo qui à essayer de répondre à autant de questions que possible jusqu'au moment ou la femme en armure s'approcha.

"Bienvenu Ichigo, je suis Erza Scarlett ravi de te rencontrer et si je peut me permettre j'aimerais pouvoir t'affronter en duel à l'épée." Dit Erza en allant droit au but ce qui n'a pas surpris Ichigo

"Enchanter Erza et j'accepte ce duel mais ce serait mieux quand je serait installer et que j'aurai pris mes repaires." Répondis Ichigo en recevant un hochement de tête de la femme

"ET TU DEVRAS TE BATTRE CONTRE MOI AUSSI !" Hurla Natsu de l'autre bout de la pièce à Ichigo qui semble déjà agacer par le mage de feu

Puis Ichigo se rendit à une table avec Wendy, Erza et Mirajane qui veule en apprendre plus sur l'homme, Ichigo à donc commencer à se présenter en disant ses passion et d'autres détail de sa vie avant d'être rejoint par une mage au cheveux blond.

"Bonjour, je suis Lucy Heartfillia, ravie de te rencontrer."

"Moi de même." Répondit Ichigo avant de continuer à raconter des détails de sa vie

Il à continuer à parler avec les filles pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce qu'une fille au cheveux marron crie « CONCOURS D'ALCOOL » certain se préparait déjà au concours et Ichigo était perplexe quand la voie de Zangetsu rettenti dans son ésprit **« Est roi, tu devrait participer à ce concours et les ridiculiser après tout tu est un Shiba, tu à une résistance naturelle à l'alcool et avec ton reiatsu c'est encore mieux, tu est sur de gagner. »** Ichigo à donc réfléchi puis c'est lever de la table à le grande surprise des filles et c'est diriger vers la femme au cheveux marron, une fois en face d'elle il à prit une jar d'alcool et la bue cul-sec avant de dire « Je participe. » ce qui à fait sourire la femme.

Wendy, qui à observer la scène ne voulait pas rester à l'écart de cela surtout après qu'Ichigo à dit qu'il participait, elle s'est donc lever et à fait la même action qu'Ichigo avant de dire « Je participe au- » mais c'est écrouler à cause des effets de l'alcool ce qui à entraîner un rire général sauf pour l'homme au cheveux orange qui la porter comme une princesse et la poser sur un banc avant de revenir et de dire « Bon, on commence ? »

Au bout d'une heure de concours il ne restait plus que huit participant, Cana, Ichigo, Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Juvia, Elfman et Macao, Gajeel à fini par s'écrouler complètement ivre, Elfman c'est levé et à crier « UN HOMME RESTE JUSQU'AU BOUT PEU IMPORTE LES CONSEQUANCES. » avant de tomber également, Juvia c'est évanoui après avoir vue Grey en caleçon et Macao à déclarer forfait, ce qui à attirer l'attention cependant est Ichigo qui à l'air à peine ivre,

Au bout de quatre heure Grey et Natsu ont commencer à se chamailler sur qui tomberait en premier, la réponse fut vite donner avec l'évanouissement de Grey, Natsu à crier « J'AI GAGNÉ L'ÉXHIBITIONNISTE. » puis à bu un verre et c'est écrouler également laissant Ichigo et Cana en finalistes de ce concours.

Au bout de huit heures, la guilde est tomber sous une certaines tension à cause de cette final, aucun des deux ne veut lâcher prise et au vue des paris qui cours sur le vainqueur les deux font tout pour gagner, finalement et au grand étonnement de tous c'est Cana qui c'est écrouler ivre morte, laissant Ichigo vainqueur du concours, les autres membre sont rester surpris de cette victoire, certain riait grâce à l'argent qu'ils ce sont fait avec les pari, d'autre on pleurer aussi à cause des pari, Ichigo quand à lui c'est lever et à simplement dit après avoir bue une dernière jar « J'ai gagné... » et c'est endormi.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, monde intérieur d'Ichigo :**

Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux pour voir qu'il se trouve dans son monde intérieur, le vieux et Shiro se trouvant devant lui, étrangement Shiro n'a pas son sourire habituelle ce qui montre que c'est sérieux puis le vieux Zangetsu se mit à parler.

 _« Ichigo, nous avons réfléchis et nous avons décidé de quelque chose, Shiro et moi-même allons t'entraîner, je vais t'apprendre à utiliser certaine capacités de quincy ainsi que qu'une version légèrement plus puissante que le Vollständig ainsi que le Kido. »_

Puis Shiro se mit à parler.

 **« Ouais roi, tu pensait vraiment que ce 'pouvoir harmoniser' serait ta puissance maximal ? Et bien non et pour te le prouver je t'enseignerait les pouvoirs de Hollow et la résurrection, je suis sur que quand tu aura maîtriser nos pouvoir tu sera même capable de vaincre un dieu comme ce prétentieux Ywach sans avoir besoin d'aide. »**

-Très bien mais j'aimerais commencer par apprendre les techniques défensive et le cero. Dit Ichigo

 **« Et pourquoi donc ? »**

-Comme tu ne cesse de le répéter, nous avons une capacité offensive incroyable, presque parfaite, mais pendant chaque combat j'ai été malmené, je ne veux plus que cela arrive, c'est pour ça que je veux commencer par apprendre blut vene et la hierro. Répondit Ichigo

 _« Très bien Ichigo, nous commenceront quand tu sera près, pour l'instant tu devrait te reposer. »_

Ichigo fit un signe de la tête avant de replonger dans son sommeil afin d'être prêt pour sa formation ainsi que sa nouvelle vie en tant que mage de Fairy tail.

 **Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, je vais essayer de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine.**

 **N'hésiter à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre et/ou vos suggestions pour la fic afin de m'aider à l'améliorer.**

 **petite anecdote : -l'agacement d'Ichigo quand Wendy veut lui demander son âge est une référence à la fic _Into the realm of magic_ de _IIIIIII_ ou la question de son nom lui est souvent posé. **


	3. Chapitre 2 : première mission

**Chapitre 2 : Première mission et formation**

Quand Ichigo se réveilla il remarqua une drôle de sensation au niveau de la tête, comme si elle reposait sur des jambes, il a également senti quelque chose caressé ses cheveux, quand il à ouvert les yeux Ichigo a vue Wendy la regardant avec un léger sourire ce qui le fit sourire également puits il prit la parole.

-Bonjour Wendy.

-Bonjour Ichigo-san. Répondit la jeune fille

Au bout de quelques secondes, il a remarqué une chose étrange compte tenue des événements de la veille, il n'a pas de gueule de bois, Ichigo a essayé de comprendre quand la voix de Shiro interrompit ses pensées **« Roi, pourrais tu arrêter de penser, cela me donne mal à la tête... »** Au ton de sa voix, Ichigo comprit pourquoi il n'a pas la gueule de bois et à continuer de regarder Wendy avec un regard tendre qu'elle lui rendit.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes une voix à couper ce moment entre Ichigo et Wendy.

-Comme c'est mignon. Dit Mirajane en s'approchant, un plateau à la main

Ichigo c'est simplement relever et cet assit à côté du jeune mage avant de demander « J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » ce à quoi la barmaid lui a répondu « Tu as dormi un bon moment, quand Wendy c'est réveiller elle a placé ta tête sur ces genoux pour que ce soit plus confortable comme tu as fait pour elle hier en la portant jusqu'au banc. » Wendy a rougi à la mention de Mira et Ichigo n'a rien dit mais au moment où il voulut parler il fut couper par une autre attaque de Natsu qui à hurler « COMBAT MOI ! » en ce jetant sur Ichigo

Après un combat aussi rapide qu'inutile il c'est lever du banc pour s'étirer avant de remarquer un tableau avec beaucoup d'affiches.

-Dis-moi Mira, à quoi sert ce tableau là-bas ? Dit Ichigo en pointant la tableau

La barmaid lui à sourit et lui a expliqué qu'il s'agit du tableau ou se trouve les demandes d'emplois, il a simplement hoché la tête avant de s'y diriger pour prendre son premier emploi.

Ichigo a été surpris du nombre et de la diversité des demandes proposées, de trouver un animal jusqu'à garde du corps, il y en a pour tous les goûts mais l'attention d'Ichigo fut attirer par une demande particulière « Chasser bandit dans le nord de Fiore, 2 000 000 joyaux en récompense. » tandis qu'il observait la demande, une voix fit son apparition.

-Je vois que tu vas déjà prendre ton premier emploi. Dit Erza en s'approchant d'Ichigo

-Oui je pense que je vais prendre cette demande. Répondit-il en montrant l'affiche

-Si tu veut un petit conseil va avec un autre mage sur cette, cela pourrait t'aider d'aller avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus expérimenté sur cette mission, peu être Wendy après tout vous avez l'air de former un bon duo. Reprit la mage en armure

-Je vais aller lui demander. Dit Ichigo en se dirigeant vers Wendy

Wendy quant à elle a été rejoint par Carla et discutait d'Ichigo quand ce dernier fit son apparition, surprenant la jeune mage au point de sauter du banc ou elle se trouver, se rendant compte du choc qu'il a créé, Ichigo lui a laissé le temps de se remettre avant de parler.

-Désolé de te déranger Wendy mais j'aurai aimé si tu voudrais venir avec moi en mission dans une ville appeler Hoelbrak ?

-Bien sur mais en quoi consiste la mission ? Demanda Wendy avant qu'Ichigo ne lui montre l'affiche

Carla a soupiré avant de dire « Vas y sans moi, je n'irais pas dans une telle ville » puis parti discuter avec d'autres membres de la guilde, la jeune fille à simplement hausser les épaules avant de dire « Je vais chercher quelques affaires pour la route, je serais de retour dans une heure. » puis est sorti de la guilde, Ichigo est simplement allé au bar discuter avec Cana qui a déjà commencé à boire et à « s'entraîner » pour vaincre Ichigo.

Au bout d'une heure Wendy est revenu avec un sac de voyage, Ichigo a signalé à Mirajane « Je prends cette mission avec Wendy. » ce à quoi la barmaid lui a répondu « D'accord, je contact le client, bon voyage. » tandis qu'Ichigo et Wendy quittaient la guilde.

Une fois arriver à la gare, les deux mages ont remarqué que le trajet en train durait douze heures, la jeune fille a semblé un peu stresser, Ichigo a donc demander « Ça va wendy ? » elle a simplement répondu « Je vais bien, c'est juste que comme chaque Dragonslayer j'ai le mal des transports donc je pense que ce trajet va être long. » et en effet la jeune fille c'est retrouver malade, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Ichigo pendant tout le trajet, lui cependant à profiter du trajet pour commencer à améliorer le contrôle de son réiatsu pour pouvoir apprendre ses techniques de Hollows et de Quincy.

Au moment ou le train c'est arrêté, Ichigo a secoué légèrement Wendy pour lui signaler qu'ils sont arrivé, voyant la manque de réaction de la jeune mage du à son mal des transports, Ichigo a pris son sac de voyage par-dessus Zangetsu et à porter la jeune fille en dehors du train, au bout de quelques minutes, Wendy reprit ses esprits et attrapa son sac attacher au dos de sont partenaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la gare.

Les deux ont été admiratifs de la ville d'Hoelbrak, la ville se trouve construite dans un style viking et toute les battissent semble construites pour honorer un esprit animal comme le loup ou l'ours, aux vues du monde présent dans la ville, les deux mages ont pensé qu'un festival devait être en préparation, après avoir traversé la ville et la foule, Ichigo et Wendy se sont retrouvé devant une grande battisse avec au-dessus de la porte un symbole d'ours, en entrant ils se sont rendus comptent qu'il s'agit d'un bar, Ichigo est donc aller voir le barman avant de dire « Bonjour, nous sommes des mages de Fairy tail et nous venons pour la mission concernant un groupe de bandits. » le barman à regarder l'homme devant lui et la jeune fille à l'entrer avant d'appeler un homme qui les à inviter dans une pièce priver pour parler de la mission.

Ichigo et Wendy se sont retrouvé à l'intérieur d'un salon ou l'homme, un guerrier avec une lourde armure de métal de couleur cuivrée, des cheveux mi-longs et une barbe blanche, il a invité les deux mages à s'asseoir avant de dire.

-Bonjour mage de Fairy tail on m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, je suis Forgal, grand chasseur d'Hoelbrak mais je suppose que vous voulez plus de détails pour votre mission ? Les deux hochèrent la tête avant qu'il ne continue

-Bien, comme vous avez dû le remarquer il y a beaucoup de monde en ville, c'est par ce que l'on prépare un festival appelé « La grande chasse » ou chaque chasseur présente sont plus beaux trophée aux autres chasseurs et où les visiteurs en profitent pour découvrir nos traditions mais voilà depuis peu un groupe de bandits pille les caravanes des commerçants et des chasseurs au sud de la ville ce qui gêne les préparatifs du festival, votre mission consiste à les appréhender et à nous les ramener pour qu'ils soient jeté en prison, est ce clair ?

-Très clair monsieur, sur ce si vous pouvez nous montrer un endroit ou loger, nous nous en occuperont dès demain. Dit Ichigo avec professionnalisme

-Bien sur, suivez-moi. Répondit Forgal en sortant de la pièce suivie par les deux mages

Le chasseur les a conduit jusqu'à une chambre au-dessus du bar, la pièce décorer dans le même style que le salon où ils se trouvaient juste avant, au sol se trouve un tapis en peaux d'ours dans le coin gauche se trouve un bureau en bois, à côté du bureau se trouve des armoires fait également en bois et à droite de la pièce s'y trouve un lit à deux places fait dans les mêmes matériaux que la bureau.

Après avoir posé leurs affaires et être allé prendre un bon repas Ichigo et Wendy se sont retrouvé dans leurs chambre, gêner du fait qu'il n'y est qu'un lit, chacun voulant laisser l'autre dormir dans le lit, Ichigo fut le premier à réagir.

-Tiens Wendy, tu peux dormir dans le lit si tu veut, cela ne me dérange pas de dormir au sol.

La jeune fille n'a pas répondu avant de rougir et de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il lui a donc demandé de parler plus fort.

-J'ai dit, nous pourrions... dormir ensemble... Dit-elle gêner et de manière timide

-Tu es sur ? Demanda Ichigo gêner également, Wendy hocha simplement la tête

Les deux ce sont donc simplement mit au lit avant de s'endormir.

 **Le lendemain :**

Quand Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose autour de sa taille, au moment où il a regardé, Ichigo a rougi en constatant que Wendy se trouve collé à lui, ses bras entrelacer autour de sa taille et sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir repris ses esprits Ichigo c'est défaits des bras de Wendy avant de s'habiller et de sortir de la chambre pour se diriger vers le bar, en arrivant sur place il vit que beaucoup de personnes sont présentes au bar mais son attention fut attirer par leur client se trouvant au comptoir, Ichigo c'est donc diriger vers la chasseur avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de la saluer

-Bonjour Forgal, vous allez bien ? Demanda Ichigo

-Parfaitement bien et vous Ichigo vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Répondit le chasseur

-Oui le lit a vraiment été confortable. Dit le mage en ne mentionnant pas l'incident avec Wendy

-Évidemment, rien n'égale le confort d'un lit d'Hoelbrak ! Dit Forgal en riant et en buvant un alcool local

-Tans que j'y pense, hier vous avez mentionné un festival en quoi il consiste ? Demanda Ichigo

-Et bien c'est un festival qui dure une semaine, le premier jour, les chasseurs présentent une proie qu'ils ont capturée aux concours du grand chasseur, le vainqueur reçoit le titre de grand chasseur puis viens le banquait de la traque ou l'on mange les proies capturées et où l'on boit des grandes quantités d'alcool, les jours suivants on fait la fête et on chasse quelques proies, et le dernier c'est la grand banquait d'Hoelbrak où toute la population est invitée à manger avec les chasseurs, on dit même que ces banquait sont entendus jusqu'à la capitale. Expliqua Forgal

-Cela doit vraiment être quelque chose à voir. Dit Ichigo en imaginant le festival

-Ça l'est, vous savez vous pouvez rester pour le voir de vos propres yeux après la mission. Répondit le chasseur

-Je vais voir avec Wendy. Dit-il

Puis les deux guerriers ont continué à discuter du festival puis de leurs prouesse aux combats pendant quelques heures avant de voir la jeune mage arriver souriante et impatiente de faire cette mission.

-Bonjour Forgal-san, Ichigo-san. Saluât poliment la jeune fille recevant un « salut » des deux hommes avant qu'Ichigo ne prennent la parole

-Dite Forgal, pouvez-vous nous amener dans la zone où sévissent les bandits ?

-Bien sur mais si je vous y amène vous me promettez de rester voir le festival. Dit-il en plaisantant

-Promit. Répondit joyeusement Wendy amenant une légère surprise à son partenaire avant de sourire et de hocher la tête

-Bien dans ce cas suivez-moi. Reprit le chasseur en sortant du bar accompagné des deux mages

après avoir quitté Hoelbrak, les trois ont marché pendant une bonne heure à travers de grandes plaines et en passant à travers une forêt vraiment impressionnante vue de près, en quittant la forêt le trio c'est retrouver sur un grand chemin de terre qui vient des montagnes et va jusqu'à la ville à ce moment le chasseur c'est éloignant en disant que c'est là et qu'il repassera un peu plus tard, les deux mages ont établi une petite stratégie avant de s'engager sur le chemin.

Au bous de quelques minutes Ichigo et Wendy se sont retrouvé entourées par une vingtaine de bandit armé, tous arborant une armure en peau de bêtes bleus, un homme c'est avancer devant le duo, il est aussi grand qu'Ichigo, à de long cheveux blonds en tresse tombant dans son dos, de multiples cicatrices sur son visage qui arbore un sourire arrogant, il porte également une armure plus lourde que les autres bandits, le signalant comme le chef du groupe.

-Et bien qu'avons nous là, tans pis, donnez nous vos richesses si vous voulez vivre. Menaçât le bandit en brandissant son épée

Ichigo a souri avant de dire « maintenant » à Wendy qui c'est retourner avant de hurler « Hurlement du dragon céleste ! » créant un immense souffle d'air qui à balayer une dizaine de bandit les mettant k.o sur le coup, le shinigami quant à lui à foncer sur les bandits se trouvant à leurs droites en les engageant au corps-à-corps, après quelques prises de karaté qu'Ichigo à appris de son amie d'enfance et de l'expérience de ses combats le dernier bandit est tombé laissant le chef et visiblement son bras droit totalement paniquer de cette situation.

-C-c-comment cela est-il possible ? Dit le chef en panique

Les deux mages se sont juste regardé avant de foncer sur les deux bandits, arriver au contact Ichigo à simplement éviter un coup d'épée du chef avant de la frapper violemment dans l'estomac pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, Wendy quant à elle à parer un coup d'épée avant de sauter au-dessus du bandit et de lui assener un violent coup de pied au visage le projetant à quelques mètres de la, inconscient.

Après avoir rassemblé les bandits Forgal est arrivé avec un groupe de guerriers pour les emmener à la ville, le chasseur c'est simplement approcher du duo avant de dire « Félicitation et merci, cela nous hotte vraiment une épine du pied, vous êtes vraiment de grands guerriers tous les deux. » les mages ont souri à sa déclaration et ont commencer à marcher vers Hoelbrak.

Alors qu'ils se dirige vers la ville, Ichigo à semblé pensif, il a été fortement intriguer par la pouvoir de Wendy et son véritable potentiel mais cette dernière ne semble pas pouvoir le maîtrise puis la voix de son pouvoir quincy à retenti _« Ichigo, tu devrais l'entraîner, comme tu as pu le voir elle ne maîtrise que partiellement son pouvoir, en plus tu pourras t'entraîner à maîtrisé nos pouvoirs défensifs. »_ Ichigo à donc réfléchi à cette option avant de conclure que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

-Bien les jeunes, je dois partir, retourner au bar je vous retrouverais là-bas. Dit Forgal en partant

Au bout de quelques secondes le mage aux cheveux orange à parler.

-Dis moi-Wendy, souhaiterait tu être plus forte ?

-Eh bien... oui, je me sens toujours faible comparer à Natsu ou à Gajeel. Répondit Wendy

-Je vois... dans ce cas que dirait tu de t'entraîner avec moi pour devenir plus forte. Dit Ichigo

-Tu es sur ? Je veux dire je suis faible et je risquerais plus de te gêner.

-J'en suis sur, tu as un immense potentiel mais tu ne le maîtrise pas et je fais le serment de t'aider à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Répondit Ichigo en souriant

-D'accord. Dit la jeune mage en souriant également

-Suis-moi, j'ai remarqué un terrain plat à côté de la ville, nous devrions aller là-bas pour notre entraînement. Dit il en partant vers le lieux d'entraînement suivi par la jeune fille

Une fois arriver sur ledit terrain, Ichigo est allé planté ses zanpakuto dans le sol avant de se retourner en face de Wendy et de dire « Nous allons commencer par un échauffement basique avant l'entraînement, je veux que tu m'attaques avec tu ce que tu à pendant une heure, comme ça je vais pouvoir voir quelles sont tes limites avant l'entraînement. »

Wendy a simplement hoché la tête avant de ce mètre en position de combat et de charger Ichigo, en arrivant au contact la jeune mage à essayer de la frapper au visage avec sa magie pour le déstabiliser mais à la dernière seconde il s'est baisser, esquivant ainsi le coup. Wendy n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot à alimenter ses jambes avec sa magie et c'est préparer à faire un coup de pied mais Ichigo à été plus rapide et à attraper une des jambes de la mage avant de la projeter à quelques mètres devant lui cependant au moment où Wendy à toucher le sol cette dernière a dit « Hurlement du dragon céleste ! » et à envoyer un immense souffle d'air qu'Ichigo a eu du mal à esquivé 'Bien voilà qui promet un échauffement palpitant' pensât il en attendant la prochaine attaque de Wendy...

Au bout d'une heure de combat intense pour la jeune mage elle c'est écrouler de fatigue, Ichigo quant à lui c'est approché de Wendy avant de dire « Bien, tu as un très bon niveau, reposes-toi quelques minutes avant que l'on commence l'entraînement. » puis il est partie dans son monde intérieur, une fois là-bas il c'est diriger vers Shiro.

-Shiro, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour cet entraînement.

 **« Tiens ? Et de quoi tu à besoin pour cet entraînement roi ? »**

-J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à extraire l'âme de Wendy de son corps pour l'entraîner.

 **« Tu es sur de toi ? »**

-Oui, comme ça elle sera soumise à des conditions d'entraînements très difficiles mais cela n'en sera que plus efficace.

 **« Très bien je vais t'aider mais tu as intérêt à apprendre mes techniques en premier ! »**

-C'est bien ce que je comptais faire Shiro. Dit Ichigo en sortant de son monde interne

Quand il fut de retour à la réalité, Ichigo a remarqué que Wendy s'était reposé et qu'elle est maintenant prête pour l'entraînement, il c'est rapprocher de la mage avant de dire « Bien, nous allons commencer l'entraînement mais avant je tiens à te prévenir qu'il sera très dur mais également très efficace, te sens-tu prête Wendy ? » elle a hoché la tête et Ichigo avec l'aide de Shiro à simplement extrait l'âme de son corps.

Pour Wendy ce fut un choc, quelques secondes avant elle c'est senti tirer par quelque chose et maintenant elle n'arrive même plus à tenir debout, quand elle a regardé sur le coter ses yeux ce sont élargies en voyant son corps et une chaîne les reliant, Ichigo à pris le corps et la poser un peu plus loin avant de dire « Ne t'inquiète pas cela fait partie de l'entraînement, prend ton temps pour t'habituer cet état et nous pourrons commencer. » à ce moment la jeune mage à senti pourquoi Ichigo à prononcer ses paroles quand l'air autour de Wendy c'est fait rare et la gravité à sembler octuplé, la bloquant sur place.

Néanmoins au bout de quelques minutes Wendy à réussi à se relever et à s'habituer aux conditions d'entraînement, Ichigo à souri puis à sortie un bandeau d'une de ces poches et la accrocher sur son front et il c'est mis en face de la mage.

-Très bien Wendy, pour cet entraînement tu vas m'attaquer encore avec tous ce que tu à maïs cette fois je veux que tu m'enlèves ce bandeaux accrocher à mon front, sur ce tu peux commencer. Dit il en se tenant en face de Wendy les bras croisés

La jeune mage ne c'est pas faite prier et à tout de suite utiliser son hurlement du dragon céleste sur Ichigo afin de créer une ouverture d'attaque mais la pression a fortement ralenti Wendy et elle s'est sentie épuisé après une attaque mais ne c'est pas décourager et à continuer sa trajectoire en chargeant son poing avec de l'air pour frapper Ichigo cependant une fois au contact le Shinigami à parer le coup de poing de Wendy avec le dos de sa main ce qui à amener la jeune mage à être choqué de cette action et a rapidement reculer, la jeune fille à donc foncé pour tenter une attaque sur son flanc gauche avec un coups de pied, seulement à l'impact de la jambe sur le flanc l'attaque à sembler ne faire aucun effet et à de nouveaux amenés Wendy à reculer.

Ichigo quant à lui à souri, il semble déjà commencer à maîtriser la hierro et Wendy s'habitue la pression qu'exerce le Shinigami sur la jeune mage, l'entraînement à durer ainsi quelques heures jusqu'au moment où Wendy eut une idée pour réussir à prendre le bandeau.

La jeune mage c'est approcher d'Ichigo en tentant un coup de poing qui a été bloquer par le revers de la main mais Wendy en à profiter pour sauter au-dessus du Shinigami et à utiliser son hurlement du dragon céleste pour le distraire, la mage a donc foncé sur Ichigo et à utiliser sa magie pour augmenter sa vitesse, une fois au contact Wendy à mis un coup de poing dans la poitrine d'Ichigo et c'est servie de son autre main pour arracher le bandeau avant de s'éloigner, son corps étant douloureux de cet entraînement intensif mais Wendy à put prouver qu'elle serait capable de suivre son entraînement.

Ichigo à observer Wendy haletante et visiblement fatiguer, le Shinigami aurait pu contrer sa dernière action mais à décider de ne pas le faire car la jeune mage n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps, le jeune homme a donc souri avant de s'avancer vers Wendy.

-Bien joué Wendy, tu as réussi et je vois que l'entraînement prote déjà ses fruits. Dit-il

-Merci Ichigo-san. Dit la jeune fille souriante et fatiguer de cet entraînement

-Bien maintenant je vais t'aider à regagner ton corps et nous pourrons nous diriger vers la ville. Reprit le shinigami en demandant intérieurement l'aide de son pouvoir quincy pour l'aider dans cette tâche

Après avoir regagné son corps, Wendy a été surprise des changement survenu en elle, en effet la jeune s'est sentie plus légère et plus forte qu'avant, ses sens ont également semblé plus sensibles. Ichigo la regarder quelques secondes avant d'aller récupérer ses zanpakuto et de se diriger vers la ville avec le jeune mage qui est désormais son apprenti.

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que vous apprécier ce nouveaux chapitre, pour ceux qui se demande la ville ou se déroule la mission et le prénom du client sont des références à Guild Wars 2, Hoelbrak étant la capitale Norn et Forgal étant la mentor des veilleurs.**

 **Petite info : il est possible je passe la fic en M pour de potentiel Lemon dans le futur, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le festival

**Chapitre 3 : Le festival**

Quand Ichigo et Wendy sont au bar, les deux ont été surpris de voir un groupe de chasseurs accompagner de Forgal qui semblait les attendre, au moment où les deux mages on fait connaître leur présence, Forgal c'est avancer vers le duo avant de dire « Nous vous attendions, je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez venir avec nous chasser dans la montagne ? » les deux mages ce sont regarder quelques secondes, Wendy a semblé hésitante mais Ichigo à couper court à cet instant en disant « Bien sur, nous serions ravis de vous accompagner. » la mage aurait voulu parler mais Ichigo la regarde avec un sourire avant de dire « Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, tu sais en plus d'entraînement tu as besoin de plus d'expérience au combat et cette chasse sera une bonne occasion pour toi de gagner en expérience. » Wendy a simplement hoché la tête avant de sourire à son tour.

"Vous devriez allez-vous changer tous les deux, le climat est rude dans la montagne, j'ai laissé des vêtements approprier dans votre chambre." Dit le chasseur

Wendy s'est incliné en remerciement avant de partir se changer et Ichigo est resté immobile avant de dire « Merci mais je ne vais pas me changer, j'aime ma tenue de guerrier et je la garderais pour cette chasse et puis mon pouvoir m'offre une certaine résistance au froid. » les chasseurs ont regardé le shinigami incrédule tandis que Forgal s'est mis à sourire et a dit « J'aime cette manière de pensée, vous êtes un vrai guerrier et j'apprécie cela, j'espère de tout cœur que vous et votre amie apprécierait cette chasse autant que nous. » Ichigo a souri et à hocher la tête en réponse puis Wendy est arrivé, couvert d'un grand manteau de fourrure et portant un bonnet fait également de fourrure blanche, ainsi, les deux mages et le groupe de chasseurs sont partis pour la montagne.

Bien que le chemin fût rude le groupe parvint à atteindre un plateau dans les montagnes au nord de la ville, une fois sur place les chasseurs ont dressé un camp et ce sont préparer pour la chasse, Forgal c'est diriger vers Wendy et Ichigo avant de dire « Bien, vous aurez deux heures pour trouver une proie, la tuer et la ramener au camp, j'espère que vous réussirez à nous en ramener une belle de proie. » puis le chasseur à souffler dans un cor, signalant le début de la chasse, les deux mages contrairement à beaucoup de chasseurs qui ont pris de grand chemin, ont décidé de prendre un petit sentier peu commode, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche le duo est arrivé en face de l'entrée d'une grotte.

Même si l'entrée peut paraître étroite les deux mages parviennent sans grandes difficultés à entrer dans la grotte, une fois à l'intérieur Ichigo à matérialiser une sphère de Reiatsu et le duo à commencer à s'enfoncer dans la grotte, Wendy c'est retrouver fasciner par l'exploration de cet endroit et n'a cessé de regarder partout autour d'elle, Ichigo quant à lui c'est avérer plus vigilant car le shinigami a clairement senti une présence en entrant dans la grotte.

Au bout d'une heure d'exploration le duo s'est rendu compte qu'ils ont fait le tour de la grotte et qu'ils sont perdus, Wendy à légèrement paniquer en disant « Ichigo-san, comment on va sortir d'ici, et si on est coincé ici pour toujours ? » mais Ichigo l'a rassuré en répondant « Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, on finira par trouver la sortie et si on ne parvient pas à la trouver je connais un autre moyen de sortir. » puis subitement la jeune mage eut une idée et est allé vers une des parois avant de marquer un « X » avec un couteaux que lui a donné Forgal pendant le trajet, Wendy cet ensuite retourner et a dit « Voila, comme ça on sera que l'on est passé par ici et cela nous évitera de tourner en rond. » bien que la jeune mage souriait Ichigo à élargie ses yeux avant, au grand choc de Wendy, de disparaître de devant la jeune fille qui en une seconde c'est senti attraper et enfermer dans des bras puissants en entendant un bruit sourd de coups.

Quand la jeune mage a reprise conscience et c'est retourner, elle a vu un ours blanc gigantesque se trouvant à son ancienne position, une patte enfoncer dans le sol, créant quelques fissures, Wendy a donc compris qu'elle c'est retrouver dans les bras d'Ichigo qui regardait simplement la créature, en voyant que sa partenaire se rendait compte de la situation, Ichigo l'a reposé sur le sol puis la jeune mage a dit « M-merci Ichigo-san, tu m'as sauvé... » le shinigami a simplement souri avant de déclarer « Écoute Wendy, nous allons vaincre cet ours géant, je vais le distraire et tu vas l'attaquer d'accord ? » la jeune mage à sembler confus avant de répondre « Mais je suis trop faible, je risque plus de te gêner et je- » mais fut interrompu par Ichigo « Il ne faut pas que tu penses de cette manière, tu sais un jour un homme m'a dit : Quand tu attaques, attaque pour tuer, quand tu esquives, esquive pour ne pas être tuer et quand tu protège les autres n'est pas peur qu'ils puissent mourir car si tu à peur tu hésiter et en hésitant tu mourras, montre à ton ennemie ta détermination à le tuer. Ces paroles m'ont grandement aidé, Wendy, si je veux que tu attaque, tu dois attaquer cette créature avec l'intention de tuer et ainsi tu découvriras en l'attaquant que tu est beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le pense. » les mots du shinigami ont visiblement eu l'effet désiré quand la jeune mage à hocher et à commencer à se préparer au combat

Ichigo a donc jeté l'orbe de reiatsu pour créer une flamme et ainsi avoir un éclairage pour le combat puis, du point de vue de Wendy, c'est téléporter derrière l'ours avant de sauter dans son dos et de grimper au niveau de la nuque, une fois en place le shinigami à pris deux morceaux de peaux et de poils et les à tirer, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'ours qui à commencer à se débattre pour déloger Ichigo qui a fait un signe à Wendy pour lui signaler le début de l'attaque.

La jeune mage à donc commencé à manger de l'air afin de préparer un hurlement mais juste avant l'attaque une voix à résonner dans l'esprit de Wendy _« Tu peut le faire Wendy »_ la jeune fille à geler au son de cette voix qui ressemble tellement à celle de Grandine mais a rapidement repris ses esprits en entendant un hurlement de l'ours qui à commencer à se débattre plus violemment, sans attendre Wendy à hurler « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CELESTE ! » et à libérer un puissant souffle qui à frapper la créature de plein fouet avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur puis Ichigo est apparu à c'est coté avant de dire « Bien joué Wendy, tu voit bien que ce n'est pas si difficiles et que tu est bien plus forte que tu ne le pense. » mais avant que la jeune mage ne puisse répondre, l'ours est apparu et a tenté d'attaquer le duo, le shinigami à arrêter difficilement l'attaque à mains nues et Wendy à esquiver le coup de griffe lui étant destiné qui a cependant fini dans la paroi derrière le duo, créant une brèche.

Ichigo, après s'être défait de la patte de l'ours est retourné à son ancienne position sur ce dernier et a fait signe à la jeune mage qui, en profitant d'une ouverture, c'est glisser au niveau de la cage thoracique de l'ours puis à utiliser à nouveau son hurlement tandis qu'Ichigo à utiliser une technique similaire au Sokotsu, brisant les os du torse de la créature, Wendy la bien comprit et à charger un coup de poing avec sa magie avant de l'assener au même endroit que son souffle à toucher quelques secondes avant , juste après l'impact l'ours à hurler d'agonie et cet enfin écrouler pour de bon.

Ichigo en a profité pour se déplacer au coter de sa partenaire avant de lui lancer un regard fier et de dire « Bravo Wendy, tu te rend comptes que c'est toi qui as vaincu cette créature, cela te montres bien à quel point tu es forte. » la jeune mage à hocher la tête et le shinigami à continuer « Écoute, j'aimerais que tu passe à travers cette faille et que tu rejoignes Forgal et les autres pour leur dire que nous avons attrapé un gros gibier, je te rejoindrais rapidement. » Wendy est donc sortie de la grotte par la faille et est partie rejoindre les chasseurs.

Du côté de Forgal, lui et les autres chasseurs ont commencé à se demander ce que sont devenu les deux mages vus qu'il ne manque que ces deux-là mais leur attente fut vite interrompue avec l'arrivée de la mage au cheveux bleus, Forgal fut le premier à l'accueillir « Enfin vous êtes de retour mais ou se trouve votre partenaire ? » Wendy la regarder avec un sourire avant de dire « Ichigo-san et moi avons attrapé un grand ours blanc dans une grotte un peu plus loin, Ichigo-san ma dit de partir devant et qu'il allait arriver. »

Au moment où la jeune mage finit sa phrase, une grande explosion suivie d'une légère secousse ce sont fait sentir à travers la région, au bout de quelques minutes, Ichigo est apparue avec l'ours en question mais contre toute attentes les chasseurs on tous geler à la vue de l'ours en question, Forgal fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à dire « Vous l'avez vraiment vaincu ? » le shinigami qui a entendu cela a répondu « Oui, je l'ai distrait et Wendy la attaquer. » le chasseur encore l'égermant sous le choc à demander « Qui à porter le coup final ? » la jeune mage à lever la main pour se désigner, créant un choc encore plus grand pour les chasseurs mais Forgal à sourit avant de dire « Et bien je vois que vous êtes une grande guerrière bien que je m'attendais à ce que ce soit votre ami qui donne le dernier coup je suis vraiment impressionné, vous avez tous les deux gagner mon respect pour avoir pourfendu Solmir, le grand ours corrompu et je pense que vous avez également gagné le respect de tous les chasseurs d'Hoelbrak. » puis le chasseur a demandé à certains de ses collègues d'aider Ichigo à charger l'ours sur un chariot avant de repartir vers la ville.

Quand le groupe est finalement arriver aux portes de la ville ils ont été accueillie par quelques chasseurs rester dans la ville, en entrant avec la carcasse de l'ours, toute activité à cesser l'espace d'un instant puis repris aussitôt, le trio c'est donc dirigé vers l'auberge, une fois là-bas Forgal a dit « Bon, je vais apporter votre proie au tanneur, on se reverra ce soir à la cérémonie et soyer à l'heure. » Ichigo et Wendy ont simplement hoché la tête et son entrée dans le bar pour se détendre et profiter d'un peu de temps libre avant cette fameuse cérémonie.

Après quelques heures de repos, les deux mages ont commencé à se diriger vers le centre de la ville ou leur attention fut attirer par un rassemblement de foule, une fois sur place, les deux ont remarqué Forgal qui les à appeler avant de se diriger vers les mages puis une fois arriver à leur contact il a dit « Vous voilà, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, suivez-moi. » et le trio c'est diriger vers l'arrière d'une grande scène en bois, arriver à côté des escaliers menant à la scène, Forgal, Ichigo et Wendy ont remarqué une femme rousse portant une armure de cuir et un grand manteau de fourrure, elle a également des tatouages bleus visibles sur le visage et un tatouage noir sur son bras et sa jambe, quand la femme remarqua le groupe elle s'exclama « Forgal, cela fessait longtemps, j'ai appris que des membres de ton groupe de chasse ont vaincu le grand ours corrompu. » Forgal a souri avant de dire « Oui Eir c'est vrai et tu les as juste devant tes yeux. » la femme a paru surprise puis Wendy c'est avancer devant-elle avant de s'incliner et se présenter « Bonjour, je suis Wendy Marvel et voici Ichigo Kurosaki, ravie de vous rencontrez. » Eir s'est incliné également et à répondue « Enchanté vous deux, je suis Eir Stegalkin, grande chasseuse d'Hoelbrak. » mais avant que personne ne puisse répondre la chasseuse fut appeler par un groupe de chasseurs et c'est éclipsé, les deux mages n'en ont pas tenu rigueur et ont simplement commencé à discuter de leurs entraînements.

Cependant, au bout d'une heure la voie d'Eir à retenti « Chasseur, Chasseuse, c'est un immense plaisir de vous avoir avec nous pour célébrer le début de cette grande chasse, j'aimerais cependant vous présenter deux invités qui ont réussi un grand exploit en réussissant à pourfendre Solmir le grand ours corrompu, je vous invite à faire un triomphe à Ichigo Kurosaki et à Wendy Marvel. » les deux mages n'ont pas su quoi faire mais ont été aider par Forgal qui les à poussé sur les escaliers de la scène, leurs indiquant qu'ils doivent y aller, le duo a donc décidé de monter le reste des marches pour se retrouver au coter d'Eir qui s'exclama « Bien, juste avant de continuer je souhaiterais que l'un de vous deux nous narre l'affrontement avec Solmir. »

Ichigo a pris les devants et à commencer à raconter le combat que les deux mages ont mené contre la créature, au fur et à mesure que le shinigami déroulait son récit des événements, les regards de toutes les personnes présentes se sont tourné vers Wendy qui c'est retrouver rapidement embarrassé de la situation, à la fin du récit un certain silence s'est mis en place avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamation envahisse le lieu, Eir a souri à la réaction des autres chasseurs et des habitants puis à décider de reprendre « Ichigo, Wendy, bien que vous ne soyer pas des chasseurs d'Hoelbrak vous avez fais preuve d'un courage et d'une férocité exceptionnelle en abattant Solmir et pour cela nous avons décidé de vous nommer grand chasseur d'Hoelbrak, félicitations. » et a remis à Ichigo et à Wendy un médaillon en bois représentant un loup avec des symboles tribaux tailler au niveau de la tête du loup puis Eir remit deux grands manteaux de fourrure blancs au duo.

"Ceci est votre trophée, la preuve que vous avez vaincu le grand ours corrompu, maintenant il est temps pour nous de rejoindre les autres chasseurs au Festibière." Dit Eir en quittant la scène suivie des deux mages

En arrivant devant un grand bâtiment, la chasseuse à rapidement expliquer au duo qu'il s'agit du banquait que Forgal a déjà mentionné, en entrant Ichigo et Wendy ont été accueillie par la vue de grande table dresser et ou un grand nombre de chasseur se sont trouvé assis, l'attention d'Ichigo fut néanmoins attiré par un emplacement d'une des tables ou se trouve trois places, le shinigami en a déduit que c'est là que le trio allait s'asseoir.

Après être allé s'installer aux places que le mage à remarquer plus-tôt, Eir c'est lever et a dit « Chasseur, Chasseuse, aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnelle pour nous tous, car il voit la naissance de deux grands chasseurs donc j'espère que vous serez rendre ce festibière mémorable pour nos deux confrères. » et ainsi avec un immense hurlement, la nourriture est arrivé en abondance et l'alcool à couler à flots, le repas c'est dérouler sans accros, Ichigo c'est retrouver à discuter avec Forgal de leur manière de combattre et Wendy à discuter avec Eir du festival, puis l'alcool à couler de plus en plus et le repas c'est rapidement transformé en une fête qui pourrait mettre Fairy Tail dans la honte, les deux mages se sont rapidement joint aux festivités, et le duo a bu, Ichigo plus que Wendy bien que la jeune mage fût surprise de sa « nouvelle » résistance à l'alcool mais est rapidement tombé.

Cependant, au bout de plusieurs heures de fête, Ichigo a décidé de ramener Wendy à leurs chambre, le trajet c'est avérer vraiment compliquer pour le shinigami avec son état d'ébriété mais Ichigo parvint enfin à la porte de leurs chambre, tenant Wendy dans ses bras, après avoir ouvert la porte, Ichigo a essayé de se diriger vers le lit pour y déposer la jeune mage, mais le shinigami glissa malencontreusement sur le tapis avant de s'effondrer dessus et de s'endormir à cause de l'alcool et de la fatigue.

 **Le lendemain :**

Quand Wendy repris conscience, elle a remarqué être entourer d'une certaine chaleur et a eu le sentiment d'être protégé et apaisé, en ouvrant les yeux, le visage de la jeune mage et virer au rouge en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouve dans les bras d'Ichigo, sa tête nicher dans la poitrine du shinigami, Wendy à également remarquer que le duo se trouve au sol, sur le tapis de leurs chambre puis la jeune mage c'est défait des bras d'Ichigo et est sortie de la chambre après s'être préparé et changé, la jeune femme c'est donc diriger vers le bar.

Une fois là-bas, elle y a trouvé Forgal, assis au comptoir comme hier, Wendy c'est donc diriger vers le chasseur avant de dire « Bonjour Forgal-san, vous allez bien ? » il a sourit et à dit « Bonjour Wendy, je vais bien et ce serait plutôt à Ichigo que l'on devrait poser la question vue la quantité d'alcool qu'il a consommé et sinon vous compter rester profiter du festival ? » la jeune mage a répondu « Je vais demander à Ichigo-san si l'on peut rester pour profiter, après tout c'est lui qui a pris ce travail. » Forgal à rit à sa déclaration, ce qui à provoquer l'incompréhension de Wendy avant que le chasseur ne dise « Ichigo ma dit exactement la même chose hier. » la jeune femme a sourit et les deux ont commencé à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

De son coter, Ichigo vient tout juste de se réveiller, comme la dernière fois qu'il à bu, le shinigami n'a pas eu de gueule de bois.

'Peut-être que Shiro a encore pris les effets à ma place.' Se dit-il avant que la voix de son Hollow se fasse entendre

 **« Non roi, tu n'as juste pas assez bu pour que toi où moi ressentions les effets de l'alcool. »**

'Je vois, dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à trouver Wendy et à continuer l'entraînement.' Pensât Ichigo

 **« Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait mieux que tu profites d'abord du festival avec la petite et qu'ensuite tu t'entraînes avec elle ? »**

Le shinigami à pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux paroles de Shiro avant de se dire que c'est une bonne idée et de sortir de la chambre et de se diriger au bar.

En arrivant au bar, Ichigo à vite remarquer Wendy et Forgal en pleine discussion avant de faire connaître sa présence.

"Bonjour Ichigo, vous avez bien dormi ?" Demanda le chasseur

"Bonjour Forgal, oui j'ai vraiment bien dormi, même si c'était sur un tapis." Répondit le shinigami

"Bien, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, profiter bien du festival." Dit Forgal en laissant les deux mages seuls au comptoir

"Wendy, tu veux que l'on aille profiter un peu du festival avant de s'entraîner ?" Demanda Ichigo

"Ce serait avec plaisir Ichigo-san." Dit la jeune mage

Et ainsi, après être sorti du bar, le duo à profiter du festival pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, visitant les différents recoins de la ville, observant les proies capturer par les chasseurs et visitant les étales de marchandise d'Hoelbrak, puis la faim se fit sentir pour le duo qui décida d'aller dans un restaurant local.

Après un bon repas, Ichigo et Wendy se sont dirigé vers le terrain qu'ils ont utilisé la veille pour s'entraîner...

 **cinq jours plus tard :**

Après l'entraînement le second jour une routine cet installer pour le duo de Fairy Tail, le matin les deux profitaient du festival et en découvraient un peu plus sur la ville, l'après-midi, les deux mages se sont entraînés, Wendy à finit par s'habituer à se retrouver en forme d'âme pour l'entraînement et Ichigo à commencer à pratiquer le cero, puis le soir, les deux se détendaient au bar avant d'aller dormir.

Mais le soir du quatrième jour, Eir est venue les voir pour les informer qu'une grande chasse est organisée le lendemain dans l'après-midi et que le duo est invitez à participer à l'événement.

Actuellement, Ichigo et Wendy se trouvent en compagnie d'Eir et de Forgal sur le plateau où la chasse du premier jour a eu lieu, en observant les environs le chasseur cet exclamer « Il semblerait qu'elle va apparaître sur le plateau au nord de celui-ci, allons-y. » et le groupe c'est diriger vers un autre plateau se trouvant plus en hauteur et recouvert de neige mais l'attention fut captée quand la terre s'est mise à trembler, Eir a crié « LA VOILA ! » tandis qu'une immense guivre bleue est sortie du centre du plateau.

"Écouter les jeunes, voici Issormir, la grande guivre des glaces, les autres chasseurs s'occupent de guivre plus petite au pied de la montagne et nous on va s'occuper de celle-ci." Dit Forgal, recevant un hochement de tête des deux mages

"Faite attention, elle est puissante." Prévint Eir en se préparant au combat

Ichigo a dégainé ses zanpakutos tandis que Wendy c'est préparer à utiliser sa magie, avec un signe de la tête de Forgal, le shinigami à engager les hostilités en fonçant sur la créature, une fois au contact, Ichigo à lourdement entailler la créature au niveau de sa base, la guivre a répondu en essayant de frapper Ichigo en déplaçant sa tête sur la droite du shinigami avant de tenter de le frapper mais, le jeune homme a vu le coup arrivé et à simplement sauter pour l'esquiver, la guivre c'est rapidement mis en position pour avaler Ichigo sans ce rendre compte de l'ouverture créer par son action, Eir en a profité et à tirer une flèche bien placée juste en dessous de la mâchoire tandis que Forgal à planter son épée non loin de l'entaille causée par le jeune home un peu plus tôt, Wendy quant à elle à charger un poing avec sa magie et a foncé sur la créature avant de frapper la coupe laissée par Ichigo, blessant ainsi la créature.

Issormir à répliqué en frappant son corps au sol et en tournant sur lui-même, balayant Eir et Forgal cependant Wendy à réussit à anticiper le coup et a sauté au dernier moment, aspirant l'air pour préparer son attaque de souffle, puis Ichigo est apparu à ses coter et à commencer à charger une petite sphère de couleur cramoisie au bout de son doigt, au bout de quelques secondes la jeune mage à crier « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CELESTE ! » et le shinigami à tirer un cero, les deux attaques ont fusionné pour créer une tornade d'énergie rouge avant de frapper la guivre de plein fouet, l'impact à causer une lourde explosion au niveau du plateau, en se dissipant, les deux chasseurs plus expérimenter ont vu Issormir à terre, mort.

"Ces deux-la ont vaincu Issormir si facilement, impressionnant." Murmura Eir incrédule de l'action venant de se dérouler sous ses yeux

Au moment où le duo est atterri sur le plateau ils se sont dirigé vers Eir et Forgal, ce dernier les à regarder quelques secondes avant de dire « Bravo, c'était un magnifique combat que vous venez de nous offrir, je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir chassé avec vous. » et Eir à hocher la tête en accord, les deux mages ont souri à la déclaration de l'homme puis des chasseurs sont arrivé avec ce qui semble être du matériel pour déplacer la guivre.

"Bien, rentrons, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour le festibière de ce soir et vous deux devez-vous préparer pour l'événement." Dit Eir en quittant le plateau accompagner des trois autres

De retour à Hoelbrak, les deux mages sont rentré au bar se préparer pour le festibière, Ichigo à simplement mis le manteau de fourrure offert par Eir, Wendy à fait de même et les deux ont attendu le début du festibière, au bout de quelques heures, Forgal est arriver pour amener le duo à l'événement, les deux ont été surpris en découvrant un grand nombre de tables sur la grande place, garni avec des quantités considérables de nourriture et d'alcool, le chasseur leur à indiquer une table légèrement surélever en disant « C'est à cette table que l'on va manger. » puis ses diriger vers l'endroit avec Ichigo et Wendy.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, des gens se sont assis à toutes les tables, même à la leurs, puis le trio à été rejoint par Eir qui, avant de s'asseoir a dit à toutes les personnes présente « Bienvenu au grand festibière d'Hoelbrak, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire, mangez à votre faim, buvez jusqu'à plus soif et profitez de la fête. » et ainsi à débuter le grand festibière, le repas c'est dérouler de manière agréable pour le duo qui a beaucoup discuter avec leurs confrères chasseur puis l'alcool à fait son entrer et les choses ont rapidement dégénérer, les deux mages ont vite remarqué que cette « fête » pouvait mettre leurs guildes dans la honte en matière de bruit et d'ambiance.

Quelques heures après le début de la fête, Ichigo s'est mis à la recherche de sa partenaire qu'il a perdue de vue depuis un certain moment, cependant un bruit à attirer son attention, le shinigami c'est retourner pour voir Wendy, visiblement ivre regarde dans sa direction avant de dire des paroles incompréhensiblee à propos de combat et de se jeter sur Ichigo de la même manière que Natsu, le jeune homme a rapidement réagi et à bloquer l'attaque et de repousser la jeune mage mais l'air entourant Wendy à changer, s'en est suivi une mimi tornade, quand cette dernière c'est dissiper, elle a révélé la jeune mage mais avec une apparence différente, ses cheveux sont devenu roses et sa coiffure est passé en pique, ses yeux sont également passé de couleur rose , des plumes peuvent être visibles au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et dans son dos se trouve une petite paire d'ailes, Wendy à simplement hurler « ICHIGO ! » avant de foncer sur ce dernier, le shinigami quant à lui c'est préparer à bloquer mais à sa grande surprise c'est retrouver pris dans une étreinte avec une Wendy redevenu normal et endormie.

Ichigo a souri avant de la porter et de la poser sur une chaise puis la jeune mages à ouvert les yeux et a dit visiblement confuse « Ichigo-san ? » l'homme l'a regardé avant de lui tapoter légèrement la tête et dire « On retourne faire la fête ? » Wendy a hoché la tête et les deux sont retourné auprès des habitants d'Hoelbrak pour continuer à suivre la fête.

Le festibière à durer de nombreuses heures ou nombre de bagarre ont éclaté et où l'alcool à couler à flots, ainsi, quand il sait enfin terminer, le jour c'était déjà levé et les deux mages sont rapidement aller chercher leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la gare, une fois là-bas, les deux ont salué Forgal et Eir en leur promettant qu'ils repasseront l'année prochaine et sont monté dans le train, une fois installer et le train démarré, Wendy a posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et cette endormie, le shinigami a souri avant de poser sa tête sur celle de la mage et de s'endormir également.

 **Salut à tous, je tiens à poser maintenant un petit sondage :**

 **Qui de Grimmjow ou Ulquiorra souhaiteriez vous revoir en premier ?**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le dragon artificiel part 1

**Chapitre 4 : Le dragon artificiel partie 1 :**

 **Magnolia, hall de la guilde de Fairy Tail :**

Actuellement, au bar de la guilde, une chatte blanche habiller d'une robe rouge tourne en rond, visiblement irriter, elle est également entouré de Lucy, Erza, Natsu et Mirajane puis Carla se mit à parler « Je savais que j'aurai dû empêcher Wendy d'aller sur cette mission, six jours sans nouvelles, il lui est forcement arrivé quelque chose. »

"Je suis sur qu'ils vont bien, elle a juste accompagné Ichigo sur une mission, il est très fort, je suis sur que Wendy va bien." Dit la mage en armure

"Bien sur qu'Ichigo est fort, il m'a déjà battu, je vois pas qui pourrait le battre." S'exclama Natsu avec enthousiasme

"Mais quand même, cela fait six jours que l'on n'a aucun signe de vie, ils auraient pu en donner d'une manière ou d'une autre." Repris Lucy inquiète

"Peut-être qu'ils sont rester au festival." Dit la barmaid en essuyant un verre

"Un festival ?" Demandèrent les trois mages et Carla

Mais avant que Mirajane ne puisse répondre, Grey a fait irruption dans le hall avec un magazine à la main, il c'est avancer vers le groupe avant de dire « Vous avez lu le Weekly sorcerer de cette semaine ? » le mage à moitié nue à reçu un non de tout le groupe puis c'est fait frapper par Erza qui lui a hurlé de mettre des vêtements, une fois remis du coup et habiller il a dit « Ichigo et Wendy ont été mentionné dans le numéro de la semaine. » ce qui à amener un choc pour tout le groupe mais Grey à commencer à lire l'article.

 _« Cette semaine c'est dérouler le grand festival de chasse à Hoelbrak, l'édition de cette année cet avérer particulièrement intéressante suite à l'exploit d'Ichigo Kurosaki et de Wendy Marvel qui ont réussi à gagner le titre de grands chasseurs d'Hoelbrak suite à un affrontement avec une créature légendaire pour beaucoup de chasseurs et réputer impossible à vaincre mais la liste ne s'arrête pas là, en effet, après quelques jours, les deux mages ont recommencé en fessant l'exploit d'abattre Issormir, la grande guivre des glaces, gagnant ainsi le respect de tous les chasseurs de la ville._

 _"C'est deux la sont vraiment incroyables et forme un duo imbattable". À témoigner Forgal, grand chasseur d'Hoelbrak_

 _"J'avais vraiment eu du mal à croire que ces deux-là ont vraiment abattue le grand ours corrompu mais après les avoirs vus combattre Issormir, j'ai compris à quel point ils sont impressionnants." À témoigner Eir, grande chasseuse_

 _Ces deux témoignages montrent l'impact que les deux mages ont eu sur tous ces chasseurs, en obtenant leurs respects, voici d'ailleurs une photo du grand banquet qui concluait le festival où l'on peut apercevoir le duo de Fairy Tail qui pour une fois ne font pas parler d'eux en détruisant des bien publiques ou privée. »_ A fini Grey en montrant la photo aux autres mages

L'image du magazine montre une ville dans un style viking, au centre de celle-ci se trouve beaucoup de tables où se trouvent beaucoup de chasseurs et à droite de la photo, le groupe a pu observer Ichigo, portant Wendy sur ces épaules, tous les deux habiller avec un manteau de fourrure blanc et tenant une jar d'alcool, les deux ont également un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les réactions ont été varier, Natsu a dit qu'il aurait aimé aller là-bas avec eux, Erza a sourit sachant que les deux se portent bien, Lucy a simplement pensé qu'ils on du bien s'amuser et Carla est restée la à regarder l'image avec un visage choquer avant de simplement s'énerver et de hurler « MAIS C'EST QUOI CA !? » cependant, avant que personne ne puisse répondre, Makarof et Cana se sont joint à la conversation.

"Eh bien, on peut dire qu'Ichigo et Wendy ont fait fort pour leur première mission ensemble, réussir à recevoir un titre aussi prestigieux auprès des chasseurs d'Hoelbrak est un grand honneur même pour un mage, nous devrions être fier d'eux." Dit le maître avec un grand sourire

"Je suis jalouse, ces deux-là ont pu profiter de la plus grande beuverie du pays, pourquoi je ne suis pas allez avec eux." Dit Cana avec de fausses larmes

"Au moins on sait que ces deux la vont bien, espérons qu'ils rentrent vite." Reprit Mirajane en essuyant encore un verre

Au moment où la barmaid finit sa phrase, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent pour révéler Ichigo et Wendy, le shinigami est dans sa tenue habituelle et la jeune mage est dans sa robe verte, une chose cependant à sauter aux yeux de tous, le duo à sembler avoir un regard complice puis les deux ce sont avancer avant d'être accueillie par le groupe du bar.

"Alors cette mission ?" À demander le maître curieux d'avoir leurs avis

"La mission c'est bien passer, les bandits n'étaient pas très puissants et nous avons profité du festival d'Hoelbrak." Répondit Ichigo en ne remarquant pas le mage aux cheveux roses se glisser derrière lui

L'instant d'après Natsu à bondi sur Ichigo en brandissant son poing enflammer en hurlant son habituelle « COMBAT MOI ! » mais contre toutes attentes, Wendy cet interposer entre le mage de feu et le shinigami avant de frapper violemment Natsu au visage et de le projeter à travers le hall de la guilde, cela à attirer l'attention d'Ichigo qui, après s'être retourné et avoir observé la situation à tapoter la tête de Wendy en disant « C'est bien, tu t'es encore amélioré. » ce qui à amener un choque pour ceux qui se sont remis de la scène précédente.

"Que veux-tu dire par, c'est encore améliorer ?" À demander Erza incrédule

"C'est simple, j'entraîne Wendy avec au combat et à la magie." A répondu Ichigo comme si cela était parfaitement normal

Un grand silence cet installé à la révélation d'Ichigo mais avant que quiconque ne puisse parler, le shinigami a dit à Wendy « Tu devrais aller poser tes affaires, je vais aller chercher un endroit ou loger et on pourra partir s'entraîner quand je serais de retour. » et à quitter le hall de la guilde.

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard, centre-ville de Magnolia :**

Après un long moment passé à rechercher un endroit ou loger, Ichigo à finit par trouver un appartement non loin de la guilde, le lieu est composé d'un salon qui fait également salle à manger, d'une cuisine, d'une salle de bain et de deux chambres et est déjà meublé.

Le salon est décoré de manière simple, un tapis se trouve au centre du salon, sur la gauche de tapis se trouve un grand canapé blanc, à côté de ce canapé se trouve une grande armoire bondée de livre de fantaisie et sur la droite de celle-ci se trouve un autre meuble ou est placé certains objets décoratifs fessant penser à des dragons, les murs du salon ont une tapisserie bleu clair.

La cuisine contre toue attente à un certain coter moderne pour Ichigo, la cuisine possède le même type de décoration que le salon.

La salle de bain, à la grande surprise du shinigami, est identique à celle que possède sa famille à la clinique Kurosaki avec lavabo, baignoire et douche, les murs sont tapissés de blanc.

Puis est venu la chambre principale, ou se trouve un grand lit avec des draps, couverture et oreiller de couleur bordeaux, une armoire se trouve à la gauche du lit, à la droite de cette armoire se trouve un meuble plus petit en bois qui sert à ranger des vêtements et de l'autre coter de la pièce se trouve un bureau en bois, les murs quant à eux sont tapissé en bleu foncé.

En visitant la deuxième chambre, Ichigo a remarqué que la pièce à le même agencement que la première chambre bien que les couleurs changes, les draps et autres présents sur le lit sont mauves et les murs sont tapissé en rouge.

Après la visite, Ichigo a décidé de régler quatre mois de loyer d'avance avec une grande parti de la récompense puis le shinigami c'est diriger vers la guilde.

En arrivant, Ichigo a vu que pour une fois, la guilde ne se trouvait pas en pleine bagarre, il a également vu Wendy discuter avec Erza et son groupe à une table mais une chose à attirer l'attention du shinigami, Grey, bien qu'étant en caleçon, à observer Natsu et Wendy avec un regard sombre.

En pensant à cela, Ichigo c'est diriger vers le groupe, il a été saluer par Lucy « Hey Ichigo, tu as trouvé un endroit ou logé. » le shinigami a répondu « Oui, j'ai trouvé un appartement pas loin d'ici avec un loyer de cent-mille joyaux. » puis il c'est retourner vers la jeune mage « Wendy, cela te dérange si avant l'entraînement, on passe acheter de quoi manger au marché ? » la jeune femme a répondu « Non Ichigo-san, cela ne me dérange pas, nous pouvons même partir tout de suite. » puis c'est lever et c'est diriger vers l'extérieur de la guilde suivi par Ichigo.

Après un rapide passage dans un marché, le duo, accompagné de Carla c'est retrouver dans l'appartement d'Ichigo, une fois les affaires ranger, le shinigami c'est tourner avec un regard sérieux vers la jeune mage.

"Wendy, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire." A dit Ichigo, attirant l'attention de Wendy et de Carla

"Qui a-il Ichigo-san ?" Demanda la jeune femme inquiète

"Je souhaiterais que tu fasses très attention à Grey, il prépare quelque chose contre toi et Natsu, soit vigilante." A répondu le shinigami recevant un hochement de tête de Wendy

Puis les trois sont sortis de l'appartement et se sont dirigé à l'extérieur de la ville, une fois là-bas, Ichigo a comme d'habitude posé ses épées sur le coter, à proximité c'est trouver Carla qui a souhaité voir comment Ichigo entraîne Wendy, une fois en face de la jeune mage, il a posé sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme avant de tirer, la seconde d'après, la chatte blanche à été choqué de voir deux Wendy, l'une debout et l'autre au sol, inanimé, les deux étant relié par une chaîne, le shinigami à prit la Wendy se trouvant au sol et la poser à côté de Carla qui à demander « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Ichigo a répondu « C'est simple, pour entraîner rapidement Wendy, je l'entraîne sous forme d'âme, ce que tu vois à côté de toi est son corps, et son âme est relié à son corps par une chaîne appelée chaîne du karma, tans qu'elle n'est pas brisée il n'y a aucun risque. » puis le shinigami c'est diriger vers Wendy de lui faire signe qu'elle peut commencer, Carla a été surprise de voir Wendy faire preuve d'une si grande agressivité au combat mais a été choquer en observant Ichigo bloquer ses attaques comme si elles n'étaient rien.

 **Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement :**

Après de nombreuses heures d'entraînement, Wendy cet écrouler de fatigue et la jeune mage à senti quelque chose se briser en elle.

Ichigo, qui à regarder la jeune mage au sol, épuiser et haletante à également remarquer que quelque chose à changé dans la magie de Wendy, en s'approchant d'elle le shinigami à demandé « Dis-moi Wendy, est ce que tu te sens différente, à tu l'impression que quelque chose à changer ? » la jeune mage à hocher la tête et à rapidement expliquer qu'elle à l'impression qu'une chose s'est brisée en elle, Ichigo a très vite compris de quoi il s'agit.

"Wendy, est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi ton corps ne grandit pas ou peu te donnant l'air plus jeune ?" Demanda le shinigami

"Je me suis toujours dit que c'était normal pourquoi ?" Répondit la jeune mage en s'asseyant

"Je vois... alors je pense savoir ce qu'est cette sensation que tu ma décri, il est possible que ta magie ait bloquer ta croissance." Dit Ichigo, choquant Wendy et Carla

"Que veux-tu dire, Ichigo-san ?" Demanda la jeune femme

"Eh bien je pensais que cela ne s'appliquait qu'aux shinigamis mais il semble que les mages peuvent être affectés par ce type de phénomène, parfois, quand un être est beaucoup trop puissant ou manie un pouvoir spécifique, son corps arrête de grandir ou de vieillir tant que l'être ne parvient pas à avoir un certain contrôle sur son pouvoir ou sa puissance, en prenant le contrôle, la croissance ou la vieillesse peut reprendre ou être stoppé par la personne maniant le pouvoir." Répondit Ichigo en pensant à Toshiro et à Kyoraku

"Je pense qu'il t'est arriver la même chose due à ton pouvoir magique si unique que ton corps a arrêté de grandir cependant avec notre entraînement tu à appris à contrôler ce pouvoir et par conséquent tu corps risque de grandir rapidement pour s'adapter à ton âge." Continua le shinigami amenant les yeux de Wendy à s'élargir de surprise

"Mais c'est impossible, personne ne peut grandir aussi rapidement." Rétorqua la jeune mage incrédule

"Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, si tu veut un exemple un jour j'ai dû apprendre à contrôler un pouvoir pour arrêter un homme, pendant que je m'entraînais à le maîtriser, en l'espace d'une heure mon corps à gagner au moins cinq centimètres, il y a de forte chance que ta croissance soit accélérée dans les semaines à venir." Dit Ichigo avec un léger sourire en observant les visages de la jeune mage et de la chatte blanche totalement incrédule

"Bien, nous devrions rentrer, il fait déjà nuit et les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter si personne ne te voit rentrer au dortoir." Repris Ichigo en tendant une main à Wendy que cette dernière saisie la main pour se mettre debout

Et ainsi la shinigami à raccompagner la jeune mage et Carla à Fairy Hills avant de regagner son domicile en se disant que les prochaines semaines vont être intéressante.

 **Deux semaines plus-tard :**

Deux semaines ont passé depuis le retour du duo, durant ce laps de temps, à la grande surprise de tous sauf d'Ichigo et de Carla, Wendy a eu une sorte de poussée de croissance et son corps à grandi rapidement avant que la jeune mage n'atteigne la même taille que Levy.

Wendy est également devenu plus méfiante envers Grey suite aux paroles d'Ichigo, le comportement du mage de glace n'a pas changé et il a toujours continué à observer de manière sombre Natsu et Wendy.

Le changement d'attitude de la jeune mage et du shinigami ne sont pas passé inaperçu pour Erza et Mirajane qui ont souvent surpris les deux observer le hall comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose.

Actuellement Wendy se trouve à la guilde et s'ennuie car Ichigo lui a expliqué la veille qu'il devait faire une chose et que le shinigami serait à son appartement toute la journée, la jeune mage a voulu l'aider mais il lui a répondu en souriant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider pour ce qu'il allait faire.

"Tiens Wendy, tu n'es pas avec Ichigo ?" Demanda Natsu en sortant la jeune mage de ses pensées

"Non natsu-san, Ichigo-san a dit qu'il serait occuper toute la journée et donc que l'on ne pourrait pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui, je dois bien avouer que je m'ennuie un peu mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas grave." Répondit Wendy en commençant à se demander pourquoi tout lui à paru si ennuyeux quand Ichigo n'est pas là

"Je vois... dis-moi, pourquoi Ichigo et Carla n'ont pas été surpris quand tu t'est mis à grandir d'un coup ?" Dit Natsu curieux du manque de réaction des deux mentionné, cela à attirer l'attention d'Erza, de Lucy et de Grey qui veulent également une réponse

"Eh bien, quand je me suis entraîné avec Ichigo-san il y a deux semaines, il m'a dit que suite à une sorte de rupture magique, mon corps allait connaître une croissance rapide, bien que je ne les pas cru au départ, Ichigo-san m'a expliqué que cela peut arriver à certaines personnes et que ça lui est déjà arrivé par le passé, Carla était avec nous à ce moment-là, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas été surprise du changement soudain de mon corps." Dit simplement Wendy avec un sourire amenant les autres à hocher la tête en compréhension sauf Natsu qui a semblé perdue

Puis Grey à commencer à dire « Natsu, Wendy, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, je connais quelqu'un qui a peut-être des informations sur vos dragons. » ces paroles ont amené les deux dragonslayers à être choqué mais la jeune mage c'est rappeler les paroles d'Ichigo et c'est rapidement calmé.

"Tu es sur de ce que tu racontes ?" À demander le mage de feu encore sous le choc

"Certain, si vous voulez on peut partir la voir maintenant, elle n'habite pas loin de Magnolia." Répondit le mage de glace en partant suivi de Natsu avant de remarquer que Wendy est resté immobile

"Tu viens Wendy ?" Dit Grey en se tournant vers la mage

"Non, je dois finir quelque chose avec Carla et ensuite je dois passer voir Ichigo pour prendre de ses nouvelles, on ne l'a pas vue de la journée." A menti Wendy pour créer une diversion afin de pouvoir prévenir Ichigo

Le mage à moitiez nue à hausser les épaules avant de repartir accompagner de Natsu, juste après le départs des deux mages du hall, Wendy est aller chercher Carla qui buvait un thé au bar, en arrivant à son niveaux, la chatte blanche à vue le regard de Wendy et à hocher la tête puis les deux ce sont diriger vers l'appartement d'Ichigo.

Le shinigami lui c'est retrouver assis dans son salon en pleine méditation pour discuter de la suite de son programme d'entraînement dans les techniques Quincys et Hollows et de comment Ichigo allait s'occuper de l'entraînement de Wendy par la suite.

Mais ses pensées ont été interrompu par des coups à sa porte, en allant ouvrir, le shinigami a été surpris de voir Wendy, essoufflé accompagner de Carla visiblement dans le même état, la jeune mage à regarder Ichigo d'un air sérieux avant de dire « Ichigo-san, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

"Que se passe-il Wendy ?" Demanda le shinigami perplexe

"Grey-san à prétendu connaître quelqu'un qui a des informations sur nos dragons et que cette personne habite à l'extérieur de Magnolia, je suis parvenu à venir jusqu'ici pour te prévenir mais Natsu la cru sur parole et la suivi en dehors de la ville." Répondit Wendy inquiète de son collègue dragonslayers

"Je vois..." Dit vaguement Ichigo

Puis le shinigami c'est diriger vers le salon et a pris ses zanpakutos avant de retourner à l'entrer ou se trouve encore Wendy et Carla, le jeune homme les à regarder avant de dire « Venez avec moi, on va les suivre discrètement et découvrir ce que prépare Grey. » puis est sortie de son appartement accompagner des deux et à verrouiller la porte avant de partir sur les traces des deux mages.

Grâce à l'odorat de Wendy, le trio à rapidement retrouver la trace des deux mages et ont réussi à les rattraper, Ichigo à bien remarquer l'air sombre Grey tandis que ce dernier c'est engager sur un chemin désert avec Natsu, le shinigami à rapidement indiquer un chemin à la jeune mage et à la chatte blanche que le trio à emprunter pour se faire discret.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche cependant, Natsu et Grey sont arrivé devant un manoir sans se rendre compte que le duo est suivi par un trio bien suspicieux, aux moments où les deux mages sont entrés dans le manoir, Ichigo et Wendy ont eu un très mauvais pressentiment.

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que vous apprécier ce chapitre, le prochain devrait mettre grandement en avant Wendy et après le prochain chapitre préparer vous à voir un arc inédit.**

 **Sachez également qu'une version anglaise de la fic ne vas pas tarder à sortir.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le dragon artificiel part 2

**Chapitre 5 : Le dragon artificiel partie 2 :**

Cela fait maintenant quelques minutes que Grey et Natsu sont entrés dans ce manoir, Ichigo et Wendy, bien qu'ayant un mauvais pressentiment décide quand même d'aller inspecter de plus près le manoir.

Alors que Carla à déployer ses ailes, c'est caler dans le dos de Wendy et cet envoler, elle a regardé Ichigo avant de demander « Tu veut que je te porte également ? » le shinigami a souri avant de dire « Ne t'inquiète pas Carla, j'arriverai à vous suivre. » puis Ichigo a semblé poser son pied dans le vide, Wendy et Carla ce sont dit qu'il allait tomber.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, les deux ont été choquer de voir Ichigo marcher dans les airs et se diriger vers elle, une fois à leurs niveaux, Ichigo a dit à Carla « Tu vois, ce n'est pas un problème. » la chatte blanche à simplement soupirer avant de se diriger vers le manoir suivi par le shinigami.

Une fois aux portes du manoir, le trio s'est mis à la recherche d'une éventuelle faille pour voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur mais une chose frappe tout de suite le trio, une barrière magique entoure le manoir et le protège, impossible donc d'ouvrir une brèche pour espionner, les trois vont devoir en trouver une qui a été faite avant que cette barrière ne soit posée, Ichigo se tourne alors vers ces équipiers et dit « Wendy, Carla, nous devons faire le tour de ce manoir et trouver un moyen au plus vite de voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, on va donc se séparer vous deux partez à gauche et vérifiez également en hauteur, je pars à droite, on se retrouve de l'autre coter du bâtiment. » La jeune femme et Carla on toute les deux hocher la tête et ce sont diriger vers la gauche comme Ichigo la suggérer.

Ichigo quant à lui c'est diriger vers la droite du manoir, en inspectant la face avant du bâtiment, le shinigami n'a rien remarquer qui lui permettrait de voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur mais en arrivant au coin de la façade qu'il vient d'inspecter, Ichigo s'est mis à pensée à cet étrange sensation, ce mauvais pressentiment qui le ronge et qui affecte également Wendy, comme si quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver, 'Décidément, partout où je vais il se passe toujours un événement, pas de repos pour les braves j'imagine' pensa le shinigami alors qu'il tournait vers la façade droite du bâtiments.

En observant le coter du bâtiment, une chose à frapper immédiatement Ichigo, il a vu une légère entaille dans le mur, le shinigami a choisi de ne pas observer tout de suite cette faille et de continuer à inspecter le mur en face de lui mais pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y a que cette entaille.

Ichigo à simplement soupirer avant de se diriger vers l'arrière du manoir où il doit retrouver Wendy et Carla.

La jeune femme et la chatte blanche de leur coter n'ont rien trouver, en arrivant à l'arrière du bâtiment, les deux ont commencé à discuter.

"J'espère qu'Ichigo-san à trouver quelque chose." Soupira Wendy

"je l'espère aussi, qui sait se qui peut ce passer entre ces murs." Dit Carla en voyant clairement que Wendy est agité par quelque chose

"Je me demande si Natsu-san va bien ?" Se demanda la jeune femme

"Bien sur qu'il va bien, on parle de Natsu, le mage qui est aller, bien que blesser, affronter Zéro pour stopper le Nirvana et qui est assez stupide pour défier Ichigo." Répondit Carla

"À vous êtes là." Intervint une voix que les deux connaissent bien

"Ichigo-san, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" Interrogea Wendy inquiète

"Oui, j'ai trouvé une entaille dans le mur droit de cette battisse, on va pouvoir voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, suivez-moi." Dit Ichigo en se dirigeant vers l'endroit dont il est venue suivi de Wendy et Carla

Une fois du coter droit, les deux ont effectivement vu une entaille dans le mur et s'y sont précipité avec Ichigo, quand le trio à regarder à travers la faille, une vision qui aurait dû les surprendre est apparu.

Dans la salle, Natsu se trouve au sol battu, Grey se trouve debout devant lui et de la glace se trouve autour d'eux, montrant qu'ils se sont affronté, non loin du mage de glace, une femme habiller d'un haut vert, d'une veste de laboratoire, d'une minijupe pâle et d'un chapeau blanc, elle a une paire de lunettes sur le nez et à des cheveux noirs, elle a également ce qui ressemble à une friandise dans la bouche, puis ce qui ressemble à un homme-lézard arrive, prend Natsu sur son épaule et l'emmène dans un autre endroit, Grey et cette femme ce mette alors à discuter, le trio qui à observer la scène n'est pas surpris grâce au doute d'Ichigo.

"Grey est un traître, il doit être puni pour c'est actes." Murmura Carla

"J'imagine que tu à raison." Dit Wendy

Mais les deux ont d'un coup senti quelque chose d'étrange, alors elles se sont tournés pour voir Ichigo entourer d'une aura bleue et avec un regard de colère, puis son reiatsu à exploser.

Du coté de Grey, alors que ce dernier discute avec la femme, l'air se fait d'un coup plus lourd et instinctivement le corps de Grey s'est mis à trembler, la femme le regarde avant de dire « Ça ne va pas Grey ? » le mage de glace a répondu « non ce n'est rien Daphné, juste une drôle de sensation. » la femme prénommer Daphné la regarder avant de dire « Toi aussi ? J'ai comme l'impression que quelque- » mais a été interrompue quant un pouvoir massif est venu s'abattre sur les deux, les envoyant à genoux, le duo na jamais ressenti un tel pouvoir mais instinctivement Grey à comprit de qui il s'agit, alors que le mage de glace se demande si ces soupçons sur le membre le plus récent de la guilde sont corrects, une peur effroyable l'envahit, comme si le diable en personne est venu le chercher, en regardant Daphné, Grey en a conclu qu'elle doit ressentir la même chose.

Du coté du trio, Wendy et Carla sont très inquiète du relâchement soudain du pouvoir du shinigami puis Ichigo à sembler reprendre ses esprits et en un instant, saisis la jeune femme et la chatte blanche, la seconde d'après, les deux se rendent compte qu'elles sont sur le chemin emprunter plus tôt, Ichigo se trouvent à côté de Wendy et semble pensif puis dit « Merde, j'ai relâché trop de reiatsu, on doit aller prévenir la guilde. » et aide la jeune femme et Carla à se relever puis le trio pars pour Magnolia.

Au bout de deux heures de marche, le trio aperçu Erza et Lucy, les deux mages ce sont rapidement diriger vers leurs trois compagnons puis la mage en armure à demander « Vous avez aperçu Grey et Natsu ? » le visage d'Ichigo est devenu sombre, Carla a donc décidé d'intervenir.

"Grey est un traître de la pire espèce, il a attiré Natsu dans un manoir étrange et la attaquer puis la livrer à une femme appeler Daphné." Dit la chatte blanche

"C'est terrible, comment Grey a-il pu faire ça ?" S'exclama Lucy choquer

"Je ne sais pas mais c'est arriver." Répondit Carla

"Bien, nous allons les chercher et Grey répondra de ses actes devant le maître." Dit Erza en partant en direction du manoir suivi par Ichigo, ce qui a surpris Wendy et Carla mais qui ont finalement suivi Ichigo et Erza

Après une heure de marche, le petit groupe décide de faire une pause, alors que Wendy et Carla discutent avec Lucy, Erza essaye de rester sur ses gardes mais remarque que l'attitude d'Ichigo est étrange, comme s'il guette ou attend quelque chose de particulier, soudain les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargissent, le shinigami se retourne et hurle « RECULEZ ! » avant qu'une masse gigantesque ne vienne s'écraser devant le groupe.

Une fois que tous les membres du groupe ont repris leurs esprits, Erza, Lucy, Wendy et Carla se sont retrouver choquer de ce qui se trouve devant elles, en face du groupe se trouve un dragon, ressemblant à une vouivre de couleur gris clair pour la partie basse de la créature et gris foncé pour le dessus, le dragon possède également un renflement au niveau de la poitrine, au centre de cette bosse se trouve ce qui ressemble à une perle de couleur rouge qui est entourée de lignes grises foncé mais alors que les filles semblent surprises voir choquer de la créature devant elles, Ichigo semble calme et adopte un regard sombre en regardant au dessus du dragon.

Erza fut la première à remarquer cela et a suivi le regard d'Ichigo pour voir Grey, debout sur la tête du dragon, les autres ont également remarqué les regards de la mage en armure et du shinigami pour faire la même action qu'Erza et après quelques secondes de choc et de regard, l'air est soudain devenu plus lourd.

"Grey, je te donne une chance de te rendre calmement, si tu ne le fait pas je n'hésiterait pas à te tuer." Dit sombrement Ichigo, ce qui a surpris les autres membres du groupe

"Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire pour nous arrêter Ichigo, à moins que tu ne sois si puissant que l'on ne puisse pas le sentir, tu n'a presque aucune magie." Répondit Grey de manière provocante

Ichigo à simplement murmurer « Tu veux jouer ainsi, très bien. » puis à dégainer le zanpakuto se trouvant à sa taille, alors que Grey regardait le shinigami avec un air supérieur, soudain, ses yeux se sont élargie de surprise et de douleur, Erza et les autres ont été choquer de l'action d'Ichigo, juste après avoir dégainé l'épée se trouvant à sa taille, en une seconde le shinigami s'est trouvé en fasse de Grey et la poignarder sur le flanc gauche, quand Grey, Erza et Wendy ont vu le regard d'Ichigo, ils ont compris qu'il était prêt à tuer pour protégee les mages de Fairy Tail, en voyant cela un sentiment de peur à gagner le corps du mage de glace avant que le shinigami ne lui donne un violent coup derrière la nuque, l'assommant sur le coup.

Ichigo est donc redescendu de la tête du dragon avec Grey sur son épaule, alors qu'Erza allait lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça, le shinigami à poser le mage de glace au sol et a dit à Lucy « Peux-tu le prendre et l'emmener avec Wendy et Carla à Magnolia, je vais retenir cette créature. » la femme à hocher la tête avant de ramasser le mage de glace inconscient et de partir avec Wendy.

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me retenir, pauvre garçon, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te montrer." Est venu la voix de Daphné de l'intérieur du dragon

Ichigo a senti un grand nombre de créature apparaître sur le dos de la créature, le shinigami c'est retourner vers Erza avant de dire « Recule, il y a un grand nombre de créature sur le dos de cette chose, je vais m'en occuper, distrait le dragon s'il te plaît. » mais la mage en armure la regarder avant de répondre « Pas question, je sais quelle sorte de créature se trouve la-haut, ont en à croisé une sur la route avec Lucy, je viens avec toi. » Ichigo à regarder Erza dans les yeux et y a vu la même détermination qu'il a pu avoir durant les deux guerres qu'il a traversées, le shinigami à soupirer avant de dire « Très bien mais assures-toi de pouvoir ma suivre car je ne vais pas t'attendre. » mais avant que la mage aux cheveux rouges ne puisse répondre une voie est intervenu.

"Laissez-moi vous aider, je vais porter Erza et comme ça elle pourra te suivre Ichigo." Dit Carla en fessant connaître sa présence aux deux

"Carla ? Tu n'es pas partie avec Wendy et les autres ?" À demander Erza perplexe

"Non, je veux me rendre utile et aidez Wendy, alors je me suis dit que si je participe à la distraction du dragon j'aiderais Wendy, car chaque seconde gagnée lui permet à elle et à Lucy de se rapprocher de Magnolia sans danger." Répondit la chatte blanche déterminer à aider

Le shinigami à hausser les épaules avant de sauter, Carla c'est accrocher dans le dos de la mage en armure avant de déployer ses ailes et de porter Erza sur le dos du dragon.

Une fois arriver sur place, le trio a découvert un très grand nombre d'hommes-lézard, pour Erza, il y a au moins l'équivalent de toute une division de l'armée du conseil mais un détail à attirer l'attention d'Erza et d'Ichigo, ces créatures sembles être des copies des mages de Fairy Tail, bien que cela à inquiéter légèrement la mage en armure, le shinigami c'est avérer curieux avant de se dire que cela serait un bon test pour évaluer les niveaux des mages de la guilde.

"Bien, mes chère Lizardmen, détruisez ses deux petites fées." Est de nouveau venu la voix de Daphné, ces mots on entraîné un rugissement des créatures qui ont commencé à foncer vers le trio

En quelques secondes, Erza c'est retrouver à bloquer deux Lizardmen l'attaquant tandis qu'Ichigo retient un groupe plus important avec ses mains, autant le shinigami parvient facilement à les contrer, la mage en armure à beaucoup plus de mal à les arrêter et c'est vite retrouver sur la défensive.

Alors que Carla c'est éloigner du duo pour observer l'affrontement, la chatte blanche à commencer à réfléchir à un moyen de les aidez, mais au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, Carla a remarqué un Lizardmen s'approchant furtivement d'Erza et alors que la créature s'apprêtait à frapper la mage en armure dans le dos, Carla à rapidement déployez ses ailes avant de crier « ERZA, DERRIÈRE TOI ! » puis c'est interposer entre la mage et la créature.

Le Lizardmen à transformer son bras en bras de bête et à voilement frapper Carla, l'envoyant contre Erza qui a pu se retourner à temps pour attraper la chatte blanche et neutraliser la créature, après une observation rapide, la mage a pu en conclure que Carla a été sévèrement toucher.

"Tu va bien Carla ?" Demanda Erza inquiète

"Oui, je vais bien, je vais m'en remettre." A répondu Carla qui a essayé de se lever avant de lâcher un petit cri de douleur et de retomber sur le dos

Ichigo, à vue la chatte blanche tomber sur le dos en se retournant, à ce moment là, son regard à changer, le shinigami cet approcher d'Erza et de Carla avant de pointer un petit groupe de Lizardmen et de dire « Erza, peux-tu t'occuper de ce groupe, je m'occupe du reste. » la mage aurait bien voulu protester mais c'est tu en voyant le regard d'Ichigo qui, pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, à dégainer l'épée dans son dos et l'épée à sa taille, il à commencé à s'avancer vers la majorité du groupe et à juste dit « Je m'occupe du reste. »

Erza et Carla ce sont retrouver pétrifier en voyant la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux, juste après avoir dit ces mots Ichigo à disparu et en un éclair de grandes coupures on commencer à apparaître sur les corps des Lizardmens, les deux ont essayer de suivre les mouvements d'Ichigo mais la seule chose qu'elles ont réussi a voir à été un flou noir et orange se déplaçant à des vitesses monstrueuses et attaquant les créatures si vite qu'il est impossible de voir les mouvements de ses lames, Erza a réussi néanmoins à comprendre une chose, chacune des attaques d'Ichigo est porter avec une grande précision et ce malgré sa vitesse.

En reportant son attention sur le petit groupe de Lizardmen à sa gauche, Erza a enfilé son armure de la roue céleste et a rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire les créatures, une fois cela fait, Erza c'est tourner vers Carla qui et a été surprise de voir un regard de choc sur son visage, la mage en armure a donc suivi le regard de Carla et à compris son choque.

Devant les deux se trouvent une immense pile de Lizardmen, blesser, inconscient ou mort, en haut de cette pile se trouve Ichigo, de dos, tenant ces deux épées dans chaque main puis le shinigami c'est retourner vers ses deux coéquipières et à élargi ses yeux avant de dire « Merde, Daphné à profiter de notre combat pour conduire le dragon à Magnolia. » et a pointé du doigt derrière les deux, en se retournant, Erza a été choqué de voir Magnolia, ce qui ne peut signifié qu'une chose, le dragon a atteint ce qui semble être son objectif mais elle à également remarqué tous les mages de Fairy Tail, en regardant de plus près, Erza ses rendus comptes que tous les mages semblent prêts à recevoir le dragon, la mage à également remarquer Wendy et Lucy, ce qui veut dire que leurs distractions à marcher.

Ichigo à vue la même chose qu'Erza et sans crier gare à attraper la mage en armure et Carla avant d'utiliser son Shunpo pour se diriger vers les mages, en arrivant le shinigami à demander « Où est la maître ? » Mirajane c'est approcher et a répondu « Le maître est actuellement avec Grey. » Ichigo a hoché la tête de compréhension avant de se tourner vers Wendy et Lucy et de les remercier puis à montrer Carla à la mage céleste, Wendy à vue avec horreur les blessures de Carla et c'est empresser de la soigner, une fois ceci fait Ichigo et Erza ont expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé sur le dos du dragon, à ce moment là, Wendy lève les yeux pour voir certains mages attaquer et gêner le dragon ou qui sont aux prises avec des Lizardmens, la jeune mage décide alors d'en faire une affaire personnelle et de délivrer Natsu par elle-même, la jeune mage c'est lever et a dit aux autres mages présents « Je m'en occupe, je vais libérer Natsu. » puis de se diriger vers le dragon.

Les autres mages auraient bien tenté de l'arrêter mais Ichigo à placé son zanpakuto pour faire barrage.

"Laissez Wendy faire, c'est un combat d'honneur pour elle, Wendy doit affronter ce dragon seul, elle vous en voudra si vous essayez d'intervenir et croyez-moi j'en sais quelque chose." Dit le shinigami en repensant à son combat contre Grand Fisher

Wendy quant à elle, au moment où elle c'est retrouver proche de dragon, à sauter pour se trouver au niveau de la tête de la créature et à commencer un assaut extrêmement puissant et en quelques secondes, parvint à placer la créature sur la défensive, la jeune mage a remarqué cependant que le dragon a commencé à prendre la personnalité de Natsu, signifiant qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Ichigo de son coter à pris Carla et c'est placer en haut d'un bâtiment afin de voir le combat, puis à remarquer Grey et a été surpris de le voir effectué une sorte d'attaque combinée avec Juvia pour vaincre les Lizardmens, après cela Grey c'est diriger vers le shinigami, une fois à son contact, il s'est incliné en s'excusant de ses actions, Ichigo la regarder un peu surpris et a décidé de faire une chose simple puis à frapper Grey sur la tête avant de dire « Ça, c'est pour avoir attaqué Natsu en traître, je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance mais s'il y a une prochaine fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. » le mage de glace c'est relever puis c'est frotter la tête avant de remarquer l'affrontement violent entre Wendy et le dragon.

"Ichigo, pourquoi tu laisses Wendy affronter seul le dragon, c'est du suicide." Dit Grey totalement incrédule

"Écoute-moi bien Grey, si je voulais, je pourrais battre ce dragon en un coup mais à cause de lui et de Daphné, Carla à été blessée et Wendy à décidé de l'affronter seul, nous devons respecter son choix." Répondit Ichigo

Carla de son coté est resté la ou le shinigami la déposer et à continuer à regarder l'affrontement entre Wendy et le dragon, la chatte blanche à commencer à se rendre compte d'une chose, elle est totalement inutile pour Wendy, Carla a voulu aider sa partenaire en participant à la distraction mais c'est retrouver blesser et a été sauvé par Erza qui a tout fait avec Ichigo, même maintenant elle n'est pas capable d'aider son amie, une seconde chose la frapper, Ichigo, l'homme à apporter plus de chose à Wendy qu'elle na pus le faire depuis sa naissance, il lui à apporté la joie, la force la volonté et elle n'a rien apporté, Carla a donc décidé de devenir plus forte pour pouvoir aider Wendy.

De son coter, alors que la jeune mage est aux prises avec le dragon qui prend de plus en plus la personnalité de Natsu, Wendy a remarqué que la créature réagit aux insultes que disent certains mages et en a profité pour se glisser sous la gueule du dragon, puis la jeune mage à crier « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CÉLESTE ! » avant de déchaîner un souffle d'une extrême puissance et de renverser le dragon, une fois que la créature c'est retrouver sur le dos, Wendy a sauté dans les airs et à utiliser sa magie d'enchantement sur ses bras puis à charger son bras gauche avec sa magie et à commencer à se diriger vers la poitrine du dragon, peu avant le contact Wendy à hurler « LES GRIFFES DU DRAGON CÉLESTE ! » et à trancher la poitrine, libérant ainsi Natsu.

Quand le mage de feu a ouvert les yeux, il a remarqué Wendy devant lui visiblement haletante, Natsu en à déduis qu'elle a réussi à le libérer puis la mage aux cheveux roses à remarque d'étranges petites flammes bleus autour de Wendy, rapidement Natsu les à absorber et à remarquer sa force et sa vitesse être décuplé, puis il c'est diriger vers la cabine ou se trouve Daphné et la neutraliser, une fois ceci fait, Natsu a porter la mage et c'est diriger vers Wendy avant de remarquer les mages de la guilde se diriger vers lui.

Alors que les mages de Fairy Tail ce sont diriger vers le duo, ils ont remarqué que Natsu a semblé beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude mais avant d'arriver au contact, Natsu c'est écrouler au sol et Ichigo est arrivé à son niveau, le shinigami à tendu la main et des flamme bleus ce sont diriger vers le bout de son index, le shinigami a soupiré avant de dire « cet idiot à essayer d'absorber mon une fraction de mon énergie, son corps n'étant pas prêt à l'encaisser je dirais qu'il risque de rester inconscient une bonne semaine le temps que son corps rejette mon pouvoir. » les mages ont regardé le shinigami et ont tous hoché la tête puis Ichigo à regarder Wendy et a dit « Bravo Wendy, tu as réussi à vaincre le dragon qu'a créé Daphné. » la jeune mage a souri à la déclaration et les deux sont partis vers leurs terrains d'entraînement habituel, Carla quant à elle c'est diriger vers Mirajane.

"Mirajane, tu pourrais m'apprendre la magie de transformation ?" Demanda la chatte blanche

"Bien sûr Carla mais pourquoi voudrais-tu l'apprendre ?" Répondit la barmaid curieuse

"Je veut être utile pour Wendy, jusque-là je n'ai pas réussi à l'aider une seule fois, pendant que Ichigo et Erza ont distrait le dragon, j'ai été blesser et inutile, à ce rythme je ne serais d'aucune utilité pour Wendy et Ichigo lui a apporté bien plus en trois semaines que j'ai pu le faire au cours de toute ma vie." Dit Carla en baissant montrant un regard triste

"Ne t'inquiète pas Carla, je vais t'apprendre la magie de transformation et comme ça tu pourras montrer à Wendy que tu n'es pas inutile." Répondit Mirajane

"Merci..." Rétorqua la chatte blanche, reconnaissante de pouvoir enfin se rendre utile pour sa meilleure amie

 **Salut à tous, voici la deuxième et dernière parti de l'arc Daphné, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécier, pour le prochaine arc ce sera un arc inédit que j'ai inventé et qui mettra en place un filler particulier dans la fic.**

 **NDA: Pour la phrase du diable en rapport avec Grey, Indirectement le mage de glace à senti l'énergie de Shiro.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : La mission

**Chapitre 6 : La mission :**

 **Magnolia, un mois après l'attaque du dragon artificiel :**

Cela fait un mois que l'incident de Daphné a eu lieu, entre-temps beaucoup de choses ont changé, bien qu'il y est eu des tensions entre Grey et les autres membres de la guilde, au bout d'une semaine l'ambiance est redevenu la même qu'avant et les membres ont rapidement pardonné le mage de glace.

Quant à Natsu, il c'est réveiller au bout d'une semaine comme la prédit Ichigo, au moment de son réveil, le mage de feu à choquer tout le monde en disant que les brides de pouvoir qu'il à absorber avant de mettre hors d'état de nuire Daphné étaient au moins vingt fois plus puissant que toute sa magie, Natsu a ensuite dit qu'il allait s'entraîner pour vaincre Ichigo et prouver à tous sa puissance.

Pour Wendy, tous les membres ont été choquer d'apprendre que la jeune mage à défait seule le dragon mais cela à fait que tous les mages de Fairy Tail ont développé un grand respect pour la jeune femme.

L'apparence de Wendy a également changé en un mois, Ichigo la prévenue que son changement n'était pas fini et qu'elle allait encore grandir et pendant les deux premières semaines, le corps de Wendy à encore grandi pour atteindre une taille proche de Lucy, c'est forme féminine ont également commencé à s'affiner, sa poitrine à également commencé à grandir et en un mois à atteins la même taille que celle de Levy.

Quant à Ichigo, ces relations avec les autres membres de la guilde, il a commencé à bien s'entendre avec la plupart des membres, bien que Natsu et Elfman est tendance à énerver le shinigami, il a trouvé tous les membres sympathiques, pour les bagarres Ichigo à toujours essayer de les éviter et au début il réussissait bien qu'Elman ou Natsu est tenté de l'entraîner dans quelque bagarre jusqu'au moment où les deux ont fait une lourde erreur en le traitant de fraise et en critiquant ses cheveux, à ce moment-là quelque chose à craquer dans l'esprit d'Ichigo et il s'est joint à la bagarre, au bout de quelques secondes, la petite bataille c'est transformer en véritable bain de sang, la plupart des mages n'ont plus cherché à se battre à ce moment mais ont plus cherché à fuir le shinigami, qui avait déjà envoyé dans le coma la moitiez de la guilde, ce qui en on réchappé ont été encore plus terrifier quand Erza, dont le fraisier avait été écraser c'est dresser dans le chemin d'Ichigo, en une seconde la mage en armure a été mis hors combat par Ichigo, plus tard, Makarof a réprimandé Natsu et Elfman pour leurs conduites et les mages ont surnommé cet incident « Le massacre d'Ichigo. », depuis ce jour personne n'ose causer une bagarre en sa présence ou alors ils essayent de l'éviter au maximum.

La relation entre Wendy et Ichigo c'est améliorer, la jeune femme à continuer à s'entraîner avec le shinigami pour devenir plus forte pendant trois semaines avant d'atteindre une sorte de limite, à ce moment-là Ichigo lui a conseillé d'apprendre à mieux maîtriser son pouvoir, ce que la jeune mage à fait, au même moment, beaucoup de mages ont trouvé étrange que Carla et Mirajane disparaissent souvent pendant la journée et que le soir la chatte blanche revenait épuiser, la barmaid à informer qu'elle formait Carla à la magie de transformation et que cela l'épuisait beaucoup, cela à apaiser les mages qui ont eu des doutes notamment à cause de l'incident avec Grey et la vie au sein de la guilde a repris son cours.

Actuellement, Ichigo est dans la clairière que lui et Wendy ont utilisé pendant plus d'un mois pour s'entraîner, le shinigami est assis en tailleur au milieu de l'endroit et médite pour apprendre à mieux contrôler son Reiatsu mais alors qu'il est en pleine concentration, une voix vient l'interrompre.

"Ichigo-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?" Demanda Wendy curieuse

"Je médite, c'est très efficace pour apprendre à contrôler sa puissance." Répondit Ichigo de manière simple

Cela à attirer l'attention de la jeune femme qui à demander « Tu penses que si j'essaye je pourrais contrôler mon pouvoir plus rapidement ? » le shinigami a simplement répondu oui et aussitôt Wendy s'est placé dans la même position qu'Ichigo et à fermer les yeux, seulement pour les rouvrir au bout de quelques minutes avant de soupirer « Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. » puis de baisser la tête, le shinigami a souri avant de se lever et de se mettre derrière la jeune femme.

"Écoute Wendy, je pense que tu t'y prends mal pour méditer, je vais t'aider et tu verras que c'est très simple." A dit Ichigo en rassurant la jeune mage

Puis le shinigami à poser ses mains sur les épaules de Wendy et a commencé à les masser pour la détendre, la jeune femme s'est senti étrange au contact des mains d'Ichigo et un grand rougissement est apparu sur son visage, elle à rapidement dit « J-j-j-j-je pense que c'est bon Ichigo-san, je crois avoir compris ce qui tu veut dire. » l'homme c'est arrêter et Wendy à commencer à se détendre puis au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune mage s'est senti attirer par quelque chose avant de perdre connaissance.

En ouvrant les yeux, Wendy a été surprise de se trouver au milieu d'une grande plaine recouverte de fleurs, la beauté de cet endroit c'est avérer indescriptible pour la jeune femme tant la variété et la beauté des fleurs l'ont laissé sans voix mais la jeune mage à remarquer au centre de cette plaine une étrange flamme blanche.

Wendy c'est rapidement approcher de la flamme avant de demander « Qui êtes-vous ? », l'être a réagi avec surprise avant de dire _« Tu peux me voir ? »_ la jeune femme a simplement dit oui et a pensé à une chose.

"Je trouve que votre voix ressemble beaucoup à un être qui m'est chère." Dit pensivement la jeune mage

 _« Je ne connais pas cet être qui t'est chère et pour répondre à ta question je suis en quelque sorte la source de ton pouvoir et une sorte d'ange gardien. »_ Répondit la flamme

"Je vois, dans ce cas peux-tu m'apprendre à mieux contrôler ma magie ?" Demanda aussitôt Wendy

 _« Tu est sur de vouloir apprendre à mieux contrôler ta magie, c'est très risqué, j'espère que tu comprends cela. »_ Rétorqua l'être

"Je suis sur, je veut pouvoir aider Ichigo-san et devenir plus forte mais pour cela il faut que je contrôle mieux ma magie." Répondit la jeune femme

La flamme a semblé soupirer avant de dire à Wendy de se préparer et à commencer à lui apprendre le contrôle de son pouvoir.

 **Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement, monde intérieur d'Ichigo :**

Actuellement, Ichigo se trouve en présence de Shiro et de Ossan, les manches de la tenue du shinigami sont en lambeaux et ses bras sont recouverts d'égratignure, l'homme à simplement observer son clone albinos en face de lui qui la regarder avec un sourire mauvais, puis Ossan c'est approcher avant de dire _« Bien Ichigo, tu commences enfin à comprendre comment te servir du Blut Vene, tu n'a plus qu'à t'entraîner un peu plus avec Shiro et je suis sûr que tu pourra le maîtriser rapidement mais je suppose que nous devon interrompre notre entraînement pour aujourd'hui. »_ Ichigo est resté perplexe face aux mots du vieil homme.

 **« Ouais roi, dommage mais il semble que deux personnes approchent d'ici, tu devrais peut-être vérifier de qui il sagit. »** Dit simplement Shiro

En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt, Mirajane et Carla ont commencé à se diriger vers la clairière, après leurs entraînements, l'apprentie en magie n'a pas été étonner d'apprendre que Wendy est aller voir Ichigo et est parti avec Mirajane à l'appartement de l'homme, en voyant que les deux ne sont pas la Carla à conclu qu'ils doivent être à leurs lieux d'entraînement habituel.

En arrivant sur place, le duo a été accueillie par une vue surprenante, au milieu de la clairière se trouve Ichigo et Wendy, les deux étant assis en tailleur et semblant absent mais ce qui à surpris les deux sont les aura autour du duo méditant, bien que la chatte blanche est déjà vue Ichigo méditer, elle et Mirajane ont été surprise de voir une fine aura bleus autour du shinigami, elles ont également remarqué des lignes bleues au niveaux de ses bras.

Le duo a cependant été plus surpris de l'aura blanche se trouvant autour de Wendy, Carla et Mirajane ont aussi remarqué un léger vent tournant autour de la jeune femme mais leurs pensées ont été interrompu quand Ichigo à ouvert les yeux et les a remarqué, il c'est lever et c'est diriger vers le duo avant de dire « Carla ? Mirajane ? Que faite vous ici ? » la barmaid a répondu « Et bien Carla a voulu voir si Wendy allait bien et est aller à ton appartement, en voyant que tu n'étais pas là-bas, elle m'a emmené jusqu'ici ou on vous a trouver en train de méditer. » le shinigami à hausser les épaules avant de regarder vers le ciel pour se rendre compte que le soleil à commencer à se coucher.

Au bout de quelques minutes Wendy a ouvert les yeux et c'est levé avant de se diriger avec Ichigo, Carla et Mirajane vers la guilde, une fois là-bas, Ichigo à été interpeller par Erza « Tiens Ichigo, cela te dirait toi et Wendy de nous accompagner sur une mission de rang S ? » le shinigami a regarder la mage en armure avant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau et de répondre « Et bien je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de partir en travail mais donne-moi plus de détails sur ce job. » Erza à hausser la tête avant de lire.

 _« Enquêter sur une créature étrange aperçue près des montagnes d'argent, cette créature fait des ravages dans la région, nous vous demandons de trouver et de capturer ou d'éliminer cette créature, d'après certains témoignages, la créature est très grande et noire, elle a des mains blanches et griffues avec six trous sur chaque griffe e- »_

Avant qu'Erza ne puissent continuer, Ichigo a recraché sa boisson et l'espace d'un instant son visage décomposer, 'Ce n'est pas possible cela ne peut pas être...' pensa Ichigo avant d'être interrompu par Ossan _« Ichigo, nous ne sommes sur de rien mais l'idéal serait d'aller avec eux pour enquêter et si nos doutes se confirment alors le groupe d'Erza courra un grand danger. »_ le shinigami a hoché la tête intérieurement avant de relever la tête, la première chose qu'à vue Ichigo est Erza et Wendy visiblement inquiète, Erza a demandé « Tu vas bien Ichigo ? » l'homme a simplement répondu « Je vais bien et nous venons avec vous pour la mission. » Erza à hocher la tête suite à la réponse.

"Bien, dans ce cas nous partons demain dans la matinée, rendez-vous à 9H55 à la gare demain." Dit la mage en armure tout en partant vers Natsu et Grey en train de se battre

Tandis qu'Erza est partie voir ses amis, Ichigo a commencé à se diriger vers la porte de la guilde, il a été appeler par Wendy qui lui a demandé « Ichigo-san, cela te dérange si moi et Carla on vient dormir chez toi ? » le shinigami a sourit et a hoché la tête puis le trio c'est diriger vers l'appartement de l'homme.

Plus-tard, après un bon repas, Ichigo est parti dormir et Carla et Wendy sont parti dans la chambre d'amis mais tandis que la chatte blanche c'est rapidement endormi, Wendy a eu plus de mal à s'endormir notamment en repensant à la réaction d'Ichigo dans le hall, surtout au moment où Erza a décrit la créature de la mission, elle est la seule à avoir vu le visage du shinigami c'est décomposer, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister puis la jeune femme s'est dit qu'elle lui demanderait demain et c'est endormi.

 **Le lendemain :**

Ichigo, en se réveillant, à regarder l'horloge pour voir qu'il est 9H, le shinigami a souri avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, après une vingtaine de minutes passées dans la salle de bain, Ichigo c'est diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Carla a fait son apparition, elle c'est rapidement diriger vers la table avant de saluer le shinigami puis la chatte blanche à commencer à paniquer en voyant l'heure mais Ichigo la calmer en lui disant qu'ils seront à temps à la gare.

Puis ce fut au tour de Wendy de faire son apparition, la jeune femme a rapidement salué les deux et a également paniqué en voyant l'heure, Ichigo a sourit et a dit à la jeune mage d'aller rapidement se préparer ce qu'elle a fait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le trio est sorti de l'appartement avant de remarquer qu'il est 9H50, le shinigami à attraper les deux mages et à utiliser le Shunpo pour se rendre rapidement à la gare, une fois là-bas, les trois ont remarqué Lucy et Happy assis sur un banc en train de discuter, Natsu et Grey en train de se battre à côté d'eux, le trio à rapidement fait connaître sa présence, Lucy a sourit et a dit « Ho, bonjour Ichigo, Wendy, Carla vous allez bien ? » les trois ont hocher la têtes et Ichigo c'est diriger vers les deux autres mages qui sont en train de se battre.

"JE VAIS TE BATTRE L'EXHIBITIONNISTE !" À hurler Natsu

"ET MOI JE VAIS TE FAIRE RAVALER TA LANGUE LA FLAMMÈCHE !" A répondu Grey

Au moment où Ichigo est arrivé au contact, il a légèrement poussé les deux, le duo a réagi en frappant la poitrine du shinigami, au bout de quelques secondes les deux mages se son rendu compte de leur action et ont regardé l'homme devant eux, Ichigo quant à lui à fait un sourire mauvais, Natsu et Grey ont palis en observant le shinigami craquer ses poings.

Quand Erza est arrivé, elle a remarqué Ichigo, Wendy, Carla, Lucy et Happy discuter entre eux, elle a également remarqué les corps inconscients de Grey et de Natsu, leurs têtes enfoncés dans le quai.

"Heu pourquoi est-ce que Natsu et Grey sont dans cet état ?" Demanda la mage en armure fessant connaître sa présence

"Natsu-san et Grey-san ont frappé la poitrine d'Ichigo-san." A répondu Wendy, ce qui à provoquer un frisson à la femme en se rappelant la violence de l'homme pendant le « massacre d'Ichigo. »

Erza est donc parti chercher les deux mages inconscients, une fois cela fait le groupe c'est rassembler et à ce moment-là leur train est arrivé et les six mages et les deux chats sont monté dans un wagon.

Au moment où le train démarre, Natsu et Wendy se retrouvent tous les deux dans un état nauséeux alors que Erza assomme Natsu, Ichigo prend la tête de Wendy et la pose sur son épaule en disant « Repose toi Wendy, tu en à besoin. » la jeune femme a sourit et c'est rapidement endormi, le shinigami a souri en regardant la jeune mage.

"Ça sent l'amour dans l'air." À essayer de taquiner le mage de glace

"Cela te pose un problème, Grey ?" A dit Ichigo avec un regard sombre, effrayant les trois autres mages

"N-n-non, aucun." À paniquer le mage

"Bien." A répondu le shinigami

Et ainsi le reste du trajet s'est passé sans encombre, Ichigo a discuté de son futur combat avec la mage, Lucy à fait comme Wendy et c'est endormi et Grey à simplement écouter la conversation d'Erza et du shinigami.

Une fois arriver à la gare des montagnes d'argent, Erza a porté Natsu sur son épaule tandis que Ichigo à porter Wendy comme une princesse en dehors du train, une fois à quai, Natsu, en se réveillant à embrasser le sol en disant qu'il n'empruntera plus jamais un train avant d'être frappé sur la tête par Erza, Wendy quant à elle devient plus rouge que les cheveux de la mage en armure quand elle se rend compte qu'elle est dans les bras du shinigami, avant de lui demander de la poser au sol puis le groupe au bout de quelques minutes décide de se diriger vers la résidence du client.

Quand le groupe arrive devant l'habitation du client, ils sont surpris de voir un hôtel qui est également une source chaude, en entrant dans la battisse, ils sont accueillis par un homme visiblement dans la quarantaine avec des cheveux et qui porte un kimono rouge, l'homme à un grand sourire et dit « À, vous devez être les mages de Fairy Tail qui viennent ici pour la mission sur la créature. » Erza hoche la tête et dit « Oui nous sommes les mages de Fairy Tail et nous venons pour la S-quest. » l'homme à sourit avant de conduire les mages dans leurs chambres, une fois à côté de leurs chambres, la mage en armure se retourne avant de regarder un papier que lui a donné le propriétaire de l'hôtel.

"Bien, nous avons trois chambres doubles, nous allons donc devoir partagé, Natsu tu partageras une chambre avec Grey." Dit Erza

"QUOI ! JAMAIS JE NE PARTAGERAIT UNE CHAMBRE AVEC LUI !" Ont crié les deux en se pointant du doigt mutuellement

"Vous allez PARTAGER cette chambre." Ont répliqué Erza et Ichigo avec un air sombre, recevant un hochement de tête des deux mages apeurer

"Bien, Lucy et moi partageront une chambre et Ichigo et Wendy partageront la dernière chambre." A dit la mage en armure, recevant un hochement de tête des mentionné

Puis Ichigo et Wendy décident d'aller dans leurs chambres, en entrant dans la pièce, le duo a été accueillie par la vue d'une chambre de source chaude, dans chaque coin de la pièce se trouve un Futon, à côté de cela se trouve un placard pour ranger ses affaires, les deux ont rapidement rangé leurs affaires, Wendy et Carla ont pris le futon de droite et Ichigo à pris celui de gauche.

La jeune femme en a donc profité pour demander « Ichigo-san, pourquoi tu à accepter que l'on accompagne Erza-san et les autres. » le shinigami a regardé la jeune mage avant de dire « Il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier, si mes soupçons sont corrects alors je dois les aider, c'est aussi simple que cela. » puis Ichigo a sourit et à tapoter la tête de Wendy en disant « Ne t'inquiète pas, peu importe ce qui se passera je vous protégerais. » et est sorti de la pièce.

Une fois que le shinigami est sorti de la pièce, il c'est diriger vers l'extérieur du bâtiment avant d'être interpellé par Erza qui lui a dit « Tiens Ichigo, tu compte faire un tour ? Tu sais tu pourrais profiter d'aujourd'hui pour te détendre. » Ichigo a regardé la mage en armure puis a répondu « Je vais faire un tour, j'ai envie de découvrir la région, ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais vite. » puis il est sorti de l'hôtel pour partir explorer la ville et une partie de la région.

Après plusieurs heures d'exploration, alors que le soleil commence tout juste à se coucher, Ichigo revient devant l'hôtel, le shinigami à passer les dernières heures à explorer la ville et ses environs à la recherche de preuves pour confirmer sa théorie mais cependant ses recherches ce sont avérer infructueuses.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, l'homme à remarquer Wendy et les autres en train de manger dans un restaurant relié à l'hôtel, le shinigami les a rejoint, Natsu a été le premier à le remarquer et a dit « Hey Ichigo, tu étais passé où ? » Ichigo a répondu « Je suis partie explorer les environs. » puis il s'est assis à leurs tables et à commander un plat local composer de poisson et de porc.

"Du coup comment on s'organise comment pour demain ?" Demanda Lucy

"On va se séparer en deux groupes, toi, moi, Happy, Natsu et Grey iront dans les forêts autour de la ville, Ichigo, Wendy et Carla iront au pied des montagnes pour vérifier." Dit Erza

"Ok." A simplement répondu Ichigo tandis que les autres ont hoché la tête

Puis le repas c'est dérouler sans incident, bien que Natsu et Grey ont eu la « bonne » idée de faire un concours de celui qui mangera le plus, les filles et Ichigo ont été dégoutter de l'attitude des deux qui on finit par courir vers les toilettes pour sans doute vomir tout ce qu'ils ont mangé, les deux ne sont évidemment pas revenu de tout le repas.

Après cela Erza et Lucy sont allé dans leurs chambres pour se reposer, Ichigo, Wendy et Carla en on fait de même, après que les trois ce soit changer, la jeune femme et la chatte blanche sont allé dans leurs futon.

Du coté du shinigami, alors qu'il s'apprête à s'endormir à repenser à deux choses, ses inquiétudes par rapport à ses doutes à cause de la créature qui fait l'objet de cette mission mais il a également pensé à ce qu'à dit Grey dans le train et un rougissement est apparu sur son visage puis le shinigami à finalement trouver le sommeil en se disant que demain sera une longue journée.

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre introductif pour un arc totalement inédit.**

 **j'espère que vous apprécierait cet arc.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le lien part 1

**Chapitre 7 : Le lien part 1 :**

 **Mont d'argent, chambre d'hôtel d'Ichigo et Wendy :**

Alors que le shinigami à commencer à se réveiller, il senti ses bras enrouler autour de quelque chose, il a également senti quelque chose le tenir et a entendu ce qui ressemble à une personne qui tape du pied, en ouvrant les yeux, Ichigo a été accueilli par Carla tapant du pied avec un regard mécontent.

"Salut Carla, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?" Demanda le shinigami perplexe

La chatte blanche à soupirer avant de pointer un endroit un peu en dessous du champ de vision d'Ichigo, quand ce dernier à regarder, il a été choquer de voir ses bras entourer Wendy et les bras de la jeune femme autour de son corps avec sa tête enfoncer contre la poitrine d'Ichigo, ce dernier à également paniquer en ne voyant aucun vêtement au niveau des épaules de la jeune mage, le shinigami à rapidement soulever la couette pour constater que Wendy est encore habillé et que cela signifie que rien ne c'est passer à son grand soulagement.

"Comment Wendy est-elle arrivée ici ?" Interrogat Ichigo

"Je ne sais pas, quand je me suis réveillé elle n'était pas dans notre futon mais dans le tien." A répondu Carla en soupirant

Le shinigami à également soupirer puis est sorti du futon, Ichigo a légèrement souri en entendant la jeune femme grogner du départ de sa source de chaleur mais alors qu'il allait partir s'habiller, Carla la interrompu en lui demandant « Et ce que tu aimes Wendy ? » le visage du shinigami a tourné en cinquante nuances de rouge avant de répondre « Non enfin... honnêtement je ne sais pas, je suis sur que je tiens énormément à Wendy mais je ne serais dire si c'est de l'amour. » la chatte blanche à regarder l'homme tout en étant insatisfaite de la réponse et a simplement dit « Attend, comment tu ne peux pas savoir si tu l'aimes ou non, tu tiens plus à elle qu'à tous les membres de la guilde, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait une remarque à votre propos tu rougis, comment est ce possible que tu ne puisse pas être sûr que tu l'aimes ? » à ce moment Carla à vue le visage d'Ichigo devenir sombre, puis il à répondu « Si tu veut savoir, ma mère est morte sous mes yeux et depuis ce jour j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre mon lien avec les femmes, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça alors oui je suis perdu même si tout indique que je l'aime. »

"Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenir." C'est excuser Carla

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave et de toute façon tu ne savais pas alors ce n'est pas grave." A simplement répondu Ichigo tout en partant s'habiller

Après quelques minutes, Ichigo est revenu dans la pièce torse nue, Carla à rapidement remarquer de lourdes cicatrices sur son torse, notamment deux au niveau de la poitrine et une au ventre, la chatte blanche a donc demandé « Dis-moi Ichigo, c'est quoi toutes ces cicatrices ? » le shinigami a simplement répondu « Et bien disons qu'avant que j'arrive à Fairy Tail, j'ai pris par à quelques combats qui mon laisser ses marques. » Carla à clairement comprit qu'Ichigo n'est pas prêt à parler de son passé et à hausser les épaules avant de voir que l'homme à finit de s'habiller et à commencer à se diriger vers le restaurant relier à l'hôtel, la chatte blanche a donc simplement suivi Ichigo.

Une fois sur place, le duo à remarquer Lucy, assise seul à une table au milieu de la salle, Quand elle a remarqué les deux, la mage a souri avant de dire « Bonjour Ichigo, Carla, vous avez bien dormi ? » la chatte blanche a sourit puis a répondu « Oui mais j'imagine qu'Ichigo a mieux dormi que moi. » le shinigami à simplement soupirer avant de s'asseoir à la table suivie de Carla.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une serveuse est arriver, Ichigo à pris un plat fait à base de poisson et du thé, Carla quant à elle n'a commandé que du thé et après un certain temps de dégustation et de discussions entre les trois, le trio à remarquer Erza entrée dans la pièce accompagnée de Wendy qui est encore somnolente, les deux ont rapidement vu le groupes et se sont assis à leur table.

"Bonjour tout le monde, vous avez bien dormi ?" À demander Wendy en baillant et en recevant un hochement de tête de toutes les autres personnes présente

"Tiens, je suis surpris que Natsu et Grey ne soit pas déjà la ou qu'ils n'es pas déjà fait parler d'eux." À remarquer Ichigo

"Je pense que s'ils sont levés, ils n'auraient pas vraiment envie de te voir ou de voir Erza débarquer dans leurs chambres par ce qu'ils font parler d'eux." À commenter Lucy

Mais avant que personne ne puisse parler, les deux mentionnés sont arrivé tout en ce disputant, Natsu a été le premier à parler « Et moi je te dis qu'ils ne seront pas levés, tu es vraiment stupide pour croire que ces deux la seront déjà debout à cette heure l'exhibitionniste. » Grey a attrapé le mage de feu par le col avant de dire « Et moi je suis sur du contraire et si je suis stupide alors le peu de cerveaux qu'il te reste a dû fondre pendant la nuit. » mais alors que les deux s'apprêtaient à se battre, Ichigo à fait connaître sa présence « Et bien vous deux, je vous trouve bien énerver de bon matin. » le duo à palis à l'entente de la voit et c'est tourner vers la table pour voir tout le monde les regarder avec amusement sauf Ichigo et Erza qui sont prêts à les corriger.

Après cette démonstration de force par la voix et un bon petit-déjeuner, le groupe est sorti du bâtiment, une fois à l'extérieur Erza a simplement dit « Bien, pour commencer les recherches nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes, le premier sera composé de Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy et de moi-même, le second groupe sera composé d'Ichigo, Carla et Wendy, si vous trouvez quelque chose avertissez les autres avec de la magie ou avec une de ces fusées éclairante. » puis à remit une carte de la région et trois fusées à Ichigo avant de partir avec les autres, laissant le trio seul.

"Bien, dans quelle direction allons-nous ?" Demanda Carla

"Je pense que l'on devrait aller vers le Nord-Ouest d'ici, il y a une grande forêt et un chemin menant à des mines d'après ce qui est indiquer sur cette carte, ce serait un bon point de départ pour nos recherches." Répondit simplement Ichigo

Et ainsi le groupe parti vers la forêt, après deux heures de marche, le trio c'est retrouver au centre de la forêt, ils ont rapidement remarqué une source d'eau dans une petite clairière et alors que Wendy et Carla ont décidé de prendre une petite pause à côté de la source d'eau, Ichigo a continué à regarder autour de lui et à chercher une trace de la créature.

La chatte blanche à rapidement remarquer l'attitude du shinigami puis elle c'est diriger vers lui et à demander « Pourquoi tu ne te détends pas Ichigo, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu agis bizarrement depuis que l'on a commencé cette mission ? » le shinigami a simplement répondu « J'ai des doutes à propos de cette créature et si mes soupçons se confirment alors je doute que le groupe d'Erza puisse réellement faire face à ça. » Carla a été choquer d'entendre ça avant de demander instinctivement « Tu à un lien avec cette créature. » Ichigo a simplement dit « En quelque sorte. » puis Wendy les a rejoint avant de dire « Bon, on reprend les recherches ? » les deux autres ont hoché la tête et le groupe est parti vers le chemin menant aux mines.

Pendant le trajet alors que Wendy et Carla ont discuté des recherches, Ichigo a repensé à la déclaration de Carla ce matin, comment aime-il Wendy ? Comme une amie ? Comme une élève ou plus que cela, c'est alors que Shiro a décidé de dire **« Roi, c'est évident que tu aimes Wendy bien plus que comme une amie ou une élève. »** Ossan a continué la déclaration de Shiro en disant _« Ichigo il faut que tu comprennes deux choses, la première est que Wendy arrête la pluie dans ton cœur et la seconde est que depuis que tu es avec elle tu n'a pas pensé une seule fois à ta famille ou à tes amis ou même à un moyen de rentrer à la maison, tu tiens plus à elle qu'à toutes les personnes que connaît en ce monde. »_ Ichigo a été choquer de la révélation mais encore plus en sachant que c'est la vérité, depuis son arrivé et sa rencontre avec Wendy, il n'a pas pensé une seule fois à tout ce qu'a cité Ossan alors qu'il sagit des choses qui auraient dû êtres les plus importantes pour lui.

En regardant Wendy, Ichigo s'est surpris à la trouver magnifique, parfaite mais avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse pousser sa réflexion, un hurlement que le shinigami ne connaît que trop bien c'est fait entendre et à attirer l'attention du trio.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce hurlement ?" À demander la jeune femme inquiète

"Je crois que c'est la créature que nous recherchons." Répondit Carla

Mais pour Ichigo, ses soupçons ce sont juste confirmer, c'est alors que Shiro à alerter le shinigami **« Hé roi, maintenant que l'on est sur qu'il sagit bien de cette créature ont devrait rapidement la trouver et la détruire avant qu'il y est des victimes. »** Ichigo a hoché la tête et est parti en courant vers les mines, suivi des deux autres, Wendy est resté incrédule de la réaction de l'homme tandis que Carla à commencer à s'inquiéter de savoir si Ichigo à raison.

Au bout de dix minutes de course le trio à remarquer un grand brouillard et à travers ce brouillard les trois ont remarqué une grande forme noire, la jeune femme et la chatte blanche ont toutes les deux ont été choquer de la taille de la créature, elle est plus grande que la cathédrale de Kardia mais avant que les deux ne puissent réagir, Ichigo à rapidement sauter vers la forme, en arriver à côté de la créature, le shinigami à rapidement dégainez ses Zanpakuto puis à essayer de trancher l'être avant de se rendre compte qu'il a tranché le vide, en regardant plus attentivement, Ichigo à comprit que ce brouillard l'empêcherait de trouver la créature.

Du côté de Wendy et Carla, les deux ont été choquer de voir l'action d'Ichigo mais au moment où l'attaque à atteins la forme noire, cette dernière a disparu d'un seul coup puis un autre hurlement c'est fait entendre et le silence c'est installer pendant quelques minutes, le shinigami a rapidement tenté de trouver la présence de la créature mais n'a rien trouvé et c'est diriger vers ses deux partenaires.

"Alors Ichigo, tu as pu voir la créature ?" A demandé Wendy inquiète

"Non, elle c'est échapper avant que je puisse l'observer." À déclarer Ichigo

"Nous devrions rentrer et faire part de cet événement à Erza et aux autres." A dit Carla en partant avec les deux en direction de la ville

Alors que le trio c'est diriger vers l'hôtel, la chatte blanche à attirer l'attention du shinigami avant de lui demander « Alors, est ce que tes soupçons sont confirmés ou non ? » le visage d'Ichigo est devenu sombre avant de hocher la tête en accord, cela à choqué et inquiété Carla mais elle a préféré ne pas y penser.

Une fois arriver à l'hôtel, le trio c'est diriger vers le restaurant et ont commandé de quoi manger et au bout d'une heure, le groupe d'Erza à fait son apparition, les trois ont remarqué que Natsu et Grey sont couverts de bleus et se tienne dans une position qui fait croire qu'ils sont amis, le groupe a rapidement vu le trio assit à une table et ce sont diriger vers eux.

"Vous êtes déjà arrivé, alors vous avez trouvé quelques choses ?" Demanda Erza

"On est arrivé il y a une heure et oui on a croisé le chemin de la créature mais il y avait un brouillard alors impossible de voir en détail la créature." A simplement répondu à Ichigo

"Je vois..." À déclarer la mage en armure de manière pensive

Puis les autres membres du groupe ce sont aussi assis à une table et ont commandé à manger, le repas à été assez chaotique à cause de Natsu et de Grey qui ce sont souvent disputer et ont toujours été calmé par Erza ou Ichigo, après ce moment, les garçons ce sont diriger vers une des sources chaudes tandis que les filles sont allé dans une autre source, une fois dans le bain, Grey a demandé « Dis-moi Ichigo, tu as dit que vous avez croisé la créature, tu la affronter ? » le shinigami a répondu « Oui mais le brouillard lui a permis de partir. » puis Natsu a interrompu la conversation entre les deux en sautant vers Ichigo tout en criant son habituel « COMBAT-MOI ! » et en pensant qu'Ichigo serait plus faible en serviette mais le shinigami la rapidement mis KO, puis à décider de sortir du bain et de se diriger vers la chambre.

Du côté des filles, alors qu'elles ont commencé à se détendre dans la source chaude, Erza a dit « Wendy ? À quoi ressemblait ce que vous avez vu quand vous avez rencontré la créature. » la jeune femme a répondu « Et bien elle était noire et très grande, plus grande que la cathédrale de Kardia cependant elle a disparu au moment où Ichigo la attaquer. » mais avant que Erza ne puissent répliquer, elles ont entendu Natsu hurler « COMBAT-MOI ! » puis un grand coup et plus rien, au bout de quelques secondes la conversation a repris au sujet de leurs recherches.

Pour Ichigo après qu'il soit retourné dans sa chambre, il est entré dans son monde intérieur, le shinigami c'est retrouver face à Shiro et Ossan, il a également remarqué que le ciel est devenu nuageux, puis il a dit « Bon je suppose que l'on va devoir faire très attention si on veut le détruire. » le double albinos a souri puis à dit **« Ouais roi et il faut qu'on le fasse vite. »** puis ce fut au tour d'Ossan d'avancer et de dire _« Nous devons faire très attention Ichigo, il faudra évité que les autres ne puissent le voir car s'il le rencontre, cela pourrait changer leurs existences alors nous devons l'éliminer le plus rapidement possible. »_ le shinigami à hocher la tête puis à simplement commencer à s'entraîner pour maîtriser le Blut Vene.

Les filles quant à elles sont resté dans les sources chaudes quelques heures de plus, quand la lune a commencé à se lever, elles sont sorti du bain et ce sont diriger vers les chambres, en chemin les filles ont croisé Natsu et Grey qui sont évidemment en train de se battre, après que Erza est mis KO les deux, elle a demandé « Ou est Ichigo ? » le mage de glace a répondu « Il est parti dans sa chambre. » les autres ont haussé les épaules et ce sont diriger vers leurs chambres, quand Wendy et Carla sont entrées dans la chambre, elles ont vu Ichigo en train de méditer, le shinigami a rapidement ouvert les yeux pour voir le duo et à demander « Alors, vous avez apprécier les source ? » les deux ont hoché la tête puis la jeune femme a dit « Et toi Ichigo-san, tu as apprécié les sources aussi ? » l'homme à Déclarer « Ouais, cela m'a fait le plus grand bien, bon je vais aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. » puis est sorti à de la chambre et c'est diriger vers la porte de l'hôtel.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le shinigami à rapidement utiliser son shunpo pour se diriger vers le lieu où il a affronté la forme dans le brouillard, une fois sur place, il voit que la brume c'est enfin dissiper, en recherchant des traces d'énergie, Ichigo a pu voir à travers l'énergie que la créature s'est enfuie dans les montagnes, en suivant ces traces, le shinigami a rapidement vu les traces disparaître d'un seul coup.

Après c'est recherches infructueuse, Ichigo est reparti vers la forêt, après une petite heure de marche, le shinigami c'est retrouver au bassin d'eau que lui, Wendy et Carla ont trouvée dans la forêt, en regardant l'étendue d'eau, l'homme a pensé à sa famille et à ses proches qu'il ne reverra sans doute jamais, à cette pensé une larme s'est formée au coin de son œil droit mais le souvenir de ce que lui a dit Wendy quand ils ont trouvé cet endroit, elle avait dit « J'aime profiter des moments simples de la vie car je me dis que c'est mieux d'avoir de bons souvenirs que de regrets. » étrangement cette phrase a atténué la douleur d'Ichigo.

Finalement le shinigami a choisi d'entré dans son monde intérieur, une fois là-bas, il a remarqué que le ciel est sombre puis avant que l'homme ne puisse parler, Ossan s'est approché de lui avant de dire _« Ichigo, j'aimerais savoir une chose, comment ressent-tu tes liens avec Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki ou Rangiku ? »_ Ichigo c'est d'abord demander pourquoi cette question et a répondu « Et bien le lien que j'ai avec Rukia est comme une meilleure amie pour moi, pour Orihime, je l'ai toujours considéré comme une sœur et rien de plus, pour Tatsuki cela est évident que je la considère comme une très bonne amie vue qu'elle est une amie d'enfance et Rangiku, bien qu'elle « expose » souvent ses avantages et qu'elle mes en avant sa beauté, je ne la considère que comme une amie. »

Au même moment, dans les quartiers de la 10e division de la Soul Society, une femme avec des formes généreuses et d'élégants cheveux orange éternue d'un coup, elle a simplement dit « Hé bien, je suis sûr que quelqu'un doit parler de ma grande beauté. »

De retour à Ichigo, ce dernier à regarder l'avatar son pouvoir Quincy sourire avant qu'il ne dise _« Je vois... dans ce cas dis-moi ce que tu penses d'Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Cana et Wendy ? »_ le shinigami à trouver cette question étrange il a néanmoins répondu « Erza est une guerrière qui essaye de rester forte pour les autres, pour Lucy c'est une femme gentille qui a tendance à se sous-estimer, pour Mirajane elle est toujours gentille avec les autres pour cacher quelque chose qui la blesser par le passer comme la mort de quelqu'un par exemple, je dirais que sur ce point elle me ressemble, pour Cana c'est une fêtarde adepte de l'alcool qui cherche à prouver quelque chose à quelqu'un et Wendy... »

Ichigo a hésité avant de continuer « C'est une jeune femme très belle et vraiment gentille avec les autres, qui est prête à tout pour aider les autres et qui attire la joie et la sympathie autour d'elle, qui est vraiment parfaite dans le fond. » le shinigami a souri en finissant ses paroles et au grand choc d'Ichigo, le ciel nuageux est devenu un grand soleil éclatant.

Ossan a souri avant de dire _« Maintenant je suis curieux, pourrais-tu me dire les défauts de Wendy. »_ le shinigami a réfléchi et n'a pas réussi à trouver de défauts mais Shiro à décider de faire son apparition et a dit **« Elle est naïve, peureuse, coincée et trop innocente. »** Ichigo a froncé les sourcils mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, l'avatar Quincy a dit _« Tu vois Ichigo, je suis sur que tu t'apprêtais à contredire ce qu'il a dit par ce que tu n'es pas capable de lui voir des défauts, nous ne voulons que ton bien Ichigo et tant que tu ne seras pas capable de te rendre compte de ce que tu ressens, la pluie et les nuages sombres disparaîtront pour toujours alors maintenant va, tes amis s'inquiéteraient s'il ne te trouverait pas dans la matinée. »_ le shinigami a hoché la tête avant de quitter son monde interne.

En ouvrant les yeux, l'homme à simplement regarder autour de lui pour voir la lune haut dans le ciel, signalant qu'il doit être tard dans la nuit, Ichigo c'est rapidement diriger vers l'hôtel, une fois là-bas, le shinigami c'est diriger discrètement vers sa chambre, en entrant, il a vu Wendy et Carla allongé sur le futon, la couette se trouve au niveau de la taille de la jeune femme, à ce moment-là l'homme à sourit puis c'est rendu compte de ce que voulait dire Ossan et Shiro.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le shinigami c'est diriger vers le futon ou se trouve Wendy et à attraper la couette mais au même moment Wendy à murmurer dans son sommeil avec un frisson « Ichigo... », l'homme à sourit avant de caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme puis a dit « Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, je suis la pour toi. » et a remis la couette au niveau des épaules de la jeune mage qui à commencer à sourire, après cela Ichigo c'est diriger vers son futon et à commencer à se déshabiller puis avant de se mettre dans son futon, le shinigami à murmurer « Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose mais maintenant j'en suis sur, je suis amoureux de toi, Wendy Marvel. » et l'homme s'est mis dans sa couchette et c'est endormi en se disant que cela sera une longue mission.

 **Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, dans le prochain chapitre certains événement vont apporter un certain pouvoir à Ichigo.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le lien part 2

**Chapitre 8 : Le lien partie 2 :**

 **Le lendemain :**

Quand Ichigo a ouvert les yeux, il a remarqué Wendy et Carla toujours en train de dormir, il a souri avant d'aller chercher sa tenue de Shinigami et d'aller s'habiller discrètement mais alors qu'il a commencé à enfiler son Shihakushō, Carla c'est réveiller et c'est diriger vers l'homme avant de dire « Bonjour Ichigo, bien dormi ? » le shinigami a simplement répondu « Oui et toi ? » la chatte blanche l'a regardé puis à dit « Hé bien à part le fait que Wendy à insister pour t'attendre jusqu'à minuit j'ai bien dormi et dis-moi, tu as réfléchi à tes sentiments pour Wendy ? »

"Oui... au moins maintenant j'en suis sur, j'aime Wendy." À répondu Ichigo

"Je suis contente pour toi car Wendy c'est grandement développer à tes côtés et je suis sur qu'elle t'aime aussi, vous deux ferez un très beau couple." Taquina Carla

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse parler, ils ont vu Wendy arriver vers eux en disant « Bonjour Ichigo-san, bonjour Carla, vous avez bien dormi ? » les deux ont hoché la tête et le trio c'est préparer avant de sortir de la pièce, une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, la chatte blanche à eux une idée, elle s'est approché de Wendy puis à demander « Dis-moi Wendy, est ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? » la jeune femme s'est figée à la question et après quelques secondes son visage est devenu rouge foncé puis c'est évanouie en répétant inconsciemment quelque chose à propos de l'amour.

Ichigo a regardé la scène incrédule puis c'est placé à côté de Carla et les deux ont regardé Wendy évanouie et étendu sur le sol, le shinigami et la chatte blanche ont tous les deux penchés la tête avant de se frotter le menton puis Ichigo a dit « Cela va être dur de pouvoir lui dire ou de lui faire cracher le morceau. » Carla à acquiescé avant de dire « Effectivement, j'avais oublié à quel point elle est timide quand il sagit d'amour. » c'est alors que le duo à vue la porte sur leur droite s'ouvrir.

Du côté de Lucy, alors qu'elle a ouvert la porte de la chambre qu'elle partage avec Erza, la mage s'est figée à la vue devant elle, au milieu du couloir se trouvent Ichigo et Carla, les deux ont la tête penchée à gauche et se frottent le menton avec la main gauche tout en discutant de quelque chose qui sera sur puis Lucy à vu Wendy, évanouie au sol avec le visage complètement rouge et murmurant des choses incompréhensibles, à ce moment-là la mage à crier « WENDY ! » puis c'est diriger vers la jeune femme avant de la secouer pour voir que la jeune mage restera dans cet état un bon moment.

Au moment où Lucy à crier le nom de Wendy, les trois autres membres de l'équipe sont sortis en panique de leurs chambres pour se heurter à la même vu que Lucy, à ce moment-là Ichigo et Carla sont sortie de leurs pensées et de leur discussion pour voir Lucy, Erza, Natsu et Grey avec des regards incrédules sur leurs visages puis la mage en armure à demander « Comment Wendy à fini dans cet état ? » Ichigo a simplement dit « Hé bien moi et Carla on lui a demandé si elle aimait quelqu'un et elle s'est évanouie. » après avoir entendu cela, Erza est devenu rouge puis à attraper Natsu et la secouer.

"M-m-m-m-m-mais l-l-l'amour c-c-c'est i-i-important, il ne f-f-faut pas d-d-demander ça v-voyons." À bégayer la mage en armure en secouant le mage de feu

Puis Ichigo à rappeler à Erza qu'ils ont une mission et en une seconde la femme à retrouver son sérieux avant de dire « Bien mais il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Wendy. » à ce moment Lucy a dit « Je vais rester avec Wendy, je ne pense pas vous être d'une grande utilité alors autant que je reste avec elle. » Ichigo a soupiré avant de dire « Merci Lucy mais sache que tu n'est pas inutile, imaginent juste les dégâts que c'est trois la ferait si tu n'étais pas là. » Lucy a sourit tandis que les trois autres ont soupiré avant de partir puis Ichigo et Carla ce sont diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, une fois à la réception, le duo a vu le gérant, le shinigami c'est rappeler d'une chose et à demander « Dites-moi, vous savez quelque chose à propos d'un brouillard étrange dans la montagne. » le gérant a simplement répondu « Oui, il doit s'agir de brouillard de minéraux, ils sont tellement concentrés en minéraux qu'il peut désorienter quiconque entre dans la brume. » Ichigo a hoché la tête puis lui et Carla sont aller voir les trois autres mages, après les avoirs rejoint, Erza a dit « Ichigo, Carla, cela ne vous dérange pas si vous êtes tous les deux en groupe pour la recherche ? » les deux hoches la tête puis parte vers les forêts.

 **Après plusieurs heures de recherches, hôtel où réside le groupe :**

Cela fait maintenant de nombreuses heures que le duo a commencé à chercher des traces de la créature mais qui c'est avérer infructueux, Carla est épuisée et est bien contente d'enfin revenir à l'hôtel, en entrant, le duo a vu l'autre groupe et sans surprise, Natsu et Grey sont couverts de bleus, puis le groupe a décidé d'aller prendre un bain, ils ont rapidement été rejoins par Lucy et Wendy qui s'est remis du choc mais juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent, le gérant est arriver et a dit « Heu excusez-moi mais aujourd'hui les bains sont mixtes et vous avez un bain privé se trouvant par ici. » puis à pointer la direction d'un bain privé, Lucy, Wendy et Ichigo ont rougi tandis que Grey, Natsu et Erza ont semblé habituer et le groupe c'est diriger vers le bain.

Après quelques minutes, la première équipe est entré dans le bain, Ichigo quand à lui c'est assis au juste à côté de la porte pour méditer avant d'entrée dans le bain, dans son monde intérieur, Ichigo a commencé à discuter avec Shiro et Ossan 'Bien, il va falloir que je voie comment entraîner Wendy.' le double du shinigami à décider de le taquiner **« Tu vas devoir aussi voir comment avouer à Wendy que tu l'aimes. »** avant qu'Ichigo ne puissent répondre, Ossan est intervenu en disant _« Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, il faut que Wendy soit prête pour le jour ou tu lui avouera tes sentiments, en attendant tu dois l'aider au maximum pour qu'elles puissent devenir plus puissante. »_ le shinigami à hocher la tête et à commencer à penser à son programme d'entraînement pour Wendy puis après quelques minutes il a quitté son monde intérieur.

En tournant la tête le shinigami à vu Wendy juste à côté de lui en regardant le bain et en portant une serviette sur son corps, Ichigo à fait remarquer sa présence en disant « Tu semble pensive. » la jeune femme a simplement dit sans regarder Ichigo « Oui, je pense que l'on a bien fait de venir avec eux sur cette mission. » après quelques secondes le shinigami a dit « Oui, je suis sûr que c'était une bonne idée. » mais l'homme à trouver sa voix étrange.

Du côté de Lucy, alors que cette dernière est entré dans le bain avec Natsu et Grey et que le trio attend Erza, Wendy et Ichigo, la femme à soudainement entendu Wendy parler toute seul, Lucy c'est donc diriger vers l'entrée de la source puis elle a été accueillie par une vue très étrange, devant la mage se trouve deux Wendy, la première est en serviette et à un visage doux et gentil, la deuxième a les mêmes vêtements qu'Ichigo et à un froncement de sourcil et un visage sérieux, Lucy c'est retrouver sans voix devant cette scène.

"Il y a un problème Luce, pourquoi tu restes figée comme-" A commencer Natsu avant de voir la même chose de la mage

"Hé pourquoi vous semblez si choquer tous les deux-" A dit Grey avant d'avoir la même réaction que les deux autres

Puis le mage de feu s'est approché du shinigami avant de le pointer du doigt et de pointer du doigt Wendy, Natsu à dès lors commencer à paniquer et à dire des choses incompréhensibles, Ichigo c'est rapidement énerver et à frapper le mage de feu sur la tête, l'assommant sur le coup, Lucy et Grey ont eu un frisson et Wendy est resté incrédule et n'a pas compris l'attitude des trois

"Que ce passe il ici." A dit Erza en entrant dans la source

"Je sais pas mais Natsu à commencer à nous pointer et à hurler des choses bizarres alors je l'ai calmé." À répondu Ichigo

Mais Erza a eu la même réaction que les autres, après quelques secondes Wendy à regarder le shinigami et à compris leurs réactions, elle est aller dans les vestiaires et est revenue avec un miroir puis a dit « Ichigo-san, tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir. » le shinigami c'est retourner pour voir qu'il a le visage de Wendy, Ichigo est devenu pâle avant de dire « Mais comment est-ce possible que je ressemble à Wendy. » puis un certain silence s'est installé.

"Peut-être que c'est la magie de transformation." A dit Lucy en coupant le silence

"Mais comment c'est possible, je n'ai jamais appris de magie." À répondu Ichigo

"C'est possible que tu aies appris instinctivement à utiliser la magie et que tu l'as utilisé inconsciemment." Dit simplement Erza

Puis Carla à rapidement introduit Ichigo à la magie de transformation et après quelques secondes, le shinigami à enfin retrouver son apparence et après quelques minutes d'entraînement, Ichigo a pu se transformer mais seulement au niveau des vêtements, l'homme porte une armure blanche et noir et a une bande blanche sur le visage, le shinigami a semblé surpris et a rapidement repris son sérieux et est revenu dans sa tenue de base puis il est parti se coucher.

 **Le lendemain, à l'entrée de l'hôtel :**

Alors que le groupe se trouve devant l'hôtel, Erza a simplement dit « Bien, Ichigo, Carla vous avez fait un bon duo hier alors je propose que vous restiez ensemble aujourd'hui et Wendy viendra avec nous d'accord ? » les deux ont hoché la tête puis le groupe d'Erza est partie vers une des montagnes.

"Bien où allons-nous aujourd'hui Ichigo ?" À demander Carla curieuse

"J'ai besoin d'aller inspecter un endroit qui se trouve à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici." A dit simplement dit Ichigo

La chatte blanche à hocher la tête puis est monté sur l'épaule du shinigami et les deux sont partis vers le lieu mentionné par l'homme, le trajet a été relativement court et une fois sur place, les deux ont remarqué un grand cratère, pour Carla cela n'a pas semblé important mais pour Ichigo, cette situation lui a rappelé ce qui s'est passé deux ans auparavant avec les Espadas, il c'est donc diriger vers le trou et chercher des traces de reiatsu, le shinigami à rapidement trouver plusieurs reiatsus de faible niveau et beaucoup plus fort que les autres.

Cela n'aurait pas inquiété Ichigo mais il connaît ce reiatsu, intérieurement le shinigami à prier pour que ce ne soit pas la personne à laquelle il pense, Carla c'est approcher de l'homme avant de dire « Ça ne va pas Ichigo ? » le shinigami c'est retourner et à sourit avant de dire « Si, je vais bien et- » mais les deux ont d'un coup ressenti deux choses, pour Ichigo il a ressenti un pic de reiatsu et Carla a ressenti un pic de magie.

"Ichigo, tu l'as senti aussi ?" Demanda la chatte blanche visiblement en panique

"Oui, grimpe sur mon épaule on va se rendre où ils sont et les aider." Dit rapidement Ichigo, Carla a hoché la tête et c'est accrocher à son épaulière puis les deux ce sont diriger vers le lieu du conflit.

 **Une heure plus tôt, groupe d'Erza :**

Alors que le groupe de la mage en armure est arriver est arriver aux abords d'un chemin, elle c'est exclamer « Bien, nous allons nous séparer, Lucy tu pars dans cette direction, Grey tu iras par là, Wendy tu inspecteras la forêt, Natsu tu pars plus profondément dans les montagnes et moi je vais par ici » et le groupe c'est disperser, après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, le mage de feu accompagné de son partenaire félin en ont eu mare et se sont posés.

"J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça, je veux me battre peu importe contre quoi mais je veux me battre à pleine puissance." Dit Natsu en soupirant

"Hé bien tu peux attaquer ce gros truc noir qui est devant nous." Répondit Happy en pointant devant eut

Avec la formation rocheuse à leur emplacement, le duo à remarquer une grande forme noire, le mage de feu à sourit puis a recouvert son poing gauche de flammes avant de hurler « POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU ! » et de bondir sur la forme mais au choc de Natsu son attaque n'a eu aucun effet, il c'est donc éloigner, à prit une grande inspiration puis à de nouveau hurler « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU ! » et un immense souffle de flammes s'est abattue sur la chose en face de lui mais cela a encore été un échec.

"Cette chose est résistante, tans mieux comme ça je vais pouvoir utiliser ma technique ultime." A dit Natsu de manière enthousiaste

Puis le mage de feu a entouré ses poings avec des flammes et se diriger vers la forme avant de tournée sur lui-même tout en hurlant « TECHNIQUE SECRÈTE ANTI-DRAGON, FOURNAISE DU LOTUS POURPRE ! » puis à libérer un puissant torrent de flammes vers la forme et à créer une grande explosion, quand la fumée s'est dissipée, les deux ont été choquer de voir la chose totalement indemne cependant un cri à sorti Natsu de ses pensées, en regardant vers le ciel, le mage de feu a vu qu'il sagit d'une grande créature qui est totalement noir, elle a un trou au milieu de la poitrine et des pointes blanches qui sont comme un collier juste au-dessus, plus haut se trouve un masque avec les dents exposer et un long né pointu et qui a des yeux rouges, Natsu est devenu très pale et c'est mis à trembler devant ce monstre.

Du côté d'Erza, elle et les autres se sont rassemblé pour faire part de leurs recherches mais la mage en armure c'est énerver de ne pas voir le mage de feu arriver « Mais bon sang ou est Natsu ? » mais avant que personne ne puisse répondre ils ont entendu un grand cri de panique et ils ont vu Natsu arriver très rapidement vers eux pale et complètement paniquer et avant qu'Erza ne puissent le corriger, le groupe a vu la créature poursuivant Natsu et Happy.

Le groupe c'est aussi mis à paniquer mais Erza à remarquer une étrange sphère rouge devant les dents de la créature, elle a donc hurlé aux autres de reculer et à équiper l'armure d'adamantine et à placer son bouclier devant elle pour parer, après une seconde la créature à tirer un rayon d'énergie rouge vers le groupe, cela à choquer Wendy car c'est la même attaque qu'utilise parfois Ichigo mais le rayon c'est heurter au bouclier, la force de l'attaque a fait reculer Erza et alors que l'attaque c'est dissiper, le bouclier et les avant-bras de l'armure ont éclaté en morceaux, la mage en armure à vu cela et c'est retourner vers son groupe.

"Écoutez-moi, si on va abattre cette créature on va devoir unir toutes nos attaques alors à mon signal utiliser vos attaques les plus puissantes." Dit Erza en mettant une armure de combat et en appelant une lance

Les autres ce sont préparer, Wendy a préparé son souffle, Natsu a commencé son attaque ultime, Grey s'est mis en position et Lucy à invoquer Scorpio et Aquarius puis Erza à hurler « MAINTENANT ! » et à lancer sa lance charger de foudre tandis que les autres ont lancé toutes leurs attaques les plus puissantes, quand elles sont entrées en contacte avec la créature, il y a eu une grande onde de choc puis une immense explosion, après quelques secondes le groupe a vu la créature tombée en poussière.

"On a enfin réussi à vaincre cette chose, quelque chose ne va pas Wendy ?" Demanda Erza en voyant la jeune femme inquiète

"Hé bien l'attaque que tu à arrêté tout à l'heure, Ichigo-san l'a déjà utilisée et a dit qu'elle se nomme « Cero »." A dit Wendy

Mais avant que personne ne puisse répliquer, un hurlement s'est fait entendre, en regardant vers les montagnes, le groupe est entré en panique, devant eux se trouvent une trentaine de créatures identiques à celle qu'ils ont vaincue quelques secondes auparavant et une vingtaine de créature volante les entourant puis une de ces créatures s'est posé devant Erza et à essayer de la frapper, la mage en armure à rapidement invoquer un sabre et à contrer difficilement le coup, la créature s'est mise à rire.

 **« Vos âmes ont l'air délicieuse, je sens que l'on va bien se régaler de vous. »** A dit la créature en riant de plus en plus fort

Erza a eu de plus en plus de mal à tenir le coup de cette chose mais après quelques secondes, les créatures ont semblé s'affoler et en une seconde, Ichigo et Carla sont arrivé puis en un instant, le shinigami a tranché la créature qui tente d'attaquer Erza en deux puits c'est tourner vers la horde devant lui, la mage en armure et les autres ont paniqué en voyant la cinquantaine de créature charger la même attaque qui a détruit le bouclier d'Erza.

"Ichigo, fais attention." A averti la mage en armure

le shinigami n'a rien dit et a dégainé le zanpakuto dans son dos et la positionner devant lui, au moment où tous les Cero ont été tirer, les attaques ce sont heurter à l'épée d'Ichigo, le souffle à propulser Carla en arrière et a fait reculer légèrement le shinigami, les autres ont paniqué en voyant cela mais ils ont vu Ichigo tenir le coup, après quelques secondes, l'homme à dévier les attaques vers une montagne se trouvant à la gauche de la horde puis à éclater dans une grande explosion, le souffle à presque balayer le groupe derrière Ichigo tandis que ce dernier n'a pas bougé.

Après quelques minutes le souffle c'est estomper et le groupe à vu Ichigo se mettre en position d'attaque, comme si le shinigami s'apprête à trancher l'air mais ils ont rapidement remarqué une aura bleue autour de lui et des particules bleues l'entourant, Erza à rapidement conclu qu'il y aura un duel entre Ichigo et c'est choses car elles charge aussi ces attaques rouges.

"GETSUGA TENSHO !" À hurler Ichigo en envoyant une immense vague d'énergie bleue au même moment ou les créatures tirent leurs attaques

Alors qu'Erza et les autres se sont attendu à un grand duel entre les attaques, les mâchoires de tous les membres du groupe ont chuté au sol en voyant la vague d'énergie bleue totalement détruire les Cero et foncer vers la horde puis l'attaque à créer une grande onde de choc et un souffle massif qui a complètement balayé le groupe, au bout de quelques secondes le souffle de c'est dissiper et les mages ont été choquer de voir la horde de monstres totalement vaincus.

"Il a vaincu ces créatures si facilement... alors que l'on a eu du mal avec une seule d'entre elles." Dit Erza choquer tout en se relevant

Ichigo à remis son épée dans son dos et à fermer les yeux puis au bout de quelques secondes il a murmuré « C'est terminer, il n'y a plus de créature. » mais après que le groupe ce soit relever et ce soit diriger vers le shinigami, une des créatures tombe au sol, lourdement blesser et mourant, Ichigo a regardé la créature qui lui a rendu ce regard.

 **« Ichigo... Kurosaki... le pourfendeur d'Aizen et... le destructeur du Vandenreich... notre sauveur et notre... pire cauchemar. »** A dit la créature haletante

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda Ichigo

 **« Tu... est le héros des shinigamis mais... tu es comme cette abomination que nous avons croisé en arrivant ici... je me demande ce qui se passera quand tu le rencontreras... bonne chance... Shinigami... »** A finit le monstre avant de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière

Tandis qu'Ichigo est resté confus à la déclaration du Hollow, les autres sont restés incrédule face aux premières paroles de la créature, Erza a été la première à demander « Ichigo, pourquoi cette chose ta appeler « Pourfendeur d'Aizen » et « Destructeur du Vandenreish » ? » le shinigami a commencé à paniquer intérieurement à cette question car il n'est pas prêt à leur dire la vérité mais Natsu à couper en hurlant « COMBAT MOI ! » Ichigo a souri avant de mettre KO le mage en feu puis de le ramasser et de partir en disant « Bien, nous devrions rentrer. » tout en étant suivi par le reste du groupe.

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel, Erza c'est diriger vers le gérant avant de dire que la mission est accomplie, le client a souri avant de donner la récompense et de leur proposer de rester une nuit de plus, le groupe à accepter puis ce sont diriger vers leurs chambres, après un bon repas, Erza, Lucy, Grey et Natsu sont parti dans le bain privé qui est encore mixte.

"Alors Erza, tu comptes affronter Ichigo une fois de retour de mission ?" À demander Grey curieux

"Je sais pas si l'affronter est une bonne idée." A répondu Erza en choquant tout le monde

"ATTEND TU EST SUR DE CE QUE TU DIT !" À hurler Natsu

"Hé bien il est clairement plus fort que nous, si mes doutes sont corrects il pourrait tous nous affronter en cinq contre un et nous battre sans utiliser ses épées." Déclara simplement la mage en armure

"Mais tu as peur de l'affronter ?" Demanda Lucy en tremblant

"Si on veut, il n'y est pas allé à fond contre ses créatures et j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelques choses." Dit Erza

"Mais tu es Erza Scarlet, la mage la plus forte de Fairy Tail, tu dois l'affronter." Répondit le mage de glace

"Tu as raison Grey, je l'affronterais à notre retour." A répondu la mage en se reprenant

Du côté d'Ichigo, Wendy et Carla, le trio est retourné dans leur chambre, une fois là-bas la jeune femme et la chatte blanche se sont mis à discuter alors que le shinigami s'est mis à réfléchir mais après quelques secondes une voix la sortie de ses pensées

"Dis-moi Ichigo, pourquoi tu à l'air si bizarre depuis que cette créature à prononcer ses paroles." Demanda Carla en fessant connaître sa présence

"C'est vrai Ichigo-san, tu es étrange depuis quelques heures." Dit Wendy en se plaçant aux côtés de Carla

Alors que le shinigami s'est mis à réfléchir, doit-il tout leurs dires, c'est à ce moment qu'Ossan à décidé de dire _« Ichigo, tu peux leur raconter la vérité, elles te font confiance et elles garderont le secret. »_ Ichigo a hoché la tête avant de dire « Vous me promettez de ne rien dire de ce que vous aller entendre ? » les deux ont hoché la tête, le shinigami à simplement soupirer.

"Bien, cette « créature » est un Hollow, une âme qui à perdu son cœur et qui est contrôlée par l'instinct, s'il m'a appelé « le pourfendeur d'Aizen. » c'est par ce qu'avant d'arriver ici j'ai dû affronter deux grands adversaires, le premier s'appelait Aizen Sosuke, c'était un traître qui voulait faire un véritable génocide sur la ville où je vivais pour devenir un dieu, après une terrible bataille, j'ai dû sacrifier mes pouvoirs pour l'arrêter, le second s'appelait Ywach et était l'empereur d'un empire appeler Vandenreich, lors de leurs apparitions ils ont massacré un grand nombre de shinigami et ont tenté de détruire les mondes mais j'ai réussi à arrêter Ywach juste à temps, c'est juste après ce combat que je suis arrivé à Hearthland." Dit simplement Ichigo

Les deux ont été choquer d'entendre cela car ça veut dire qu'Ichigo à affronter au moins deux dieux avant d'arriver ici, Carla a simplement dit « Pas étonnant que tu soit si fort. » tandis que Wendy a dit « Incroyable Ichigo-san, ces combats ont vraiment être dur. » le shinigami a répondu « Comme tu le dis, ces combats ont été vraiment éprouvants. » puis Ichigo à décider de répondre aux questions de Wendy et de Carla pendant quelques heures, après ça les trois sont partis s'endormirent, le shinigami a simplement été heureux de pouvoir dire la vérité à quelqu'un d'autre que le maître puis c'est endormi.

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce petit arc, dans le prochain chapitre Ichigo affrontera Erza puis rencontrera et affrontera un autre mage très puisant.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Rencontre avec Gildarts

**Chapitre 9 : Rencontre avec Gildarts :**

 **Le lendemain, gare de Magnolia :**

Après le combat entre Ichigo et les créatures, le groupe à passer une dernière nuit puis est parti le lendemain matin pour la gare, alors qu'ils sont arrivé à Magnolia, Erza a demandé au shinigami « Dis-moi Ichigo, quel sont ces créatures étranges, tu as dit les connaître. » l'homme à regarder la mage en armure et à soupirer avant de dire « Ces créatures sont des Hollows, ceux que l'on a vus sont des menos, il se divise en trois catégories, la première sont les Gillian, ils sont très grands et fort mais ils sont lents... » le groupe a frissonné en se rappelant ces monstres, mais ils sont tous devenu pâle quand Ichigo a dit qu'ils sont les plus faibles des trois, le shinigami à ignorer cela et à continuer « Ensuite viennent les Adjuchas, ils sont plus petits mais plus intelligents et plus fort, le Hollow qui était aux prises avec Erza était un Adjuchas. » Natsu et les autres se sont mise à trembler car cela veut dire que les créatures volantes sont plus fortes que le Gillian qu'ils ont affronté.

"Et la troisième catégorie ?" À demander Lucy tremblante et inquiète

"La troisième catégorie sont les Vasto Lordes, ils sont de taille humaine et sont beaucoup plus puissants que les Adjuchas et les Gillian, ces monstres sont extrêmement puissants, si un jour vous devez en croiser un, je ne vous conseille que de fuir..." Répondit Ichigo en terrifiant le groupe

Erza et les autres ont eu très peur à l'idée de la puissance de ces « Vasto Lordes. », c'est alors que Wendy à demander « Ichigo-san, tu as déjà affronté des Vasto Lordes. » le shinigami l'a regardé avant de répondre « Oui, j'en ai déjà affronté un et ce fut l'un des combats les plus durs que j'ai menés. » alors que le groupe a été choquer d'entendre cela, Ichigo a simplement pensé à son combat contre Ulquiorra qui a atteint le niveau de Vasto Lordes avec sa Segunda Etapa puis le groupe est parti vers la guilde.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la guilde, Erza c'est diriger vers Ichigo avant de demander « Ichigo, j'aimerais t'affronter en duel. » le shinigami à regarder la mage en armure puis a réfléchi quelques secondes avant de dire « D'accord, viens avec moi, on va s'affronter à l'extérieur de la ville. » avant que l'un ou l'autre est le temps de réagir, Canna s'est levé et à crier « HÉ TOUS LE MONDE, ERZA VA AFFRONTER ICHIGO. » les membres de la guilde ce sont tous enthousiasmer, le shinigami à simplement hausser les épaules et c'est diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Quand les membres de la guilde sont arrivé vers un terrain de combat, les mages ont créé un cercle et dans ce cercle, Erza et Ichigo ont fait un face à face puis la mage en armure a dit « J'espère que ce sera un bon combat. » le shinigami la regarder et a souri en disant « Oui, je pense que ce sera un bon combat. » à ce moment, Makarof est arrivé et a dit « Bien vous deux, si vous êtes prêt à vous battre, mettez-vous en position ! » Erza à rapidement dégainez son épée tandis qu'Ichigo à croiser les bras, ce qui à choquer tout le monde sauf Wendy.

"Tu es sur que tu es prêt Ichigo car ce n'est pas en croisant les bras que tu vas me vaincre." Dit la mage en armure

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras bien vite que je suis plus que prêt." Répondit simplement le shinigami

Le maître à regarder Ichigo avec attention puis a dit « Bien, vous pouvez commencer le combat. » Erza a rapidement foncé sur le shinigami, après avoir fait une partie de la distance entre elle et lui, la mage à dit « Tu comptes rester les bras croiser comme ça , Ichigo ? » l'homme à sourit et juste avant qu'Erza ne puisse frapper, le shinigami à décroiser ses bras et alors que la mage en armure a commencé à abattre son épée, Ichigo l'a simplement attrapé, cela à choquer tout le monde mais surtout Erza, le shinigami à simplement profiter de l'ouverture pour frapper son armure et la repousser, quand la mage en armure a repris ses esprits et quand elle a baissé les yeux, elle a été choquer de voir une grande fissure dans son plastron.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il ne faut pas penser que je ne suis pas prêt." A simplement dit Ichigo

Erza à regarder l'homme puis à lumière à entourer le corps de la mage, quand la lueur c'est dissiper, Ichigo a vu Erza portant une armure de ressemblant à un félin, la mage a souri avant d'utiliser sa vitesse et en une seconde, elle c'est retrouver à côté d'Ichigo, cela à surpris les mages mais Ichigo n'a pas bougé, Erza a commencé à faire un coup d'épée et au moment où la lame est arrivé au niveau de la peau du visage du shinigami, la mage a élargi ses yeux en se rendant compte qu'Ichigo est derrière elle, en se retournant Erza a eu un pressentiment et à préparer un coup d'épée pour seulement frapper le vide, alors que la mage c'est demander ce qu'était ce pressentiment, elle a remarqué les yeux des mages grand ouvert, en observant son épée, Erza a remarqué que la lame a disparu.

"Fait plus attention, tu as perdu ta lame." Dit simplement Ichigo

En se retournant, la mage en armure a vu le shinigami, tenant sa lame avec deux doigts, Ichigo a soupiré puis à laisser tomber la lame avant de dire « Tu comptes me tester encore longtemps, tu devras aller plus à fond si tu veut me vaincre. » Erza à hocher la tête avant de changer d'armure et d'enfiler son armure de la roue céleste puis la mage à appeler 200 épées avant de dire « Surpris, prépares-toi Ichigo, on va voir si tu peux encaisser cela. » le shinigami à regarder cela avant de dire « Je ne suis pas surpris, à vrai dire j'ai déjà affronté un homme qui se bat avec des milliers voire des millions de lames. » cette simple déclaration a choqué tous les spectateurs, alors qu'Erza à été si choqué qu'elle a lâché l'épée présente dans sa main et est devenu très pale mais elle a rapidement ramassé son épée et a simplement fait un geste puis les épées se sont abattu sur Ichigo.

La mage à regarder la pluie de lames tombées sur le shinigami, elle a sourit quand les épées ont cessé de tomber, Erza a regardé le nuage de fumer créer par l'attaque, les mages aux alentours ont murmuré des choses à propos du fait que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle gagne mais la mage a cependant été surprise de voir la forme d'Ichigo se tenir et au moment où la fumée c'est dissipé, Erza à été choqué par la vue en face d'elle, Ichigo est totalement indemne, les épées de l'attaque sont au sol et beaucoup sont brisée en morceaux, il n'a même pas bougé la mage à rapidement sauter en l'air mais une fois en hauteur, Erza à alors tourner la tête pour voir Ichigo se trouvant derrière elle, la mage en armure n'a pas eu le temps de réagir que le shinigami l'a frappé et la envoyer au sol, créant un cratère à l'impact, en se relevant, Erza a équipé son armure du purgatoire et a pris son épée du purgatoire puis à foncer sur Ichigo, le shinigami à rapidement esquiver les coups avant de dire « Tu équipes une armure démoniaque et très puissante, intéressant. » Erza a rapidement répondu « Et tu n'as encore rien vu. » mais le shinigami à rapidement attraper l'épée puis à frapper l'armure, le coup la briser et cela à grandement choquer la mage.

"Tu as baisser ta garde Erza." A simplement dit Ichigo

"Ne me sous-estime pas Ichigo." A répondu Erza haletante

La mage à équiper son armure Hakama puis à invoquer son sabre Hakama puis elle c'est jeter sur Ichigo et à essayer de l'attaquer mais le shinigami a rapidement esquivé le sabre et à remarquer qu'Erza essaye désespérément de l'attaquer et de le blesser, Ichigo à simplement frapper les mains de la mage, le sabre est tombé de ses mains et c'est planté dans le sol, avant que la mage ne puisse réagir, le shinigami à simplement frapper la nuque d'Erza pour l'immobiliser, après qu'elle soit tomber au sol, Ichigo a remarqué que la mage essaye de ramper vers son katana pour l'attraper.

"Cela ne sert à rien Erza, tu as perdu." Dit simplement Ichigo qui c'est approcher de la femme

Erza a été mal et à penser qu'Ichigo allait l'assommer mais ce dernier lui a tendu une main en disant « Ce n'est pas grave si tu as perdu, tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner plus durement. » la mage à hocher la tête puis a pris sa main, Ichigo a passé le bras d'Erza derrière son épaule et de ces diriger vers la guilde avec tous les autres mages encore choquer de cette défaite.

 **Une semaine après la défaite d'Erza :**

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que le combat entre Erza et Ichigo a eu lieu, tous les mages savaient qu'Ichigo est fort mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le shinigami détruise Erza si facilement, après ce combat, la mage en armure c'est entraîner sans relâche, les autres mages aussi ce sont entraîner de manière intense, Natsu a continué d'attaquer Ichigo et à chaque fois il a été mis KO.

Actuellement, le shinigami est au milieu du hall de la guilde et il discute avec Wendy et Lucy, une bagarre est en cours, elle a été provoquer par Natsu et Grey, Erza quant à elle observe le combat en mangeant un fraisier mais d'un seul coup le sol de la guilde s'est mis à trembler.

Tous les mages ont semblé surpris et l'attention de Wendy et Lucy ont été attirer par le tremblement cependant Ichigo a senti une grande puissance magique approcher de la guilde, la mage blonde à demander « Que ce passe-il ? » puis Natsu est devenu enthousiasme et à hurler « C'EST GILDARTS ! » cette déclaration a amené la guilde à être joyeux ce qui a surpris Lucy, Wendy et Ichigo, la jeune femme c'est diriger vers Erza avant de dire « Erza-san, qui est Gildarts ? » la mage en armure a souri puis à dit « Gildarts est le mage le puissant de la guilde, il est si puissant que je n'oserais même pas le défier. » Lucy a tremblé à cette déclaration et Wendy à surprise par cette phrase mais Ichigo à été curieux à propos de la force de ce Gildarts.

Après quelques minutes, un homme grand avec des cheveux orange tiré vers l'arrière et qui porte un grand manteau est entré dans la guilde, Mirajane c'est diriger vers l'homme, le mage à regarder autour de lui avant de demander à la barmaid « Excuser-moi madame mais savez-vous ou je peux trouver une guilde appeler « Fairy Tail. » ? » la femme regarde l'homme avant de dire « Tu y est Gildarts, je suis Mirajane, tu te souviens de moi ? » le mage à regarder la barmaid avant de dire « Tu est Mirajane ? Hé bien, la guilde a bien changé depuis mon départ. » puis Natsu s'est jeté sur le mage en hurlant « COMBAT MOI ! » l'homme à simplement frapper le côté de sa main sur la tête de Natsu, l'assommant sur le coup.

En observant autour de lui, le mage à rapidement remarquer Ichigo, les yeux de Gildarts se sont élargis en voyant l'être devant ces yeux, par expérience, le mage a pu dire qu'il est très puissant, Gildarts c'est diriger vers l'homme puis une fois en face de lui il a dit « Bonjour, tu dois être un nouveau mage de la guilde, enchanter de te rencontrer. » et a tendu sa main à Ichigo, le shinigami à pris la main du mage et a répondu « Tu dois être Gildarts, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki et oui je suis un nouveau mage et je suis ravi de te rencontrer. » les deux ce sont regarder pendant quelques secondes.

"Tu as l'air d'être très fort Ichigo Kurosaki." Dit simplement Gildarts

"On me le dit souvent mais peut-être veux-tu essayer de tester mes compétences ?" Demanda Ichigo avec un certain sourire

"Je serais ravie." Répondit le mage

"Bien mais allons assez loin de la ville." Dit le shinigami en sortant suivi de Gildarts

Cette conversation à choquer tout le monde, et ils ont tous eu un frisson en imaginant un combat entre ces deux-là, après quelques minutes, les deux ce sont retrouver sur une plage assez éloigner de la ville, ils se sont rapidement retrouvé entouré de tous les mages qui sont venu observer, Gildarts a souri avant de dire « J'espère que tu est prêt Ichigo car je ne retiendraient pas mes coups. » le shinigami c'est à sourit et a répondu « Je suis plus que prêt. » le mage à alors remarquer une chose, d'étrange ligne rouge sont apparu sur les mains d'Ichigo puis Erza a dit « Commencer ! »

Dès le début du combat, Ichigo à pris de vitesse Gildarts et c'est jeté sur lui et l'a frappé au ventre, le mage à cracher quelques gouttes de sang puis à frapper le shinigami au visage, Ichigo à rendu le coup en mettant un coup de poing au visage de Gildarts et les deux ce sont éloigner, les mages ont remarqué un filet de sang s'échapper du nez du mage tandis qu'une petite quantité de sang a commencé à couler de la bouche d'Ichigo, Gildarts à compris que pour toucher Ichigo il va devoir utiliser sa magie, sinon ce sera impossible.

"Eh bien, tu es le premier mage qui est parvenu à me faire saigner." Dit simplement Ichigo

"Et tu connaîtras ta première défaite." Provoqua Gildarts

Le shinigami a souri puis à foncer sur le mage, alors que Gildarts a commencé à contrer, Ichigo a disparu et est réapparu derrière le mage, l'homme n'a pas le temps de réagir que le shinigami la frapper au visage et l'a projeté à quelques mètres, Gildarts n'a pas eu le temps de récupéré qu'Ichigo à mis un coup de pied au flanc droit du mage, l'homme a cependant eu le temps de récupérer et a réussi à contrer le prochain coup de shinigami, du côté des mages ils ont tous été choquer de voir une chose qu'ils ont pensé impossible, Gildarts est sur la défensive, c'est Ichigo qui mène le combat, Erza a dégluti en se rendant compte de la différence de niveau entre elle et le shinigami.

Après un rapide échange de coup, les deux combattants se sont éloigné et ce sont regarder puis Gildarts a dit « Tu est vraiment fort Ichigo. » le shinigami à répondu « Toi aussi tu est fort. » et le combat a repris, Ichigo a paré un coup de poing de l'homme avant de faire un coup de coude que Gildarts à parer également puis le shinigami à de nouveau frapper le mage au flanc, l'homme en a profité pour frapper de nouveau Ichigo au visage, les deux se sont rapidement relevés.

"Bien, je suppose que cela ne nous mènera à rien de continuer ainsi." Dit simplement Gildarts

"Je suis d'accord." Répondit Ichigo

"Alors allons-y plus sérieusement." Déclara le mage alors qu'une aura blanche à commencer à l'entourer et que le sol à trembler

"Bien." Dit simplement le shinigami alors qu'il a dégainé son épée et qu'une aura bleue à commencer à l'entourer

Les mages sont devenu tendu en voyant cela et en sentant le sol trembler et l'air devenir lourd, une sphère blanche est apparu dans la main de Gildarts tandis que des particules bleues ont commencé à entourer Ichigo, c'est alors qu'une nouvelle personne à fait son apparition.

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt, hall de la guilde :**

Alors que Makarof travaillait dans son bureau, le vieil homme à remarquer que la guilde est devenue bien calme, le maître a donc décidé de sortir de son bureau pour voir le hall complètement désert, a par Mirajane, tout le monde a disparu, Makarof c'est donc approché de la barmaid avant de dire « Mirajane, où sont passé tous les autres. » la femme a souri puis à dit « Eh bien Gildarts est rentré il y a peu et lui et Ichigo sont partis vers une plage hors de la ville pour se battre. » la mâchoire du maître est tombé au sol et il est devenu pale puis Makarof s'est mis à trembler avant de dire « Nous devons les arrêter, ils pourraient détruire la ville. » puis c'est diriger vers le lieu avec Mirajane.

Une fois sur place, les deux ont remarqué tous les mages de la guilde formant un cercle, en se rapprochant ils ont vu le combat et ont été choquer de voir Ichigo et Gildarts sont entouré d'aura bleue et blanche, le mage préparant une attaque de fragmentation et Ichigo préparant une attaque d'énergie, c'est alors que le maître à hurler « ARRÊTER CE COMBAT TOUT DE SUITE ! » les deux combattants ont été surpris de l'intervention de Makarof mais ils ont rapidement compris qu'ils ne peuvent pas arrêter leurs attaques, alors Gildarts à envoyer son attaque vers le ciel mais Ichigo a simplement dit « Getsuga Tensho. » et à dévier son attaque sur le côté du mage.

Tous les mages ont été choquer de voir la puissance de l'attaque d'Ichigo, beaucoup ont eu du mal à croire à ladite puissance de l'homme d'après ce qu'avaient dit Natsu et Grey mais cette attaque les a laissé sans voix, Gildarts a aussi été choquer de la puissance de l'attaque qui l'a manqué de peu, après que l'attaque ce soit dissiper, ils ont tous vu la mer être divisée temporairement en deux, après cela un long silence c'est installer puis Gildarts a simplement ri et a dit « Eh bien, c'était un bon combat Ichigo, j'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de s'en refaire un. » le shinigami a hoché la tête.

"Tiens Natsu, tant que j'y pense, passe chez moi un peu plus tard, j'ai un cadeau pour toi." Dit simplement le mage en se dirigeant vers sa maison

Puis le groupe c'est diriger vers le hall de la guilde sauf le mage de feu qui est parti vers la maison de Gildarts, une fois arrivé dans le hall, la vie à repris son cours, Ichigo quand à lui c'est diriger vers le bar, Mirajane à demander « Tiens Ichigo, tu veut quelque chose ? » le shinigami a souri avant de dire « Oui, pourrait-tu me donner une bière. » la barmaid à hocher la tête avant de servir une chope de bière à l'homme, après avoir pris une gorgée, Ichigo à été interpellé par Makarof qui a dit « Dis-moi Ichigo, tu es au courant que tu es le premier mage de la guilde à blesser Gildarts ? » le shinigami à hausser les épaules puis à dit « Eh bien on est deux puisque Gildarts est le seul mage à avoir réussi à me blesser et il est aussi le seul à m'avoir fait dégainez mon Zanpakuto. »

"Effectivement, ce qui montre que tu pourrais potentiellement devenir l'ace de Fairy Tail." Dit Erza en fessant connaître sa présence

"Oui car peu ont aussi forcé Gildarts à utiliser sa magie." Dit Grey en arrivant

Ichigo à rit avant de continuer à boire sa chope puis Wendy est arrivé en disant « Ichigo-san, tu es vraiment incroyable et bravo pour ce combat. » le shinigami a souri avant de dire « Merci Wendy mais je suis sur qu'un jour tu seras tout aussi incroyable. » la jeune femme a lourdement rougi et les autres personnes ont ri alors qu'Ichigo à fini sa chope.

Après quelques chopes supplémentaires, le shinigami s'est levé puis à dit « Bon, je vais aller voir Gildarts. » et il est sortie de la guilde, en ce dirigeant vers la maison du mage, Ichigo en a profité pour observer les rues de la ville car il a eu peu de temps pour les observer mais en arrivant vers le lieu ou habite Gildarts, le shinigami a vu Natsu et Happy sortir d'une maison, le mage de feu est visiblement énerver et le chat est inquiet, Ichigo est entré dans la maison pour voir le mage qu'il a affronté un peu plus tôt, en le voyant, Gildarts a demandé « Tiens Ichigo, que fait tu ici ? » le shinigami a simplement dit « Je passait pour voir si tu allais bien après notre combat mais j'ai été curieux en voyant Natsu sortir énerver de ta maison. » le visage du mage est devenu sombre puis il a dit « J'ai dit à Natsu que j'ai été attaquer par un dragon, il voulait aller le voir mais je lui ai dit de ne pas y allez, il c'est énerver et est parti. » Ichigo a hoché la tête en compréhension avant de dire « Je vois... et donc c'est ce dragon qui t'a fait ces blessures. » Gildarts a hoché la tête.

"Dans ce cas il faudra faire attention car dans l'avenir, ce dragon pourrait attaquer Magnolia." Dit pensivement Ichigo

"Je sais, c'est pour cela que je m'inquiète." Répondit le mage

le shinigami a donc simplement dit qu'il verrait pour en apprendre plus sur ce dragon et est sorti pour se diriger vers son lieu d'entraînement, une fois là-bas, Ichigo s'est mis à méditer pour apprendre à mieux maîtriser ces pouvoirs, une fois dans son monde intérieur, le shinigami c'est simplement diriger vers ses Zanpakuto en se disant que cet entraînement va être intense.

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

Après quelques heures d'entraînement intensive, le shinigami c'est trouver épuiser et à reprendre son souffle, ces deux esprits le regardant avec satisfaction, puis Shiro a dit **« Eh roi, tu devrais peut-être te réveiller, il y a cette chatte blanche qui suit Wendy partout qui est sur tes genoux. »** Ichigo a haussé un sourcil puis à décider de quitter son monde intérieur, en se réveillant, le shinigami à remarquer Carla, debout sur ces genoux le regardant étrangement.

"Tiens Carla, que fait tu là ?" Demanda Ichigo

"J'ai à te parler Ichigo." Répondit la chatte blanche

Puis Carla c'est diriger vers une souche est c'est assise dessus puis elle a pris une grande inspiration avant de dire « Dis-moi Ichigo, si tu à une mission qui implique de faire du mal à une amie, est ce que tu ferais cette mission. » le shinigami à regarder la chatte blanche avant de répondre « Non, jamais je ne ferais une mission comme ça, si on me donne une mission qui implique de faire du mal à un ou une amie, je me tournerais contre ceux qui me donnent cette mission, par exemple, un jour une amie allait se faire tuer, plutôt que de laisser les responsables faire, je me suis tourné contre eux et j'ai délivré mon amie, peu importe les conséquences. » tout en repensant à son invasion de la Soul Society, Carla a regardé le shinigami puis a dit « Merci Ichigo, j'imagine que je peux te le dire, j'ai une mission, je suis une exceed et je viens d'Edolas, un monde opposé à Hearthland et j'ai pour mission de tuer ou de ramener Wendy à Edolas. »

"Je vois... dans ce cas je pense avoir une idée, tu vas faire semblant d'amener Wendy à Edolas, une fois là-bas, je vous protégerais tous les deux et ont pourra s'en sortir sans problème." Dit simplement Ichigo

"Tu es sur que cela va marcher ?" Demanda Carla inquiète

"Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela." Répondit le shinigami

La chatte blanche a sourit puis Ichigo a dit « Nous devrions nous diriger vers la guilde, je suis sur que les autres doivent s'inquiéter. » Carla a hoché la tête et le duo c'est diriger vers la guilde en repensant aux paroles d'Ichigo, une fois là-bas, le duo a été accueilli par les autres mages qui ont demander « Eh bien où vous êtes passé tous les deux. » le shinigami à simplement hausser les épaules et a dit « J'ai simplement discuté avec Carla de certaines choses et cela à pris un peu de temps. » les mages se sont rapidement dispersé et les deux ce sont diriger vers le bar.

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, au prochain chapitre, début de l'arc Edolas.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Edolas

**Chapitre 10 : Edolas :**

 **Le lendemain de l'affrontement avec Gildarts, bordure de Magnolia :**

Alors que le temps est sombre et semble pluvieux, Ichigo continue de méditer à son endroit habituel pour s'entraîner avec ses Zanpakuto, après quelques heures d'entraînement, le shinigami s'est posé contre une souche et à repenser aux événements d'hier, après son retour à la guilde avec Carla, Ichigo avait été agressé par Natsu qui voulait prouver qu'il est le plus fort, puis par Grey, Gajeel et Elfman, cela avait rapidement agacé le shinigami qui avait utilisé un peu de son Reiatsu pour calmer la guilde, puis il c'est diriger vers le bar et à bu quelques bières et est rentré chez lui avant d'élaborer un plan pour sauver Wendy.

Le shinigami s'est souvenu du moment où il a expliqué son plan à Carla ce matin, elle a semblé ravi par cela et à accepter de jouer le jeu puis Ichigo est parti pour méditer, alors qu'il est plongé dans ses souvenirs, Wendy fait son apparition puis se dirige vers le shinigami et attire son attention en demandant « Ichigo-san ? » l'homme l'a regardé avant de sourire et de dire « Tu à besoin de quelque chose Wendy ? » la jeune femme à hocher la tête et à dit « Je voudrais te poser une question. » le shinigami à hocher la tête avant d'inciter Wendy à s'asseoir.

"Dis-moi Ichigo-san, est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression de faire des promesses que tu ne peux tenir ?" Demanda la jeune mage

"Oui, je me dis souvent qu'il y a des moments où on fait des promesses et que l'on a du mal à les tenir, cela arrive, par exemple il y a deux ans maintenant, j'ai fait une promesse à un homme que je n'ai pas pu tenir et que je ne pourrais pas forcément tenir. Répondit simplement Ichigo

"À bon et quel est cette promesse si ce n'est pas indiscret ?" Dit Wendy curieuse

"Eh bien cela c'est passé il y a deux ans, alors que..."

 _-2 ans plus tôt, fausse ville de Karakura-_

 _Alors qu'Ichigo marche dans les décombres de la réplique de la ville avec Unohana, les deux ont senti un grand Reiatsu venir d'un point, en ce rendant sur place, le duo a été surpris de la vue, devant eux se trouve un Espada, il a des cheveux bruns ondulés, il porte un manteau gris bordé de fourrure, il a une grande plaie au niveau du torse et est mourant, Ichigo à alors entendu une voix d'enfant demander « Stark-kun, où allons-nous ? » l'homme prénommé Stark n'a pas répondu et à continuer à regarder le ciel._

 _"Pourquoi regardes-tu le ciel ?" Demanda Ichigo en attirant l'attention de l'homme_

 _"Je me dis simplement que je meurs comme j'ai vécu, dans la solitude." Répondit Stark_

 _"Eh tu ne réponds pas à cette voix qui semble t'appeler ?" Repris le shinigami_

 _Unohana a été confuse de voir le visage de l'Espada entré en état de choc, puis il prit un visage sombre et a dit « Je vois... je suis désoler Lylinette... » Ichigo a observé la scène puis à demander « Fait-tu vraiment confiance à Aizen ? » l'homme à simplement répondu « J'ai une dette envers lui, il m'a apporté une famille et ma sorti de la solitude. » le shinigami observait sa tristesse et à serrer les poings alors que la capitaine à ses côtés est parti vers un autre endroit._

 _"Écoute, je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais si un jour toi et cette petite venez à renaître, je vous promets à tous les deux que je vous retrouverais et qu'a ce moment-là vous ne serez plus jamais seuls." Déclara Ichigo en mettant sa main sur son cœur pour montrer sa volonté_

 _"Merci, Ichigo Kurosaki..." Dit l'homme avant de partir en poussière_

 _le shinigami à regarder le lieu où se trouvait Stark puis à murmurer sa promesse avant de repartir pour trouver Aizen..._

"Eh pour l'instant, je les recherche toujours." A fini Ichigo

Wendy à écouter l'histoire avec émotions, après avoir essuyé quelques larmes sauvages, elle a demandé « Eh tu serais prêt à tout pour les aider ? » le shinigami a souri avant de dire « Bien sur, c'est pour ça que parfois certaines promesses que l'on fait son dure à tenir. » la jeune femme s'est levée puis à remercier Ichigo avant de partir vers la ville, le shinigami lui est simplement retourné méditer.

Après une heure d'entraînement dans son monde intérieur, une étrange sensation a stoppé la formation d'Ichigo, quand l'homme à regarder devant lui, il a été surpris de voir la ville se transformer en particule et être absorbé par un portail présent dans le ciel, après quelques secondes, le shinigami à attraper ses Zanpakuto puis c'est rapidement diriger vers le lieu ou se trouvait la ville, une fois sur place, il a remarqué Wendy et Carla paniquer, Ichigo c'est approcher des deux avant de dire « Que s'est-il passé ? » la jeune femme à sembler soulager de la voir puis à dit « Je ne sais pas, la ville a soudainement disparu. » puis un bruit à attirer l'attention des trois et après quelques secondes, Natsu et Happy sont sortis de terre, le mage de feu à grogner à propos de sommeil et à remarquer le trio, il a demandé « Pourquoi la ville a disparu ? » et une nouvelle personne est arrivé.

"C'est à cause de l'Anima, je n'ai rien pu faire." Dit cette nouvelle voix

Le groupe c'est tourner vers la personne, il sagit d'un homme avec des cheveux bleus en bataille qui a un tatouage rouge au niveau de l'œil droit, il porte une sorte de manteau noir et a plusieurs sceptres accrocher dans son dos, l'homme à regarder Ichigo et les autres avant de se présenter « Je suis Mystogan, mage de rang S de Fairy Tail. » le shinigami à hocher la tête et à demander « Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce portail au-dessus de nous ? » le mage a répondu « C'est l'Anima, un portail qui mène à un monde parallèle appeler Edolas, les membres de la guilde et les habitants y ont été emmener et ont été converti en lacrima, vous devez aller les sauver. » Ichigo a demandé « Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » Mystogan à simplement soupirer et a dit « Non, je ne peux pas venir avec vous. » le shinigami à simplement hocher la tête et c'est tourner vers les autres.

"Bien nous devons y aller, Carla, Happy, vous pouvez porter Wendy et Natsu ?" Demanda Ichigo recevant un hochement de tête des deux chats

"D'accord alors préparez-vous à vous envoler vers la portail." Continua le shinigami

Les deux chats ce sont positionner derrière leurs partenaires et ont invoqué leurs ailes, Mystogan a été inquiet et surpris de ne pas voir Ichigo s'accrocher à l'un des chats puis il a vu le shinigami se préparer à sauter et à demander « Tu comptes réellement sauter jusque-là haut ? » Ichigo à simplement hocher la tête et Carla à commenter « Ichigo à des capacités physiques qui sont en dehors de notre imagination. » le mage a été choquer puis à hocher la tête et après quelques secondes les deux petits êtres se sont envolé avec leurs partenaires tandis que le shinigami s'est servi de son Reiatsu et a fait un grand saut, après quelques secondes, une lumière blanche à aveugler le groupe et ils sont arrivé à Edolas.

Une fois que la lumière a disparu, le groupe est atterri aux abords d'une forêt, ils ont alors remarqué que ce monde est totalement différent d'Hearthland, le ciel est d'une couleur verdâtre et il y a beaucoup d'île flottante, Ichigo a regardé le paysage et a dit « Alors c'est ça Edolas ? Intéressant. » Carla a hoché la tête puis à dit « Venez, nous devons explorer l'environnement. » et le groupe est parti vers la forêt mais après avoir fait un pas, Ichigo à d'un coup ressenti un immense Reiatsu, il pensa 'Mais comment...' puis Shiro intervint **« Roi, ce Reiatsu, il est semblable à cet homme que tu as vu avant d'affronter Aizen. »** Ossan arriva et dit _« Il a raison Ichigo, ce Reiatsu est identique au sien, il va falloir vérifier. »_ le shinigami à hocher la tête avant de suivre le groupe mais inconnu de lui, Wendy a également ressenti cette énergie similaire à celle d'Ichigo, après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils ont remarqué ce qui ressemble à un pécheur, quand le groupe c'est approcher de lui, il a remarqué les deux chats et est parti en courant en disant qu'il ne veut pas mourir.

"C'est étrange." Dit simplement Ichigo

"Peut-être qu'il a eu peur d'Ichigo." Gloussa Happy avant de se faire frapper par Ichigo

"J'ai plus l'impression que ces de nous deux qu'il a eu peur." Dit Carla

"Elle a raison, c'est de vous deux qu'il a eu peur." Déclara Ichigo arrivant aux même conclusions que la chatte blanche

"Mais on n'a rien fait de mal." Se plaint Happy

"Peut-être pas vous mais des êtres semblables à vous deux en on peut être fait." Répondit le shinigami

Les deux chats ont semblé choquer mais ce sont rapidement remis et le groupe est de nouveau parti exploré, après une petite heure d'exploration, ils se sont arrêté dans un entrepôt se trouvant dans une clairière une fois dedans, ils se sont tous changés sauf Ichigo, Happy est rapidement sorti du bâtiment, Carla a demandé à Ichigo « Tu ne te change pas ? » le shinigami a simplement répondu « Non, c'est ma tenue de combat et je la garderai jusqu'au bout. » puis le chat bleu est entré avant de dire « Venez voir dehors, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. » quand le groupe est sorti, ils ont été choquer de voir ce qui ressemble à une plante géante avec le symbole de Fairy Tail accrocher devant une porte.

"Est-il possible que ce soit..." Commença Wendy

"Oui, c'est la version d'Edolas de Fairy Tail." Dit Ichigo

"Bon, on entre." Déclara Natsu en se dirigeant vers la porte suivie du groupe

Quand ils sont entrés, Ichigo et les autres ont été surpris de voir beaucoup de membres de Fairy Tail mais tous différent de ceux qu'ils connaissent, notamment Grey qui porte neuf couche de vêtements, Cana qui boit du thé et Wendy qui est de taille adulte avec des formes développer, Wendy a regardé ces formes et a eu un visage sombre mais Ichigo l'a remarqué et à réconforter la jeune femme en disant « Tu n'a pas besoin de ces formes pour être belle. » la jeune mage a rougi et a souri puis l'attention du groupe à été attiré par une jeune femme avec de courts cheveux blancs et qui porte une robe bleue et blanche, Natsu et Happy l'ont regardé comme un fantôme avant de murmurer « Lisanna... » la femme c'est retourner puis à sembler choquer mais une autre femme ressemblant à Lucy à fait son apparition et a fait des prises de catch sur Natsu, étrangement, Ichigo a remarqué la femme au cheveu blanc sortir de la guilde et l'a suivi.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le shinigami a vu Lisanna pleurer et être perdu, il c'est approcher discrètement avant de demander « Tu comptes leurs dires ? » la femme à regarder Ichigo avec surprise et à dit « D-de quoi parlez-vous ? » le shinigami à soupirer avant de dire « Je connais la vérité, vous avez peur de leur dire que vous venez d'Hearthland et que leurs Lisanna est morte, vous avez peur de leurs réactions et de la réaction de Natsu c'est ça ? » la mage à fondu en larmes avant de demander en pleurant « Que dois-je faire, c'est si difficile, j'ai peur de les faire souffrir... » Ichigo à simplement poser une main sur son épaule.

"Je comprends votre position, après tout je viens aussi d'un autre monde mais je pense que vous devriez leur dire, au moins ils seront au courant et je suis sur qu'ils vous diront de rejoindre Hearthland mais c'est un choix difficile, alors prenez votre temps." Dit le shinigami avec un air rassurant

"Mais comment avez-vous compris pour mon secret ?" Demanda Lisanna en essuyant ses larmes

"Disons simplement que j'ai des sens magiques bien plus développer." Répondit Ichigo

Puis Lisanna à commencer à raconter au shinigami son passer avec Natsu, comment il a rencontré Happy puis Gildarts, les deux ont beaucoup ri de toutes ces histoires mais rapidement, Ichigo a senti quelque chose arriver, quelque chose de sombre, de mauvais, la femme aux cheveux blancs à remarquer cela et à demander « Ça va ? » le shinigami a simplement répondu « Rentre à l'intérieur et préviens les autres que quelque chose arrive mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que l'énergie ressemble à celle d'Erza. » Lisanna à palis à l'entente du nom et à commencer à rentrer dans la guilde mais elle a vu Ichigo se diriger vers un muret, elle a alors demandé « Que fais-tu ? » Ichigo a souri avant de dire « Je vais la retenir, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Lisanna est alors rentré dans la guilde pour informer les autres, immédiatement, ils ont paniqué puis elle c'est diriger vers Wendy qui à demander « Ou est Ichigo-san ? » la mage a répondu « Il est dehors, il ma dit qu'il va retenir Knightwalker. » les autres on parlé à propos de sa folie mais ils ont été choquer de voir Natsu et Wendy hausser les épaules et dire que l'on peut lui faire confiance.

Du côté d'Ichigo, il c'est un peu éloigner de la battisse et c'est installer sur un petit muret en pierre, après quelques minutes, le bâtiment de Fairy Tail c'est enfoncé dans le sol et au même moment un groupe de créature volante est approché, sur l'une d'entre elles se trouve une femme avec des cheveux rouges ondulés, elle porte juste un soutien-gorge et à une lance dans la main gauche, la femme ressemble à Erza, Ichigo en a déduit qu'il sagit de son double d'Edolas, le shinigami à eux une idée et à montrer sa marque de guilde à la femme, cette dernière a réagi en sautant de sa créature et a foncé sur Ichigo avec sa lance, alors qu'elle a pensé à une cible de plus et facile, le shinigami à attraper l'arme à main nues, ce qui à choquer la guerrière puis Ichigo la frapper au ventre et la repousser.

"Tu dois être l'Erza d'Edolas ?" Demanda le shinigami de manière sérieuse

"Eh tu es petite fée ?" Demanda la femme avec dégout

"Tu n'a pas à entendre mon nom." Répondit Ichigo

"Je suis Erza Knightwalker et je serais ton bourreau." Dit Erza avec un sourire mauvais

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir l'homme paniquer, il est resté parfaitement calme et a même baillé, Erza c'est énerver et à attaquer l'être pour le décapiter mais ce dernier à de nouveau attraper la lance puis il a frappé les mains d'Erza et la repousser, Ichigo a observé et à peser la lance avant de dire « C'est une bonne arme. » puis son regard est devenu sérieux et il a dit « Dis-moi, combien de mages de ma guilde à tu tuer ? » la guerrière a souri avant de répondre « On m'appelle la tueuse de fée, cela te donne une idée du nombre. » mais le visage du shinigami est devenu sombre et il c'est énerver

"Tu sais, peu importe ce que tu à fait dans le passer, peux importe qu'il y est deux guildes, tu t'en es pris à ma famille et tu les as fait souffrir et ça **je ne te la pardonnerais jamais alors prépares-toi à subir la colère de Fairy** **Tail** "Déclara Ichigo avec la voix de Shiro pour la fin alors que l'air a commencé à devenir lourd pour Erza

Le shinigami à regarder les créatures volantes autour de lui, il en a vu beaucoup et sur ces dernières se trouve des soldats puis Ichigo à regarder la chose sur laquelle se trouvait Erza, cette dernière à essayer de l'attaquer mais le shinigami à claquer le bout du manche de la lance dans le ventre de la guerrière, elle a vomi le contenu de son estomac sur le coup puis Ichigo à lancer l'arme sur la créature, l'abattant sur le coup et il c'est baisser au niveau d'Erza qui est à genoux et à dit « Vois ce que cela signifie que d'attaquer ma famille. » puis il a disparu, après quelques secondes, elle a entendu des hurlements et c'est retourner avec du mal seulement pour voir qu'Ichigo a abattu la moitiez de son bataillon et un tiers des Legions, en voyant sa défaite, Erza c'est diriger vers le corps de son compagnon volant, en a retiré la lancer à hurler de toutes ses forces « RETRAITE ! » les membres encore conscients ont rapidement pris la fuite et un Legion à récupérer la guerrière, alors qu'elle a remarqué le shinigami, il a simplement dit « Écoute-moi bien Erza, mon est Ichigo Kurosaki... » puis est apparu derrière elle et a fini « Pris pour ne jamais l'entendre à nouveau. » et est revenu à son point d'origine, Ichigo a souri à la réaction de peur de la femme en repensant au moment où Grimmjow lui a dit cette phrase puis il à pensé 'Bien, je devrais rejoindre les autres' mais juste avant de partir, il a senti l'énergie magique de la mage blonde et à utiliser le Shunpo pour se diriger vers elle.

Du côté de Lucy, alors qu'elle se soit réveillé après s'être évanouie, elle a remarqué que Magnolia avait disparue puis elle a croisé Mystogan qui lui a parler d'Edolas puis qui lui a donné une petite pilule et lui a dit d'aider les autres mais maintenant elle est dans un désert, elle est seule et elle est perdue mais d'un coup elle a senti une présence et a entendu « Lucy, que fais-tu ici ? » la mage c'est retourner pour voir Ichigo, totalement indemne, elle a souri avant d'expliquer sa rencontre avec Mystogan, le shinigami à hocher la tête avant de dire « Je vois, c'est un peu comme nous. »

"Tu sais où sont Wendy et Natsu ?" Demanda Lucy curieuse

"Non, après avoir senti l'arrivée d'Edo-Erza, je les ai perdus de vu." Répondit Ichigo

"Attend-tu à rencontrer la Erza d'Edolas, elle est comment ?" Dit la femme avec un frisson

"Elle est mauvaise et à tuer des dizaines de mages de Fairy Tail." Répondit froidement le shinigami

Cela à choquer Lucy qui c'est demander pourquoi et comment quelqu'un de si gentille pouvait être si mauvais dans ce monde mais Ichigo a interrompu c'est pensés en disant « Il y a une ville pas loin, on devrait y aller. » la mage à hocher la tête et les deux ce sont diriger vers la ville, une fois arriver aux abords de la ville, le duo a remarqué que les bâtiments sembles battis dans la roche, en entrant dans la cité, les deux ont remarqué que tous les regards se portent sur eux, Lucy à eux un frisson et à demander à Ichigo « Pourquoi il nous regarde tous ? » le shinigami a répondu « Je ne sais pas Lucy, peut-être que notre différence avec eux attirent l'attention. » puis après quelques secondes, des gardes sont arrivé et on dit « Halte, que faite vous ici ? » la mage à paniquer et Ichigo est resté calme jusqu'au moment où un soldat à attraper son bras en disant « Toi, déposent tes armes au sol, maintenant ! » cela à fortement irriter le shinigami qui à frapper l'homme par réflexe, le chef du groupe a alors dit « Arrêtez-les ! » puis ils ont saisi Lucy, au moment où elle a invoqué Scorpio, Ichigo a remarqué Natsu, Wendy et Edo-Lucy arriver dans leur direction, le trio arrivant à également engager le combat et le shinigami en a profité pour vaincre le reste des gardes, une fois le combat fini, ils se sont rassemblé.

"Ichigo-san, où étais-tu ?" Demanda Wendy inquiète

"J'ai été légèrement occuper par l'Erza de ce monde mais je l'ai rapidement vaincu elle et ses hommes." Répondit simplement Ichigo

"Attends, tu veut dire que tu as vaincu Erza Knightwalker ?" Dit Edo-Lucy choquer en recevant un hochement de tête

La mage d'Edolas c'est rapidement remis de son choc et à déclarer « Venez, je connais un endroit où nous pourrons nous reposer. » puis elle est parti vers un hôtel suivi par le groupe, après avoir réservé une chambre et s'être installé, Edo-Lucy est parti prendre une douche, pendant ce temps Lucy à discuter avec le mage de feu et Wendy à simplement écouter la conversation mais elle et Carla ont remarqué qu'Ichigo est devenu bien silencieux depuis leur arriver et qu'il regarde souvent par la fenêtre, le shinigami lui cherche simplement la source du Reiatsu qu'il a ressenti en arrivant, c'est alors que Shiro a dit **« Il n'est pas loin d'ici. »** Ichigo a hoché la tête mentalement puis Ossan a dit _« Ichigo, il y a une chose étrange, il est impossible qu'il soit encore en vie, s'il est ici c'est que quelque chose à du ce passer pendant la guerre contre Ywach qui à impacter le cycle et si cela est le cas, alors il ne doit pas être le seul à être arrivé ici. »_ le shinigami à simplement déclarer intérieurement « Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on doit le trouver le plus vite possible, comme ça on pourra avoir des réponses et enfin être tranquilles à ce sujet. » mais sa conversation avec ses Zanpakuto à été interrompue quand Wendy à demander « Tout va bien Ichigo-san ? » Ichigo a regardé la jeune femme avant de dire « Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, tout va bien, je suis juste pensif à propos de quelque chose. » la jeune mage à alors dit « C'est à propos de cette énergie étrange. »

"C-comment es-tu au courant de cela, tu peux la sentir." Demanda Ichigo en étant choqué

"Eh bien, quand on est arrivé, j'ai ressenti une énergie comme la tienne et qui est très puissante et à ce moment j'ai remarqué que tu à changer et je m'inquiète pour toi Ichigo-san." Répondit Wendy

Le shinigami a souri puis à dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, quand je l'aurais trouvé, tu auras toutes les réponses mais je dois le localiser. » la jeune femme à hocher la tête puis Edo-Lucy est sorti de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur la poitrine, Ichigo n'a pas vraiment fait attention mais il a semblé entendre la mage d'Edolas demander à Natsu s'il voulait la voir nue ou quelque chose comme ça et que le mage de feu à encore fait l'imbécile mais il ne s'en est pas soucié, la seule chose qui le préoccupe est de le trouver, au bout d'un moment, il a senti cette énergie proche de la ville et est enfin parvenu et la trouver, il s'est alors levé et c'est diriger vers la porte de sortie de la chambre, Lucy a remarqué cela et a dit « Ichigo, où vas-tu ? » le shinigami a sourit puis à simplement répondu « Je vais voir un ami à qui j'ai fait une promesse. » et avant que les autres ne puissent réagir il est sorti de la pièce.

Une fois sorti de l'hôtel, Ichigo s'est mis à chercher un peu partout dans la ville au cas où il se serait déplacé mais il a rapidement compris qu'il est resté au même endroit et qu'il n'a pas bougé, le shinigami c'est donc diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville, au même moment, aux abords de la ville, deux figures recouvertes par des manteaux, regarde la ville en face d'eux, l'une des deux figures est assez grande et l'autre est celle d'une adolescente un peu plus petite que la moyenne, les deux on un regard triste mais on retrouvé un semblant d'espoir en repensant aux paroles qu'il a prononcés peu avant la fin.

"Dit... tu penses qu'il nous retrouvera un jour et qu'il tiendra sa promesse." Demanda la petite personne

"Peut-être, j'espère vraiment qu'un jour il puisse nous trouver et nous sortir de cette solitude." Répondit l'autre personne

"Mais nous devons partir, aller viens Lylinette." Continua l'être en partant

La petite figure à hocher la tête et les deux ont commencé à partir quand soudain un être est apparu derrière eu et a dit « Cela fessait longtemps, Stark... » les deux ce sont retourner pouvoir celui qui leur a fait cette promesse, celui qui leurs à redonner de l'espoir et leurs à donner envie de continuer de croire que tout peut changer, l'homme à simplement dit « Ichigo... » en sachant qu'enfin leur solitude allait prendre fin.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre et apparition de Stark dans la fic, il sera le premier à rejoindre Ichigo.**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Loup solitaire

**Chapitre 11 : Loup solitaire :**

 **Dix minutes après la rencontre, aux abords de la ville :**

Alors que les trois sont resté regarder la ville, Ichigo a été curieux et a demander « Dis-moi, comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? » Stark a répondu « Eh bien je ne me souviens pas de tout mais alors qu'ont était dans le noir, tout a tremblé et on a vu un homme avec un grand manteau noir et une moustache, on l'a vu t'affronter, tu était accompagné d'Aizen et de ton ami Quincy, au moment ou tu à frapper cet homme, une grande brèche de lumière est apparu et nous avons sentis deux autres énergies être attirées comme nous vers cette lumière, quand on a ouvert les yeux ont était dans ce monde et après deux mois tu nous as trouvés. » le regard d'Ichigo est devenu sombre à la mention de l'homme à la moustache, Stark la bien remarquer et à demander « Ichigo, qui était cet homme. » le shinigami a regardé son ami et a répondu « Je t'expliquerais un peu plus tard, rentrons, j'ai des gens à te présenter. » l'homme à hocher la tête et les trois sont partis.

Du côté du groupe de Fairy Tail, alors que tous se demandent ou est passé Ichigo depuis une trentaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvre soudainement pour révéler le shinigami, ce dernier dit simplement au groupe « Je suis rentré. » puis part vers un canapé, c'est alors que les autres ont remarqué le duo qui était derrière Ichigo, l'un est une jeune fille peu vêtu avec des cheveux blonds et ce qui ressemble à un casque à corne avec une corne brisée, l'autre est un homme plutôt grand avec des cheveux marron onduler qui tombe jusqu'à sa mâchoire, juste en dessous de son visage se trouve un collier qui est fait d'une mâchoire en os, il porte une grande veste blanche qui montre un morceau de son torse, étrangement, Lucy a lourdement rougi en le voyant et son double qui à remarquer cela a dit sur un ton de taquinerie « Ne serait ce pas un coup de foudre que je vois pour mon double d'Hearthland. » la mage à rougi encore plus et à murmurer des choses incohérente, Natsu quant à lui à sembler intriguer par l'homme, il s'est alors levé et à sauter sur l'inconnu et à hurler tout en essayant de le frapper « TU À L'AIR FORT, COMBAT MOI ! »

"Dis-moi Ichigo, c'est pas ce type qui ressemble à Grimmjow ?" Demanda l'homme en arrêtant le poing de Natsu avec un doigt et en l'ignorant

Cela à choquer tous les autres car en général, Ichigo arrête facilement le mage de feu mais l'inconnu l'ignore comme si un insecte essayait de l'arrêter, Ichigo de son côté a soupirer et à dit « Ouais Stark, c'est bien lui, il s'appelle Natsu Dragneel et a cette manie qui rappelle beaucoup Grimmjow. » Stark a hoché la tête tandis que la jeune fille à ses côtés à rapidement frapper Natsu pour le repousser, une fois ceci fait les deux ce sont diriger aux côtés d'Ichigo et le shinigami à déclarer aux autres membres de Fairy Tail « Les gars, voici Stark Coyote et sa partenaire Lilynette Gingerback, ce sont deux amis à moi qui voudrait rejoindre la guilde. » les deux se sont inclinés, les membres du groupe se sont inclinés aussi sauf Lucy, encore perdu dans ces pensées puis Natsu à couper le silence en disant « Génial, comme ça quand on rentre à Hearthland je pourrais te battre. » Stark à juste pris un visage blasé et a répondu « Comme je sens que tu ne vas pas me lâcher, viens et attaque moi maintenant. » le mage de feu a souri avant de se jeter sur le nouvel arrivant mais ce dernier à juste maîtriser Natsu avec un seul doigt.

"Mais comment est-ce possible ?" Demanda Lucy incrédule devant la scène

"En fait... Stark est un Vasto Lordes." Répondit Ichigo

Edo-Lucy a été surpris de voir les trois autre devenir complètement pale et silencieux tout en tremblant comme des feuilles, Stark a remarqué cela et c'est retourner vers Ichigo avant de demander « Ils ont déjà croisé des Hollows avant ? » le shinigami à hocher la tête et a répondu « Tu vois ces trois-là ont affronté un Gillian et le combat les à marquer. » l'homme à juste dit « Je vois et cela te dérange si je leur explique le système des Espada. » Ichigo a simplement répondu « Vas-y si tu veut. » Stark a hoché la tête et à passer dix minutes à expliquer ce qu'étaient les Espada au groupe, à la fin ils étaient en état de choc et Natsu à demander « Eh tu était à quel rang car tu à l'air fort mais de ce que tu décris il doit bien y avoir des types beaucoup plus forts que toi ? » l'Espada c'est tourner vers Ichigo qui a dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils auront vu pires. » Stark a hoché la tête et à regarder les membres de Fairy Tail avant de dire tout en retirant un de ses gants « Désoler mais... j'étais le Primera Espada. » les trois ont été grandement choquer d'entendre cela mais l'homme n'en a pas tenu compte et est parti s'asseoir avec Lilynette et Ichigo.

"Alors Ichigo, qui était cet homme ?" Demanda Stark en se rappelant des paroles du shinigami

"Eh bien, presque deux ans après la défaite d'Aizen, un groupe appeler Vandenreich à fait son apparition et à presque décimer les shinigamis, j'ai essayé d'aider le vieux mais leur chef, un homme qui s'appelait Ywach la tuer avant que j'arrive et son second à briser mon Zanpakuto, après cela j'ai pu reforger mon Zanpakuto et Ywach à de nouveau attaquer, ilaà réussi à prendre le palais du roi des âmes et la tuer avant de prendre sa place, je l'ai affronté avec Aizen et Ishida et nous avons réussi à le vaincre." Répondit Ichigo en ne voulant que très peu parler de ce monstre

"Je vois, cela n'a pas dû être facile." Dit simplement Stark

Ichigo a hoché la tête et les trois ont commencé à discuter de tous les événements des deux derniers mois, pendant la discussion, Ichigo a remarqué les deux Lucys regarder Stark, il a alors demandé à l'homme « Dis-moi Stark, tu es intéressé par les femmes ? » l'homme à simplement répondu « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêté attention, pourquoi. » le shinigami a simplement dit « Par ce que tu semble populaire auprès de Lucy. » Stark n'a pas vraiment prêté attention car il commençait à s'endormir, Ichigo a remarqué cela et à attirer l'attention de tous en disant « Bien, nous devrions nous reposer mais nous devrons partager les couchettes, pour cela je vais prendre un canapé pour dormir, vous autre pouvez-vous arranger entre vous. » ils se sont regardé et après trente minutes, tout le monde était couchée, Ichigo, Stark et Lilynette dormait sur les canapés tandis que le reste utilisait les couchettes.

 **Le lendemain :**

Alors que l'aube à commencer à se lever, Edo-Lucy est rapidement sortie de la chambre et c'est diriger à l'extérieur, une fois là elle a remarqué Ichigo qui à dit « Tu pars déjà, j'imagine que tu dois rejoindre ta guilde. » la femme a simplement répondu « Oui sinon ils vont s'inquiéter mais je vais vous envoyer un ami pour vous aider. » le shinigami à hocher la tête avant de saluer la mage et de rentrer dans l'auberge, une fois dans la chambre, il a remarqué que Carla et Lilynette sont levés mais il a vu que l'attitude de la chatte blanche est étrange, quand cette dernière a vu Ichigo, elle c'est approcher et à demander « Bonjour Ichigo, dis-moi tu peux garder un secret ? » le shinigami à hocher la tête et elle a dit « J'ai eu une sorte de vision, la reine qui nous à donner cette mission est ma mère. » cela à surpris Ichigo qui à demander « Tu est sur ? » Carla a hoché la tête et le shinigami à continuer « Je vois, nous devrons voir cela plus tard, pour l'instant il faut que l'on aille vers la capitale. » la chatte blanche à hocher la tête et ils se sont dirigé vers Lilynette, une fois à son niveau, Ichigo a demandé « Lilynette, tu peux réveiller Stark ? » elle a hoché la tête et à réveiller son partenaire avec une méthode particulière, une fois ce dernier debout, Ichigo lui à rapidement expliqué le plan, les deux ont hoché la tête et sont partis réveiller les autres.

Après une heure le temps que les autres se préparent, le groupe quitte enfin la ville et commence à marcher vers la capitale mais après plusieurs minutes, une sorte de voiture s'arrête à leurs niveaux, au moment où la portière s'ouvre, il remarque un homme qui ressemble trop à Natsu, l'homme les regarde et dit « Alors c'est vous les gars que Lucy veut que je transporte, montez. » après qu'ils soit tous monté, l'homme à commencer à accélérer, pendant ce temps Natsu a eu le mal des transports et Stark s'est endormi, après une heure de trajet, l'homme s'arrête brusquement et leur dit de descendre, alors que les autres sont descendu, Lucy a essayé désespérément de réveiller Stark mais n'a pas réussi puis Lilynette est arriver et à demander « Besoin d'un coup de main ? » la mage à hocher la tête et l'arrancar à enfoncer son avant-bras dans la gorge de l'homme qui s'est levée en toussant avant de demander « C'est déjà le matin ? » Lilynette s'est énervé et à hurler « ON À FINI LE TRAJET DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ET ON PERD DU TEMP À CAUSE DE TOI ! » l'homme à juste hausser les épaules et les trois sont sortis alors qu'Edo-Natsu est juste remonté dans sa voiture magique et est reparti.

"Pourquoi il nous à laisser au milieu de nulle part ?" Demanda Stark en baillant

"Il ne nous a pas laissé au milieu de nulle part, regarder." Répondit Ichigo en pointant la ville un peu plus loin

le groupe à été émerveiller par une ville qui semble battit sur plusieurs étages mais pour Ichigo et Stark, il est clair que cela ressemble plus à une arme, ils ont donc analysé visuellement la structure pendant que les autres parlaient mais la voix de Carla les a ramené à la réalité quand elle a dit « Je connais un chemin pour entrer » cela à surpris tout le monde, Wendy a demandé « Tu est sur Carla ? » la chatte blanche à hocher la tête et à indiquer le chemin menant à une mine et sur le fait qu'ils iront dans la mine en soirée.

Une fois la soirée venue, le groupe c'est diriger vers la mine qui semble abandonner mais Ichigo et Stark peuvent clairement sentir des présences dans la grotte, les deux n'ont pas vraiment fait attention à la conversation des autres jusqu'au moment où ils sont arrivé devant un mur, Lucy c'est avancer et a dit « Je vais l'abattre. » mais elle a été interrompue par Stark qui à dit « Laisse-moi faire. » et qui a détruit le mur en un coup, révélant la suite de la mine, après plusieurs minutes de trajet la groupe est arriver à une grande salle mais alors que Natsu et Lucy ont commencé à s'avancer, un groupe de soldats est arrivé et à entourer le duo, c'est alors qu'Edo-Erza a fait son apparition.

"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes entouré, soldat, capturez-" À commencer à la femme avant de voir le shinigami

Les autres soldats présents ont été surpris de voir leur chef devenir pale et trembler, quand Ichigo l'a remarqué, il a eu un sourire démoniaque et a dit « Tiens, si ce n'est Erza Knightwalker. » la femme tremblait encore plus au ton du shinigami mais la conversation a été interrompue quand Natsu c'est jetée sur elle et les soldats, au bout de trois secondes il a été capturer puis les soldats ainsi qu'Edo-Erza ce sont incliner en voyant les deux chats et en les remerciant, à ce moment, quand la guerrière à relever la tête, elle a remarqué qu'Ichigo et les autres ne sont plus là, du côté de groupe ils ont profité de l'instant ou les soldats ce sont agenouiller pour partir, bien que Wendy a été confuse, le shinigami l'a rassuré en disant que Carla ira bien mais une fois à l'extérieur, ils se sont retrouvé entouré d'un très grand nombre de soldats et devant cette armée se trouvent quatre personnes, l'un est une sorte de chat géant qui porte un manteau et une grosse épée, le second est un homme avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et avec une mèche blanche qui tient une baguette dans sa main, le troisième est un homme qui a des cheveux blonds en banane et qui a une armure rose, la quatrième est un vieil homme habiller en noir, alors que c'est guerrier et les soldats les ont regardés avec mépris, Ichigo c'est retourner vers le groupe et à demander à Stark « Tu peut les éloigner d'ici ? » l'homme à hocher la tête et à utiliser la Sonido pour éloigner les trois autres puis est revenu à ses côtés.

"Tu prends l'armée et j'affronte ces quatre rigolos ?" Demanda le shinigami

"Ok, de toute façon j'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercice." Répondit Stark

Les membres de l'armée ont été choquer de cela et l'un des quatre commandants à rit avant de dire « Vous pensez réellement que vous pouvez nous battre ? » Ichigo c'est simplement avancer et a dit « Bien sur. » puis à foncer sur l'homme tenant la baguette et la violemment frapper à l'estomac, le mettant KO sur le coup, cela à choquer les autres mais l'homme en armure à tenter de frapper le shinigami avec une épée cependant ce dernier à facilement esquiver, le vieillard à alors jeté des potions rouges au visage d'Ichigo qui ont pris feu et l'homme-chat à fait grandir son épée avant d'essayer de frapper le shinigami mais au moment où l'épée est entré en contact avec Ichigo, ce dernier la simplement arrêter avec une main, il a alors pivoté la pointe de la lame pour envoyer le chat contre le vieillard pour le mettre KO, l'homme en armure à essayer de frapper le shinigami mais sans succès, Ichigo en a profité pour frapper le guerrier en armure à la nuque pour le mettre KO.

"Comment est-il possible que tu sois si fort ?" Demanda le dernier des quatre

"Et en quoi cela te servirait de savoir pourquoi je suis si « fort » ?" Rétorqua le shinigami

L'homme-chat à grogner et à essayer d'attaquer Ichigo mais ce dernier à frapper violemment l'être, finissant ainsi son combat contre les quatre, en regardant autour de lui il a remarqué Stark qui le regardait et qui a dit « C'est bon, ils vont enfin nous laisser en paix. », le shinigami a hoché la tête, du côté d'Edo-Erza, alors qu'elle est enfin sorti de la mine, une vision de terreur la accueillie, devant elle, se trouvent des tas de soldats inconscients et devant ces tas se trouvent quatre commandants magiques, tous vaincu et au milieu de ce carnage se trouve Ichigo et son ami, la femme est devenu très pale et c'est mise à trembler en tombant sur ces genoux et en disant « Vous êtes des monstres. », le duo à alors remarquer sa présence puis le shinigami a simplement dit « Bien Stark, allons-y. » et les deux ont disparu en laissant la guerrière seule.

Do côté du groupe de Fairy Tail, alors que Stark les a déposé loin de la ville et qu'il est reparti aussitôt, les trois filles ont commencé à s'inquiéter, Lucy a été la première à parler en disant « Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien. » Wendy à rapidement répondu « Lucy-san, je suis sur qu'Ichigo-san et Stark-san vont bien. » la femme à hocher la tête et après quelques secondes, le duo est apparu, la mage à alors demandez « Vous allez bien ? » le shinigami la regarder et a répondu « Oui, j'ai vaincu ce qui ressemblait à quatre de leurs commandants et Stark à écraser toutes leurs armée donc ils sont forcément désavantagés. » Lucy s'est mise à trembler à cette idée mais les deux nouveaux arrivants ne l'ont pas remarqué car ils ont concentré leurs attentions sur une présence, Ichigo a souri et à dit « Venez, je sais ou se trouve un autre membre de la guilde. » les autres ont été surpris et on suivit le shinigami, après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils ont remarqué un homme, Ichigo c'est approcher et a dit « Que fais-tu ici Gajeel ? » le Dragonslayer c'est retourner et à eu un sourire carnassier avant de dire « Tiens, vous êtes la vous aussi ? » puis il a remarqué Stark et à demander « C'est qui ? » l'Espada à retirer son gant et a répondu « Coyote Stark, je suis le primera Espada et un ami d'Ichigo. » cette simple déclaration a fait frissonner le mage qui à demander « Cela te dérange si je t'affronte en un contre un ? » Stark a regardé Ichigo et à hausser les épaules avant de dire « Ok. »

"Super, comme ça je vais prouver que je suis plus fort que la Salamandre." Dit Gajeel en se mettant en position de combat

"Dis-moi Ichigo, ils sont tous obliger de se comparer entre eux ?" Demanda Stark

"Oui mais heureusement ils ne sont pas tous comme ça." Répondit Ichigo

Puis le combat entre les deux à commencer, Gajeel a été le premier à attaquer, il a transformé son bras droit en épée et a voulu blesser Stark mais ce dernier à attraper l'attaque avec deux doigts, ce qui à choquer le mage, l'Espada a profité de l'ouverture pour le frapper au niveau de l'estomac, ce qui à repousser Gajeel, Stark a semblé surpris puis a dit « A moins tu es plus résistant que les rigolos qui ce sont appeler une armée. » le Dragonslayer a souri avant d'attaquer de nouveau seulement l'homme la prit de vitesse et la attaquer au flanc, après quelques secondes de combat, Gajeel c'est retrouver en mauvaise posture alors que ce qui à choquer tout le monde sauf Ichigo et Lylinette est que Stark se bat avec une main dans une poche.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es l'ami d'Ichigo, tu es vraiment fort." Dit le Dragonslayer en riant

"Toi aussi mais le souci est que j'ai du mal à m'adapter à ton niveau." Répondit l'Espada en choquant tout le monde sauf les deux autre

"Je vois dans ce cas que fera tu fasses à ça." Déclara Gajeel alors qu'il a semblé aspirer de l'air

Stark a regardé la Dragonslayer faire son attaque, après quelques secondes Gajeel à hurler « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FER ! » et un grand souffle de métal c'est diriger vers l'Espada, ce dernier la cependant facilement arrêter avec une main, ce qui à choquer Lucy et Gajeel, au moment où l'attaque c'est dissiper, Stark a simplement répondu « Tiens, c'est un peu comme un Cero mais en moins concentrer. » puis il c'est mis à bailler, le Dragonslayer à profiter de l'occasion pour joindre ses mains et créer une épée en fer massive, Gajeel a hurlé « ÉPÉE DU DIEU DU FER ! » puis a abattu l'épée sur l'Espada, ce dernier n'a pas bougé et à encaisser l'attaque.

"Cela m'étonne qu'il est encaisser l'attaque plutôt que de la contrer." Dit Ichigo en tandis que Lylinette hochait la tête en accord

Après quelques secondes, au moment où la poussière c'est dissiper, les autres ont vu Stark, au sol, inerte, Gajeel à eux un certain sourire, Wendy n'a rien dit et Lucy à été choquer mais ils ont tous été surpris de voir Ichigo et Lylinette avec des visages blasés, alors que le Dragonslayer a commencé à dire « J'ai gagné-. » la jeune fille s'est jetée sur l'Espada en hurlant « RÉVEILLE TOI STARK, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DORMIR ! » l'homme c'est juste levé en disant « Hein, je me suis endormie. » cela à choquer tout le monde mais surtout Gajeel, Stark c'est juste relevé et à utiliser le Sonido pour vaincre Gajeel en une seconde, après cette victoire éclair, un certain silence c'est installer avant que Lucy ne dise « Waouh, tu es vraiment rapide Stark-san. » l'Espada à hausser les épaules et le groupe à commencer à faire un feu et à préparer un campement pour la nuit.

Une fois le campement mis en place et après plusieurs minutes, Gajeel c'est réveiller et après une petite explication, le Dragonslayer a semblé ce souvenir de quelque chose et à donner une sorte de pilule à Wendy en lui disant « Tiens, cela devrait t'aider à pouvoir utiliser ta magie. » la jeune femme à remercier le mage et la avaler, elle a alors de nouveau senti son pouvoir coulé en elle et a rapidement soigné Gajeel puis leurs attentions à été attirer par Ichigo qui a dit « Bien maintenant que tout le monde peut écouter, demain nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes, l'un ira trouver la lacrima et l'autre ira délivrer Natsu, je propose que j'aille avec Gajeel trouver la lacrima tandis que vous trois irez sauver Natsu d'accord. » tous les membres du groupe ont hoché la tête et ont commencé à s'endormir, Ichigo c'est légèrement isoler pour observer la ville mais après une heure, un bruit à attirer son attention et il a alors vu Lylinette venir dans sa direction, il a demandé « Ça ne va pas Lylinette ? » la jeune fille à demander « Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » le shinigami a accepté et l'arrancar c'est assis, elle a alors dit « C'est une jolie vu. » Ichigo à répondu « Je sais. » puis Lylinette à déclarer « Merci Ichigo. » cela a surpris l'homme qui à demander « Mais de quoi ? » la jeune fille a répondu « De tout, tu nous à redonner espoir, grâce à toi ont à eux une seconde chance et une nouvelle famille qui ne nous rejette pas à cause de notre puissance, je sais que Stark ne le dirait pas mais même s'ils sont particuliers, il est heureux d'avoir quelque chose à protéger et je suis sur qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de la blonde qui est vraiment gentille avec lui. »

"Je suis sur que tu as raison Lylinette, nous devrions y aller, il commence à se faire tard et on doit partir tôt demain." Dit Ichigo en tendant une main à la jeune fille

Et ainsi le duo est retourné au camp pour se préparer à l'attaque du lendemain.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre et enfin on voit Stark en action.**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Extalia

**Chapitre 12 : Extalia :**

 **Le lendemain :**

Une fois le groupe parfaitement réveillé, Stark, Lucy, Lylinette et Wendy ce sont diriger vers la capitale en passant par un passage secret tandis que Gajeel et Ichigo sont entrés dans la ville par la porte principale pour faire diversion, une fois à l'intérieur, le shinigami a remarquer que la ville est assez moderne et ressemble un peu à Mognolia, le Dragonslayer lui ne semble pas intéresser par cela et après quelques secondes, le duo est arriver dans une ruelle où ils ont rencontré un homme qui ressemble beaucoup à Gajeel, l'homme c'est avancer et a dit « Vous devez être mes contacts, je suis Gajeel et j'ai des informations pour vous. » Ichigo a regardé l'homme et à demander « Quels sont ces informations ? » Edo-Gajeel a répondu « Récemment, l'armée à apporter une grande Lacrima en place publique et il semblerait que le roi Faust préparerait quelque chose. » le shinigami à regarder le Dragonslayer et a dit « Donc nous savons où commencer, je vais distraire les gardes et tu briseras la Lacrima pour libérer les autres. » Gajeel à juste sourit et a répondu « Ok, tant que je peux cogner quelque chose je dis pas non. » et le duo à commencer à se diriger vers la place indiquée par leur contact.

En arrivant sur place, ils ont remarqué un grand nombre de garde qui protège une sorte de podium sur lequel se trouve le roi qui parle à son peuple de dix ans de magie et derrière lui se trouve un cristal massif, les deux ont alors décidé d'attendre la fin du discours pour agir, une fois le roi partit, Ichigo a utilisé son Shunpo pour arriver au centre de la place devant la Lacrima, les gardes ont été surpris et ont rapidement entouré le shinigami en disant « Eh toi, que fais-tu ici ? » Ichigo a juste souri avant de commencer à attaquer les hommes, créant une panique durant laquelle Gajeel à briser la Lacrima mais le duo a été surpris de ne voir qu 'Erza et Grey, le shinigami et le Dragonslayer ont été surpris de cela puis l'autre duo a repris connaissance, Erza à alors remarquer que tout est différent et elle a vu Ichigo, la mage en armure à demander « Ichigo, où sommes-nous ? » le shinigami a juste répondu « Nous sommes à Edolas, une sorte de monde parallèle. » la femme à hocher la tête et Gajeel à fournit aux deux là pilule pour la magie.

"Bien, vous deux allers rejoindre Lucy et les autres pour sauver Natsu, Gajeel et moi allons trouver Happy et nous diriger vers la Lacrima au-dessus de la ville." Dit Ichigo en pointant le cristal dans le ciel

Erza et Grey ont hoché la tête avant de partir tandis qu'Ichigo et Gajeel ce sont mis à la recherche d'Happy, le duo à trouver le chat qui semblait visiblement chercher le Dragonslayer, quand ils se sont croisé Happy à rapidement parler de la Lacrima et de sauver les autres puis c'est installé dans le dos du Dragonslayer avant de s'envoler vers le cristal suivi d'Ichigo, une fois sur place le shinigami à remarquer que l'un des commandants magiques garde la Lacrima, il a souri en voyant l'homme-chat qui a déclarez « Vous ne toucherez pas cette Lacrima. » les deux ce sont regarder et Ichigo a simplement dit « Tu peux l'affronter, je l'ai déjà vaincu une fois. » le Dragonslayer a souri puis c'est engager dans un combat féroce avec le commandant alors que le shinigami lui a simplement surveillé Stark et les autres grâce à son Reiatsu.

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt, groupe de Stark :**

Après être entrés dans la ville, le groupe a commencé à chercher une entrée vers une prison pour y chercher Natsu, après un certain temps de recherche, ils ont fini par arriver aux abords d'une tour ou se trouvent une grande garnison de soldat, le groupe a alors vu Carla être poursuivi par d'autres Exceeds et ont été surpris de voir les soldats tirer sur le groupe de chat en sachant qu'ils sont censés les vénérer, peu après cela le roi a déclarer qu'ils allaient détruire les Exceeds, pendant ce discours, Lucy a remarqué Erza et Grey venir dans leur direction, elle les a appelé en disant « Erza ! Grey ! » le duo a vu le groupe et ils se sont dirigé vers eux puis la mage en armure à remarquer Stark et Lylinette et à demander « Qui êtes-vous ? »

"Je suis Stark Coyotte, un ami d'Ichigo." Se présenta il

"Je suis Lylinette Gingerback et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer." Dit la jeune fille

Erza et Grey ont hoché la tête puis Lucy à déclarer « Maintenant il faut que l'on trouve un moyen d'entrer. » Wendy qui ne s'était pas faite remarquer avant à hocher la tête et les quatre mages de Fairy Tail ont commencé à chercher un moyen d'entrer, cependant Stark c'est approcher d'un mur et la enfoncer, cette action à choquer tout le monde puis l'homme à juste dit « Natsu se trouve un peu plus bas et vu le nombre de soldats, on va devoir se frayer un chemin de force. » le reste du groupe à acquiescer et ils se sont enfoncé dans le trou pour découvrir une série de couloirs, après plusieurs minutes, le groupe est arriver dans une salle où ils ont vu Natsu, attacher à une sorte de croix et épuiser, Erza c'est empresser de le détacher et de lui donner la pilule de magie, pendant que les autres observent le mage de feu, Stark a remarqué l'arrivée de Carla et ses retrouvailles avec Wendy mais il également vu que les deux ont commencé à discuter et après quelques secondes, le duo c'est diriger vers lui et la jeune femme lui a demandé « Stark-san, est-ce que tu pourras dire au groupe que nous sommes partis pour Extalia ? » l'Espada à hocher la tête et à regarder le duo partir vers l'extérieur, après que Natsu se soit remis il a regardé autour de lui et à demander « Ou son Wendy, Carla et Happy ? »

"Pour Happy je ne sais pas mais Wendy et Carla viennent de partir pour un endroit appeler Extalia." Répondit Stark

Le mage à hocher la tête et à rapidement expliquer le plan du roi pour détruire les Exceeds et à indiquer un couloir que le groupe à rapidement emprunter, seulement quelques secondes après s'être engagé dans le couloir, ils se sont retrouvé entouré par des soldats et Edo-Erza, la mage en armure à rapidement attaquer son double et les autres membres du groupe en ont profité pour passer et après quelques minutes de course, ils sont arrivé devant un parc d'attractions, le groupe est resté surpris jusqu'à ce qu'une vois dise « Bienvenu au parc E-Land, le plus grand parc d'Edolas. », Stark à rapidement repérer deux des commandants magiques les fixés, il à alors déclarer par fainéantise « Écoutez, laissez-nous passer, je suis un peu fatigué et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous cogner surtout qu'Ichigo la déjà fait. » Natsu a été choquer de cette déclaration tandis que le commandant à la baguette à juste déclarer « Tu dis ça mais rien ne prouve que tu es aussi fort que ton ami. » Grey a observé l'homme et à trouver étrange que Natsu et Lucy soient légèrement tremblants, Stark lui a juste déclaré « C'est vrai, je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'Ichigo mais en tant que Vasto Lordes je n'aurais pas de difficultés à vous vaincre. » le mage de glace est devenu pâle et a compris pourquoi ses deux amis ont tremblé à la déclaration du commandant magique.

"Vous quatre continuer à avancer, je m'occupe d'eux." Dit simplement Stark en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

Les membres du groupe ont hoché la tête et sont partis dans le parc, le commandant tenant une baguette à créer un chariot sur rails en disant « Tu est dans mon domaine, tu penses vraiment que tu peux me battre. » Stark à juste utiliser son Sonido et c'est téléporter derrière l'être, l'Espada a dit « Évidemment. » au moment où le commandant c'est retourner avec peur, Stark la frapper l'homme, le mettant KO sur le coup, l'autre mage à été choqué de cela et c'est rapidement enfui, l'Espada à regarder cela et c'est mis à la recherche de ses compagnons, après quelques minutes il les a trouvés avec une petite fille qui porte une clé et qui sont poursuivis par une sorte de poulpe géant rouge, Stark a soupiré et à attraper un des tentacules et à soulever l'être et la envoyer dans le sol du parc, juste après cela Lucy c'est diriger vers Stark et à demander « Stark, où sont les deux autres ? » l'Espada a juste répondu « J'ai vaincu le premier mais le second s'est enfui. » mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse réagir, le cri de la jeune fille c'est fait entendre et en se retournant, les deux ont vu le commandant avec l'armure rose s'enfuir avec une sorte de clé puis Natsu et Grey partir à leur poursuite.

"Stark, va les aider, il ne faut pas que le roi mette la main sur cette clé." Dit Lucy

"Ok, Lylinette, reste avec ces deux-là et aide les." Répondit Stark en partant vers le couloir où les autres ont disparu

"Tu peux compter sur moi." Dit simplement la jeune arrancar

"Il faudrait que l'on trouve un moyen de les aider." Dit la mage en réfléchissant

"Je sais, on peut aller chercher mon Légion et entrer dans la salle du harpon." Proposa l'autre jeune fille avant de partir dans une autre direction avec ses deux nouvelles amies

Du côté de Stark, ce dernier a couru un bon moment avant de trouver le commandant qui s'était enfui avec la clé, inconscients puis l'Espada à continuer sa route pendant un bon moment avec de se retrouver en face d'une grande porte noire, il l'a simplement défoncé et à remarquer que beaucoup de soldats se trouvent dans la pièce en plus de leurs alliés, il y a également Edo-Erza aux prises avec la mage en armure, Natsu et Grey qui affronte les soldats, au moment où Stark à fait un pas dans la salle, tous les soldats l'ont remarqué et ce sont précipiter sur lui mais d'un coup, l'air est devenu extrêmement lourd en envoyant tout le monde sauf l'Espada au sol, pour les autres, cette sensation est comme un océan de pouvoir qui s'abat sur eux, les mages de Fairy Tail ont remarqué que Stark tient toujours debout et semble en pleine réflexion, Erza à alors demander faiblement à couse de la pression « Quel est ce pouvoir ? » l'Espada a pu entendre la question et après quelques secondes, il c'est avancer et à simplement déclarer « C'est le pouvoir d'Ichigo. » ce qui à choquer les mages au vu du niveau de puissance.

 **Plusieurs minutes plus tôt, Lacrima :**

Alors que le shinigami a continué de surveiller le Reiatsu de Stark, il a remarqué que Carla et Wendy viennent dans leur direction, il a alors dit à Gajeel en partant « Je vais rejoindre Wendy et Carla, ne perd pas ce combat. » ce à quoi le Dragonslayer a répondu « Comme si j'allai perdre. », après une seconde, Ichigo est arrivé au niveau du duo qui a atterri aux abords d'un petit royaume et à demander « Que faite vous-là ? » les deux ont eu un moment de peur et Wendy à répondu « On doit prévenir les Exceed que le roi d'Edolas veut se servir d'une arme appeler le harpon de dragon pour envoyer la Lacrima sur leur royaume et ainsi le détruire. » le shinigami a réfléchi quelques instants et a dit « Dans ce cas je viens avec vous. » le duo à hocher la tête et les trois ce sont diriger vers la ville, une fois à l'intérieur, Ichigo et Wendy ont remarqué qu'il n'y a que des semblables à Carla et au moment où ils ont remarquer le groupe, leurs regards sont devenu hautain et méprisant, après quelques secondes le trio c'est retrouver encerclée par les Exceeds, Carla a alors pris la parole et à dit « Écoutez-moi Exceeds, vous courez un grave danger. » mais ses congénères ont simplement répondu que la reine allait les protéger et qu'elle est une hérétique pour avoir amené deux humains ici puis les chats ont commencé à lapider le groupe, cela à fortement irriter Ichigo mais au moment où il a vu Wendy prendre un caillou au visage pour protéger Carla, ce fut l'action de trop.

"Alors vous pensez vraiment **que votre reine vous protège de tout** **?** "Demanda le shinigami avec sa voix de Hollow et attirant l'attention de tous

"Bien sur, c'est une déesse et les humains sont inférieurs alors nous n'avons rien à craindre de votre genre." Répondit l'un des Exceed avec mépris

" **Vraiment, vous êtes sûr que votre reine est absolue ?** " Déclara Ichigo de manière menaçante tout en voyant les chats le mépriser comme réponse

C'est alors qu'un chat noir agitant son bras à fait son apparition mais c'est aussi à ce moment que Carla à remarquer un cercle autour d'elle, de Wendy et qu'une aura bleue entoure Ichigo, le shinigami à juste soupirer et a dit avec sa voie normale « Je vois, dans ce cas... » et d'un coup, Carla a vu le pouvoir d'Ichigo exploser, en regardant autour d'elle, l'Exceed à vu un véritable océan de puissance envoyant tous les Exceeds au sol et déformant même la réalité mais qu'elle et Wendy ne sont pas affectés mais inconnu de Carla c'est que tout Edolas c'est retrouver submerger par ce pouvoir et sur la Lacrima, alors que Gajeel, Happy et l'homme-chat sont maintenus au sol, les trois ont vu un immense pilier d'énergie bleue se dégager du royaume des Exceeds, du côté d'Extalia, alors que tous les chats luttent pour rester conscient, certains ont pu voir l'œil droit d'Ichigo devenir noir et doré, le shinigami a alors dit « **Maintenant pensez-vous vraiment que votre reine peut vous sauver, actuellement elle est comme vous, simplement à lutter pour survivre à mon pouvoir, vous ne savez pas tout le mal que vous avez fait avec vos actions et maintenant que vous êtes en danger, vous en appeler encore à votre reine pour vous protéger et tant que vous ne serez pas capable de vous rendre compte de cela vous resterez faible tout en vous croyant invulnérable alors ressaisissez-vous et allez de l'avant, c'est votre seule chance face à Edolas.** » puis a lentement commencé à baisser son Reiatsu, quand il l'a complètement sceller, Ichigo a remarqué que Carla et Wendy ont des visages surpris tandis que le restes des Exceeds sont apeurés et tremblants puis la chatte blanche c'est approcher d'Ichigo et lui a dit « Merci Ichigo. » le shinigami à juste répondu « Ce n'est rien, ils ont eu besoin d'une leçon et je leur est appris la vérité maintenant il faut voir comment il vont réagir. » Carla a hoché la tête puis Ichigo à senti quelque chose comme une arme, il a alors dit au duo de rester ici et il est parti.

En arrivant à la bordure du royaume, le shinigami a vu une sorte de harpon en forme de dragon planté sur la base de l'île où se trouve la Lacrima, il a aussi vu Gajeel, Happy et l'homme-chat se tenir sur le côté, Ichigo les a rapidement rejoint et à demander « Que ce passe-il ? » le commandant magique a répondu « Le roi à tirer le harpon du dragon, c'est la fin d'Extalia. » le shinigami à réfléchis quelques instants et à dit « je peux gagner du temps si je le détruis. » l'Exceed a semblé surpris et a répondu « C'est impossible, aucune magie ne peut le détruire. »

"On verra." Dit simplement Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la chaîne du harpon

Une fois au bon niveau, le shinigami a simplement tendu le doigt et les trois autres ont pu voir une boule rouge apparaître au bout du doigt, après quelques secondes Ichigo a simplement dit « Cero ! » et à tirer un immense rayon rouge, quand l'attaque est entré en contact avec la chaîne il y a eu une grande onde de choc et presque aussi vite elle s'est brisée, détruisant l'arme, le rayon c'est diriger vers une île volante déserte et la complètement détruit dans une grande explosion, le trio qui à observer cela a été choquer et Gajeel à déclarer « Pas étonnant qu'il tienne tête au mage le plus puissant de la guilde si une seule de ses attaques peut faire ça. » Happy lui a juste répondu « C'est rien, la dernière fois que j'ai été en mission avec lui, il a utilisé une attaque qui commençait par Getsuga et il a presque détruit une chaîne de montagnes. » le Dragonslayer a juste pâli tout comme l'homme-chat et après quelques secondes, ils ont remarqué Wendy et Carla arriver.

"C'était quoi cette attaque ?" Demanda Carla inquiète

"Puisque je te dis que c'est une attaque d'Ichigo-san." Dit Wendy avec une petite moue

"C'est vrai, c'est Ichigo qui à utiliser cette attaque pour détruire le harpon." Répondit Gajeel en choquant l'Exceed

Puis le shinigami est arrivé à leur niveau et a dit « Wendy, Gajeel, utiliser vos magies maintenant et détruisez la Lacrima. » les deux ont hoché la tête et le duo à tirer un souffle avec Gajeel, les deux attaques se sont combinés et ont détruit la Lacrima qui à exploser en une centaine de particule verte qui ce sont envoler dans la ciel, Ichigo a dit « Enfin, nous avons sauvé tout le monde. » les autres ont hoché la tête puis le shinigami à demander au commandant « Quel est ton nom ? » l'être a juste répondu « Panther Lily. » Ichigo a souri et à déclarer « Tu sais, je peux sentir que tu n'es pas mauvais, peut-être que tu devrais rejoindre Fairy Tail. » le Dragonslayer à rajouter « Ouais et comme ça tu seras mon chat. » le commandant a été surpris de cette déclaration mais n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que tout les Exceeds d'Extalia sont arrivé en volant puis un Légion à voler dans leur direction avec le groupe de Lucy, quand ils se sont tous réuni Ichigo à demander à Stark « Alors la mission c'est bien passer ? » l'Espada à hocher la tête et à demander à son tour « Pourquoi tu à libérer autant de Reiatsu tout à l'heure ? » le shinigami aurait voulu répondre mais un Exceed à répondu « C'est à cause de nous, on a méprisé cet homme et son amie et il a libéré énormément de pouvoir pour nous faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas absolus. » l'homme à hocher la tête puis ils ont vu un groupe d'Exceeds plus ancien arriver avec une femme Exceed n'ayant qu'une aile et ayant des piercings en forme de trois inverser, la chatte c'est présenter comme la reine des Exceeds et a dit la vérité à ses habitants puis à demander pardon à Lily pour ce qu'il a dû subir pour avoir sauvé un humain.

"Je ne vous en veux pas ma reine." Dit simplement le commandant magique en s'inclinant

"Car il a agi par volonté pour me sauver." Dit une nouvelle voit fessant son apparition

Tous ce sont retourner pour voir Mystogan sur un Légion blanc, souriant à son ami Exceed qui avait les larmes aux yeux de revoir le mage, il à juste dit « Mon prince... » cela à étonner certains des êtres présents mais peu Ichigo qui a senti que l'énergie du roi et celle de Mystogan sont similaires mais cette belle action a été interrompue quand une attaque à toucher l'Exceed, le blessant lourdement, tous ce sont retourner pour voir l'armée d'Edolas mené par Edo-Erza foncé vers eux à dos de Légion, Mystogan a hurlé « LILY ! » pendant qu'Ichigo et Stark ont eu des regards de colère contre cette armée, le duo c'est regarder puis les deux ce sont téléporter sur le côté de l'armée puis Ichigo à tendu sa main droite tandis que Stark a tendu sa main gauche et les deux ont chargé la même attaque qui a détruit le harpon, seulement l'attaque du shinigami est passer de rouge à blanc et rouge et l'attaque de l'Espada est bleue, après quelques secondes, les deux ont dit simultanément « Cero ! » et les deux puissants rayons ont dévasté l'armée de Légions, ne laissant que quelques montures indemnes, Edo-Erza et les autres ont juste regardé l'attaque aller à l'horizon pour créer une immense explosion en forme de champignon, tous ont été choquer par la puissance puis ont été balayer par le souffle mais pour la commandante magique une chose est devenue claire, si cette attaque avait touché Extalia ou la capitale, toute la région aurait été raser, la femme à réprimer sa peur en se disant que ce sera la plus grande guerre qu'elle aura à mené de toute sa vie, la guerre pour Edolas.

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre et enfin, la bataille final entre Fairy Tail et l'armée d'Edolas commence ce qui promet de beaux combats.**


	14. Chapitre 13 : La bataille d'Edolas

**Chapitre 13 : La bataille d'Edolas :**

 **Salut à tous, désoler s'il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière, j'ai été vraiment occuper toute la semaine et je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre, voilà donc le chapitre que vous auriez dû avoir la semaine dernière, sur ce bonne lecture à tous.**

Alors qu'Ichigo et Stark ont regardé leurs attaques exploser au loin et le souffle balayer tout le monde, le shinigami à regarder son partenaire et a dit « Bon, je pense que l'on devrait éviter d'utiliser ce genre d'attaque. » l'Espada a juste hausser les épaules et a dit « Donc on doit les affronter avec les mains je suppose. » Ichigo a hoché la tête puis le duo à remarquer Erza qui à commencer à combattre son double d'Edolas et ils se sont dirigé vers les troupes qui sont encore sur les Légions pour les faire descendre et les vaincre au sol, le duo est rapidement arrivé au niveau des Légions et les deux ont commencé à attaquer avec les poings, après seulement quelques secondes de combat, tous les soldats qui n'ont pas été balayer par l'explosion ce sont retrouver à tombé vers le sol mais leurs attention a été attiré quand un rayon a toucher le Légion de Mystogan, en se tournant vers la source le duo à vu un dragon mécanique qui est piloté par le roi, Stark à alors demander « On s'en occupe ? » Ichigo a réfléchi quelques secondes avant de sourire et de dire « Non certains mages s'en occupe déjà. » puis le shinigami a utilisé le shunpo pour aller voir le combat qui se prépare.

En arrivant sur place, le duo à remarquer que Lylinette les a rejoint et le trois ont vu l'armée de soldats approcher, Stark a alors dit « Bon, je vais m'occuper d'eux. » les deux autres ont hoché la tête et ce sont retourner vers le dragon mécanique, alors que l'arme du roi à tirer dans les airs pour vaincre les exceeds, une explosion a retenti au dos de l'appareil puis à l'avant et un souffle d'air à repousser la machine, quand le roi à regarder devant lui il a vu les trois Dragonslayers le regarder avec défi, le roi à juste dit « Encore vous petits insectes, je vais vous écraser et vous capturer pour extraire toute votre magie. » Wendy a alors dit « Natsu, Gajeel, je vais vous booster comme ça le combat sera plus facile. » les deux Dragonslayers n'ont pas compris mais la jeune femme à déclarer « Arms, Burnia. » Natsu et Gajeel ont été surpris de se boost et ont foncé sur le dragon mécanique qui à tirer une vague de missile pour les arrêter, Wendy à aussi utiliser ses enchantements sur elle-même puis à commencer à esquiver les missiles venant dans sa direction mais après quelques secondes la jeune mage s'est retrouvé prise en tenaille par les attaques du roi.

"Attention Wendy !" Prévint Natsu en venant dans sa direction

Mais le mage de feu a été surpris de voir Wendy être très calme, elle a alors invoqué de l'air autour de ses mains comme des lames et à commencer à trancher les missiles avant de voir deux missiles différents aller dans sa direction, le mage de feu c'est donc interposer mais les deux attaques ce sont arrêter peu avant le Dragonslayer et on exploser dans un grand brasier de flammes, le roi a ri en pensant avoir vaincu l'un des trois mais a été choquer de voir les flammes être mangé par Natsu qui a dit « Ces quoi ces flammes, je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi mauvais. » puis le roi a été alerter avant de voir Gajeel manger un morceau de la queux du dragon en disant la même chose puis le trio s'est rassemblé et les deux Dragonslayers ont dit « Mais au moins maintenant je suis rassasié. » le dragon a alors commencé à absorber la magie environnante pour se transformer en une forme plus guerrière.

"Dis Ichigo, tu penses que l'on devrait intervenir pour les aider ?" Demanda Lylinette en regardant la transformation du roi

"Pas pour l'instant, je pense que ces trois-là peuvent le vaincre." Dit distraitement Ichigo en regardant Stark s'occuper des soldats avant de reporter son attention sur le combat

Le trio de Dragonslayers à eux un mauvais pressentiment en voyant la nouvelle forme du dragon qui ressemble beaucoup à un chevalier, le roi a ri avant de ce jeté sur les trois mages, il a rapidement neutralisé Gajeel et à facilement contrer un coup de Natsu avant de frapper Wendy, le trio s'est réuni et ils ont utilisé leurs souffles sur le roi, après une lourde explosion les trois ont remarqué que le dragon à esquiver, le roi à alors contre-attaquer avec des missiles, mettant en difficulté les Dragonslayers, après que Wendy ce soit retrouver au sol, elle a commencé à se demander comment faire pour vaincre le roi, la jeune femme a alors entendu la voix de la flamme lui dire _« Wendy, n'est pas peur. »_ la jeune mage a répondu « Mais comment peut-on vaincre cette chose. » la voix à alors demandé _« Wendy, comment ferait Ichigo pour vaincre cette créature ? »_ Wendy a alors réfléchi, comment ferait Ichigo, lui qui paraît invincible, la jeune femme en à déduit qu'il ferait tout pour protéger les autres.

"WENDY !" Hurla Ichigo en attirant l'attention de la mage

"RELÈVE-TOI WENDY ET AFFRONTE CETTE CHOSE, MONTRE MOI QUE TU EST PRÊTE À TOUT POUR PROTÉGER LES AUTRES !" Continua Ichigo

La jeune femme s'est rendu compte qu'Ichigo à raison, elle doit se relever, elle doit se battre, la voix de la flamme a retenti de nouveau en demandant _« Wendy, jusqu'où serais-tu prête à aller pour vaincre le roi ? »_ Wendy a répondu « Je suis prête à tout pour les protéger et vaincre le roi. » la flamme a alors dit _« Dans ce cas libère ton vrai pouvoir et n'est pas peur de l'utiliser. »_ cela a agi comme un déclic pour la jeune femme qui c'est rendu compte que tant qu'elle aura peur de son pouvoir elle ne pourra pas aider Ichigo, alors que le roi à regarder l'homme hurler à la jeune mage, il a ri et aurait voulu répondre mais un énorme pique d'énergie magique la coupé, en se tournant vers la jeune femme, le roi, Natsu et Gajeel ont été choquer de voir une aura blanche l'entourer et après quelques secondes, une immense tornade à entourer Wendy, quand la tornade c'est dissiper les trois ont vu la nouvelle apparence de la mage, ses cheveux sont devenu roses et sa coiffure est passé en pique, ses yeux sont également passées de couleur rose , des plumes peuvent être visibles au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et dans son dos se trouve une petite paire d'ailes.

"Ichigo, pourquoi l'apparence de Wendy à changer, est-ce que c'est un power-up comme la résurrection ?" Demanda Lylinette

Le shinigami n'a pas répondu et a juste souri en murmurant « Tu la enfin fait Wendy. », alors que le roi c'est demander pourquoi l'apparence du Dragonslayer à changer, la jeune femme à fait un simple mouvement du bras, comme si elle tranchait quelque chose, le roi à trouver cela étrange mais une alerte à montrer que son bras droit a été trancher, le dragon comme Natsu et Gajeel ont été choquer de cette action tandis que Wendy s'est jeté sur le roi avec une vitesse folle avant de le frapper au ventre et de l'envoyer s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, le mage de feu à observer cela et à demander « Quel est ce pouvoir ? » son collègue a juste répondu « J'en sais rien. » le dragon c'est rapidement relevé et à tirer une autre vague de missile vers Wendy mais cette dernière à juste fait un mouvement de la main et à envoyer une vague d'air pour contrer les attaques puis la jeune femme à aspirer de l'air avant de hurler « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CÉLESTE ! » et de tirer un hurlement d'une énorme puissance qui à manquer de peu le dragon mais qui a détruit le bras gauche du roi, ce dernier n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre que Wendy s'est jeté sur le dragon mécanique et à créer une lourde entaille en X puis à attraper le roi à l'intérieur du dragon avant de le projeter tandis que la créature à exploser.

"Je ne savais pas que Wendy était aussi forte." Dit Natsu encore sous le choc du pouvoir que vient d'utiliser la jeune femme

Du côté du roi, ce dernier a été attraper par Ichigo qui la emmener au-dessus de la capitale, l'homme a alors pu voir que son peuple est apeurer, effrayer et triste, Ichigo à dit « Tu vois ceci, c'est la conséquence de ton arrogance, par ta faute ton peuple souffre et tu n'est pas capable de les protéger. » puis le shinigami est revenu sur le lieu du combat et a dit « Mais je peux tu laisser une chance si tu acceptes de te rendre. » le roi a alors commencé à murmurer des choses à propos de sa faute et de ses péchés puis il a sorti un médaillon et la tendu à Ichigo en disant « Tu à raison, je me rends, je veut juste que tu donnes cela à ton amie car je ne suis pas digne de le porter. » le shinigami a regardé le médaillon qui a la forme du symbole d'Edolas et qui est orné d'or et de saphir puis la pris en demandant « Que ce que c'est que ce médaillon et pourquoi le donner à Wendy ? » le roi a juste répondu « c'est par ce que ce médaillon a appartenu à la première reine d'Edolas qui d'après la légende était connu pour sa gentillesse et sa bonté, j'ai trahi mon peuple et je ne suis pas digne de la porter, je préfère donc le donner à votre amie. » Ichigo à juste hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers Natsu avec le roi sur son épaule.

"Tien Natsu, garde-le, je vais voir Wendy." Dit Ichigo en déposant le roi

Puis le shinigami c'est retourner pour voir Wendy tombé au sol de fatigue, Ichigo la rapidement attraper et la conduite auprès de Carla qui à demander en voyant l'état de la mage « Que s'est-il passé ? » le shinigami a simplement répondu « Elle s'est battu contre le roi et elle est épuisée. » puis il a posé la mage à côté de la chatte blanche avant de partir vers la position de Stark, en arrivant il a remarqué que l'Espada se dirige vers un groupe qui entoure Lucy et Edo-Lucy, une fois arriver Stark à rapidement vaincu les soldats, les deux femmes ont été heureuses de voir l'Espada venir les sauvées des soldats de l'armée, le duo c'est diriger vers l'homme puis les deux Lucy ont déposer un baiser sur chaque joue et Edo-Lucy à tourner le visage de Stark pour l'embrasser, Lucy a lourdement rougi tandis qu'Ichigo à éclater de rire, après quelques secondes le double d'Edolas à couper le baiser en disant « C'est pour te remercier de nous avoir sauvé. » l'Espada est resté stoïque devant la scène et Lucy a dit avec beaucoup de jalousie « C'est pas juste, je voulais faire ça en première. » Edo-Lucy à éclater de rire comme le shinigami tandis que Lucy à également embrasser Stark qui a juste semblé perdu mais après quelques secondes de rire, Ichigo a senti que Wendy est en danger et c'est diriger vers le lieu ou se trouve la mage, en arrivant il a remarqué Edo-Wendy, blesser et haletante tout en se tenant devant Wendy et face à un groupe de soldats, le shinigami à rapidement neutraliser le groupe et à demander « Vous aller bien ? » la jeune femme à hocher la tête et son double à dit « Merci, je vais bien. » puis Edo-Wendy à remarquer le regard que son homologue lance à Ichigo et a eu un sourire malsain, le shinigami a juste vu Edo-Wendy se diriger vers la jeune femme et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, la jeune mage a lourdement rougi tandis que son double à juste déclarer « Aller dis-le, ce n'est pas compliquer. » Wendy a hoché la tête et à murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible à Ichigo qui n'a pas compris l'échange entre les deux femmes et a vu Stark arriver.

"Que fait-on maintenant ?" Demanda l'Espada

Le shinigami allait répondre mais le groupe à remarquer un grand nombre de pilier d'énergie dorées apparaître et se diriger vers le ciel, le groupe a été surpris puis Ichigo s'est rendu compte d'une chose et Wendy à demandé « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » le shinigami a répondu « Toute la magie d'Edolas est en train de disparaître. » cela à choquer Edo-Wendy mais Ichigo n'en a pas tenu compte et a dit « Stark, Wendy vous voulez m'accompagner pour rassurer le peuple. » le duo à demander « Comment allons-nous faire ? » le shinigami a répondu « Venez avec moi et vous saurez. » les deux ont haussé les épaules puis Stark à porter Wendy et les deux ont suivi Ichigo, après quelques minutes de trajet, le trio est arriver dans la capitale et ont remarqué que Natsu et Gajeel se font passer pour des démons qui ont vaincu le roi et qu'ils veulent dominer Edolas, Ichigo à alors murmurer un plan à Stark et à Wendy qui ont hoché la tête, alors que le mage de feu à continuer à semer le chaos tout en voyant Mystogan arriver dans la direction, la voix du shinigami a retenti et la geler sur place en disant « Dragneel, nous t'avons envoyé en ce monde pour montrer au peuple qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de la magie et toi tu veut les dominer, serait-tu assez fou pour t'opposer à nous. » Natsu et les autres ont remarqué le trio et le duo de Dragonslayer à compris le plan d'Ichigo avec un regard, le mage de feu a alors dit « Je suis désoler maître, je me suis emporté. » le shinigami a juste soupiré avant de regarder le peuple d'Edolas.

"Peuple d'Edolas, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, dieu de la nuit et de la magie, vous m'avez déçu de par votre attitude par rapport à la magie, moi et mes confrères avons décidé d'envoyer Dragneel pour vous montrer que vous n'êtes pas digne de cette magie et nous avons décidé d'enlever la magie de ce monde." Déclara Ichigo de manière agressive

Ichigo a souri en voyant le choque se répandre sur les visages des habitants d'Edolas mais il c'est rapidement énerver en voyant certain le traiter comme un dieu, le shinigami à alors libérer un peu de Reiatsu pour calmer la foule avant de dire « Silence humains, estimez-vous heureux de votre sort car à la base nous devions vous tuer mais un homme a réussi à nous faire changer d'avis. » le peuple d'Edolas à commencer à se demander qui était cette personne puis Ichigo à sauter du bâtiment pour se diriger vers Mystogan et à déclarer « Mystogan ou plutôt devrais-je dire Jellal, fils de Faust roi d'Edolas, tu as su nous convaincre de laisser une chance à ton peuple, en conséquence nous te laissons le titre de roi d'Edolas, nous comptons sur toi pour guider ton peuple à travers ces épreuves. » Mystogan a compris le message d'adieux du shinigami et a répondu « Merci, je guiderai les habitants d'Edolas. » Ichigo a souri en voyant une lumière dorée commencé à l'entourer comme Natsu et les autres, il a alors déclaré « Bien, nous allons donc nous retirer, prend soin de ton peuple Jellal. » le mage à hocher la tête tandis qu'Ichigo et les autres ont commencé à s'envoler vers le ciel, le petit groupe a rapidement été rejoint par Lylinette qui à demander « Ou allons-nous ? » le shinigami a répondu « Nous rentrons à la maison. » la jeune fille à hocher la tête et une vive lumière blanche à entourer le groupe.

Après quelques secondes ils se sont retrouvé dans une clairière sous la pluie, en regardant autour d'eux Natsu c'est écrier « ON EST RENTRÉS ! » avant de se faire frapper par Erza, Lucy à alors demander « Est ce que les autres vont bien, est ce que Magnolia est revenu ? » et une voix a répondu « Vos amis vont bien, on vient d'aller les voir et ils sont tous inconscients. » le groupe a levé les yeux pour voir les Exceeds avec leurs ailes déployer tout en observant l'horizon, après quelques secondes les chats se sont posé au sol et l'un d'entre eux a dit « Ce monde est incroyable, il y a de la magie partout. » les mages ont souri puis ont vu l'un des Exceeds ce diriger vers Ichigo, Wendy et Carla avant de dire « Nous sommes désolé pour le mal que l'on vous a fait, on vous à fait souffrir à cause de notre arrogance et de notre stupidité. » le shinigami a juste répondu « Si vous êtes capable de vous rendre compte de vos erreurs alors vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner car vous êtes capable de comprendre que vous devez aller de l'avant que vous devez apprendre de vos erreurs. » le chat a hoché la tête tandis que le reste des Exceeds à fait la même action que leur camarade puis ils ont vu la reine arriver avec des chats plus âgés, elle a alors expliqué à son peuple qu'elle à eux une vision et qu'elle a décidé d'envoyer des œufs à Hearthland pour les protéger en prétextant une mission de ramener les Dragonslayers à Edolas puis la reine c'est tourner vers Carla avant de lui expliquer qu'elle n'était censé être au courant de cet ordre.

"C'est sans doute grâce à mes pouvoirs ou au fait que je suis votre fille." Dit simplement la chatte blanche

"Comment sais-tu cela ?" Demanda Chagot avec surprise

"Hé bien j'ai eu une vision qui ma montrer que vous êtes ma mère et je les dit à Ichigo qui ma conseiller de vous le dire quand je vous verrait." Répondit simplement Carla

La reine a alors fait un câlin à la chatte blanche qui lui a rendu l'étreinte puis les Exceeds ont décidé de se retirer et d'explorer Hearthland avant de partir en volant, après quelques secondes Gajeel à demander « Au fait ou est Panther Lyli ? » Natsu c'est interroger sur qui est Panther Lyli et Lucy a juste répondu « C'est cette Exceed super balèze que l'on a vu à Edolas. » et une voix à déclarer « C'est moi que vous chercher. » et après une seconde Lyli est sorti d'un buisson avec une nouvelle apparence, il est beaucoup plus petit et mignon que sa version originel, à ce moment Ichigo et Lylinette ont éclater de rire en voyant le chat et se sont rétabli après quelques instants, Lyli a alors dit « Il me semble que l'un d'entre-vous ma inviter à rejoindre votre guilde. » Gajeel a juste souri avant de prendre le chat dans ses bras en disant qu'il sera son partenaire félin puis Lyli à dit « J'en ai profité pour faire le tour des environs et j'ai capturé une personne suspecte. » le Dragonslayer à complimenter son chat et Ichigo à senti la signature magique de la personne puis a souri en voyant Lisanna sortir des buissons avec les mains attacher tout en disant qu'elle n'est pas une personne suspecte, Natsu, Grey et Erza se sont raidi en voyant la mage et le mage de feu à juste murmurer « Lisanna... » à ce moment la femme s'est jeté sur Natsu en cirant son nom, après s'être relevé, Lisanna a regardé le groupe puis Ichigo qui à demander « Alors tu à trouver le courage de leur dire la vérité ? » la mage à hocher la tête.

"Oui, je leur ai tout expliqué avant mon départ, le fait que j'ai été absorber par l'anima et que la Lisanna d'Edolas est morte, le fait que je n'ai pas voulu les faire souffrir et le fait que tu ma démasquer en un regard." Répondit Lisanna en continuant à raconter son histoire

Après quelques minutes, la mage a finalement fini son récit et le groupe à commencer son chemin vers Magnolia puis le shinigami c'est rappeler de quelque chose et à attirer l'attention de Wendy en demandant « Wendy, je peux te parler une minute ? » la jeune femme à hocher la tête et le duo est parti dans la forêt, après quelques secondes Ichigo a sorti le médaillon de sa poche et la tendu à Wendy en disant « Tiens, c'est un cadeau du roi d'Edolas, apparemment il aurait appartenu à la première reine d'Edolas qui était réputé douce et aimante, le roi ma également demander de te présenter ses excuses pour la souffrance qu'il t'a infligée. » Wendy à pris le médaillon puis la mit autour de son cou avant de dire « Merci Ichigo-san, j'espère juste qu'ils seront êtres heureux dans un monde sans magie. » le shinigami à hocher la tête et le duo à rapidement rejoins le groupe pour voir Lisanna courir vers Mirajane et Elfman en cirant leurs noms, la barmaid à lâcher son parapluie en murmurant le nom de sa sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison puis le groupe à commencer à se diriger vers la guilde en se disant que tout fini bien pour Mirajane et Lisanna.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Nouvelle mission

**Chapitre 14 : Nouvelle mission :**

 **Deux jours après l'incident d'Edolas :**

Cela fait deux jours depuis que le groupe de Fairy Tail est rentré d'Edolas, peu après que Lisanna est retrouver son frère et sa sœur au cimetière, le groupe c'est diriger vers la guilde, quand ils sont rentrés tous les membres ont été choquer de voir Lisanna et lui ont sauté dessus en hurlant son nom puis la mage s'est jeté sur le maître, peu après la guilde a remarquer Stark et Lylinette, Ichigo a rapidement expliqué qu'ils sont des amis à lui et qu'ils veulent rejoindre Fairy Tail, Makarof à tout de suite accepter et la guilde à organiser une grande fête, pendant cet événement Natsu et la guilde ont appris de Lyli que le duo à totalement écraser l'armée magique d'Edolas, à ce moment Ichigo c'est excuser auprès de l'Exceed tandis que le mage de feu à tenté d'attaquer Stark pendant qu'il dormait, Natsu s'est jeté sur l'Espada et la attaquer mais Stark toujours endormi à bloquer l'attaque avec son coude et après quelques secondes quand l'Espada c'est tourner dans une autre position de sommeil, il a également mis KO Natsu avec un petit coup de coude, cela à choquer tout le monde puis toute la guilde a été terrifier quand Ichigo a simplement dit que seul Stark pourrait le forcer à libérer tout son pouvoir.

Actuellement, dans le hall de la guilde, alors que Stark dort et que Lylinette boit un thé et que les autres membres sont en pleine bataille, Ichigo s'entraîne à maîtriser la magie de transformation, étrangement le shinigami n'arrive qu'à se transformer en Dragonslayer ou en forme de Fullbring mais il n'arrive à rien d'autre, sur une table à proximité, Wendy et Lisanna regardent avec stupeur Carla, près quelques secondes les deux ont demandé « Tu peux prédire l'avenir ? » l'Exceed à juste répondu « Hé oui, je peux avoir des visions du futur comme ma mère. » la Dragonslayer à regarder son amie avant de demander « Tu pourrais nous montrer un exemple ? » Carla a hoché la tête et à commencer à se concentrer, après quelques minutes son visage est devenu rouge et elle a répondu « Dans quelques instants Ichigo va tenter d'utiliser sa magie de transformation et va utiliser une nouvelle forme et à ce moment toutes les femmes de la guilde vont rougir et tu vas t'évanouir Wendy. » Wendy a regardé l'Exceed incrédule mais après quelques secondes une vive lumière à attirer l'attention de tous, quand la lumière s'est dissipée les mages ont pu voir Ichigo, torse nu et portant le bas de sa tenue, il a également les cheveux plus sauvage et descendant jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, à ce moment tous les mages se sont figé dans la guilde, les seuls choses se déplaçant étant les objets envoyer un peu avant et qui ce sont écraser contre d'autre mages.

Pour les hommes, tous ont pu voir les lourdes cicatrices sur son corps et son côté viril, pour les femmes toutes ont pu voir sa musculature parfaite, elles ont toutes rougis en voyant cela et au moment où Lisanna et Carla ce sont tourner vers Wendy, elles ont vu que la jeune femme semble figée, son visage est totalement rouge et deux filins de sang s'écoule de ses narines et qu'elle marmonne des choses incompréhensibles, après quelques secondes, les deux filins ce sont transformer en hémorragie et Wendy a été envoyer au sol par un jet de sang avant de s'évanouir, à ce moment l'Exceed à paniquer et à emmener Wendy à l'infirmerie avec l'aide de Lisanna, Ichigo de son coté a remarqué que la guilde s'est figée, il s'est alors tourné vers Mirajane et a demandé « Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? » la barmaid à juste tendu un miroir au shinigami qui a rapidement pris conscience de son apparence avant de se retransformer dans son apparence basique et de soupirer en disant « Je savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de pratiquer la magie de transformation au sein de la guilde. » puis il a regardé le hall et à demander « Où sont Wendy, Carla et Lisanna ? » l'Exceed à alors fait son apparition et a répondu « Wendy est à l'infirmerie suite à ta transformation. » le shinigami à hausser les épaules avant de voir Erza se diriger vers lui.

"Hé bien on peut dire que c'était une transformation assez spéciale." Dit la mage en arrivant devant Ichigo

"Oui mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu viens me voir." Répondit le shinigami

"En effet, une nouvelle mission de rang S vient d'arriver et je pense qu'elle va t'intéresser." Dit Erza en tendant une affiche à Ichigo

Le shinigami à simplement attraper l'affiche et a lu _« Vaincre étrange créature aperçut au nord de la ville de Shirotsume dans les montagnes, les créatures sont grandes et noires avec un masque blanc, récompense 4.000.000 joyaux. »_ Ichigo a relu le résumé de la mission puis à hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers Stark qui est en train de discuter avec Lylinette à une table, quand le shinigami est arrivé à coté de la table il a tendu l'affiche à l'Espada en demandant « Tu veut venir avec nous ? » Stark a lu l'affiche et à hocher la tête avant de se diriger au bar où Erza à rassembler Lucy, Natsu et Grey, quand le groupe s'est réuni ils ont vu Wendy arriver avec Carla, Ichigo à rapidement expliquer la mission au Dragonslayer qui a accepté de venir puis le groupe est parti pour la gare, une fois là-bas ils n'ont pas attendu longtemps avant que le train pour Shirotsume n'arrive à quai, après que le groupe soit monté Wendy c'est installer à coté d'Ichigo, Natsu c'est installer à coté d'Erza et Lucy c'est installer avec Stark tandis que Lylinette est allé à proximité de Grey, juste après le départ Wendy à poser sa tête sur les genoux du shinigami tandis que la mage en armure à assommer le mage de feu et que l'Espada s'est endormie sur les genoux de Lucy, Ichigo a alors dit « On dirait que les transports endorment Stark. » puis à commencer à discuter avec Erza à propos de la mission.

 **Après quelques heures de trajet, nord de Shirotsume :**

Une fois le train arrivé en gare, Natsu et Wendy ce sont précipiter vers les quais tandis que Lucy et Lylinette ont extrait Stark qui est encore endormi puis la jeune fille lui à enfoncé tout l'avant-bras dans la gorge pour le réveiller, peu après le groupe est partie voir le client puis ils ont commencé à se diriger vers les montagnes où se trouvent les Gillians qu'ils doivent vaincre.

Actuellement le groupe se trouve sur un chemin de montagne et recherche les Hollows, étrangement Natsu semble excité à l'idée de revoir ces créatures tandis qu'Ichigo et Stark essayent juste de les trouver avec leur capacité sensorielle, après quelques secondes Erza c'est tourner vers le duo et à demander « Vous trouver quelque chose ? » le shinigami a juste répondu « Non, pour l'instant on ne parvient pas à les trouvez. » puis les deux mages ont élargi leurs yeux et ce sont tourner vers un plus petit chemin étant collé au chemin principal, la mage en armure a été surpris de cette action mais le duo l'a ignoré et a foncé à travers le petit chemin suivi par Lylinette et le reste du groupe, après quelques minutes de courses les mages sont arrivé sur un plateau où ils ont vu deux Gillians qui semblent affronter un homme avec des cheveux blonds en pique, le groupe de mage a semblé surpris mais Ichigo à ignorer cela et à juste dégainer le Zanpakuto à sa taille et a utilisé le Shunpo pour pourfendre rapidement les deux Hollows puis le shinigami à regarder l'homme qui affrontait les Gillians, il est assez grand et a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair présente sur le visage, l'homme à regarder Ichigo et après quelques secondes les deux ont entendu le groupe de mage hurler « LUXUS ?! » le mage c'est tourner vers le groupe d'Erza avant de demander « Erza, que faite-vous ici ? » le shinigami a semblé perdu et c'est approcher de la mage en armure avant de demander « Tu le connais ? »

"Oui, c'est Luxus Dreyar, le petit-fils de Makarof et ancien mage de rang S de Fairy Tail." Répondit Erza

"Je vois, ravie de te rencontrer Luxus." Dit Ichigo en tendant une main au mage

Le mage de foudre à serrer la main du shinigami avant de dire « Enchanter également mais tu aurais pu me laisser achever ces choses car de toute façon elles étaient affaiblies. » le shinigami c'est juste énerver et à donner un coup de coude dans le ventre de Luxus avant de dire « Tu ne sait même pas ce que tu affrontes et tu dis que tu les as affaiblies, à ta place je ferais attention à ce que je dis. » le mage de foudre n'a pas vraiment compris et Erza a simplement répondu « Ichigo a vaincu une trentaine de créature similaire peu de temps avant. » le mage a semblé choquer puis Ichigo à proposer « Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous si tu veut savoir pourquoi je dis que tu ne comprends pas ce que tu as affronté. » Luxus a réfléchi quelques secondes et à hocher la tête puis le groupe a repris son chemin pour trouver d'autre Gillians à vaincre, peu après que les mages est commencés à marcher le mage de foudre c'est approcher d'Erza et à demander « Dis-moi, ce nouveau, est ce qu'il est fort ? » la mage en armure a répondu « Oui, il est très fort, il est beaucoup plus fort que toi ou moi, pour te dire il a poussé Gildarts sur la défensive sans utiliser ses lames et il ma complètement écrasé quand je l'ai affronté, si tu veut essayer tu peut mais je pense que tu ne tiendra pas longtemps contre Ichigo. » Luxus a eu un frisson à l'idée de la puissance du shinigami et à demander en pointant Stark « Et lui ? » Erza à déclarer « C'est Stark Coyote, un ami d'Ichigo qui a rejoint la guilde après certains événements, il est vraiment très puissant pour te dire il a vaincu l'armée d'un monde appelé Edolas sans utiliser toute sa puissance ? »

"Je vois que deux monstres ont rejoint Fairy Tail." Murmura le mage de foudre

"Effectivement mais ces deux-là sont prêts à tout pour protéger la guilde." Dit la mage en armure

Après une bonne heure de trajet, le groupe est arrivé sur un autre chemin s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les montagnes, ils ont alors remarqué un groupe de cinq Gillians approcher vers eux, à ce moment Stark et Ichigo ce sont regarder et le shinigami à demander « Qui s'occupe d'eux ? » l'Espada allait répondre mais Lylinette à déclarer « Régler ça aux pierres papier ciseaux. » les deux ont hoché la tête et ont commencé leur petit jeu mais après quelques essais les deux sont entré dans un esprit de compétition et Lylinette à commencer à arbitrer cela tandis que les autres mages de Fairy Tail ont commencé à paniquer en voyant les Gillians s'approcher de plus en plus, Lucy c'est tourner vers le duo et à hurler « MAIS BON SANG LES GILLIANS ARRIVE ALORS ARRÊTER VOTRE JEU STUPIDE ! » mais les deux ont totalement ignoré la mage et ont continué leur compétition, Erza a alors dit « Il va falloir qu'on les retienne jusqu'à ce que c'est deux-là est fini car même nous tous réunis on ne parviendra pas à les vaincre. » les mages ont commencer à se positionner pour le combat et Grey c'est tourner vers le duo avant de demander ironiquement « Vous compter nous aider ou rester là longtemps ? » les deux ont réagi en tendant leur main gauche et ont pointer leur index vers les Gillians, après quelques secondes une sphère bleue est apparu devant l'index de Stark tandis qu'une sphère rouge clair est apparu sur l'index d'Ichigo, après une seconde les deux ont tiré des cero qui ont fusionné et qui ont détruit le groupe de Gillians, le groupe de mage est rester choquer de cette action et de voir que les deux sont encore en compétition, après une dizaine de minutes l'Espada a gagner le jeu et à déclarer tout en regardant autour de lui « Bien, maintenant je vais m'occuper d'eux. » et de remarquer les visages choquer du groupe.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" Demanda Stark

"TU PLAISANTE, VOUS VENEZ DE DÉCIMER LE GROUPE DE GILLIANS TOUT EN JOUANT À UN JEU STUPIDE ET VOUS NE VOUS EN ÊTE PAR RENDU COMPTE !" Hurla Lucy

"Hé bien j'imagine que nos instincts nous ont poussé à détruire ces gêneurs." Dit simplement Ichigo

Les autres mages sont resté incrédules face au duo mais les deux ont simplement commencé à marcher vers la suite du chemin suivi par les autres mages de Fairy Tail et après quelques heures de marche, ils se sont retrouvé dans une clairière où ils ont décidé de faire une pause, après quelques secondes cependant les yeux de Stark et d'Ichigo se sont élargie, les autres ont été surpris de la réaction de l'Espada mais leur attention a été attirer par celle d'Ichigo qui a semblé être pris d'une colère intense tandis qu'une aura bleue à commencer à émaner du shinigami et que l'air est devenu bien plus lourd, Stark a remarqué la réaction d'Ichigo et a rapidement posé une main sur son épaule en disant « Ne t'emporte pas Ichigo. » cela à calmer le shinigami qui a simplement répondu « Stark... quand nous serons face à eux, laisse-moi faire, laisse moi-les vaincre, laisse-moi venger mes amis qu'ils ont fait souffrir. » l'Espada a hoché la tête en comprenant la colère d'Ichigo.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, bientôt tout sera fini pour eux." Déclara simplement Stark

 **Salut à tous, chapitre un peu court aujourd'hui pour introduire le retour de Luxus, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre et je vous dis à la prochaine.**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Bataille contre le géant

**Chapitre 15 : Bataille contre le géant :**

 **Une heure après l'événement de la clairière :**

Alors que le groupe continue de marcher à travers un chemin de forêt, les mages ne peuvent s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'est passé quand Ichigo c'est soudainement énerver et a commencé à libérer son pouvoir mais les plus inquiets sont clairement les trois Dragonslayers qui ont pu entendre la conversation entre Stark et le shinigami qui à parler de vengeance, alors que le duo et Lylinette marchent devant, Wendy c'est tourner vers ses camarades et à demander avec inquiétude « Vous n'êtes pas inquiets à propos d'Ichigo ? » Natsu et Luxus ont semblé compréhensifs mais les autres sont resté perplexes à la question de la jeune mage, Erza à alors demandé « Que veux-tu dire Wendy ? » la jeune femme à regarder la mage en armure et a répondu « Hé bien tout à l'heure quand on était dans la clairière, j'ai entendu Ichigo parler de vengeance et qu'un grand confit risque d'arriver. » les autres mages ont été surpris de cela et Erza à déclarer « C'est étrange mais je suis sur qu'Ichigo sera comment gérer si un conflit arrive pendant la mission. » Wendy et les deux autres Dragonslayers ont semblé rassurer et ils ont continué à suivre le trio qui dirige la marche.

Du coté des trois, alors que Stark tente tant bien que mal de rassurer Ichigo et que Lylinette semble plus inquiète sur ce qui pourrait se passer si Ichigo venait vraiment à s'emporter, le trio c'est trouver en face d'une intersection qui pars dans deux directions, les trois ce sont alors retourner vers leurs amis et Ichigo à déclarer « Le chemin se sépare en deux, nous allons donc nous séparer en deux groupes pour couvrir une plus grande zone de recherche, un groupe ira avec Stark et Lylinette et l'autre ira avec moi. » les autres mages ce sont regarder puis Wendy c'est avancer avec Carla et a dit « Je viens avec toi Ichigo-san. » l'Exceed blanche à hocher la tête et a suivi sa partenaire jusqu'aux côtés du shinigami, après quelques secondes Luxus c'est avancer et a dit « Je vais aussi avec Ichigo, je suis curieux à propos de sa puissance et comme ça je pourrais voir de mes propres yeux ce fameux pouvoir dont tu m'as tant parler Erza. » et est aller aux côtés d'Ichigo puis les autres mages ont décidé d'aller avec Stark et les deux groupes ce sont séparer, le groupe du shinigami allant à gauche et celui de l'Espada allant à droite.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux Dragonslayers se sont mis à ressentir un grand danger tandis qu'Ichigo à fait signe au trio de reculer, en arrivant dans une grande plaine en sortie de forêt, le groupe à remarquer un cratère et au centre de celui-ci se trouve un homme très grand, il porte un masque en os au niveau de la mâchoire et a des marques rouges sous les yeux, sur le haut de son crâne se trouve quatre difformités fessant penser à des rainures inversées, l'homme porte une veste blanche et un bas similaire à celui d'Ichigo également blanc, étrangement il n'a pas semblé remarquer le groupe, alors que Wendy et Luxus ont commencé à se demander qui est cet homme, ils ont de nouveau ressenti la colère d'Ichigo tandis que le shinigami a commencé à dégainer le Zanpakuto dans son dos et a dire « Yammy... » à ce moment l'être à remarquer le groupe et a souri en disant « Tiens tiens, Kurosaki, il me semble que toi et moi on a un combat à finir. » Ichigo a simplement grogné.

"Tu le connais Ichigo-san ?" Demanda Wendy

"Oui, c'est un monstre qui a fait souffrir beaucoup de gens, il s'appelle Yammy Riyalgo." Répondit Ichigo en se préparant au combat

"Dans ce cas je vais lui montrer la puissance des mages de Fairy Tail." Dit Luxus avant d'utiliser sa magie de foudre et de foncer sur Yammy

Le shinigami a rapidement dit à la jeune femme et à l'Exceed « Vous deux, si Luxus est toucher aller l'aider, je m'occupe de Yammy. » les deux ont hoché la tête et ont vu Ichigo partir vers l'Espada, du coté du mage de foudre, alors que ce dernier est arrivé devant l'homme, il a utilisé une grande quantité de magie pour foudroyer l'être devant lui en créant une explosion et un nuage de poussière, alors que Luxus à penser que le combat commence bien, il a entendu un rire et au moment où le nuage de poussière s'est dissipé, il a vu Yammy totalement indemne, l'Espada à juste ri avant de frapper Luxus et de le projeté au pied d'une petite falaise se trouvant un peu plus loin, Yammy n'a cependant pas eu le temps de réagir quand Ichigo est apparu devant lui et la frappé au ventre, l'Espada a reculé se tenant le ventre puis après quelques secondes il a dit « Je vois que tu est devenu plus fort Kurosaki, dans ce cas je ne vais pas retenir mes coups. » alors que le shinigami à regarder Yammy dégainer son sabre, Ichigo c'est retourner pour voir Wendy soigner Luxus, le shinigami à alors hurler « WENDY, CARLA, PRENEZ LUXUS ET ALLERS EN-HAUT DE LA FALAISE DERRIÈRE VOUS ! » les deux ont hoché la tête et ce sont diriger avec le mage de foudre vers le haut de la falaise.

"Bien, maintenant on va pouvoir se battre à fond." Dit Yammy en riant alors qu'il voit Ichigo dégainer son autre Zanpakuto

"Finissons-en, Yammy." Déclara simplement le shinigami

"Ouais... ENRAGE, IRA !" Hurla l'Espada alors qu'une grande lumière rouge a englouti une partie de la plaine

Du coté de Luxus et Wendy, le trio a été choquer de voir cela, quand la lumière s'est dissipée, ils ont vu que l'adversaire d'Ichigo est devenu bien plus grand et que le bas de son corps ressemble à celui d'un Centipède, Ichigo est apparu devant Yammy, l'Espada a alors engagé le combat en essayant de frapper le shinigami mais ce dernier parvint à l'esquiver tout en chargeant l'énergie dans son Zanpakuto, après quelques secondes Ichigo a simplement dit « Getsuga Tensho ! » et a lancé une attaque dévastatrice sur l'Espada tout en ravageant la plaine en dessous.

 **Au même moment, non loin de l'affrontement :**

Natsu et les autres se trouve actuellement aux abords d'un ruisseau et tous les mages semblent inquiets car quelques secondes avant, une grande secousse a parcouru la région et depuis Stark et Lylinette semble tourner vers une direction, après une minute le duo a commencé à marcher dans une direction suivie par les autres mages, après un trajet mouvementé suite à de grandes explosions et suite à de fortes secousses, le groupe est arriver aux abords d'une falaise, ils ont alors vu un grand nuage de poussière et ont vu Wendy, Carla et Luxus regardant le nuage avec inquiétude, Erza est alors parti vers le trio et a demandé « Vous aller bien ? » Luxus a juste semblé choquer et est resté muet tandis que Wendy a répondu « On va bien mais je ne sais pas si on peut en dire autant pour Ichigo-san. » Erza et les autres mages ont semblé surpris et ont regardé le nuage, après quelques secondes la poussière s'est dissipée et à révéler Yammy avec des marques de brûlures sur tout le corps et de nombreuses plaies présentes sur ses bras, devant se trouve Ichigo qui à quelques égratignures et un filin de sang sortant de sa bouche, alors que les deux combattants ce sont regarder, l'Espada s'est mis à rire de nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?" Demanda le shinigami agacé

"Ça fait mal, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, tu m'as mis en colère et tu vas le regretter Ichigo." Répondit Yammy alors qu'une aura rouge à commencer à l'entourer

Ichigo a rapidement transmis un message visuel à Stark qui s'est placé devant le groupe alors qu'une grande vague d'énergie rouge à balayer la région avec une violente secousse.

Au même moment, non loin des montagnes d'argents, un homme semble inspecter la région, alors qu'il observe un cratère dans une forêt, il ressent soudainement un grand pic d'énergie et décide de se diriger vers le source du pouvoir.

Du coté du groupe, alors que la vague d'énergie s'est dissipée, ils ont été choquer de voir la nouvelle apparence du monstre, sa taille à pratiquement doublés, les rainures inverser ce sont transformer en cornes et le bas du corps de la créature est velu et est sur deux pattes, Yammy à juste ri en regardant Ichigo et en disant « Maintenant tu vas comprendre la différence de pouvoir entre toi et moi. » mais le shinigami à directement utiliser un Getsuga sur le monstre, après une que l'explosion se soit dissipé les mages ont vu une entaille sur le flanc gauche de Yammy avec quelques traces de brûlure autour de la plaie, l'Espada à ignorer la blessure et à lever sa main pour tenter d'attraper Ichigo mais le shinigami à facilement esquiver les assauts de Yammy seulement après quelques minutes l'Espada à diriger ses assauts vers le groupe de mage, Ichigo a remarqué cela et c'est interposer en se fessant attraper, Yammy a ri en regardant le shinigami se débattre et à serrer son emprise sur le corps d'Ichigo.

"Maintenant c'est fini pour toi Kurosaki, quand je t'aurais tué, je tuerais tes amis et détruirait cet endroit appelé Fairy Tail puis je trouverais un moyen de revenir à notre monde et je tuerais tous tes amis." Dit l'Espada en rigolant

Les mages de Fairy Tail ont été choquer de la déclaration tandis que Stark à grogner en regardant Ichigo se raidir aux paroles de Yammy, après quelques secondes Wendy à remarquer cela et à demander « Pourquoi Ichigo-san ne se débat plus ? » l'ancien Espada a alors répondu « Yammy à toucher un point sensible d'Ichigo, Ichigo fera tout pour vous protéger et si Yammy veut le provoquer sur ce terrain c'est pour énerver Ichigo, seulement Yammy ne sait pas à quel point Ichigo est devenu fort depuis leur dernière rencontre alors je crains le pire. » Natsu a alors demandé « Pourquoi on ne va pas l'aider alors ? » Stark a de nouveau répondu « C'est un combat d'honneur pour Ichigo, Yammy à fait beaucoup de mal aux amis d'Ichigo par le passé et maintenant Ichigo à l'occasion de se venger, il ne nous pardonnera pas si on interfère dans le combat. » puis l'Espada et les autres ont été surpris de voir un Cero vert toucher le bras de Yammy, libérant Ichigo alors que l'Espada se tient le bras, après quelques secondes un homme est arriver à coté du groupe, c'est un homme à la peau blanche qui a des yeux verts, deux tatouages en ressemblant à des larmes se trouvent sous ses yeux et descendent le long de son visage, sa lèvre supérieure est noire tout comme ses cheveux, il à corne blanche sur le dessus du visage et porte une tenue indiquant qu'il a appartenu au même groupe que Stark.

"Ulquiorra, que fais-tu ici ?" Demanda prudemment l'ancien Espada

"Je suis ici car j'ai une dette envers Ichigo et que je souhaite l'aider." Répondit simplement Ulquiorra

Stark a alors haussé les épaules et les deux ont tourné leur attention vers le combat où Yammy se remet de sa blessure alors qu'Ichigo est resté immobile, après quelques secondes une aura bleue à commencer à entourer le shinigami qui à placer ses deux Zanpakutos devant lui, après quelques secondes l'aura est devenue plus sauvage et Ichigo à simplement hurler « BANKAI ! » tandis qu'une immense tempête d'énergie a commencé à balayer la région, les deux anciens Espada ce sont rapidement placer devant le groupe pour les protéger du souffle extrêmement puissant, les mages ont ressenti un immense pic d'énergie alors qu'ils tentent tant bien que mal de ne pas être emportés par le vent, après quelques minutes le souffle s'arrête enfin pour laisser place à une tornade de poussière, après une minute la tornade se dissipa enfin et les mages ont pu observer la nouvelle apparence d'Ichigo.

Ichigo est couvert d'une grande veste noire ressemblant à celle de la première version de Tensa Zangetsu, la veste est ouverte au niveau de la poitrine révélant une armure similaire à son Fullbring, sur le visage d'Ichigo se trouve une bande blanche juste au-dessus du nez, ses cheveux sont devenu bien plus longs et tombent désormais dans son dos, le blanc de ses yeux devient noir mais ses yeux restent marron, au niveau de ses mains se trouvent une paire de gants blancs et dans sa main droite se trouve une épée, un katana noir avec une longue lame et une garde similaire à celle d'une épée de chevaliers également noirs, le manche est aussi noir avec des cristaux rouges, une aura noire et bleu entourant le shinigami, les mages ont tous été choqué de ne plus pouvoirs sentir le pouvoir d'Ichigo, Wendy c'est alors tourner vers Stark et à demander « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » l'ancien Espada à juste soupirer.

"Il sagit du Bankai d'Ichigo, le Bankai d'un shinigami est la forme finale de son Zanpakuto, son utilisateur devient alors de cinq à dix fois plus fort et libère la totalité de ses pouvoirs, d'après ce qu'Ichigo ma dit à Hearthland le Reiatsu est trois fois plus puissant que la magie et vu que son Bankai améliore par dix sa puissance, cela fait qu'Ichigo est au moins cinquante fois plus fort dans cette forme." Déclara Stark en regardant le shinigami

Les mages ont palis à la déclaration en repensant au fait qu'Ichigo dans sa forme de base et aussi voir un peu plus fort que Gildarts alors s'il peut devenir cinquante fois plus fort... à ce moment tous ont dégluti en se demandant s'il existe quelque chose que serait capable de rivaliser avec Ichigo dans cette forme, le shinigami de son coté à simplement balayer l'air avec sa lame en disant « C'est fini pour toi Yammy. » l'Espada à juste grogner tout en commencer à lever son poing mais en un instant le bras de Yammy fut trancher par Ichigo, le monstre à alors attraper le lieu où se trouvait son bras en hurlant de douleur alors que tout le monde a été choquer de la nouvelle vitesse du shinigami, après quelques secondes l'Espada à hurler « ENFOIRER ! » et à charger un immense Cero puis la tirer sur Ichigo, ce dernier à juste arrêter l'attaquer avec son épée et à attendu que le Cero se disperse, le shinigami a alors tendu sa lame vers l'Espada tandis qu'une énergie noire et bleue à commencer à entourer la lame, après quelques secondes Ichigo a simplement dit « Getsuga Tensho ! » et à lancer son attaque contre Yammy en créant une immense explosion.

Wendy et les autres sont resté abasourdis devant la violence de l'attaque et en se rendant compte que cette attaque est loin d'être puissante pour Ichigo, après quelques secondes le nuage de poussière dû à l'explosion s'est dissipé et à révéler Yammy allongé au centre de la vallée avec de lourdes brûlures sur le torse et une grande entaille, l'Espada de son coté a juste vu Ichigo se diriger vers lui et dire « Tu sais, tu es vraiment stupide, tu ne t'es même pas demandé combien de temps c'est passer depuis notre dernière rencontre et qu'il est possible que je sois devenu bien plus fort entre-temps mais non, tu es resté arrogant et sur de ta propre force et c'est cela qui va causer ta perte Yammy, tu as voulu t'en prendre à mes amis et à ma nouvelle famille, c'est pour cela que tu n'avais aucune chance dès le départ, adieu Yammy Riyalgo. » puis le shinigami a planté son Zanpakuto au milieu du front de l'Espada pour abréger ses souffrances, alors que le corps de Yammy à commencer à se dissoudre en particules, Ichigo est retourner vers le groupe de mages et a été surpris de voir Ulquiorra, le shinigami à alors demandé « Ulquiorra, tu es là pour une revanche ? » l'ancien Espada a secoué la tête et a répondu « Non, si je suis ici c'est pour honorer ma dette envers toi et cette femme qui m'a montré comment avoir un cœur, j'ai décidé de te rejoindre et de t'aider dans ton périple. » Ichigo a alors tendu la main à Ulquiorra en disant « Espérons que cela ce passe mieux que pendant la guerre. » l'homme à hocher la tête en serrant la main du shinigami.

"Bien, maintenant il est temps de rentrer à la guilde." Dit simplement Ichigo en revenant dans sa forme de base et en mettant assommant Natsu qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui

"Au fait, Luxus, tu viens avec nous et tu vas réintégrer la guilde." Dit à nouveau le shinigami en commençant à partir

"Je ne peux pas retourner à la guilde vu que j'ai été expulser." Répondit le mage de foudre surpris

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan pour que tu sois réintégré." Déclara Ichigo en partant vers Magnolia suivi du groupe

 **Quelques heures plus tard, hall de la guilde :**

Alors que le groupe rentre dans le hall de la guilde et assiste à une nouvelle bagarre, les mages ce sont rapidement arrêter en voyant le nouveau membre du groupe et Luxus accompagner Ichigo et son groupe mais le shinigami à ignorer les regards et c'est diriger vers le bar où se trouve Makarof qui le regarde avec étonnement, le groupe à rapidement suivi et Ichigo à déclarer en pointant Ulquiorra « Maître, je vous présente Ulquiorra Schiffer, c'est un ami à moi et il aimerait rejoindre la guilde. » le maître à rapidement hocher la tête et le shinigami à continuer en disant « Il faut également que je vous vois dans votre bureau si cela est possible.» Makarof a tout de suite compris que le sujet sera Luxus, il c'est alors diriger vers le bureau avec les deux hommes, une fois à l'intérieur le maître à demander « Pourquoi tu voulais me voir et pourquoi Luxus est présent ? » le shinigami à juste soupirer.

"Si je veut vous c'est pour réintégrer Luxus à la guilde, Erza ma raconter ce qu'il a fait et même si l'expulsion de la guilde était la juste punition je pense que vous devriez laisser une seconde chance à Luxus car au fond je suis sur qu'il était juste égaré et cherchait un moyen de trouver sa place dans ce monde, je pense que les récents événements que nous avons traversés l'ont changé en bien et qu'il mérite de le prouver aux autres mages de la guilde et s'il le faut je me porte garant de chacune de ses actions." Déclara Ichigo

Makarof a semblé curieux et Ichigo à simplement raconter la mission et le combat contre Yammy, après quelques secondes de réflexion il a déclaré « Bien, j'accepte ta proposition Ichigo, j'imagine que j'ai été un peu dure avec mon petit-fils. » puis le maître s'est jeté dans les bras de Luxus en pleurant des larmes comiques, Ichigo à juste sourit en sortant de la pièce et en se dirigeant vers Wendy et ses amis en attendant de nouvelles aventures.


	17. Chapitre 16: Examen des mages de rang S

**Chapitre 16 : Examen des mages de rang S :**

 **Le lendemain de la bataille, hall de la guilde :**

Alors que la guilde de Fairy Tail se trouve plongé au milieu d'une bagarre, Ichigo regarde tranquillement la bataille se dérouler depuis le bar alors qu'il a repensé aux événements de la veille, après son départ du bureau il est retourné dans le hall ou il a été accueilli par Wendy qui a lourdement rougie quand Cana à fait une réflexion qu'il n'a pas entendue, la mage de Fairy Tail à éclater de rire en voyant son incompréhension et le rougissement de Wendy puis l'attention des mages a été attirer par l'arrivée de Makarof et de Luxus, la plupart des mages ont été choquer d'apprendre que Luxus est réintégré à la guilde tandis qu'un mage au cheveu vert appeler Freed à pleurer de joie, après cela Ichigo à présenter Ulquiorra aux restes de la guilde en tant que nouveau membre, les mages sont resté perplexes en voyant l'expression vide de l'homme tandis que Juvia à rougie en le voyant avant de se cacher derrière un pilier pour le surveiller, Makarof a alors appliqué le tampon de la guilde là où se trouvait l'ancien numéro de l'Espada.

Après l'intégration d'Ulquiorra le maître à déclarer aux autres de faire la fête, ce fut une soirée bien rythmée sauf pour Ichigo qui fut presque tout le temps attaqué par Natsu, cependant le shinigami a été surpris en voyant Ulquiorra venir le voir en demandant si l'attitude de Juvia est normale, Ichigo a juste haussé les épaules avant de lui dire de l'ignorer, le reste de la soirée passa tranquillement et Ichigo fini par rentrée chez lui avec Ulquiorra, le lendemain, quand le duo est arrivé à la guilde, ils ont été surpris de voir l'attitude étrange de certains mages qui ont pris des petites missions assez rapide, les deux cependant ont juste passé la journée à visiter la guilde avant d'aller au bar, finalement Ulquiorra a décidé d'aller parler à Juvia pour comprendre pourquoi elle l'a espionné depuis son arrivée tandis qu'Ichigo à simplement observer un début de bagarre tout en discutant avec Mirajane.

Actuellement, alors que la bagarre suit son cours, l'attention du shinigami a été attiré alors que Mirajane à commencer des préparations pour une déclaration comme elle l'a dit plus tôt, Ichigo a été curieux à ce propos mais n'a pas demandé plus de détails et c'est contenté d'observer le hall de la guilde, une autre chose cependant a attiré également l'attention d'Ichigo, un homme étrange avec de courts cheveux noirs et une veste rouge et orange semblent beaucoup observer l'environnement, alors que le shinigami aurait voulu observer plus longtemps l'homme, la voix du maître attira l'attention de toute la guilde, quand Makarof vit qu'il a obtenu l'attention de tous les mages, il a juste souri avant de dire « Mes chères enfants, comme vous la savez un grand événement approche. » Ichigo a été intriguer en voyant les mages être joyeux.

"Ichigo-san, de quoi parle le maître ?" Demanda Wendy en s'asseyant à coté du shinigami

"Je n'en sais rien mais je pense que l'on va savoir assez vite de quoi il parle." Répondit Ichigo en observant la scène sur laquelle se trouve le maître

"Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, dans une semaine se tiendra les examens des mages de rang S." Annonça Makarof

Lylinette demanda alors « Et en quoi ça change d'être un mage de rang ? » le maître répondit simplement « Hé bien les mages de rang S peuvent effectuer des quêtes de rang S qui sont plus dures mais qui ont une meilleure récompense. » Lylinette, Ichigo et les mages n'étant pas au courant hochèrent la tête tandis que Makarof se racla la gorge avant de continuer en disant « Cette année l'examen aura lieu sur notre terre sacrée, l'île de Tenro. » puis après une petite pause le maître a déclaré « Voici les candidats sélectionnés pour l'examen, nous avons Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Freed Justin, Mest Gryder, Cana Alperona, Levy Mcgarden, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser et enfin Ichigo Kurosaki... » le shinigami de son côté n'a pas vraiment écouté la suite de la déclaration de Makarof et c'est concentré sur ce Mest en trouvant que quelque chose ne va pas car il est juste apparu comme ça alors que les autres ne l'ont jamais mentionné avant, puis il a entendu Wendy lui dire « Félicitation Ichigo-san. »

"Hein ?" Demanda Ichigo confus

"Tu as été sélectionner pour l'examen." Répondit Makarof en étant entouré de Laxus, Gildarts, Erza et Mirajane

"Désolé je n'ai pas vraiment écouté." Dit le shinigami

"En tout cas Ichigo, est-ce que tu as un partenaire pour l'examen ?" Demanda le maître

Ichigo répondit presque instinctivement « Oui, Wendy Marvell sera ma partenaire pour l'examen. » cela n'a surpris personne sauf Wendy qui a rougie puis après quelques minutes, alors que les mages ont commencé à retourner à leurs activités, le shinigami c'est dirigé vers Makarof avant de dire « Pourrait-on parlé dans votre bureau. » le maître hocha la tête et le duo se rendit rapidement dans le bureau, une fois à l'intérieur Ichigo demanda « Que savez-vous sur ce Mest ? » Makarof regarda le shinigami avec confusion avant de dire « Hé bien c'est un mage assez mystérieux qui est la depuis très longtemps, si mes souvenirs sont bons il a raté trois fois l'examen pourquoi. » Ichigo soupira avant de dire « J'ai des doutes, je pense que Mest est un espion pour une autre organisation, si ce Mest est dans la guilde depuis si longtemps, alors pourquoi aucun d'entre-vous n'a mentionné son nom ou même son existence avant, de ce que je vois ce mage est sorti de nulle-part et tout le monde prêtant le connaître, c'est trop étrange pour moi. »

Le maître prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux paroles du shinigami avant de se rendre compte qu'il a raison et que Mest est apparu du jour au lendemain, Makarof dit alors « C'est vrai que c'est étrange, peut-être qu'il a utilisé un charme pour entrer dans la guilde mais comment se fait-il que ce charme ne t'ait pas affecté. » Ichigo répondit simplement « Je pense que comme moi, Stark, Ulquiorra et Lylinette nous utilisons du Reiatsu, le charme ne nous a pas affectés. » le maître hocha la tête avant de demander en sachant qu'Ichigo serait quoi faire « Que devrions-nous faire ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « Pour le moment nous ne feront rien, je vais demander à Ulqiorra de faire en sorte d'être le partenaire de Mest et une fois sur l'île nous le confronteront. » Makarof hocha la tête au plan ingénieux d'Ichigo avant de se rappeler d'une chose et de se tourner vers son bureau pour attraper quatre tickets et les tendre au shinigami.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Ichigo en regardant les tickets

"Hé bien j'avais prévu d'invité tous les mages de rang S et les participants à l'examen dans un restaurant chic mais le restaurant m'a également donné ceci et je n'en ai pas besoin, considère ceci comme un cadeau pour chaque fois que tu a sauvé le groupe de Natsu sans rien demandé en retour." Répondit Makarof

Ichigo n'a rien dit et a juste quitté le bureau avant de retourner dans le hall, une fois arrivé le shinigami à regarder les mages et a remarqué les regards que lance Lucy à Stark, Ichigo a alors eu une idée et c'est dirigé vers Lucy avant de demander « Lucy, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? » la mage s'est tourné vers le shinigami avant de dire « quel est ce service Ichigo. » il a juste tendu deux tickets à Lucy en disant « On m'a donné quatre tickets pour un restaurant chic et je n'en ai besoin que de deux alors si tu veut tu peux inviter Stark à aller au restaurant. » Lucy a regardé le shinigami avant de murmurer un merci et de se diriger vers Stark, Ichigo de son côté à balayé la salle pour trouver Wendy en train de discuté avec Erza, le shinigami c'est rapidement diriger vers la jeune mage avant de demander « Dis-moi Wendy, cela t'intéresserait de venir avec moi au restaurant ce soir ? » Wendy est resté figer quelques secondes avant de rougir et de hoché la tête, le shinigami lui a alors tendu un ticket avant de partir s'entraîner un peu à l'extérieur de la ville.

Quand Ichigo est arrivé dans la clairière où il s'entraîne, il a rapidement senti une présence avant de voir Ulqiorra apparaître à ses côtés, l'Espada a inspecté le lieu avant de dire « C'est donc ici que tu t'entraînes. » le shinigami a hoché la tête puis à déclarer « Oui, cela change sans doute des salles de Las Noches ou des lieu ou je m'entraînais mais cet endroit est bien, si tu veut nous pouvons toujours nous entraîner un peu mais j'aurais besoin que tu fasses une chose pour moi. » Ulquiorra a alors demandé « Que dois-je faire ? » Ichigo a répondu « J'aimerais que fasse équipe avec Mest pour l'examen, ce type doit être un espion et on voudrait le coincer sur l'île de Tenro. » l'Espada a réfléchi quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de dégainer son Zanpakuto, Ichigo à alors fait de même et le duo à commencer un féroce combat d'épée.

Après une heure de combat acharné, les deux se sont retrouvés recouvert de coupures qui ce sont rapidement refermer, le duo c'est alors regardé puis Ulquiorra à déclarer « Maintenant je vais me retirer et me préparer pour l'examen. » et est partie en direction de la guilde, Ichigo à juste haussé les épaules avant de commencer à partir vers son appartement pour se préparer pour la soirée.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, devant le restaurant :**

Finalement après quelques heures, Ichigo se trouve devant le restaurant, il porte un smoking noir et une chemise blanche en dessous, il a aussi profité des quelques heures avant le rendez-vous pour prévenir Carla et lui donner une clé de l'appartement, après quelques minutes d'attente, Ichigo a remarqué Lucy et Stark venir dans sa direction, Stark porte un smoking blanc tandis que Lucy porte une élégante robe de soirée rouge et orné de traits dorés et ondulé sur la robe, le duo c'est alors approché d'Ichigo et Lucy à dit « Merci encore pour les invitations au restaurant. » le shinigami à juste haussé les épaules en voyant le duo rentré dans le bâtiment, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Ichigo a finalement entendu des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction.

"Ichigo-san, désolé pour le retard." Dit Wendy en s'approchant

En se retournant, le shinigami s'est figé en voyant la beauté devant-lui, Wendy porte une robe rose avec des motifs blancs en forme de plumes à l'avant et avec deux motifs de plumes rouges sur le dessus de la robe qui est orné d'un contour en fourrure blanc, elle porte des gants blancs avec un petit motif de plume rouge sur le dos de chaque gant, ses cheveux sont attaché nœud rouge élégant tandis que la pointe de ses cheveux sont bouclée, ajoutant plus de charme à sa beauté, de son coté la jeune mage est inquiète de ne voir aucune réaction d'Ichigo, alors que la jeune femme à commencer à pensée qu'elle n'est pas belle ou à toutes autres choses, Ichigo sort de sa transe et déclare « Wendy... tu es magnifique. » ce simple commentaire fait bondir le cœur de Wendy qui remercie timidement le shinigami alors que ce dernier l'invite à rentré dans le restaurant.

Quand le duo est entré dans le restaurant, Ichigo et Wendy ont été surpris de voir un restaurant ressemblant étrangement aux stéréotypes que se fessait le shinigami sur les restaurants chics, il a cependant rapidement tendu le ticket à un serveur avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table avec Wendy, une fois assis la jeune femme à commander son repas avec Ichigo et le duo à remarquer Stark et Lucy assis a une autre table en train de manger, Wendy a alors demandé « Tiens, Lucy-san a invité Stark-san à mangé ? » Ichigo a regardé le duo avant de répondre « Non, en fait Makarof m'a donné des tickets pour ce restaurant car il compte y inviter les autres participants, seulement le restaurant lui a donné quatre tickets et comme Makarof ne savaient pas quoi en faire il me les a donnés, j'en est donné deux à Lucy et je t'ai invité. » Wendy a alors dit « C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Ichigo-san. » avant de voir leur repas arrivé.

Le repas s'est déroulé calmement alors que le duo a discuté de l'examen à venir et de comment le préparer mais les pensées de Wendy sont resté focalisé sur ses sentiments pour Ichigo, depuis le jour où elle l'a rencontré elle avait eu cet étrange sentiment et après avoir passé un certain temps avec lui la jeune femme s'est rendu compte qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'Ichigo mais sa timidité l'empêche pour l'instant de déclarer ses sentiments au shinigami cependant les penser de la jeune mage furent interrompus en voyant le groupe de Fairy Tail arrivé dans le restaurant, l'ambiance dans le restaurant devint tout de suite plus animée et le duo en rit avant de revenir à leur conversation.

Après un certain temps, Ichigo et Wendy ont remarqué quelque chose d'étrange en voyant les mages se rassembler autour d'une piste de danse, c'est alors que le duo s'est levé et qu'Ichigo a demandé en arrivant devant le groupe « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Erza a simplement répondu « Il y a un concours de danse organisé par le maître avec une récompense de 500.000 joyaux pour les vainqueurs, vous voulez participer. » les deux se sont regardé avant de hoché la tête et d'aller s'installer sur un banc à coté de Stark et Lucy, le petit groupe à alors remarquer de nombreux duos se former comme Elfman et Evergreen ou Erza et Natsu, Ichigo a alors pensé que ce sera sans doute une belle compétition.

"Bien, maintenant que le dernier duo est arrivé nous allons pouvoir commencer, le premier duo qui passera dans ce concours est Gadjeel Redfox et Levy Mcgarden." Annonça Makarof avec un grand sourire

Le shinigami a regardé le duo commencé à danser et après quelques secondes lui et les autres se son rendu compte que le duo ne s'est pas préparé, le résultat fut une catastrophe pour Gajeel et Levy qui ont fini par se disputer au milieu de la piste, quand ils sont revenu sur le banc Ichigo et Wendy ont vu Lucy encouragé sa meilleure amie avant de voir le maître annoncé « Bien, après cette performance... unique, j'invite le second duo qui est Natsu Dragneel et Erza Scarlett à venir sur la piste. » et de voir le duo mentionné aller montrer leur performance, Ichigo cependant a été surpris de la tournure de la danse qui a pris une forme de combat où Erza balance Natsu dans tous les sens et ou le Dragonslayer essaye de ne pas vomir son repas, le shinigami a presque eu pitié de Natsu avant de le voir s'évanouir tandis que la mage s'est présenté fièrement devant Makarof.

Le reste du concours s'est déroulé de manière similaire, la plupart des duos ont fait des performances catastrophiques, le petit groupe a regardé cela avec incrédulité car ils pensaient que les mages de Fairy Tail savaient danser en duo mais il semblera que le groupe se soit trompé, finalement Makarof annonça « Hé maintenant, l'avant-dernier duo du concours, Stark Coyote et Lucy Hearthfilia. », le duo s'avança sur la piste avant de commencer à danser, Ichigo repensa alors avec étonnement au moment où Stark lui avait dit qu'Aizen avait forcé les quatre premiers Espada à apprendre à danser puis a de nouveau regardé le duo dansé de manière élégante, seulement Ichigo et Wendy ont également remarqué que Stark a commencé à s'assoupir et a somnolé.

Après quelques minutes de danse, les mages de Fairy Tail ont vu Stark posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucy, alors que les filles ont trouvé cela mignon et que les garçons n'ont pas vraiment compris, ils ont tous été surpris de voir le duo s'écrouler sur le sol et de voir Lucy se débattre au sol pour ce relevé, tandis que les mages sont restés surpris, le shinigami s'est levé avant d'attraper Stark et de le ramené sur le banc, permettant ainsi à Lucy de ce relevé, c'est alors que tous ont remarqué que Stark s'est endormi.

"Heu... après cet événement étrange, j'appelle le dernier duo du concours, Ichigo Kurosaki et Wendy Marvell à venir sur la piste." Annonça le maître encore choqué de voir un mage s'endormir si facilement

Ichigo c'est alors levé avant de tendre la main vers sa partenaire, Wendy de son coté à pris sans hésité la main du shinigami et le duo s'est dirigé vers la piste, une fois sur la piste les deux ont commencé un jeu de danse élégante tout en ne se quittant jamais des yeux, tandis que les mages étaient choqués de la grâce du duo, Ichigo a pensé à remercier les trois personnes qui lui ont appris à danser puis le shinigami à plonger son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme, au fur et à mesure que la danse a progressé le duo à semblé entré dans une sorte de transe, ils n'ont plus écouté les gens autour d'eux puis soudainement, une force invisible les a poussé à se rapprocher, Ichigo et Wendy n'ont même pas semblé se rendre compte de leur action tandis que leurs visages ce sont rapproché et finalement leurs lèvres ce sont jointes dans un doux baisé, les yeux des deux se fermant pour apprécier les lèvres de l'autre, alors qu'Ichigo à apprécier le goût sucré des lèvres de Wendy et que ce simple instant à semblé duré une éternité, le duo fut interrompu et sortit de leur transe quand ils ont entendu tout le monde autour d'eux applaudir.

C'est alors que les deux ont réalisé leur action et tandis que le shinigami à sembler particulièrement gêné, le visage de la jeune femme est devenu totalement rouge, de la vapeur à même commencer à d'échappée de son visage avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, Ichigo la alors porté sur un banc où la jeune mage fut rapidement entouré des autres filles de Fairy Tail alors que les autres garçons l'ont entouré et que certains d'entre-eux ont commencé à le taquiné, après quelques secondes Makarof s'approcha d'Ichigo avant de lui remettre les 500.000 joyaux et de dire « Félicitation Ichigo même si vous auriez pu éviter la dernière partie, en tout cas je suis heureux pour vous. » le shinigami a juste rougi tandis que Gildarts s'est approché et a dit « Et je suis sur qu'ils feront bientôt des enfants. » à ce moment Ichigo s'est souvenu de quelque chose et c'est tourné vers le mage avec un air sérieux.

"Gildarts, il faut que je te parle." Dit Ichigo avant de s'éloigner du groupe tout en étant suivi par le mage

"De quoi veux-tu parler Ichigo ?" Demanda Gildarts

"Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer." Dit le shinigami

Le mage a semblé curieux de l'attitude d'Ichigo puis a été choqué de voir de nombreuses bandes blanches apparaître autour de lui, le shinigami à alors déclarer « Voici les bandes spirituelles, elles peuvent avoir plusieurs utilités comme trouvées une personne ou une source d'énergie. » Gildarts a hoché la tête avant de demander « Pourquoi tu voulais me montrer ceci ? » Ichigo a juste répondu et montrant deux bandes se trouvant dans sa main, la première est blanche avec des motifs striés orange et la seconde est totalement rouge, le shinigami a alors déclaré « Vois-tu, en m'entraînant il y a quelques jours j'ai découvert ceci, la bande blanche représente ta magie mais c'est la deuxième qui m'a surpris, cette bande symbolise un lien avec une personne et je te conseille de regarde le groupe. » en se retournant, Gildarts a été choqué de voir la bande rouge allée jusqu'à Cana et de voir la même bande blanche à coté de la mage.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda le mage encore surpris

"Cela veut dire que tu à un lien avec Cana, après avoir découvert cela je me suis rappelé que les bandes rouges ne sont liées qu'à trois choses, à une personne que l'on cherche, au sang ou à l'âme, comme tu n'a pas la capacité de contrôler ton âme et que tu ne recherches pas Cana, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu à un lien de sang avec elle." Répondit Ichigo

Alors que Gildarts a pris le temps de digérer cette information, Ichigo lui a simplement dit d'aller en parler avec elle et est retourné auprès du groupe, Makarof a alors remarqué le changement d'attitude de l'ace et lui et le shinigami on observés Gildarts s'éloigner du groupe avec Cana et avoir une discussion étrange où Cana à fini par avoir les larmes aux yeux tandis que Gildarts la prenait dans ces bras, le maître a alors demandé « Qu'a tu dit à Gildarts pour qu'il est cette attitude ? » Ichigo a simplement répondu « En fait je pense que j'ai aidé Gildarts à découvrir qu'il avait une fille. » Makarof a été choqué de la réponse et le shinigami c'est simplement retourné vers Wendy qui est toujours inconsciente, Ichigo a alors porté Wendy sur son dos avant de dire « Je pars, à demain tout le monde. » et de quitter le restaurant, le trajet jusqu'à son appartement fut assez court et une fois à l'intérieur, Ichigo a remarqué Carla dans sa forme humaine en train de lire un livre, elle a alors demandé « Alors ce rendez-vous c'est bien passé ? » le shinigami a hoché la tête avant d'amener Wendy dans la chambre d'invité et de la couché.

Une fois revenu au salon, Ichigo a regardé Carla avant de dire « Je vais faire une petite promenade si tu peux surveiller Wendy pendant mon absence. » l'Exceed à juste hocher la tête puis le shinigami a simplement quitté l'appartement, une fois dans la rue, Ichigo a observé la lune quelques secondes avant de se promener dans la ville, après une petite heure de promenade, l'attention d'Ichigo fut attiré en voyant Gajeel se disputer avec un enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, le shinigami interrompit la dispute entre les deux en disant « Gajeel, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » le Dragonslayer a regardé l'enfant puis à regardé le shinigami avant de dire « Cet enfant était fan de moi quand j'étais à Phantom Lord mais depuis que j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail il me déteste et il est venu me demandé pourquoi j'ai rejoint mon ancien ennemi. » Ichigo a hoché la tête avant de se tourner vers l'enfant.

"Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelle ?" Demanda Ichigo

"Je... Je m'appelle Rogue monsieur." Répondit Rogue, apeuré par le shinigami

"Pourquoi tu détestes tant Gajeel ?" Demanda Ichigo

Rogue allait parler mais a été surpris quand le shinigami l'interrompit en disant « je pense que tu n'a pas compris ma question, ce que je te demande vraiment Rogue c'est pourquoi tu regardes tant dans le passé. » le garçon fut abasourdi par ses paroles et baissa la tête en disant « Je trouvait Gajeel cool et je voulais être aussi fort que lui. » Ichigo a alors tendu une main à Rogue en disant « Dans ce cas ne regarde pas dans le passé, entraîne-toi, trouve une guilde et des camarades et devient plus fort, une fois que tu seras assez fort défie Gajeel et montre lui que tu n'es plus un enfant, promets-moi que tu ne regarderas plus dans le passé et que tu feras tout pour devenir plus fort. » le garçon a alors eu une expression perplexe avant de prendre la main du shinigami et dire « Je vous promets de devenir plus fort et de trouver des camarades puis de vaincre Gajeel sans me soucier du passé. »

Ichigo senti alors une présence étrange près de son appartement, il dit alors « Désolé, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps mais j'ai quelque chose à régler. » puis disparut avec un Shunpo, du coté de l'appartement d'Ichigo, alors que Mest avait voulu espionner Ichigo mais n'avait pas réussi et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, une main agrippa soudainement son coup avant de le plaqué contre un mur, le mage vit alors Ichigo avec un regard de colère, après quelques secondes le shinigami a simplement demandé « Que fait-tu ici Mest ? » l'homme a réfléchi à une solution et a répondu « J'ai senti une magie étrange dans le coin et je suis juste venue vérifier. » Ichigo a alors regardé Mest dans les yeux et a vu qu'il ne parlera pas, le shinigami a donc lâché le mage avant de dire « Si tu t'approche de Wendy ou de Carla, sache que je te détruirais. » et de rentrée dans son appartement en laissant un Mest apeuré de la puissance du shinigami.

Ichigo de son coté, après être entré dans l'appartement s'est dirigé vers la chambre d'invité pour voir Carla qui a repris sa forme de chat et Wendy dormir ensemble, le shinigami c'est alors approché de la jeune femme avant de déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres et de partir vers sa chambre en espérant que les prochains jours se dérouleront sans incident.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Début de l'examen

**Chapitre 17 : Début de l'examen :**

 **Le lendemain, appartement d'Ichigo :**

Actuellement, Ichigo se trouve dans son monde intérieur, le shinigami s'est levé tôt le lendemain pour pouvoir s'entraîner un peu avant le départ, seulement, alors qu'il s'entraîne avec Shiro, Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à l'incident survenu la nuit avec Mest, alors que les deux combattants se séparent, le Zanpakuto regarde le shinigami puis soupire avant de demander **« Tu repenses encore à ce type qui à essayer de nous espionner c'est ça ? »** Ichigo a juste soupiré avant de répondre « Ouais, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ce type mais j'ai surtout l'impression qu'il veut s'en prendre à Wendy, cette nuit il aurait pu me suivre mais il a préféré venir jusqu'ici ou se trouvait Wendy, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas avec ce gars et cela me perturbe. » Shiro allait répondre mais l'attention du duo fut attiré par Ossan qui dit en arrivant devant eux _« Ichigo, ne te préoccupe pas de cet homme, toi et Ulquiorra avez mis un plan en place pour le démasquer, je ne pense pas qu'il sera capable de déjouer votre piège et je ne pense pas qu'il serait capable de te vaincre. »_

"Merci, Shiro, Ossan." Dit Ichigo avant de reprendre sa posture de combat

Le double d'Ichigo a souri avant de prendre la même position et les deux combattants se sont jetés dans un féroce combat où chaque instant peut-être décisif, seulement quelques minutes après le début de l'affrontement, Ichigo remarqua que l'attitude de ses Zanpakutos à changé, Shiro remis alors son épée dans son dos avant de dire **« Dommage, on dirait que la reine veut te parler. »** le shinigami regarda son Zanpakuto avec surprise tandis qu'Ossan continua en disant _« Il a raison Ichigo, Wendy semble te regarder avec inquiétude, tu devrais aller lui parler et je pense que tu devrais te préparer avant le départ. »_ Ichigo hocha la tête avant de quitter son monde intérieur, seulement juste avant de disparaître, le shinigami remarqua une forme étrange au loin ressemblant à une chaîne mais n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus tandis qu'il retournait à la réalité.

En ouvrant les yeux, Ichigo a vu Wendy et Carla se tenir devant lui, la jeune femme a un regard inquiet tandis que l'Exceed semble tendu, le shinigami cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de demander « Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? » la jeune mage rougie avant de s'éloigner tandis que Carla soupira avant de répondre « En fait comme cela fait plus d'une heure que tu es comme ça on a commencé à s'inquiéter de savoir si tu allais bien ou si il y a un problème. » Ichigo hocha la tête avant de répondre « Il n'y a aucun problème, je m'entraînais juste un peu avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. » l'Exceed hocha la tête tandis que le shinigami se leva avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, après une vingtaine de minute Ichigo déposa le petit-déjeuner sur la table et il vit le duo venir à table, seulement Wendy a semblé nerveuse.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda le shinigami avec inquiétude

La jeune femme se tortilla avant de répondre timidement « Je... je suis désolé. » Ichigo leva un sourcil avant de demander « Pourquoi ? » Wendy se tortilla un peu plus avant de dire « Pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'espère que tu sera me pardonner Ichigo-san, je ne veut pas que tu me trouve bizarre pour ce que j'ai fais. » le shinigami donna une pichenette à la jeune femme avant de dire « Je crois que tu as mal compris, quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu t'excuses, je t'ai simplement demandé pourquoi tu veut t'excuser, il ne c'est rien passé de choquant ou de troublant pour que je te trouve bizarre, tu es et tu resteras Wendy, ma meilleure amie au sein de Fairy Tail et ma partenaire de mission, je ne te trouverais jamais bizarre, peu importe ce que tu fait. » la jeune femme sourie puis s'inclina en remerciement avant de commencer à manger son petit-déjeuner.

Ichigo de son côté regarda Wendy avec sympathie, Carla lui avait raconté comment était leur vie avant d'arrivée à Fairy Tail, les aventures innocentes d'un duo tout aussi innocent, le shinigami s'est dit que lui et elle n'ont pas grandi de la même manière, Wendy a grandi avec des aventures en tant que mages tout en préservant sa joie de vivre tandis qu'il a grandi dans un environnement unique, d'abord dans la violence à cause des attaques de son père et des punks l'attaquant pour sa couleur de cheveux puis dans les deux guerres ou il a protégé le monde contre Aizen et Ywach, Ichigo sorti alors de son train de pensé avant de remarquer le regard tendu de Carla, finalement après plusieurs minutes Wendy se leva avant de dire « Je vais aller me préparer. » puis de partir vers la salle de bain, le shinigami demanda alors à l'Exceed « Pourquoi tu semble tendu ? » Carla regarda la table quelques secondes avant de répondre « J'ai eu une vision, dans cette vision j'ai vu tous nos amis souffrir, j'ai vu un homme étrange mais j'ai surtout vu une grande créature noire, elle ressemblait à une ombre et tu te tenais devant elle avec la même tenue dans laquelle tu as vaincu le géant. »

"En gros tu as vu que quelque chose allait arriver et cela t'inquiète." Résuma Ichigo

"Oui, je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'aimerais te demander de promettre que tu protégeras Wendy, que vous rentrerez tous les deux sain et sauf." Dit l'Exceed

Le shinigami souri avant de répondre « Je te promets que je protégerais Wendy au péril de ma vie et que nous rentrerons. » Carla souri alors avant de dire « Merci. » puis le duo continua à discuter de banalité pendant une trentaine de minutes avant que Wendy ne fasse son apparition tandis qu'Ichigo se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer avant le départ.

 **Une heure plus tard, port :**

Sur les quais du port se trouvent les différents duos participant aux examens, alors qu'Ichigo et Wendy sont partie vers le port, ils ont été rejoins par Lucy et Cana qui a semblé plus heureuse qu'hier, la mage à remercier Ichigo en le voyant puis le groupe s'est dirigé vers les quais où ils ont vu Mest et Ulquiorra, en arrivant le mage étrange a donné un regard vide au shinigami qui l'a simplement ignoré, après quelques minutes Ichigo a été surpris de voir Grey accompagné d'un homme lui ressemblant étrangement, finalement Lucy la présenter comme Leo, l'esprit du lion et Loki, mage de Fairy Tail, ce fut ensuite au tour d'Elfman et d'Evergreen d'arrivée puis après quelques minutes Freed, Bickslow, Gajeel et Levy sont arrivé puis ce fut au tour de Juvia et de Lissana d'arrivée, finalement Natsu et Happy arrivèrent en retard tandis que le groupe vu Makarof sortir d'un bateau, Ichigo et Ulquiorra détectèrent instantanément qu'il sagit d'une illusion mais après un bref contact visuel le duo décida de ne rien dire.

"Bien, je vois que tout le monde est arrivé, dans ce cas montez à bord, nous partons tout de suite." Dit Makarof alors que les mages ont commencé à monter

Alors que la plupart des mages sont monté sur le bateau, Ichigo s'apprêtait à monter quand Makarof le retint avant de lui dire à voix basse « Écoute-moi bien, je veux que toi et Wendy empruntiez un chemin appelé le chemin I, il apparaîtra au moment où vous arriverez sur l'île. » le shinigami hocha la tête avant de monté sur le navire, une fois à bord il remarqua Natsu et Gajeel en train de vomir avec Happy et Wendy les soutenant, la plupart des filles discutant d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre, Ichigo ignora cela et décida de regarder par-dessus bord, après quelques secondes le bateau quitta le port et Wendy se dirigea vers le shinigami avant de demander « Visiblement il y a un certain trajet avant que nous arrivions, tu compte faire quelque chose ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Je pense que je vais méditer le temps du trajet. » la jeune femme hocha la tête avant de demander « Je peux méditer avec toi ? » le shinigami lui répondit oui avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et d'entré dans son monde intérieur tandis que Wendy entra elle aussi dans son monde pour rencontrer cette flamme qui lui a tant appris.

 **Après quelques heures de trajet, île de Tenro :**

Tandis que le duo a continué la méditation pendant toute la durée du trajet, les autres duos ont commencé à se changer a cause du changement soudain de température qui passa d'une température normale à un climat chaud et sec, finalement le bateau s'arrêta et Makarof se dirigea vers ses mages tandis qu'Ulquiorra réveilla le duo, le maître s'éclaircit alors la gorge avant de dire « Bien, maintenant que nous somme arrivés je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de la première épreuve, vous devrez rejoindre l'île d'ici, une fois sur la plage vous aurez différents chemins, trois d'entre eux conduise au mage de rang S qui vous testeront et diront si vous êtes digne de passer, deux chemin mèneront à des arènes ou deux équipes devront s'affronter, l'équipe gagnante pourra avancer et l'équipe perdante sera éliminée, il y a également deux chemin calme sans épreuve, maintenant bonne chance mes chers enfants. » puis de disparaître, ce qui choqua tout le monde sauf Ichigo, Mest et Ulquiorra, le duo calme disparu instantanément tandis que Natsu se précipita alors au bord du bateau avant de se cogner contre un mur de lettres.

"Désolé mais on va prendre un peu d'avance, ne vous inquiétez pas, cet enchantement se désactivera dans cinq minutes." Dit Freed avant de partir vers l'île avec son partenaire

Ichigo remarqua alors le début de panique chez Wendy et posa une main sur son épaule en disant « Ne t'inquiète pas, peu importe le chemin que l'on prend, on passera cette épreuve alors attendons un peu. » le duo regarda alors l'équipe de Levy et celle d'Elfman déjoué l'enchantement avant de partir et après cinq minutes le sort se désactiva, Happy porta alors Natsu jusqu'à l'île tandis que Lucy et Cana s'apprêtaient à sauter à l'eau, Ichigo se dirigea alors vers eux et proposa « Vous voulez que je vous emmène sur l'île ? » Cana demanda avec surprise « Tu pourrais faire ça ? » le shinigami eut un petit sourire avant de répondre « Bien sur, il faut juste que vous soyez bien accroché. » le duo se regarda puis attrapa la tenue d'Ichigo tandis que le shinigami attrapa Wendy avant d'utiliser le Shunpo pour arrivé instantanément sur l'île, les deux mages ont été choqué par une telle vitesse puis Cana remercia Ichigo avant de prendre la main de Lucy et de se diriger vers un chemin.

"Bon, maintenant on doit trouver un chemin." Dit le shinigami en regardant autour de la plage

En regardant la plage, Ichigo remarqua que tous les chemins semble verrouillez mais après quelques secondes Wendy attira l'attention d'Ichigo en disant et en pointant une direction « Ichigo-san, regarde. » en se tournant le shinigami a vu un chemin marqué d'un I, Ichigo regarda cela quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le chemin en compagnie de la jeune femme, le début du chemin longea la côte mais ne fut pas très difficile pour le duo, après quelques minutes de marche, les deux mages arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte, en entrant le duo fut surpris de voir de nombreux cristaux bleus sur les parois et une étrange mousse bleue turquoise accroché au plafond de la grotte, donnant un côté lumineux à l'endroit, Wendy regarda la beauté de l'endroit tandis qu'Ichigo paru perplexe, ce fut Makarof qui lui conseilla de prendre ce chemin mais il ne semble y avoir aucune épreuve, aucun des mages de rang S ne se trouve sur le chemin et aucune autre équipe non plus, cela à intriguer le shinigami mais il fut tiré de sa pensé par Wendy tirant sur sa manche.

"Regarde Ichigo-san, la sortie." Dit la jeune femme en pointant la sortie

Ichigo hocha la tête avant de dire « Bien, allons-y. » puis de sortir de l'endroit, le duo se retrouva alors sur un chemin forestier, en le parcourant le shinigami senti la présence de Makarof au bout du chemin, après plusieurs minutes de marche, le duo arriva devant une tombe en pierre, Ichigo se rapprocha de la sépulture avant de dire en lisant l'inscription « Ici repose Mavis Vermillion, fondatrice et premier maître de Fairy Tail. » Wendy demanda alors « Donc on se trouve devant la tombe du premier maître ? » une voix répondit alors « Oui, vous vous trouvez devant la tombe de Mavis, notre fondatrice et le premier maître de la guilde. » le duo se retourna alors pour voir Makarof avec un petit sourire sur son visage, le shinigami demanda alors « Dis-moi, pourquoi il n'y avait aucune épreuve sur notre chemin ? » le maître répondit simplement « Alors tu as remarqué, oui je n'ai mis aucune épreuve, j'aurais pu vous guider vers Gildarts mais vous auriez détruit l'île avant d'avoir fini votre combat, j'ai longuement réfléchi sur ton cas Ichigo et j'ai pris une décision, cet examen verra deux mages devenir des mages de rang S et tu es le premier Ichigo, félicitations. »

"Attendez maître, cela veut dire que pour nous l'examen s'arrête ici ?" Demanda Wendy incrédule

"Oui, désormais Ichigo est un mage de rang S." Répondit simplement Makarof

La jeune femme allait sauter de joie mais le maître l'interrompit en disant « Cependant j'aurais besoin de vous deux pour une mission spéciale. » le shinigami demanda « Quelle est la mission ? » Makarof souri avant de répondre « Hé bien j'ai entendu dire de l'ancien maître de Fairy Tail qu'il y avait une bibliothèque sur l'île mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé, j'aimerais que vous la cherchiez pour moi le temps que je surveille l'examen. » Ichigo sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de dire « Très bien, on trouvera cet endroit. » le maître a juste souri avant de dire « Merci, la seule information que j'ai sur cette bibliothèque est qu'elle se trouverait à l'ouest, de l'autre côté de l'île. » le shinigami hocha la tête avant de partir avec Wendy en direction de l'ouest.

Après une petite heure de marche, le duo est arrivé devant une ville en ruine, alors que la jeune femme a paru surprise, Ichigo a ressenti la violence et la mort qui à traverser cet endroit, après quelques secondes Wendy remarqua l'attitude de shinigami et demanda « Ichigo-san, est-ce que ça va ? » il se tourna vers la jeune femme inquiète et lui souri avant de répondre « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. » puis le shinigami entra dans la ville en disant « Je suis sur que la bibliothèque se trouve ici, nous devrions chercher. » Wendy hocha la tête avant de rejoindre Ichigo, le duo commença par chercher dans un des bâtiments encore intact de l'endroit, en entrant dans le bâtiment, Wendy commença à chercher un quelconque signe de passage secret tandis qu'Ichigo à observer l'intérieur du bâtiment pour détecter le moindre signe pouvant amener à leur destination, le shinigami eut alors une idée et décida d'essayer d'utiliser la Pesquisa pour trouver une source de magie et peut-être trouver la bibliothèque, après quelques secondes de concentration, Ichigo parvint à détecter différentes sources de magie, Ichigo souri en sentant les sources de différentes équipes avec Makarof au contre de l'île puis le shinigami trouva une source de magie très étrange se trouvant sous la ville.

"Ichigo-san ?" Demanda Wendy en voyant son partenaire les yeux fermé

Ichigo ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir sa partenaire avant de dire « Wendy, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. » la jeune femme parue curieuse et demanda « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « Il y a une source de magie sous la ville, je pense que si nous trouvons un accès qui mène sous la ville, nous devrions trouver un indice sur la bibliothèque. » Wendy hocha la tête et le duo quitta le bâtiment pour explorer la ville, finalement après une trentaine de minutes d'exploration, les deux s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment en ruine, la jeune femme regarda les alentours avant de dire « Le passage doit être bien caché. » Ichigo haussa les épaules puis tourna son attention vers les ruines présente devant eux, en ayant un étrange pressentiment, le shinigami commença à dégager les gravats présents dans les ruines du bâtiment, Wendy allait demander à Ichigo pourquoi il fait cela mais fut surprise de voir de grandes dalles en pierre au sol alors que le col des autres bâtiments est composé d'une pierre unique, en voyant cela le shinigami se rappela le système d'égouts du Gotei et leurs entrées discrètes.

Ichigo prit alors le Zanpakuto à sa taille et le tendit à la jeune femme en disant « Tiens Wendy, plante ce Zanpakuto dans les interstices si il s'enfonce sans problème alors cela voudra dire qu'il y a un passage. » Wendy hocha la tête tout en voyant le shinigami prendre la lame dans son dos et de la planter dans entre deux dalles, Wendy fit de même avec la lame que lui a donnée Ichigo et remarqua que la lame à du mal à s'enfoncer, montrant qu'il n'y a aucun passage à cet endroit, le duo répéta l'opération pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme senti la lame se planter sans difficulté entre deux dalles, Wendy regarda Ichigo et lui dit « Ichigo-san, je pense qu'il y a un passage ici. » le shinigami se dirigea donc vars la jeune femme avant d'enfoncer son Zanpakuto au même endroit et remarqua que la lame a semblé ressortir dans un espace vide, Ichigo dit alors « Effectivement il y a un passage en dessous. » puis tenta de fracasser l'une des dalles avec son poing, au moment de l'impact, la pierre se fissura mais en céda pas.

"On dirait que je maîtrise pas encore assez la Hierro pour pouvoir détruire cette pierre." Murmura le shinigami en regardant sa main

Le shinigami regarda alors Wendy avant de dire « Tu devrais t'éloigner un peu. » la jeune femme hocha la tête tout en reculant tandis qu'Ichigo leva son Zanapakuto avant de l'abattre sur les dalles, l'impact détruisis instantanément la pierre pour révéler un escalier descendant dans vers un passage souterrain, la jeune femme s'approcha avant de redonner la petite lame au shinigami et de dire « On a enfin trouvé l'entrée. » Ichigo hocha la tête avant de descendre les marches en compagnie de Wendy, une fois en bas le duo remarqua une bibliothèque ancienne, les livres et les meubles semblent en bon état mais ce qui attira l'attention des deux fut la fille présente au milieu de la bibliothèque et étant dos à eux, alors que la jeune femme à commencer à ce demandé comment une jeune fille peut-elle être ici, Ichigo compris immédiatement qu'il sagit d'une âme, le shinigami s'approcha doucement de l'âme avant de demander « Qui es-tu ? »

L'âme se tourna vers le duo avec un choc avant de hurlé de peur, finalement après quelques secondes la fille se calma avant de demander « Vous pouvez me voir ? » les deux hochèrent la tête tandis que l'âme parue surprise avant de dire « C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ma vue depuis plusieurs décennies. » puis elle regarda le duo avant de se rendre compte d'une chose et de dire « Je suis désolé, je m'appelle Zera et vous êtes. » Ichigo répondit simplement « Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki et voici Wendy Marvell et nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail. » Zera parut surprise et demanda « Alors Mavis à réussi à créer sa guilde ? » le shinigami hocha la tête avant de demander avec un air sombre « Pourquoi est-ce que la ville semble avoir été décimé et pourquoi une certaine aura de mort entoure cet endroit ? » le visage de l'âme se décomposa et elle répondit « Alors vous l'avez ressenti... »

"Je pense que si vous voulez des réponses à vos questions, vous devriez entendre l'histoire de Mavis." Dit Zera avec un regard triste

Wendy tenta tant bien que mal de réconforter la jeune fille tandis qu'Ichigo à garder un regard sérieux, finalement Zera soupira avant de dire « Je ne vais tout vous racontez alors je vais faire simple, moi et Mavis avons grandi sur cette île, j'étais la fille du chef de la guilde présente sur l'île tandis que Mavis était une servante de la guilde, nous étions heureux même si je ne me suis pas vraiment bien comporté avec elle, seulement un jour une guilde du nom de Blue Skull nous a attaqués et a massacré la population, je suis morte en m'échappant avec Mavis seulement elle est parvenu à prendre un fragment de mon âme et à créer une illusion de mon corps, j'ai passé sept ans à ses côtés et puis un jour trois hommes sont arrivé et nous sommes partis à l'aventure, finalement nous sommes parvenus à vaincre Blue Skull et l'un des hommes à révéler à Mavis la vérité, juste avant que je ne me retrouve ici, il fut la première et la dernière personne à m'avoir vue puis je me suis réveillé ici et je n'ai jamais pu sortir de cet endroit, plus tard j'ai remarqué que Mavis venait de temps en temps ici mais elle ne me voyait pas, j'aurais tellement aimé la voir une dernière fois et lui dire au revoir. » Wendy a eu un regard triste tandis qu'Ichigo à sembler réfléchir.

"Hé si je te donnais la possibilité de revoir ton amie ?" Demanda le shinigami en choquant les deux filles

"Tu pourrais ?" Demanda Zera avec espoir

"Bien sur, normalement elle est aussi sur cette île et devrait aussi être une âme mais elle ne peut pas te voir, j'ai donc pensé à une solution qui permettrait de te rendre visible à ses yeux." Répondit Ichigo

L'âme hocha la tête puis le shinigami posa ses mains sur les épaules de Zera avant de lui donner du Reiatsu, après quelques secondes une aura bleue commença à entourer l'âme et Ichigo dit simplement « Maintenant tu devrais pouvoir allez voir ton amie. » Zera murmura un merci avant de partir à l'extérieur, seulement au même moment Ichigo senti la même sensation que quand il entre dans son monde intérieur et s'évanouit, en ouvrant les yeux, le shinigami remarqua qu'ils sont sur une côte et il semble que cet endroit ne se trouve pas loin de la ville, en regardant vers le bord, Ichigo a remarqué une autre fille avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés avec un petit épi blond sur la tête, elle a également deux ailes blanches et porte une robe rose pale avec des froufrous, la fille a semblé regardé vers la mer jusqu'au moment où Zera arriva derrière elle, l'âme murmura alors « Mavis... », la fille se retourna avec choc pour voir de ses yeux émeraude sa meilleure amie.

Mavis sembla trop choqué pour pouvoir parler, Zera dit alors « Cela fessait longtemps, je suppose que tu te demande pourquoi je suis ici. » la fille hocha lentement la tête et l'âme répondit « En fait pendant toutes ces années j'ai été enfermé dans cette bibliothèque et il y a peu, des mages de ta guilde ont trouvé cet endroit et mon permis de te voir, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment fière d'avoir été ton amie, je suis sur que tu as été un maître formidable et que tu à créer une guilde tout aussi formidable, je suis sûr que chacun de ses mages doit pensé à toi avec respect pour tous ce que tu à fait. » Mavis attrapa simplement son amie dans une étreinte en pleurant tandis que Zera regarda dans la direction d'Ichigo en murmurant un merci, finalement après quelques minutes l'aura entourant Zera se dissipa et Zera elle-même disparu avec un grand sourire puis Ichigo s'évanouit à nouveau.

En ouvrant les yeux, le shinigami remarqua qu'il est de retour dans la bibliothèque et vu Wendy le regardé avec inquiétude, finalement Ichigo demanda « Wendy ? Pourquoi tu semble inquiète ? » la jeune femme regarda Ichigo avant de soupirer de soulagement et de dire « Peu après le départ de Zera tu es évanoui et tu est resté inconscient pendant une heure, j'étais inquiète pour toi. » le shinigami eut un petit sourire avant de dire « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. » puis d'un coup, Ichigo senti des combats avoir lieu sur toute l'île, en se levant rapidement Ichigo dit à la jeune femme « On doit rejoindre rapidement les autres ! » Wendy fut inquiète et demanda « Pourquoi ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « Il semblerait qu'il y a des conflits sur l'île, nous devons aller aider les autres où il risque d'être blessé voir de mourir. » la jeune femme eut un choc en entendant cela mais ce repris rapidement et suivi Ichigo à l'extérieur pour pouvoir apporter son soutien à ses amis et défendre l'île de Tenro.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre et début de la bataille de Tenro, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un bref résumé du début de la bataille et de l'impact qu'aura l'arrivée d'Ichigo et de Wendy sur le champ de bataille.**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Début de la bataille

**Chapitre 18 : Début de la bataille :**

 **Une heure plus tôt, centre de l'île de Tenro :**

Dans une clairière au centre de l'île, au bord d'une cascade se trouvent les différentes équipes ayant réussi la première épreuve, au bord de l'eau se trouve Lucy et Cana, sur un rocher se trouve Natsu et Happy, le Dragonslayer ayant un air pensif, à côté de lui se trouve Grey et Loki, et sur un autre rocher se trouve Gajeel et Levy, après quelques secondes Elfman et Evergreen firent leurs apparitions, tous les deux visiblement blesser mais en état de continuer l'examen, après quelques minutes Makarof fit son apparition avant de dire « Bien, je vois que tout le monde est enfin réuni, laissez-moi vous annoncer les résultats de cette première épreuve. »

"Cana et Lucy ont vaincu Freed et Bickslow, les qualifiants pour l'épreuve suivante, Grey et Loki ont vaincu Mest et Ulquiorra, gagnant ainsi le droit de continuer, Levy et Gajeel ont emprunté un chemin sûr, leur permettant de poursuivre l'examen, Elfman et Evergreen ont réussi à passer l'épreuve de Marijane et ont gagné le droit de continuer, Natsu et Happy sont parvenu à remporter l'épreuve de Gildarts et ce sont donc qualifier pour la suite." Annonça Makarof en riant intérieurement de la réaction des autres mages en entendant les résultats

"ATTENDEZ, COMMENT LA TÊTE DE FLAMME À RÉUSSI À PASSER GILDARTS ET COMMENT CES DEUX-LÀ ONT RÉUSSI À VAINCRE MIRAJANE !" Cria le mage de glace en pointant Natsu, Elfman et Evergreen

Le maître soupira d'agacement avant de dire « Tu ne devrais pas te poser ce genre de question, avant de dire cela rappelle-toi que tu aurais pu tomber contre Ichigo et Wendy. » cette simple déclaration fit pâlir tous les mages présents en repensant au duo qu'ils ont commencé à surnommer le duo invincible, rien que l'idée que Wendy utilisant ses capacités de boost sur Ichigo a fait frissonner tous les mages de la guilde en imaginant l'enfer que ce serait de les affronter, Makarof de son côté se retint de rire en voyant la réaction des mages puis dit simplement « Ichigo et Wendy ont aussi emprunté un chemin sûr, actuellement ils ont commencé la seconde épreuve. » Lucy demanda alors « Quelle est cette deuxième épreuve ? » le maître répondit « Cette épreuve est simple, vous devez trouver le tombeau de Mavis Vermillion, la fondatrice de Fairy Tail. » les mages hochèrent la tête avant de se disperser, du côté de Loki, ce dernier remarqua l'attitude étrange de son coéquipier et demanda « Ça va Grey ? »

"Oui, je repensais juste à une chose, si Ulquiorra est censé avoir un niveau proche de celui d'Ichigo, pourquoi on a réussi à la vaincre si facilement, je me dis qu'il aurait très bien pu nous vaincre sans problème." Répondit le mage de glace

"C'est vrai, je suppose que cela doit avoir quelque chose a voir avec Mest." Dit Loki en espérant que rien de grave n'arrivera

 **Au même moment, dans une des arènes de combat :**

Dans une grotte remplie de cristaux se trouvent Mest et Ulquiorra, alors que le mage se trouve contre un cristal, l'Espada se trouve en partie enfoncer dans un mur, Ulquiorra se releva finalement de sa position, le combat n'a pas été difficile mais pour pouvoir confronter Mest, lui et Ichigo devait l'empêcher de se qualifier pour la suite, l'Espada décida alors de perdre volontairement alors qu'il aurait pu les vaincre sans problème, en regardant l'arène Ulquiorra vit Mest commencer à reprendre conscience, l'Espada s'approcha du mage avant de lui tendre la main, Mest saisit alors la main pour se relever tout en demandant « Que c'est-il passé ? » Ulquiorra répondit simplement « Nous avons perdu. » le mage soupira avant de dire « Je suppose que je ne deviendrais pas mage de rang S tout de suite. » puis il demanda « Cela te dirait d'aller explorer un peu l'île avant de rejoindre les autres ? » l'Espada hocha la tête avant de suivre Mest à l'extérieur de la grotte pour se retrouver sur une pointe avec un petit champ de fleurs et un arbre.

"Je veux savoir... quel goût à ce rocher." Dit le mage en essayant de manger un rocher

Ulquiorra remarqua instantanément deux choses, la première étant plusieurs rassemblements venant dans leur direction et la seconde étant une présence cachée autour d'eux, l'Espada décida alors de confronter Mest et demanda « Qui es-tu vraiment ? » le mage se retourna et répondit « Pourquoi tu poses cette question, je suis Mest, le disciple de Mystogan et un mage de Fairy Tail. » Ulquiorra dit alors en élevant son Reiatsu « D'après Ichigo tu as utilisé un sort de mémoire pour t'infiltrer dans la guilde seulement ce pouvoir ne marche pas sur les êtres comme Ichigo ou comme moi, de plus jamais personne n'a parlé de toi avant, tu es sortie de nulle-pars, de plus après avoir parler avec ce chat noir étrange, j'ai appris que Mystogan n'avait jamais eu de disciple, alors je réitère ma question, qui es-tu. » puis Mest senti un océan de puissance l'écraser au sol, après quelques secondes le mage senti ses os commencés à craquer tandis que l'Espada regardait Mest avec mépris, Ulquiorra dit alors « Peut-être à tu un lien avec le groupe qui approche par la mer, je suppose qu'ils seraient plus aptes à me donner des réponses. »

"Attends, je vais parler." Dit le mage, haletant à cause du pouvoir et paniquant en comprenant que l'homme en face de lui n'hésitera pas à tuer les autres

l'Espada leva son Reiatsu avant de dire « Je t'écoute. », Mest se releva avant de dire « Mon nom n'est pas Mest, je suis Doranbolt et je travaille pour le conseil de la magie, si j'ai infiltré Fairy Tail c'est pour vérifier une information selon laquelle Zeref le mage noir se cacherait sur cette île, les groupes qui approche sont d'autres mages travaillant pour le conseil qui sont venu pour arrêter les mages de Fairy Tail si l'information est vraie. » Ulquiorra hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers l'arbre avant de le tranché avec son Zanpakuto, quand le tronc tomba au sol l'Espada déclara « Sort de ta cachette, je sais que tu nous espionnes. » Doranbolt fut choqué de voir un homme sortir de l'arbre, c'est un homme massif, bronzé avec des cheveux longs et une barbiche se divisant en trois pointes vers le bas, le mage porte un haut vert moulant avant deux épaulières vert foncé entouré d'un trait blanc, il porte un pantalon et des manchettes orangées.

"Je te félicite de m'avoir trouvé si facilement." Dit l'homme

Ulquiorra resta impassible devant l'homme tandis que Doranbolt semblait choqué, finalement après quelques secondes l'Espada demanda « Qui es-tu et que fait tu sur cette île ? » le mage eut un sourire avant de dire « Je m'appelle Azuma et je suis venu sur cette afin de préparer la guerre contre Fairy Tail. » l'homme regarda Ulquiorra avec un air de défi, seulement le mage fut choqué quand l'Espada disparue et réapparue devant lui en un instant en abattant sa lame, Azuma parvint à éviter l'attaque au dernier moment mais remarqua une longue blessure sur son torse et son vêtement déchirer, Ulquiorra dit alors « Si tu tiens à faire la guerre, alors je dois te tuer. » le mage souri encore plus mais s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose, Azuma soupira avant de dire « Désoler, j'aurais aimer t'affronter mais il semblerait que je ne puisse pas t'affronter maintenant. » puis il partit en entrant dans un rocher, l'Espada regarda la scène avant de se tourner vers Doranbolt et de dire « Maintenant retourne avec tes alliés et part pendant que tu le peut. » puis de partir vers le centre de l'île avec un Sonido.

 **Une heure plus tard, du côté d'Ichigo et Wendy :**

Alors que le duo court dans la forêt, Ichigo peut sentir les combats, la plupart ne sont pas très importants et les adversaires de Fairy Tail ne semblent pas très puissants, seulement quand le shinigami est sortie de la bibliothèque, il senti immédiatement un petit groupe de guerrier puissant, Ichigo et Wendy décidèrent alors de partir vers le centre de l'île pour rejoindre les autres mais alors que le duo arrive à une intersection, le shinigami senti l'énergie de Makarof diminuer grandement, il s'arrêta alors et dit à la jeune femme en pointant une direction « Wendy, il faut que tu ailles par là-bas, je sens que le maître est en danger. » la jeune femme hocha la tête avant de partir dans la direction indiquer tandis qu'Ichigo parti vers le centre de l'île en espérant que tout irait bien pour les autres.

Du côté de Wendy, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant d'arrivée dans une clairière ou elle vit Natsu se battre avec des hommes étranges habillés de tenue mauve avec un masque sur leurs visages mais l'attention de la jeune femme fut attiré par un homme observant aussi la scène, il sagit d'un homme de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux blonds en pique et avec un regard rouge perçant, l'homme porte une tunique descendant jusqu'aux jambes et qui ne couvre qu'une épaule, l'homme semble avoir un sourire maniaque, étrangement la jeune femme eut un très mauvais pressentiment en le voyant, finalement il décida d'attaquer Natsu mais le Dragonslayer esquiva facilement avant de voir Wendy venir dans sa direction, il demanda alors « Wendy, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici et où est Ichigo ? »

"Ce n'est pas important, je veut que tu me rendes un service Natsu-san." Dit la jeune femme avec un air sérieux

Natsu fut surpris mais demanda « Quel est ce service ? » Wendy pointa une direction et répondit « Le maître est mourant, je veux que tu ailles le chercher et que tu me le ramène, je vais m'occuper de cet homme. » le Dragonslayer fut choqué puis après quelques secondes hocha la tête avant de partir dans la direction indiquer, la jeune femme se tourna alors vers l'homme qui dit avec un air sadique « Dommage, j'aurais aimé commencé par lui mais tu passeras en première. » Wendy demanda alors « Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu nous attaques ? » le mage répondit « Mon nom ne te servirait pas mais je vais te le dire, je suis Zancrow des sept chevaliers du purgatoire et nous sommes venu détruire Fairy Tail. » la jeune concentra sa magie autour d'elle tout en disant « Nous ne vous laisseront pas faire. » Zancrow souri tout en créant des flammes noires et en disant « Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir nous arrête, c'est ridicule. »

Wendy incanta « Arms, Burnia ! » puis entoura son poing de magie avant de foncer sur le mage, Zancrow tenta alors de frapper la jeune femme avec son poing recouvert de flammes mais grâce à la formation d'Ichigo Wendy anticipa le coup et se déplaça sur le côté avant de frapper le mage au flanc, l'impact créa une onde de choc balayant les ennemies aux alentours, seulement Zancrow se remit rapidement et frappa Wendy au visage, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin, la jeune femme se releva rapidement avec quelques égratignures au visage et hurla « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CÉLESTE ! » tout en tirant un immense rayon d'air vers le mage, Zancrow répliqua en utilisant aussi un hurlement de flammes noires, les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent et créèrent un mini cyclone qui balaya la clairière, aucun des deux mages ne lâcha prise et finalement l'attaque de Wendy parvint à l'emporté et toucha Zancrow tout en créant une immense explosion d'air ainsi qu'un nuage de poussière.

"Tu te débrouille bien gamine." Dit le mage en sortant de la poussière

La jeune femme vit alors les dégâts de son attaque, la tunique du mage a été détruire , laissant de nombreuses blessures, le visage de Zancrow est recouvert d'égratignure et du sang s'échappe de sa bouche, de nombreuses plaies son visible sur ses bras et sur son torse, le mage ria avant de créer deux sphères de flammes et de les envoyez sur Wendy, la jeune femme esquiva facilement l'attaque avant de créer une lame d'air et de foncé sur le mage, la jeune femme arriva devant Zancrow et lui trancha l'épaule, l'homme tenta de répliquer avec un coup de poing chargé de flammes mais Wendy parvint à l'éviter avant de donner un coup de pied au visage du mage et de l'envoyez dans un rocher, Zancrow se releva et la jeune femme vit que l'air moqueur sur son visage fut remplacé par une expression de colère, il hurla alors « C'EST IMPOSSIBLE QU'UNE GAMINE COMME TOI PUISSE ME BATTRE ! » tout en une sphère de flammes noires circulaires sur la jeune femme.

"Ce n'est pas une question de se battre, je protégerait ma guilde, je protégerait les autres et j'aiderais Ichigo-san à tous vous vaincre." Déclara Wendy tout en envoyant une sphère d'air vers l'attaque

Au moment où les attaques s'entrechoquèrent, une grande explosion balaya la zone, envoyant Wendy au sol et maintenant Zancrow contre son rocher, finalement après quelques secondes l'explosion se dissipa et la jeune femme se releva, elle vit alors le mage tenir une étrange lacrima noire, Zancrow dit alors « Je n'imaginais pas devoir utiliser cela contre une fille comme toi mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. » puis le mage enfonça la pierre dans son torse et fut entouré d'une aura noire et maléfique puis un pilier entoura l'homme et après quelques secondes l'énergie se dissipa, Wendy vit alors des lignes noires entourées le corps de Zancrow et le blanc de ses yeux devenir noire, le mage éclata de rire avant de lancer une sphère de flammes à la jeune femme, cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et fut prise dans l'explosion avant d'être lancé contre un rocher, Wendy se releva avec difficulté à cause de son corps tremblant de douleur.

"C'est bizarre, tu parlais de me vaincre il y a un instant mais maintenant tu es si pathétique." Dit Zancrow en riant

Le mage tira alors un hurlement vers la jeune femme, Wendy hurla « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CÉLESTE ! » et lança aussi un souffle mais son attaque fut complètement balayée par la magie de Zancrow, la jeune femme parvins à esquiver de peu l'attaque mais son bras gauche fut touché, Wendy regarda son bras couvert de blessure et saignant avant d'observer le mage devant elle, Wendy fonça alors sur Zancrow et s'engagea dans une mêlée destructrice, après plusieurs échanges de coups le mage parvins à attraper la main droite de la jeune femme et lui donna un coup de genou au ventre et l'envoya volé quelques mètres plus loin, alors que Wendy tenta de se relever tout en crachant un peu de sang, Zancrow s'approcha et attrapa la jeune femme par le col avant de lui dire « Tu est si faible, tes amis subiront le même destin que toi et mourrons dans d'atroces souffrances. » mais il fut surpris quand elle attrapa son bras avec sa main droite.

"Je n'ai plus le choix... j'aurais espéré ne pas avoir à l'utiliser tout de suite mais... on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix." Dit Wendy alors qu'une aura d'air commença à l'entourer

Zancrow s'éloigna légèrement en voyant une mini-tornade se former autour de la jeune femme, Wendy regarda le mage avant de dire « Tu dis que mes amis mourront, alors laisse-moi te dire une chose, nous ne nous rendrons jamais sans combattre et puis Ichigo-san et Ulqiorra-san sont présent, ils arrêteront tes camarades et moi je t'arrêterait, peu importe le prix. » tandis que la tornade s'intensifia, la jeune femme inspira et expira lentement, après quelques secondes d'inspiration, Wendy fut entouré d'une aura blanche qui créa une immense onde de choc, quand l'aura se dissipa, Zancrow regarda avec choc la nouvelle apparence de la jeune femme, il demanda alors « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Wendy regarda le mage avant de répondre « Ceci est la Dragon-Force, retiens bien cela Zancrow, toi et t'est camarades avez déclencher la colère de Fairy Tail et maintenant vous aller en subir les conséquences. »

"NE TE FOUT PAS DE MOI !" Hurla Zancrow en tentant de frapper la jeune femme avec un coup de poing chargé de magie

Cependant le mage fut choquer de voir Wendy bloquer son poing et sa magie sans effort, la jeune frappa alors Zancrow dans la poitrine et l'envoya dans la forêt, le mage s'écrasa une centaine de mètres plus loin contre un arbre, la jeune femme se balança contre Zancrow et planta son pied dans l'estomac du mage, ce dernier cracha une grande quantité de sang puis Wendy attaqua Zancrow avec un enchaînement de coups, puis elle recula de quelques mètres de lancer un souffle sur le mage, Zancrow tenta de répliquer mais son attaque fut détruite par la magie de la jeune femme qui le toucha dans une grande explosion d'air qui détruisit une petite partie de la forêt, le mage fut terrifier en voyant Wendy approcher et tenta désespérément de frapper la jeune femme mais elle esquiva facilement et frappa Zancrow avant de lui de dire « C'est fini, tu as perdu. » le mage tenta de se relever mais tomba inconscient.

Wendy regarda Zancrow quelques secondes avant de dissiper sa forme de Dragon-Force, elle entendit alors quelqu'un hurler « WENDY ! », en se retournant la jeune femme vit Natsu, portant Makarof sur son dos, Wendy s'avança vers le duo mais subit le contrecoup de son combat et tombant à genoux et en haletant lourdement, le mage de feu vit cela et se précipita vers la jeune femme en demandant « Wendy, est-ce que ça va ? » Wendy regarda les deux mages et répondit après quelques secondes « Oui, je vais bien. » puis elle commença à soigner le maître, ce dernier regarda l'endroit autour d'eux et dit alors « Wendy, je suis fière de toi mon enfant, tu as défendu l'honneur de Fairy Tail en matière de destruction et tu à protéger tes amis. » la jeune femme regarda Makarof avant de dire « Merci. » puis le trio senti une confrontation de puissance terrible, l'une des énergies à sembler morte alors que la deuxième fut très familière au groupe.

"Cette énergie... c'est le type de tout à l'heure et l'autre énergie... c'est Ichigo." Dit Natsu avec un air sérieux

"Le type de tout à l'heure ?" Demanda Makarof

"Ouais, il y a un moment j'ai rencontré un homme bizarre qui a semblé me connaître et qui a dit que je ne n'était pas encore prêt à le tuer." Répondit le Dragonslayer

"Espérons qu'Ichigo-san ira bien." Dit Wendy avec inquiétude

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt, ailleurs sur l'île :**

Alors que le shinigami à commencer à aller vers le centre de l'île, son attention fut attirée en voyant en chemin où les arbres semblent morts, Ichigo décida d'emprunter ce chemin, après quelques secondes de course il arriva dans une clairière ou il vit deux personnes, la première est une femme à la peau pâle, portant une ténue blanche et noire avec un étrange bracelet et tenant une orbe en verre, à côté d'elle se trouve un homme inconscient, il porte une grande tenue noire avec des traits jaunes et avec une tenue blanche couvrant la première tunique, la jeune femme remarqua la présence du shinigami et dit avec arrogance « Tiens, une petite fée a l'audace de venir m'arrêter, comme c'est gentil. » puis lança sa sphère de verre vers Ichigo, le shinigami esquiva facilement l'attaque et brisa l'orbe avec un coup de poing, la femme fut choquée mais parvint à éviter un coup de poing.

"Quel est-ton nom ?" Demanda Ichigo

"Je suis Ultear Milkovich, la chef des chevaliers du purgatoire, retiens bien le nom de la personne qui va t'envoyer dans l'autre monde." Répondit Ultear

Le shinigami regarda la mage avant de dire « Alors tu es la chef de ceux qui attaques mes amis, il y a de nombreuses choses que je peux tolérer mais toi et t'est camarades vous avez franchi la ligne de trop et pour cela je n'hésiterait pas à vous tué. » Ultear dit alors « Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de rivaliser avec moi, ne parle pas trop vite, je vais simplement t'écraser et te montrer la différence de pouvoir entre toi et moi. » puis la mage créa plusieurs sphères de verre et les envoya sur Ichigo, le shinigami soupira avant de briser les orbes avec une vitesse monstrueuse, Ultear fut choquer de cela mais Ichigo l'ignora et utilisa le shunpo pour se retrouver derrière elle et l'assommer avec un coup dans la nuque, le shinigami ramassa la mage avant d'aller la ligoter à un arbre.

"Tu es puissant, guerrier, pourrais-je avoir ton nom ?" Demanda une voix

Ichigo se retourna pour voir l'homme qui était inconscient quelques secondes avant le regarder avec un regard rouge perçant, le mage semble dégager une aura de mort, le shinigami répondit finalement « Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, et tu es ? » l'homme sembla surpris et déclara « Je suis Zeref Dragneel mais tout le monde me surnomme Zeref le mage noir. » Ichigo demanda alors « Tu à un lien avec Natsu ? » Zeref hocha la tête avant de répondre « Oui, je suis son grand frère, quand je les vu tout à l'heure j'ai espéré qu'il puisse me tuer mais ce n'est pas le cas, il n'est pas assez fort. » le shinigami demanda alors « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que ton propre frère te tue ? » Zeref répondit « C'est simple, Natsu est le démon le plus puissant que j'ai créé, il est le seul être qui peut me tuer. » Ichigo eu un regard sombre en disant « Alors tu considère Natsu comme une arme. »

"Exactement." Dit le mage noir avec un regard déterminé

Le shinigami utilisa le Blut Artere et attrapa Zeref par la gorge et le plaqua contre un arbre, alors que le mage noir fut surpris d'une telle action et commença à se débattre, Ichigo dit simplement « Comment ose-tu le considérer ainsi, les grands frère sont là pour protéger les petits frères et les petites sœurs, nous nous devons de les aider et de leurs donner le sourire, de les soutenir et de les protéger, un être comme toi ne peut pas prétendre être un grand frère, tu n'est qu'un homme abjecte qui cherche à atteindre un but par le biais d'une autre personne. » puis repensa à son combat contre Kokuto, après quelques secondes le shinigami lâcha le mage noir avant de se retourner et de commencé à partir vers le centre de l'île.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne jamais t'en prendre à Fairy Tail." Dit simplement Ichigo

Zeref toucha son coup en haletant, il vit alors des marques et sentit le pouvoir du shinigami, un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, le mage utilisa une pultation de magie pour stopper Ichigo, quand il se retourna, le shinigami vit Zeref avec un sourire et un regard lui rappelant étrangement Grimmjow, le mage demanda alors « Cela te dérange si je test mon pouvoir sur toi ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré un être avec un pouvoir comme le tien, je suis curieux de savoir si mes pouvoirs marchent sur toi. » le shinigami regarda Zeref avant d'élever son Reiatsu tout en disant « Si tu tiens tant à m'affronter, alors soit prêt à donné tout ce que tu as si tu ne veut pas perdre. » le mage noir libéra alors sa magie en disant « Je ne perdrait pas contre quelqu'un comme toi. » Ichigo regarda Zeref avant de dire « Nous verrons cela. » alors que la tentions à lourdement augmenter au fil des secondes entre les deux combattants, annonçant un combat qui ne sera pas oublié de sitôt.

 **Nouveau chapitre un début des gros combats entre Fairy Tail et Grimoire Hearth, le prochain chapitre montrera le combat entre Ichigo et Zeref et montrera l'évolution du conflit entre les deux guildes.**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Bataille de Tenro part 1

**Chapitre 19 : Bataille de Tenro part 1 :**

Alors que les deux combattants se regardèrent, Ichigo entendit la voix d'Ossan lui dire _« Ichigo, fait très attention à cet homme, il est différent des autres et son pouvoir semble dangereux. »_ le shinigami hocha la tête avant de répondre intérieurement « Je sais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet homme, il va falloir le battre très rapidement. » son Zanpakuto hocha la tête et coupa la connexion tandis qu'Ichigo activa son Blut Artere, Zeref regarda avec curiosité les lignes rouges et demanda « Est-ce ta magie ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « Non, c'est juste un pouvoir offensif. » et utilisa le shunpo pour couvrir la distance les séparant, le mage noir fut choquer par cette vitesse et n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup de poing, qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un rocher, une centaine de mètres plus loin, Ichigo regarda Zeref sortir des décombres et utilisa de nouveau le Shunpo pour arriver devant le mage et le frapper violemment au ventre, Zeref toussa une certaine quantité de sang avant de regarder le shinigami.

"Tu es très puissant, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un pouvoir comme le tien." Dit le mage noir en toussant légèrement

Ichigo resta impassible aux paroles du mage, après quelques secondes, Zeref s'entoura de son pouvoir et créa une onde de choc magique qui frappa le shinigami et le repoussa, Ichigo se stabilisa rapidement et regarda le mage créer une sphère d'énergie noire avant de le lui lancer, le shinigami utilisa rapidement son Blut Vene et stoppa l'attaque avec une main avant de la dissiper avec un mouvement de bras puis Ichigo tandis son index vers Zeref avant de charger et de tirer un petit cero qui détruisit la zone autour d'eux, balayant les arbres et les rochers et créant un nuage de poussière, quand la poussière se dissipa, le shinigami remarqua le mage, le vêtement couvrant son torse ayant disparu, sa poitrine étant couverte de brûlure tandis qu'il haletait lourdement, au bout de quelques secondes Zeref toucha son torse et regarda avant, ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant que ses plaies ne se referment pas et que son pouvoir est inefficace pour traiter ses blessures.

"Comment peux-tu vaincre ma malédiction ?" Demanda le mage noir sous le choc

"Ta malédiction ? De quoi tu parle ?" Demanda Ichigo perplexe

"Je parle de la malédiction d'Ankhseram, la malédiction qui me rend immortel." Répondit Zeref

Le shinigami soupira avant de dire « Je n'en sais rien, cela semble juste passer à travers. » le mage baissa les yeux pour réfléchir, après quelques secondes Zeref envoya une nouvelle onde de magie pour repousser Ichigo contre un arbre puis entoura son poing de magie et couru vers le shinigami avant de le frapper au torse, Ichigo repoussa le mage et se releva puis fonça sur Zeref et commença une bataille au poing en frappant lourdement le mage, Zeref parvint à bloquer certains coups et à répliquer grâce à un entraînement aux arts martiaux mais fut rapidement dépassé par la vitesse du shinigami et se retrouva rapidement en difficulté, le mage convoqua alors une nouvelle fois son pouvoir pour repousser Ichigo et en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

Alors que le shinigami regarda Zeref reprendre son souffle, la voix de Shiro retentit en disant **« Roi, le pouvoir de ce type affecte ton corps, on ne sait pas comment mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu subis aussi des dégâts. »** Ichigo dit alors intérieurement « Tu est sur, pour le moment je ne ressens rien. » le Zanpakuto répondit juste **« Je t'ai dit que pour le moment on ne sait pas en quoi son pouvoir t'affecte, alors maintenant tu nous laisses chercher et tu défonces ce faible minable. »** le shinigami soupira intérieurement avant de regarder le mage ayant fini de reprendre son souffle, Ichigo tira rapidement un autre cero et Zeref parvint à esquiver de peu mais son bras fut toucher par l'attaque, le mage regarda son bras gauche, lourdement brûlé, Zeref regarda le shinigami avant de créer une sphère de magie et de la lancer contre Ichigo, le shinigami s'apprêta à répéter la même manœuvre qu'auparavant mais la boule explosa devant lui, le repoussant et l'envoyant au sol.

"Tu es comme moi, tu es un monstre." Dit Zeref en haletant légèrement

Cela ne toucha pas vraiment Ichigo qui se contenta de regarder le mage, seulement après quelques secondes le shinigami se senti affaibli et vit du sang couler de sa bouche et de son nez, la voix d'Ossan dit alors avec inquiétude _« Ichigo, nous avons trouvé comment le pouvoir de cet homme agi sur toi. »_ Ichigo demanda intérieurement « Comment il agit ? » son Zanpakuto répondit _« Son pouvoir tue tout ce qu'il touche, seulement ton Reiatsu t'immunise à l'effet premier de ce pouvoir, ce qui fait que la magie de cette magie agi comme un poison qui affecte tes organes internes et t'affaiblisse. »_ le shinigami demanda « Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? » Ossan déclara alors _« Non, ton Reiatsu et les capacités de régénération de Shiro nous permette de contrer ce pouvoir mais seulement il faut faire attention car il pourrait nous vaincre avec cette magie si tu encaisse trop de sorts magiques. »_ Ichigo résuma « Donc en gros son pouvoir agis comme un poison qui affaiblit et je dois faire attention à ses attaques. » le vieil homme hocha la tête et le shinigami reporta son attention vers Zeref.

"On dirait que mon pouvoir t'affecte, intéressant." Déclara le mage

"En effet mais tout comme ton pouvoir agi sur moi, mon pouvoir peut te blesser." Répondit Ichigo

Le duo remarqua alors que la femme que le shinigami avait attacher plus tôt est parvenu à les rejoindre et à observer le combat mais les deux combattants l'ignorèrent tandis qu'Ichigo utilisa son Shunpo pour attaquer par surprise Zeref mais le mage parvins à anticiper l'attaquer et à minimiser les dégâts tout en étant envoyer au centre de la zone d'affrontement puis le shinigami sauta instantanément sur Zeref pour le plaquer au sol et le frapper cependant le mage créa un pilier d'énergie pour repousser Ichigo avant de se relever et de tirer un rayon d'énergie noire sur le shinigami, ce dernier contra l'attaque avec un cero et les deux rayons explosèrent pour balayer de nouveau les arbres et rochers alentour, le mage et le shinigami se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre avant de s'engager dans un féroce combat au corps-à-corps, Zeref utilisant sa magie et Ichigo utilisant son Blut tandis qu'Ultear regarda ce combat avec choc et avec une grande peur du shinigami.

Après plusieurs minutes d'échange de coups, les deux combattants s'éloignèrent, tous les deux haletant, Zeref recouvert de blessures et Ichigo lourdement affaiblie par la magie d'Ankhseram, le duo se regarda puis le mage envoya de nouveau une attaque d'énergie qui fut facilement contré par le shinigami, seulement Ichigo vit Zeref, à bout de forces tomber à genoux avant de demander « Comment fais-tu pour être aussi fort, pourquoi tu te bats pour les mages de Fairy Tail et pourquoi je ne peut pas te vaincre ? » le shinigami senti la peur et le désespoir dans sa voix et Ichigo compris qu'il devait être le premier à être capable de le contrer le shinigami s'avança lentement et répondit en avançant vers le mage « C'est simple, je me bats pour protéger les personnes importantes pour moi, quand je suis arrivé ici ils mon aider à m'adapter à ce monde et à être heureux, grâce à eux je n'ai pas été triste et je n'ai pas pensé à ce que j'ai perdu depuis mon arriver à Hearthland et je leurs doit beaucoup, il sont important pour moi et je les protégerait même si pour cela je doit donner ma vie pour les sauvé. »

"La raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas me vaincre est simple, tu te bats sans aucun but, tu ma défier pour assouvir ta curiosité tandis que je me suis battu pour défendre mes camarades, tant que tu te battras sans but tu resteras faible et incapable de me vaincre car peu importe les attaques que tu tentes contre moi, je me relèverais et combattrais alors que quelqu'un comme toi ne fera que s'écrouler sur lui-même avec ta manière de penser." Dit Ichigo en arrivant devant Zeref qui le regardait avec ses yeux rouges

Cependant le mage se releva et tenta une attaque mais le shinigami parvint à l'anticiper et l'esquiva avant d'empaler Zeref à l'estomac avec sa main, Ichigo regarda le mage tombé inconscient et murmura « Ce coup n'est pas mortel, tu t'en remettras, maintenant j'espère que tu comprendras ce que j'ai voulu te dire et que tu seras capable de changer. » avant de partir vers les arbres, seulement après quelques minutes de marche, Ichigo s'effondra contre un arbre, trop affaiblie pour pouvoir bouger, Ossan apparu et dit en déplaçant légèrement le shinigami _« Tu as bien combattu Ichigo mais tu es beaucoup trop affaiblie pour le moment, repose-toi, nous allons te protéger le temps que tu te reposes. »_ Ichigo murmura un merci avant d'être gagné par le sommeil tout en sentant l'énergie d'Uluiorra s'opposer à deux magies.

 **Au même moment, ailleurs sur l'île :**

Sur un plateau de l'île de Tenro, Ulquiorra regarda deux mages se tenir en face de lui, le premier est un être étrange qui ressemble à un homme-bouc avec un smoking et des lunettes de soleil, le deuxième est un homme avec des cheveux gris montant vers le haut et qui porte une veste bleu marine ainsi qu'un haut marron et un pantalon noir avec des gants gris et une paire de lunettes, le premier mage à une expression impassible tandis que le second à un sourire hautain, il déclara alors « Quel manque de chance pour toi petite fée, tu viens de tomber sur deux des chevaliers du purgatoire, tu n'as aucune chance contre nous alors prépares-toi à mourir petit mage de Fairy Tail. » l'Espada resta impassible et répondit « Je n'ai rien à craindre contre des gens comme vous, si vous voulez vous battre alors préparez-vous à mourir. »

"Dans ce cas retient bien les noms des personnes qui vont t'envoyer dans l'autre monde, je suis Rustyrose et voici Zoldio." Se présenta le mage

Ulquiorra ne dit rien et dégaina son Zanpakuto, après quelques secondes l'espada utilisa le Sonido pour arriver derrière le duo et en une seconde trancha le bras gauche de Rustyrose, le mage fut choquer et s'éloigna en tenant l'endroit ou se trouvait son bras tout en jurant dans la douleur, l'espada ne détourna pas son regard de Rustyrose et esquiva un coup de Zoldio avant de donner un coup d'épée mais le mage parvint à esquiver au dernier moment et ne reçut qu'une légère coupure sur le torse, cependant cela choqua le mage mais il dissipa rapidement son choc et le duo se remit en position de combat, Rustyrose dit à son camarade « Bon sang, le maître en nous avait pas dit que Fairy Tail possède des mages de ce niveau. » Zoldio répondit « Effectivement, nous ne devons pas le sous-estimer. » Ulquiorra vit alors Rustyrose changé son bras droit en une épée ayant la forme de griffes, l'autre mage invoqua un homme portant une tenue de chevalier et se battant avec une lance, l'espada se précipita vers le duo mais l'invocation se mit dans son chemin, Ulquiorra trancha alors le chevalier en deux avant d'attaquer le duo mais les deux mages parvinrent à éviter l'attaque au dernier moment.

"Il est fort..." Murmura Zoldio avant d'invoquer un autre groupe de chevaliers

Alors que l'espada vit cela et vit l'autre mage invoqué de petites ailes sur ses chaussures, il senti une autre invocation apparaître plus loin, Rustyrose se jeta alors sur Ulquiorra et tenta de le tranché avec son épée mais l'espada arrêta l'arme avec une main, seulement le groupe d'invocation en profita pour attaquer l'espada de toute part tandis que l'invocation se trouvant à distance tira une flèche vers le cou d'Ulqiorra, Rustyrose souri en voyant les attaques et en se disant que c'est fini mais fut choqué de voir la flèche et les épées se briser sur le cou et le corps de l'homme, l'espada balaya simplement le groupe, détruisant les invocations et laissant une grande entaille dans le torse du mage, Zoldio de son côté senti quelque chose passer avec une grande vitesse à côté de son visage, le mage se retourna pour le corps de l'autre invocation tomber au sol sans tête, il regarda alors son partenaire arriver à ses côtés et dit avec inquiétude « Ce mage est vraiment dangereux. » mais Rustyrose éclata de rire.

"C'est vrai mais voyons si il résiste à ça." Dit le mage alors qu'une tour apparut sous Ulquiorra et le piégea

Le duo regarda la tour s'élever tandis que l'espada analysa simplement la situation, au bout de plusieurs secondes Ulquiorra senti une forte concentration magique venant de l'attaque et la tour explosa, les deux mages regardèrent l'explosion laisser place à un nuage de poussière, le duo resta figé à observer la poussière pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où ils virent l'espada, visiblement indemne, cela choqua grandement les deux mages mais Ulquiorra ignora cela et dit simplement « Une attaque ridicule. » avant de tirer un cero, l'attaque manqua de peu le duo qui regarda avec choc l'attaque se diriger vers des rochers avant de créer une explosion aussi puissante que l'attaque précédente, Rustyrose dit alors « On a plus le choix, Zoltio, passe-moi la Lacrima. » le mage hocha la tête avant de donner une Lacrima noire à son partenaire, Rustyrose prit alors une autre Lacrima identique et de les coller à sa poitrine, après quelques secondes des marques noires apparurent sur le corps et le visage du mage, ce dernier éclata de rire avant d'invoquer son épée et de ce précipité vers Ulquiorra.

"C'est fini, mage de Fairy Tail." Dit Rustyrose en frappant l'espada avec son épée

Ulquiorra bloqua l'attaque mais sentit une différence de force par rapport aux premières attaques, l'espada vit alors une des griffes se diriger vers son œil gauche et esquiva de peu mais l'attaque trancha son œil, le blessant, le mage dit alors avec arrogance « Maintenant que tu as perdu un œil tu vas avoir plus de mal à te battre, rends toi et je te promets une mort rapide. » Ulquiorra resta silencieux puis demanda tout en pointant son œil blessé, caché derrière sa paupière « Es-tu content de toi pour cela ? » Rustyrose répondit « Bien sur car tu es désavantagé avec un œil en moins. » l'espada soupira silencieusement avant d'ouvrir sa paupière gauche, révélant son œil intact, le mage corrompu pâlit en voyant cela et Ulquiorra dit simplement « Ma plus grande capacité est la régénération, je peux régénérer n'importe quelle partie de mon corps en dehors de ma tête et de mes organes internes. » puis arrêta avec une main un coup de pied de Zoldio et l'envoya s'écraser contre un rocher.

"Écoute-moi bien, vous ne pouvez pas me battre et même en supposant que vous parveniez à me battre je vais vous dire une chose, il y a deux hommes encore plus puissant que moi dans la guilde et l'un d'entre eux et présent sur cette île." Déclara l'espada tout en avançant vers Rustyrose et en élevant son Reiatsu

Pendant qu'Ulquiorra avançait vers le mage, lui et son partenaire furent maintenu au sol par un océan de puissance, Rustyrose senti alors un pouvoir plus sombre et peut-être même plus puissant que celui de leur maître, après quelques secondes la pression disparue et les deux mages reprirent leurs souffles tandis que l'espada remarqua deux choses, une présence venir dans leur direction et la puissance de Stark ainsi que celle de trois autres personnes se diriger vers l'île, au bout d'un certain temps un homme ressemblant à Ichigo fit son apparition et demanda tout en pointant Zoldio « Ulquiorra-san, est-ce que je peux m'occuper de cet homme ? » l'espada hocha la tête avant de voir l'homme emporter le mage vers un autre endroit puis il regardé Rustyrose et dis simplement « Abandonne, tu n'es plus en état de te battre. » le mage se releva difficilement et répondit « Je n'abandonnerais pas. » Ulquiorra s'éloigna légèrement avant de charger et de tirer un cero, Rustyrose invoqua un bouclier pour se protéger mais fut englober par l'attaque qui explosa au contact.

L'espada regarda cela avec un son regard vide, après un certain temps la poussière générer par l'explosion se dissipa pour révéler le mage, à genoux, le bras droit et le torse lourdement brûlé et haletant, Ulquiorra regarda le mage finalement tombé inconscient, l'espada décida alors d'aller voir l'autre mage de Fairy Tail et le vit discuter avec le partenaire du mage corrompu, de son côté Leo remarqua l'arrivé d'Ulquiorra et demanda « Est-ce que Rustyrose a été neutraliser ? » l'espada hocha la tête avant de demander « Pourquoi discutes-tu avec l'ennemie ? » l'esprit fut surpris par la question et répondit « C'est simplement car ce n'était pas vraiment lui l'ennemie, cet homme est Caprico, l'esprit du capricorne qui a été posséder par un mage noir, c'est lui qui m'a dit le nom du mage que tu as vaincu. » Ulquiorra dit simplement « Je vois. » avant de regarder vers l'horizon et de dire « On dirait que les renforts sont arrivé. » Leo fut surpris et demanda « Quels renforts ? » l'espada répondit simplement avant de partir « Stark, le mage de foudre et les deux autres félins approchent de l'île pour nous aidé. » les deux esprits hochèrent la tête avant de suivre Ulquiorra vers le centre de l'île.

 **Quelques heures plus tôt, hall de Fairy Tail :**

Actuellement dans le hall de la guilde, Stark se trouve assis au bar à discuter avec Laxus, le duo c'est relativement bien entendu depuis le retour du mage de foudre et sa réintégration dans la guilde mais alors que le duo est en pleine conversation, Lylinette fait irruption en demandant « Stark, on peut aller en mission ? » l'espada regarda l'arrancar avant de répondre « Non, j'ai la flemme d'aller en mission. » Lylinette soupira lourdement avant de dire « Mais je m'ennuie moi, surtout qu'Ichigo, Wendy et Ulquiorra sont partie à cet examen, si seulement on les avait accompagné on ne serait pas en train de s'ennuyer ici. » Stark soupira avant de dire « Tu ne sais pas comment te calmer. » Laxus dit alors avec humour « Je suppose que c'est de son âge. » avant d'être frappé par l'arrancar qui hurla « DE QUOI MON ÂGE, JE SUIS PLUS ÂGÉE QUE TOI ! » le mage de foudre se frotta la joue tandis que Stark senti soudainement un danger plané au-dessus de ses camarades, l'espada se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la guilde.

"Ça ne va pas ?" Demanda Laxus en sortant avec Lylinette du bâtiment

"Les autres sont en danger, Laxus, nous partons pour l'île ou à lieu l'examen." Répondit Stark

Le mage de foudre fut choqué tandis que l'arrancar demanda « Je peux venir avec vous ? » l'espada répondit simplement « Non, reste ici, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre une seconde fois. » Lylinette fit la moue tandis qu'une voix demanda « Puis-je alors venir avec vous ? » les deux mages se retournèrent pour voir Carla et Lyli, Stark répondit « Cela sera dangereux, vous voulez vraiment venir. » les deux exceeds hochèrent la tête et l'espada haussa les épaules en disant « Dans ce cas accrocher vous. », les deux chats s'accrochèrent au dos des deux mages tandis que Stark utilisa son Reiatsu pour se propulser en l'air et que Laxus utilisa sa magie pour suivre l'espada.

 **Heure actuelle, île de Tenro :**

Finalement après plusieurs heures de trajet, le groupe arriva enfin sur l'île, en se posant dans une petite clairière, ils remarquèrent instantanément que différent combat eurent lieu, Stark senti alors le Reiatsu d'Ulquiorra venir dans sa direction mais il fut plus inquiété par le Reiatsu d'Ichigo, plus instable et se trouvant plus profondément dans la forêt, l'espada senti également le pouvoir de Wendy rapidement approcher de leur direction et après quelques secondes, le groupe vit Wendy, Natsu et Makarof sortir des buissons, le trio sembla surpris et Wendy demanda « Stark-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » l'espada répondit simplement « J'ai senti un danger et on est venus aidés. » la jeune femme hocha la tête tandis que Makarof demanda « Comment à tu réussis à sentir les combats depuis Magnolia ? » Stark répondit en baillant « J'ai des sens nettement supérieur à tout être vivant, Ichigo et Ulquiorra ont les mêmes sens que moi. » cela choqua le groupe mais l'espada ignora cela et se tourna vers une direction avant de partir.

"Nous devrions trouver Ichigo, il semble blesser." Déclara Stark en s'enfonçant dans la forêt

Cela choqua de nouveau le groupe et inquiéta grandement Wendy qui accourut pour suivre l'espada, finalement après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche le groupe arriva dans une autre clairière où ils virent Lucy se battre contre un homme avec une peau blanche et pratiquement nu tenant une poupée en bois, la mage constellationniste vit alors groupe et demanda « Stark, que fais-tu ici ? » l'espada haussa les épaules avant de répondre « Je viens aider. » puis il regarda l'homme en face de Lucy et demanda « Est toi, pourquoi tu t'en prends à Lucy ? » le mage répondit « Je dois simplement éliminer tous les mages de Fairy Tail et là je joue avec cette fille avant de la tuer avec Monsieur Maléfice. » Stark jugea le niveau de l'homme et compris qu'il n'est pas une menace, l'espada lâcha alors une vague de Reiatsu en disant « Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment cool de s'en prendre à une femme, surtout une femme gentille comme Lucy. » la mage rougit au commentaire tandis que l'homme fut terrifier par la vague de pouvoir, seulement il se ressaisit rapidement et dit en tenant la poupée « N'approche pas où je tue ton amie. »

"Ok, je ne bouge pas." Dit Stark en montrant ses mains et en baillant de nouveau

Le mage souri en pensant avoir l'avantage mais vit rapidement une sphère bleue se former en dessous du menton de l'espada, après une seconde Stark tira un cero et l'homme n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque, le rayon explosa, détruisant une partie de la clairière et créant un nuage de poussière et un souffle qui repoussa légèrement les autres mages de Fairy Tail, après quelques secondes la poussière se dissipa pour révéler le mage, enfoncer dans un cratère au sol et presque inconscient, l'espada s'approcha et dit d'un ton sérieux « Si tu tente à nouveau de t'en prendre à elle, je te tuerais compris. » le mage hocha la tête de peur avant de tomber inconscient, l'espada remarqua que la peur que l'homme ressentit pour l'homme fut trop forte et poussa à une réaction naturelle mais il décida de l'ignorer avant de se retourner vers les autres, encore choqué de l'attaque de l'espada.

"Nous devons nous dépêcher." Déclara Stark en partant vers une direction suivi par les autres

Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe trouva Ichigo, assis contre un arbre et visiblement endormi, mais ils furent surpris de voir du sang sécher sur ses lèvres, son menton et sur sa tenue, Wendy se précipita alors auprès du shinigami et le soigna, son inquiétude aussi visible que la couleur de cheveux d'Ichigo, Makarof s'approcha doucement du shinigami et dit en se grattant le menton « Je me demande ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. » Stark dit alors « Ce doit être quelque chose de puissant ou une sorte de poison. » c'est alors qu'un homme, semblant avoir la quarantaine avec un grand manteau noir et les lunettes apparut et dit _« C'est exact Stark, c'est un pouvoir très dangereux qui l'a mis dans cet état. »_ Lucy sursauta et demanda « Qui êtes-vous ? » mais l'espada surpris tout le monde en demandant « Vous êtes le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo ? » l'homme hocha la tête avant de répondre _« En effet, je suis Zangetsu, le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo. »_ Stark hocha la tête et demanda « Quel est le pouvoir qui a blesser Ichigo ? »

 _« C'était un pouvoir très puissant, la source de ce pouvoir est un homme étrange qui c'est présenter comme Zeref le mage noir, il a affronté Ichigo et c'est servi de son pouvoir, Ichigo s'est battu contre lui en utilisant des techniques Quincy et est parvenu à gagner mais ce combat et la régénération des organes internes lui ont coûté beaucoup d'énergie, il a donc commencé à se reposer. »_ Répondit Zangetsu

Stark hocha la tête tandis que Laxus, Lucy, Makarof et Wendy étaient choqués, Ichigo à vaincu Zeref le mage noir, celui qui est considérer comme le mage le plus puissant au monde, Wendy regarda le shinigami avec admiration avant de poser la tête d'Ichigo sur ses genoux tandis que Lucy et Laxus restèrent choquer par cet exploit et que Makarof dis simplement « Si Ichigo a été capable de cela, alors ce gamin sera capable de changer la face du monde. » avant lui-même de se reposer tandis que Stark commença à surveiller le groupe pour les protéger d'éventuels attaque et pour leur permettre de se reposer avant de reprendre la bataille de Tenro.


	21. Chapitre 20 Bataille de Tenro part 2

**Chapitre 20 : Bataille de Tenro part 2 :**

 **Quelques heures après l'arrivé du groupe de Stark :**

Alors qu'Ichigo repris conscience, il remarqua en ouvrant les yeux que sa tête se trouve sur les genoux de Wendy, le shinigami vit la jeune femme endormie et eut un petit sourire avant de ce levé, une fois debout Ichigo remarqua Laxus et Stark regardant vers le centre de l'île, le shinigami attira alors l'attention du duo en demandant « Stark ?Laxus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » l'Espada répondit simplement « J'ai senti un danger venant d'ici et on est venu, c'est aussi simple que cela. » le shinigami hocha la tête et remarqua le reste du groupe, tous endormis, après quelques secondes Ichigo remarqua la nuit tombée et demanda à Stark « Cela fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ? » l'Espada haussa les épaules et répondit « Je ne sais pas vraiment, quand on est arrivé tu étais déjà inconscient, ton Zanpakuto nous a dit que tu avais affronté un type appeler Zeref et que tu l'avais vaincu mais que tes blessures ton fait perdre conscience. »

"Je vois..." Murmura le shinigami en se frottant le menton

C'est alors qu'Ichigo et Laxus sentirent un changement dans la magie, pour Stark, ce dernier regarda curieusement la mage de foudre tombé à genoux et le shinigami se tenir le cœur en haletant, l'Espada demanda avec inquiétude « Vous allez bien ? » Ichigo regarda Laxus avant de répondre « On dirait que quelque chose viens de bloquer la magie sur l'île. », au bout de plusieurs minutes le shinigami se releva et partit réveiller Wendy en la secouant légèrement, la jeune femme ouvrit paresseusement les yeux tout en demandant « Ichigo-san ? Il est quelle heure ? » Ichigo répondit tout en pointant Lucy, Makarof, Natsu et les Exceeds « Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas important, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide à les réveiller. » Wendy hocha la tête et aida le shinigami à réveiller les autres, une fois le reste du groupe debout, Makarof demanda « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » le shinigami dit alors « Il semblerait que quelque chose nous ait privé de magie. » le groupe remarqua alors cela mais Ichigo ignora cela et continua en disant « En sachant cela nous devons rejoindre les autres pour préparer une contre-offensive. »

"Dans ce cas nous devrions rejoindre le camp que Gildarts et les autres avait établi avant le début de l'examen." Dit le maître

Soudainement, le bruit d'une explosion attira l'attention du groupe, en se retournant, ils virent avec horreur l'arbre de Tenro tombé, Makarof, Natsu et Laxus tombèrent à genoux en voyant le symbole de leur terre sacrée tombé comme ça tandis que Carla, Lucy, Lyly et Wendy restèrent sans voix, les larmes aux yeux de voir ce majestueu arbre être abattu de la sorte, Stark garda son sérieux tandis qu'Ichigo senti Erza se battre avec quelqu'un dans les racines de l'arbre, le shinigami se tourna alors vers l'Espada et demanda « Stark, est-ce que tu peux emmener le groupe au campement ? » Stark hocha la tête, Wendy, surprise par cette question demanda « Que vas-tu faire Ichigo-san ? » Ichigo donna un petit sourire à la jeune femme avant de répondre « Je vais aller aider Erza, elle se bat au niveau des racines de l'arbre, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. » la jeune femme hocha la tête et le groupe commença à suivre Stark tandis que le shinigami utilisa le shunpo pour se rendre sur le lieu du combat.

Durant le trajet Ichigo senti l'énergie de Juvia faiblir et celle de son opposant également, étrangement il senti aussi un lien entre la mage d'eau, son adversaire et Grey mais le shinigami décida d'ignorer cela et continua sa course vers l'arbre de Tenro, finalement, après quelques shunpos, Ichigo arriva dans la zone du conflit et vit Erza, affaiblie et étant avec un genou à terre, en face d'elle le shinigami vit un homme portant la marque de Grimoire Heart, le mage noir remarqua l'arrivée d'Ichigo et demanda à la mage en armure « C'est un de tes camarades ? », Erza observa le shinigami avec surprise avant de demander « Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Je suis là pour t'aider Erza, j'ai senti la puissance de ton adversaire et j'ai pensé venir t'aider. » cependant le shinigami remarqua un changement dans le comportement de la mage en armure.

"S'il te plaît Ichigo, laisse-moi mener ce combat seul." Dit Erza avec un regard déterminé

Ichigo compris instantanément le regard de la mage, lui rappelant la même détermination et le même honneur qui l'ont poussé à faire face à des adversaires comme Byakuya ou Grimmjow, le shinigami recula légèrement et répondit « Très bien mais ne t'avise pas de perdre. » Erza eut un léger un sourire avant de tourner son attention le mage en face d'elle, le deux combattants se regardèrent quelques instants puis la mage pris l'initiative en attaquant avec son épée mais Azuma parvint à esquiver facilement la lame avant de contre-attaquer avec sa magie, cependant il fut surpris de voir Erza encaisser facilement l'attaque et répliqué aussitôt, Azuma retenta la même attaque puis s'éloigna et constatant le même résultat que précédemment, la mage fonça alors sur lui et les deux combattants entrèrent dans un combat au corps-à-corps, Azuma esquivant et parant la lame d'Erza et cette dernière évitant les coups du mage.

Finalement les deux adversaires se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes de lutte intense, Erza haletant lourdement tandis qu'Azuma sembla épuiser, de son côté Ichigo pouvait facilement voir l'avantage du mage de Grimoire Heart par rapport à la mage en armure pour une seule raison que le shinigami vit facilement, le fait qu'Erza n'attaque pas pour tuer, du côté des deux combattants après une courte observation ils reprirent un autre combat au corps-à-corps mais après quelques secondes Azuma parvint à blesser Erza avec sa magie, alors que la mage tenta de se relever, le mage se dirigea vers elle en disant « Erza Scarlett, ce fut un beau combat mais tu as perdu tu n'est plus en état de te battre. », une fois arriver devant Erza, Asuma demanda « Pourquoi tu à refuser l'aide de ton ami tout à l'heure ? » la mage en armure répondit en haletant « C'est par ce que... tu as menacé ma famille... et que je me suis... juré de te vaincre... c'est pour cela... que j'ai... refuser l'aide... d'Ichigo... »

"C'est une cause noble mais tu as commis une erreur, c'est celle de ne pas m'avoir combattu avec l'intention de tuer, tu m'as simplement affronté car je retiens en quelque sorte tes amis en otages mais ta lame est émousser, tant que tu ne voudras pas me tuer tu ne pourra gagner et cela conclut notre combat, adieux, Erza Scarlett." Dit le mage en levant son bras vers Erza

Seulement, alors qu'Azuma s'apprêtait à en finir avec la mage, une immense vague d'énergie se dirigea vers lui avec une grande vitesse, le mage parvint à esquiver l'attaque de peu et se tourna vers le shinigami pour le voir, tenant son Zanpakuto devant lui, Ichigo dit alors en replaçant son épée dans son dos « Si tu recherche un adversaire qui t'attaquera pour te tuer, alors je suis ton nouvel adversaire. » le mage eut un sourire avant de se positionner pour le combat, Ichigo fit de même et activa son Blut Artere, seulement le duo fut interrompu quand ils virent Erza se relever difficilement, la mage se tourna vers le shinigami et dit « S'il te plaît Ichigo, laisse-moi finir se combat, je dois le vaincre. » Ichigo regarda Erza quelques secondes avant de voir des lianes s'enrouler autour de son corps, la mage fut surprise de cela et regarda Azuma qui dit tout en ayant les mains jointes « Désoler de vous interrompre mais si tu es toujours prête à combattre, alors je vais devoir te vaincre pour affronter ton ami. » après quelques instants une aura orange entoura le mage et ce dernier hurla « RUGISSEMENT DES PROFONDEURS ! » tandis qu'une immense explosion de flamme engloba Erza.

"Erza Scarlett, je me souviendrais de ton nom, maintenant à nous deux, guerrier." Dit Azuma en se tournant vers Ichigo

C'est alors que le mage vit que le shinigami ne se trouvait plus à son emplacement, en regardant autour de lui, Azuma finit par remarquer Ichigo, se trouvant dans les airs et tenant la mage sur son épaule, de leur côté, alors que le shinigami commença à descendre, Erza se rendit compte de sa faiblesse, la mage demanda alors « Ichigo, est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre la technique que tu avais utilisée contre Gildarts ? » le shinigami fut surpris et demanda « Pourquoi tu tiens à apprendre cela ? » Erza se mit à trembler tout en regardant sa lame et en répondant « Je suis faible par rapport à toi, à Ulquiorra ou à Stark, je ne peux même pas protéger mes amis, j'ai besoin d'être forte mais je me sens si faible en face de vous... » Ichigo vit la détresse dans les yeux de la mage et dit alors « Désoler, je ne peux pas t'apprendre le Getsuga Tensho comme ça. » Erza baissa les yeux alors que le duo atterri sur une branche, à ce moment le shinigami regarda la mage dans les yeux et dit « Mais je peux peut-être t'apprendre une chose que je comptais utiliser pour la formation de Wendy mais ce sera un tout ou rien. » Erza regarda Ichigo avec espoir et répondit « Apprend moi cette chose s'il te plaît. » le shinigami hocha la tête avant de commencer à murmurer une chose dans l'oreille de la mage.

Du côté d'Azuma, ce dernier regarda curieusement Ichigo parler de quelque chose avec Erza, après plusieurs secondes le shinigami s'éloigna et sauta sur une autre branche alors qu'Erza resta figé, de son côté, la mage se rappela les instructions d'Ichigo alors qu'une aura rouge commença à l'entourer _« Tout d'abord, concentre toute ta magie autour de toi et essaye d'envoyer ta magie dans la lame. »_ au bout de plusieurs secondes Erza parvins à diriger sa magie vers la lame, après cela la mage concentra toute sa volonté dans la lame en se souvenant des instructions d'Ichigo _« ...Après avoir concentré ta volonté dans ta lame, tu dois être déterminé à tuer, si tu n'arrives pas à trouver cette détermination ce sera fini. »_ , de son côté Azuma regarda avec curiosité la lame d'Erza briller d'une grande lumière rouge, après quelques instants la mage lui lança un regard et Azuma vit la détermination de tuer dans ses yeux, le mage eut un grand sourire un comprenant l'action d'Erza et dit en préparant de nouveau son sort « Je suppose que c'est une attaque finale, dans ce cas je vais me montrer à la hauteur de tes attentes Titania. »

La mage n'écouta pas les paroles du mage et continua sa concentration, après un certain moment la lumière émise par la lame devins éclatante, Azuma vit cela et hurla tout en utilisant son pouvoir « RUGISSEMENT DES PROFONDEURS ! », alors que l'explosion se dirigea vers Erza, la mage leva sa lame et l'abattit contre l'attaque d'Azuma, le choc des deux pouvoirs créèrent un puissant souffle ainsi qu'une confrontation entre les deux combattants, aucun des deux ne lâchant prise, cela dura plusieurs minutes mais finalement l'attaque d'Erza parvint à briser le sort d'Azuma et la zone fut englober dans une immense explosion rouge qui fut aperçue sur toute l'île de Tenro, Ichigo de son côté regarda cela avec un sourire fière et murmura en voyant l'explosion laisser place à un nuage de poussière « Tu à réussi, Erza... », du côté de la mage, alors que la poussière se dissipa, elle vit Azuma avec une grande entaille sur le torse, ce dernier cracha du sang avant de tomber, la mage regarda alors le manche de son épée, la lame s'étant briser lors de l'attaque, après quelques secondes Erza tomba également et vint s'écraser non loin du mage de Grimoire Heart.

"Finalement la victoire t'appartient, Titania..." Dit Azuma en regardant le ciel

Erza quant à elle tenta de se relever mais n'y arriva pas cependant après quelques secondes elle vit Ichigo arriver vers eux, le shinigami porta alors la mage et passa son bras droit par-dessus son épaule pour l'aider à se déplacer, Ichigo donna un sourire à Erza et lui dit « Bravo Erza, tu as réussi. » la mage eut un petit sourire et demanda en détournant les yeux « Ichigo, est ce que tu pourrais m'entraîner, je veux devenir plus forte ? je veux pouvoir protéger les autres face à nos ennemies. » le shinigami sourit en voyant l'attitude d'Erza lui rappelant étrangement l'attitude de Rukia, Ichigo répondit alors « Bien sur, nous pourrons nous entraîner une fois cela fini. » la mage murmura un merci avant de sombré dans l'inconscience à cause de la fatigue de son combat, le shinigami regarda alors le mage de Grimoire Heart et se dirigea vers lui, Azuma de son côté remarqua Ichigo venant dans sa direction, il fut surpris de voir le shinigami s'entailler la main et laisser de son sang couler sur lui, Azuma avala instinctivement le sang et sentit ses blessures se refermer, il demanda alors en voyant Ichigo se retourner pour partir « Pourquoi tu m'as soigné ? »

"C'est simple, tu es un guerrier mais je pense que tu à pris un mauvais chemin alors que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, considère ceci comme une nouvelle chance, pars de cette île, explore le continent et deviens plus fort, quand tu seras prêt, reviens me voir, à ce moment toi et moi nous aurons un vrai combat qui pourra ce passé sans mauvaise raison et qui serait plus appréciable pour toi." Dit le shinigami avant de s'éloigner sans regarder le sourire apparaissant sur le visage d'Azuma

Alors qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à utiliser le shunpo pour rejoindre Grey et l'aider, il senti une énergie entré en conflit avec l'énergie de Stark, le shinigami regarda vers le centre de l'île et dit simplement « On dirait que Stark aussi se retrouve impliqué dans les combats. » avant d'utiliser le shunpo pour quitter les racines de l'arbre.

 **Au même moment, centre de l'île :**

Dans une clairière détruite se trouve Stark, le reste du groupe et Gildarts se trouvent face à un homme de forte carrure avec des cheveux bleu foncé et avec une grande queux de cheval verte, il a une barbe bleue et porte une toge mauve avec un grand manteau blanc, alors que le groupe et le mage de fragmentation c'étaient rejoints dans cet endroit, ils ont été attaqué par un mage étrange qui commença par tenter d'attaqué Lucy, Makarof et Wendy afin de déstabiliser le groupe mais ils furent protéger par Gildarts et par l'Espada, Stark observa l'homme et dit au reste du groupe « Rejoignez le campement, je m'occupe de cet homme. » les membres du groupe furent surpris et Gildarts demanda « Tu est sur de vouloir le combattre seul ? » l'Espada répondit tout en regardant son adversaire « Oui, je veux vous protéger, je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais moi et Lylinette avons toujours vécu dans la solitude, je pensais avoir trouvé une famille en aidant un homme fou mais ce ne fut pas le cas, cependant nous avons eu une seconde chance et Ichigo nous a offert une véritable famille alors laissez-moi vous protéger. »

"Très bien mais ne perd pas." Dit le mage de rang S avant de partir avec le reste du groupe

De son côté le mage de Grimoire Heart regarda l'Espada et demanda « Quel est ton nom, mage de Fairy Tail ? » Stark hésita et répondit après quelques secondes « Coyote Stark, et toi. » l'homme enleva son manteau et dit « Je suis Bluenote Stinger, le second mage le plus fort de Grimoire Heart, pour une raison étrange je sens que tu est quelqu'un de très dangereux même si tu ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'énergie, honnêtement je m'en fiche de détruire Fairy Tail ou d'éveiller Zeref mais j'espère que tu m'offriras un bon combat. » l'Espada ne dit rien et dégaina son Zanpakuto avant d'utiliser le Sonido pour arriver derrière Bluenote et l'attaquer, le mage concentra alors sa magie dans son bras et stoppa l'attaque de Stark avant de le repousser, Bluenote remarqua cependant une entaille sur son bras, montrant ainsi la puissance de l'Espada, le mage créa alors une zone de gravité autour de Stark afin de le tester, de son côté l'Espada utilisa un peu de Reiatsu pour contrer les effets de la magie et pointa sa main vers le mage et tira un cero, au moment de l'explosion Stark senti la magie présente autour de lui s'arrêter et il regarda vers le nuage de poussière, après quelques secondes le nuage se dissipa pour révéler Bluenote, ses avant-bras couverts de petites blessures se tenant à sa position initiale.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es vraiment fort, je sens que ce combat sera incroyable." Dit le mage de gravité

l'Espada ne répondit pas et décida d'attaquer en créant des images rémanentes avec son sonido, Bluenote fut surpris et tenta de frapper quelques clones de l'Espada avant de sentir une entaille dans son épaule, le mage utilisa alors sa magie pour repousser Stark et le projeter contre un rocher quelques mètres plus loin, l'Espada contra de nouveau la magie avec son Reiatsu et attaqua de nouveau Bluenote, le mage vit l'attaque arriver et infusa une grande quantité de mage des bras et bloqua l'attaque de Stark avant de le frapper au visage, les deux combattants entrèrent alors dans une lutte de puissance sans merci, chacun utilisant sa force pour tenter d'écraser l'autre, finalement après plusieurs de combat sans pitié Stark parvint à prendre le dessus et envoya le mage s'écraser contre un rocher puis l'Espada tira un cero qui détruisit les alentours dans une immense explosion.

"On dirait qu'Ichigo a sauvé Erza." Murmura Stark en sentant l'énergie du shinigami et de la mage se diriger vers Grey

Cependant l'Espada relâcha quelques instants son attention et Bluenote en profita pour attaquer avec une vague de gravité, Stark fut pris par surprise et envoyé au sol par l'attaque du mage, après quelques secondes l'espada se releva et se rendit compte que la quantité d'énergie qu'il a utilisé depuis son départ de la guilde commence à peser sur son corps, Stark vit également que Bluenote semble aussi arriver à ses limites, le mage dit alors « Il semblerait que ce soit le coup final, cette prochaine attaque décidera du vainqueur de ce combat. » l'espada hocha la tête tandis que Bluenote ferma ses paumes, après quelques instants, le mage créa une sphère en écartant ses mains et la projeta à mi-distance de Stark, ce dernier senti alors un puissant champ gravitationnel l'attirer vers la sphère, Bluenote dit alors « Ceci est ma plus puissante attaque, cette sphère possède la puissance d'un trou noir, voyons si tu seras capable de la détruire. »

"On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix." Dit Stark en soupirant

Le mage fut surpris de sa réaction, après quelques secondes l'espada leva son Zanpakuto et s'entailla la paume, Bluenote devins curieux de cette action et commença à demander « Pourquoi tu t'es entaillé la- » mais fut couper en voyant une sphère bleue semblant être concentré par sept rayons d'énergie, la sphère atteint rapidement la même taille que Stark, l'espada dit alors en pointant sa main vers le mage « Voici la plus puissante attaque que je puisse utiliser, il sagit du Gran Rey Cero. » avant de tirer l'attaque, le rayon détruisit la sphère instantanément et se dirigea vers Bluenote avec une très grande vitesse et emporta le mage en traversant l'île et alors que Stark regarda le rayon partir au loin et se dissiper, il entendit une personne courir dans sa direction et vit Cana arriver quelques secondes plus tard.

"Stark, que fais-tu ici ?" Demanda la mage en s'approchant

"J'ai vaincu un mage qui prétendait être le second mage le plus puissant de Grimoire Heart." Répondit l'Espada en baillant

Cana hocha la tête et demanda « Est-ce que tu sais où sont mon père et les autres ? » Stark répondit « J'étais avec ton père, Lucy, le maître, Natsu, Wendy et les chats volant quand mon adversaire à attaquer, je leur ai dit d'aller au campement alors je suppose qu'ils y sont, nous devrions y aller aussi. » puis commença à se diriger vers l'emplacement indiquer par Makrof un peu plus tôt, la mage de son côté commença à suivre l'espada et demanda en repensant au rayon qu'elle a vu un peu avant « Au fait, c'était quoi cette attaque que tu à utiliser un peu plus tôt ? » Stark répondit « C'est le Gran Rey Cero, une attaque qu'Ichigo, Ulquiorra et moi-même somme capable d'utiliser et qui implique de mélanger un peu de sang avec un Cero. » un frisson parcouru Cana en se rappelant de la puissance de l'attaque qu'elle avait vue juste avant.

Durant le reste du trajet l'espada raconta les détails du combat à la mage et elle expliqua comment elle venait d'avoir Fairy Glitter, finalement le duo arriva au camp et remarqua certains mages blesser être soigné par Wendy, Gildarts fut le premier à remarquer l'arrivée des deux mages et demanda en se dirigeant vers eux « Alors, tu as gagné ? » Stark hocha la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un petit rocher, l'espada dit alors « maintenant j'ai juste besoin de repos et nous pourrons aller attaquer leur QG. » le mage de fragmentation s'assit à côté de Stark dit « C'est vrai mais il faut attendre que Wendy est fini de traiter les blessures de tout le monde. » l'espada regarda alors le ciel et répondit « Oui, j'espère juste qu'Ichigo et Erza arriveront rapidement. » en sentant l'énergie du shinigami se rapprocher de celle du mage de glace.

 **Au même moment, du côté d'Ichigo :**

De son côté, le shinigami arriva rapidement dans une clairière tout en tenant la mage sur son épaule, il vit alors Grey et la femme qu'il avait neutralisée peu avant son combat contre Zeref, Ichigo s'avança alors et fit connaître sa présence au duo en demandant « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » le mage de glace voulut répondre mais demanda en voyant l'état d'Erza « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Erza ? » le shinigami répondit en posant la mage au sol « Elle a eu un combat difficile contre un homme et est complètement épuisée. » Grey hocha la tête et Ichigo demanda « Pourquoi Ultear est à tes côtés ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait changé de camps ? » la mage du temps répondit « Oui, après avoir affronté Grey Fullbuster, j'ai compris que j'ai été manipuler par certains mages et que mon combat n'était pas juste, j'ai donc décidé de ne plus aider Hades dans ses plans. » le shinigami hocha la tête et ne senti plus aucune réelle menace sur l'île en dehors du QG de Grimoire Heart.

"Alors il est temps pour nous de mettre fin à cette guerre en battant le maître de Grimoire Heart." Dit Ichigo et regardant en direction du QG tout en étant déterminé à arrêter l'origine de la souffrance de ses amis

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre après une autre petite pause, au programme pour le prochain chapitre la bataille finale qui opposera Ichigo à Hades et peut-être une révélation sur la magie d'Ichigo.**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Bataille finale

**Chapitre 21 : Bataille finale :**

Alors que Grey et Ultear regardaient Ichigo, la mage du temps demanda « Tu comptes affronter Hades seul ? » le shinigami regarda Ultear et répondit « Bien sur, les autres ne sont plus en état alors que j'ai encore suffisamment de pouvoir pour le vaincre. » la mage du temps dit alors avec une voix paniquée « Mais c'est du suicide tu ne pourras pas vaincre Hades. » Ichigo demanda alors « Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le vaincre ? » la mage du temps regarda le sol et répondit « Hades est relié à un étrange artefact qui est la raison pour laquelle il est encore en vie et qui est aussi la raison pour laquelle il est aussi fort. » le shinigami regarda alors le ciel et dit « En gros je dois affronter un homme puissant relié à un objet le rendant encore plus fort. » Ultear hocha lentement la tête mais fut surprise en voyant un sourire le visage d'Ichigo, après quelques secondes le shinigami dit simplement en repensant à Aizen et au Hogyoku « J'ai déjà affronté ce genre d'adversaire par le passé, je serais capable de vaincre Hades. »

"Tu es sur Ichigo ?" Demanda Grey

Ichigo répondit simplement « Oui, je suis sur de moi, je ne peux pas hésiter face à ce genre d'adversaire. » puis le shinigami pointa la mage en armure et demanda « Au fait Grey, tu pourrais amener Erza au camp qui se trouve plus loin sur l'île ? » le mage de glace hocha la tête et Ichigo disparue avec un shumpo alors qu'il senti Azmua approcher de Grey et d'Ultear, après quelques secondes de déplacement le shinigami arriva à côté du QG de Grimoire Heart, une sorte de grand vaisseau noir posé sur une plage non loin du lieu de départ de l'examen, Ichigo inspecta le vaisseau et remarqua un endroit ressemblant à un cockpit, le shinigami sauta rapidement vers l'endroit et entra dans le vaisseau, il arriva alors dans une grande salle ou il vit un homme se tenir sur une sorte de piédestal, l'homme est habillé d'un manteau noir et d'un habit rouge ainsi que d'un pantalon blanc et d'un casque à corne, l'homme à une moustache recouvrant ses lèvres et une longue barbe blanche et un cache-œil similaire à celui de Kyoraku.

"Tu dois être le maître de Grimoire Heart." Dit Ichigo en regardant l'homme avec colère

Le mage regarda le shinigami avec dédain et répondit « En effet, je suis Hades, le maître de Grimoire Heart, et toi gamin, qui es-tu ? » Ichigo dit alors en plantant ses deux Zanpakutos dans le sol « Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki et je suis celui qui détruira Grimoire Heart. » Hades frotta sa barbe et demanda « Tu penses être assez fort pour me battre ? surtout sans tes deux épées ? » le shinigami s'avança tandis que des lignes rouges apparurent sur ses bras et répondit « Oui et je n'aurais pas besoin de mes « deux épées » comme tu les appelles pour te vaincre. » le mage dit alors « Tu est bien arrogant garçon, sache que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi alors fuis tant que tu le peux. » Ichigo ne répondit pas et utilisa simplement le shunpo pour couper la distance entre lui et Hades pour le frapper, le maître de Grimoire Heart fut surpris de cette vitesse mais parvins à bloquer le coup du shinigami avant de tenter de le frapper mais Ichigo parvint à éviter l'attaque et donna un coup de pied au visage d'Hades, l'envoyant au centre de la salle et arrachant son casque dans le processus.

"Tu es fort gamin." Dit le mage avec un sourire sadique tout en essuyant un filin de sang coulant de sa lèvre inférieure

Hades se releva donc et dit « Mais ce n'est pas fini. », c'est alors que le shinigami remarqua d'étranges cercles runiques mauves apparaissant autour de lui, le mage dit alors « Amaterasu, formule 100. » tandis que les glyphes créèrent une immense explosion, seulement Hades entendit soudainement un bruit derrière lui et en se retournant il vit Ichigo, avec une sphère rouge au bout du doigt, le shinigami murmura alors « Cero. » tandis que l'attaque frappa le maître de plein fouet et détruisit un des murs de la salle, révélant la nuit à l'extérieur, Ichigo regarda alors le nuage de poussière créer par l'attaque et vit après plusieurs secondes Hades, blesser mais toujours en état de se battre, le mage invoqua alors de nouveau vêtement et dit « Tu est intéressant, je n'imaginais pas que Makarof avait un mage aussi puissant, tu es réelle menace dans mon plan et je vais devoir t'éliminer. » avant d'invoquer une chaîne blanche et de l'envoyez vers le shinigami.

Ichigo évita facilement l'attaque mais fut surpris de voir la chaîne changer soudainement de direction et venir s'accrocher à sa jambe, le shinigami remarqua alors une autre chaîne venir s'attacher à son autre jambe, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger avant de voir les mêmes glyphes que l'attaque précédente apparaître autour de lui, Hades dit alors « Cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas esquivez cela, Amaterasu, formule 100. », le shinigami pensa avec confiance pouvoir encaisser l'attaque mais la voix d'Ossan lui dit avec panique tandis que les glyphes explosèrent _« Ichigo, fait attention, cette attaque est dangereuse ! »_ le shinigami activa instinctivement son Blut Vene tout en essayant d'encaisser l'attaque du mage, finalement après quelques secondes l'attaque se dissipa et Ichigo comprit qu'il aurait été lourdement blesser sans ses techniques de défenses, la voix de son Zanpakuto résonna de nouveau dans son esprit en disant _« Pour une raison étrange, il semble que ce mage soit relié à un pouvoir qui lui permet d'attaquer les âmes, cet homme peut te blesser alors fait attention. »_

"Je ferais attention..." Murmura le shinigami en regardant le maître de Grimoire Heart

Hades de son côté fut surpris de voir Ichigo réussir à encaisser cette attaque et dis alors « Tu est vraiment puissant, réussir à encaisser une telle attaque n'est pas une chose facile. » le shinigami lui dit simplement « Tais-toi, on est en train de se battre, pas de discuter. » le mage haussa les épaules et prépara une nouvelle attaque mais c'est alors qu'un des murs fut détruit et que les deux combattants sentirent un groupe arriver dans la salle.

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt, camps de Fairy Tail :**

Alors que Wendy finissait de soigner Erza qui avait repris conscience, elle demanda à Grey « Alors si j'ai bien compris, Ichigo est partie affronter le maître de Grimoire Heart ? » le mage de glace hocha la tête et répondit « Il à dit qu'il avait déjà affronté ce genre d'adversaire et qu'il pourrait le vaincre. » cependant Natsu intervint en disant « On doit aller l'aider. » les autres mages présents regardèrent le Dragonslayer mais ils furent tous surpris quand Wendy dit en se levant « Oui, nous devons aller aider Ichigo ! » le mage de glace demanda alors « Vous êtes sûr ? » c'est alors qu'Ulquiorra apparut et répondit « Oui, Ichigo a tendance à être prêt à tout pour vaincre ses ennemies même si il doit les attaquer dans leurs bases mais aussi fort soit Ichigo il aura besoin d'aide, nous devons donc former un groupe qui ira l'aider. » les deux Dragonslayer se portèrent volontaires et le mage de glace dit alors « Dans ce cas je viens aussi. »

"Je viens aussi." Dit Erza en se levant

Lucy de son côté soupira avant de dire « Je viens aussi. » et les Exceeds se portèrent également volontaires, finalement après quelques secondes Makarof s'approcha et dit « Bien, le groupe qui ira aider Ichigo est composé d'Ulquiorra, de Wendy, de Natsu, de Grey, d'Erza, de Lucy, de Carla et de Lyli, maintenant aller aider Ichigo à vaincre Grimoire Heart. » les mentionnés hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le QG de la guilde, après quelques minutes de course intense, le groupe arriva devant le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart et remarqua un morceau de mur complètement détruit, Ulquiorra dit alors « Ce doit être là qu'ils se battent. », Erza déclara en regardant l'Espada « Nous devons entrer dans le QG pour aider Ichigo. » Ulquiorra hocha la tête avant pointer sa main vers un des murs du vaisseau, après quelques instants l'Espada tira un Bala vers le mur, le détruisant sur le coup, Grey en profita pour créer un escalier de glace avant de dire « Allons-y. » et de se diriger vers la salle avec le reste du groupe.

En arrivant ils virent Ichigo au centre de la pièce et le maître de Grimoire Heart se trouvant en face de lui, Erza dit alors en se dirigeant vers le shinigami « Ichigo, nous sommes venue t'aider. » mais la mage en armure vit Ichigo les regarder avec un regard sombre, au bout de quelques instants le shinigami dit simplement « Si vous voulez m'aider alors aller battre les membres de Grimoire Heart présents dans le QG. » alors que Natsu et Wendy voulaient protester, Ulquiorra et Erza comprirent que ce combat est un combat d'honneur et qu'ils ne doivent pas intervenir, l'Espada se tourna alors vers un couloir et dit au groupe « Venez, nous allons vaincre le reste de Grimoire Heart, laissons Ichigo terminer ce combat d'honneur. » les autres hochèrent la tête mais Natsu hurla à ses camarades « QUOI, ON VA LAISSER ICHIGO AFFRONTER CE TYPE TOUT SEUL ALORS QUE L'ON EST VENU POUR L'AIDER, C'ES- » mais se stoppa lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur son épaule, en se retournant le mage de feu vit le shinigami le regarder dans les yeux avec un regard sombre.

"Dis-moi Natsu, si un jour tu devais affronter Gildarts, est-ce que tu aimerais que j'interrompe le combat en disant « Je vais t'aider. » et en me battant à tes côtés ?" Demanda Ichigo en serrant sa prise sur l'épaule de Natsu

"Non..." Murmura le mage de feu en détournant les yeux

Le shinigami soupira avant de dire « Alors pars avec les autres, ce combat, c'est à moi de la gagner et je ne pardonnerais jamais ceux qui tenteraient de s'interposer alors si tu tiens réellement à m'aider, suit les et fait moi confiance, je vaincrais Hades. » Natsu hocha la tête avant de partir avec les autres, après quelques secondes et alors que le groupe disparu dans le couloir, Hades dit en regardant froidement Ichigo et en retirant son cache-œil « Si tu penses pouvoir me battre alors je vais employer les grands moyens, œil du démon, ouvre-toi. » et ouvrit l'œil qui était caché derrière le bandeau pour révéler un œil complètement rouge tandis qu'une aura noire commença à l'entourer, le mage dit simplement « Abysse de la magie, Nemesis. » tandis que des démons commencèrent à apparaître des gravats, seulement au même moment Ichigo senti une étrange chaleur dans sa main droite et vit une aura de flammes entourant sa main, après quelques secondes un cercle magique apparu sous les pieds du shinigami tandis qu'Hades ordonna à ses démons d'attaquer, les créatures tirèrent alors de puissantes attaques d'énergies qui explosèrent au contact du shinigami.

"C'est terminer, Ichigo Kurosaki." Dit le mage en regardant le nuage de poussière créer par l'explosion des attaques

Cependant Hades fut surpris de sentir une puissante magie de feu venant du lieu où se trouve le shinigami, après quelques secondes la poussière commença à se dissiper et le mage fut choquer en voyant Ichigo mais surtout les changements ayant affecté le shinigami, les bras d'Ichigo son maintenant recouvert d'écailles rouges tandis que des griffes pointus noires se trouvent au bout de ses doigts, deux ailes de dragon sont également apparu dans le dos du shinigami tandis que des écailles sont apparu sur son visage, Hades remarqua également que l'œil gauche d'Ichigo a changé, le blanc de l'œil ayant jauni et l'œil passant d'une couleur brune à une couleur émeraude, un frisson parcouru le dos du mage qui recula instinctivement, de son côté Ichigo fut surpris d'avoir encaissé aussi facilement mais il remarqua rapidement un changement en lui, notamment lorsqu'il senti deux choses étrange dans son dos et se senti plus fort, le shinigami fut curieux en voyant Hades faire un pas en arrière et en profita pour utiliser le Sonido pour arriver instantanément devant le mage et pour le frapper à l'estomac, la force du coup envoya le mage s'écraser contre un mur tandis qu'Ichigo retourna au centre de la salle.

"Quel genre de monstre es-tu, gamin ?" Demanda le mage en se relevant

Ichigo paru surpris mais fut choqué en regardant ses mains recouvertes d'écailles et avec des griffes noires, en regardant vers ses épaules les yeux du shinigami s'élargissent en voyant les ailes dans son dos puis Ichigo regarda un morceau de métal qui lui refléta les changements sur son visage, alors que le shinigami tenta de comprendre ce changement, la voix Shiro lui dit dans son esprit **« Roi, il semblerait que ta magie ait réagi avec celle du gamin au cheveux roses et que cela t'es rendu plus fort, nous aurons tout le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est passé plus tard alors maintenant tu écrases cet insecte insignifiant. »** Ichigo hocha intérieurement la tête avant de voir les démons d'Hades charger les mêmes attaques qu'ils ont utiliser peu avant, le shinigami chargea alors un Cero dans sa main et fut surpris de voir l'attaque prendre la forme et la couleur d'une flamme, après quelques secondes Ichigo tira son attaque qui vint s'écraser contre la barrière de rayons des démons, les deux attaques explosèrent et firent trembler tout le vaisseau tandis que souffle balaya tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle.

Après quelques secondes Ichigo utilisa de nouveau le Sonido pour se retrouver devant le mage et la frappa de nouveau tout en voyant que les démons se diriger vers lui, un féroce combat au corps-à-corps s'engagea alors entre Ichigo et Hades et ses démons, le shinigami balayant les forces du mage et frappant régulièrement et Hades utilisant sa magie et sa force pour frapper Ichigo, au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat intenses les deux combattants se séparèrent, tous les deux haletant lourdement, finalement le shinigami comprit que la prochaine action serait la fin du combat et hurla tout en coupant la paume de sa main « IL EST TEMPS DE METTRE FIN À TOUT CECI ! » Hades regarda Ichigo avec fureur et répondit « En effet, il est temps de mettre fin à ce combat. » et ordonna à ses démons d'attaquer de nouveau avec des rayons tandis qu'une immense sphère semblant être concentré par sept rayons d'énergie de couleur mauve apparut dans la main du shinigami.

"Cette fois ce sera la fin, gamin." Dit Hades en tendant son bras vers Ichigo tout en ordonnant à ses créatures de tiré

Seulement l'instant suivant le mage senti quelque chose s'accrocher à sa jambe et remarqua une étrange chaîne semblant être rouillée venant du sol et étant enroulé autour de sa jambe et qui semble drainer ses forces physiques, mais Hades senti également ses forces le quitter, indiquant que le cœur de démon a été détruit, après quelques secondes il entendit Ichigo hurler « GRAN REY CERO ! » et regarda impuissant l'attaque du shinigami balayer les rayons des démons tout en se dirigeant vers lui avec une vitesse et une puissance déchirant l'espace avant de l'englober et de continuer son chemin.

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt, du côté d'Ulquiorra et de Fairy Tail :**

Alors que le groupe continua à courir à travers le couloir, l'Espada commença à sentir une énergie étrangement sombre venant du bout du couloir, Grey remarqua l'inquiétude d'Ulquiorra et demanda « Tout va bien ? » l'Espada répondit simplement « Il y a quelque chose de sombre au fond de ce couloir, cela surpris les autres membres du groupe, seulement Erza arrêta le groupe en voyant un groupe de membres de Grimoire Heart venir dans leur direction, elle dit alors en pointant le groupe « Regarder ça. » les autres mages de Fairy Tail furent surpris de voir les mages noirs déambuler comme des zombies et murmurant des choses à propos de corruption, cela attira l'attention d'Ulquiorra qui repensa instinctivement au Hogyoku et de ce qu'Aizen avait dit sur cet objet.

"Nous devons les vaincre et aller voir ce qui se trouve plus loin." Dit Ulquiorra en assommant un des hommes

Erza et les autres hochèrent la tête et assommèrent les membres de Grimoire Heart avant de courir vers une grande porte noire, en l'ouvrant le groupe découvrit plusieurs machines et une sphère contenant un objet noir ressemblant à un cœur au centre de la pièce, alors qu'ils observèrent la salle, Wendy et Natsu remarquèrent un homme rampant vers eux, le mage de feu se précipiter vers l'homme et le souleva légèrement en demandant « Vous allez bien ? » le mage noir répondit en haletant « Cette... chose... elle corrompt les âmes et... et les transforme en pouvoir pour... pour le maître... tant que cette abomination existe... maître Hades sera... sera invincible... » avant de s'éteindre sous les yeux des mages, les réactions à cette révélation furent diverses, Wendy, Lucy et Grey restèrent sous le choc tout en étant dégoutté par cela, Erza, Natsu et les Exceeds furent pris d'une rage et d'une haine sans limite contre Hades tandis qu'Ulquiorra vit les choses différemment, il vit cela comme un moyen de détruire son passé et de tout recommencer auprès d'Ichigo.

"Si ce qu'à dit cet homme est vrai, alors si on détruit cette chose nous devrions affaiblir Hades et aider Ichigo." Dit Erza en cachant sa rage et sa haine

Mais tous furent pris de court quand Ulquiorra trancha l'objet en deux, détruisant cette source de pouvoir, Lucy s'avança et demanda « Pourquoi tu à fait cela ? » l'Espada répondit simplement « J'ai déjà vu un objet similaire par le passé, son détenteur s'appelait Aizen Sosuke et a été vaincu par Ichigo mais Aizen à sacrifier des centaine voir des milliers de personnes pour créer cet objet, alors j'ai simplement vu la chance de laver mon passé et de repartir à zéro avec vous et Ichigo. » le groupe resta perplexe et Grey demanda « Que veut-tu dire par- » mais fut interrompu quand un rayon d'énergie mauve détruisit une partie du couloir, balayant tout sur son chemin, l'onde de choc de l'attaque envoya tout le monde au sol ou contre un mur, Ulquiorra et Wendy sentirent alors que celui qui venait d'attaquer est Ichigo et sentirent la puissance d'Hades presque disparaître.

Finalement après un certain temps l'attaque se dissipa et Wendy dit au groupe « Nous devrions rejoindre Ichigo. » avant de courir vers la salle où se trouve le shinigami tout en étant suivi par Ulquiorra et les autres, Ichigo de son côté regarda les dégâts causé par son attaque et fut surpris de voir Hades, lourdement blesser dans les décombres mais toujours en vie, le shinigami s'approcha alors du mage et dit « Tu est encore en vie, voilà qui est impressionnant, je pensais que cette attaque t'aurait tué. » Hades rigola légèrement avant de tousser du sang et de dire « Sans mon œil du démon je serais mort. » Ichigo se retourna et s'apprêta à partir mais le mage attira son attention en disant « Alors les légendes était vraie, je suis heureux d'avoir affronté un mage de ton niveau et possédant une magie aussi unique, tu changeras le destin de ce monde à tout jamais. » avant de tomber inconscient tandis qu'Ichigo se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire.

"ICHIGO !" Cria une voix

Le shinigami se retourna et vit Makarof et les mages de Fairy Tail arriver dans la salle, le maître dit « Je suis content- » mais se tus alors que lui et les autres mages remarquèrent la nouvelle apparence d'Ichigo, certains comme Freed, Gildarts ou Laxus furent choqués tandis que d'autres comme Levy, Mirajane et Lisanna étaient admirative de cette forme tandis qu'Ichigo se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, après quelques secondes le groupe d'Ulquiorra arriva et remarqua également le changement du shinigami, alors que l'Espada resta neutre et que Wendy fut elle aussi admirative, Natsu et les autres restèrent choqués en voyant cela mais alors qu'Ichigo commença à marcher vers ses camarades, un trou de flammes se forma dans l'aile droite et les écailles commencèrent à disparaître, au bout de plusieurs secondes le shinigami retrouva son apparence originelle, Ichigo cependant s'écroula au sol à cause de la fatigue et vit Wendy courir dans sa direction, quand elle arriva à son niveau elle souleva le shinigami et demanda les larmes aux yeux « Est-ce que c'est fini ? On a gagné ? »

"Oui Wendy, c'est enfin terminer et on a enfin gagné cette guerre." Répondit Ichigo en caressant la joue de la jeune femme

Après quelques secondes le shinigami remarqua les autres mages venant dans leur direction, Makarof fut le premier à atteindre Ichigo et lui dit avec un sourire « Bien joué Ichigo, tu nous à sauver. » le shinigami détourna les yeux et dit « Ce n'est rien, je n'ai fait que défendre les gens qui sont précieux pour moi. » puis il regarda le maître dans les yeux et demanda « Cependant il y a quelque chose que je me demande, quel est le lien entre Hades et Fairy Tail ? » Makarof demanda « Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y a un lien entre Hades et nous ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Vous avez dit que cette île est impossible à trouver normalement et le conseil à eux besoin d'un espion pour nous trouver, alors je me suis simplement posé la question de comment ils ont trouvé l'île et pourquoi Hades à parler de vous comme si il vous connaissait. » Le maître soupira avant de prendre un regard sombre.

"C'est vrai, avant Hades s'appelait Precht, était l'ancien maître de Fairy Tail, il m'a confié son savoir avant de me nommer maître de Fairy Tail et de disparaître dans la nature." Dit Makarof en regardant le sol

Seulement le maître fut surpris de voir le shinigami lui tendre une main, Ichigo remarqua la surprise de Makarof et dit simplement en repensant à Byakuya et à Ginjo « Cela est le passé, tout le monde peut changer, certaine personne peuvent être nos ennemies d'hier mais être nos alliés de demain tout comme certains amis peuvent devenir nos ennemies, c'est ainsi qu'est le monde et nous ne pouvons rien changer, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est accepté les mains que l'ont nous tant et regardé vers l'avenir avec ce qui nous sont chers. » le maître eux les larmes aux yeux et pris la main du shinigami en murmurant un merci, Ichigo de son côté remarqua le soleil commençant à se lever, après cette longue bataille, voir le soleil se lever indique une chose simple, la guerre contre Grimoire Heart venait de prendre fin et qu'ils pourraient enfin se détendre sans penser au combat ou à la guerre.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre et fin de la bataille contre Grimoire Heart, dans le prochain chapitre, on verra les mages récupérant des combats, il y aura aussi une révélation sur la magie d'Ichigo et un ennemi emblématique qui fera son apparition.**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 22 : Calme avant la tempête :**

 **Quelques heures après la fin de la bataille contre Hades :**

Alors qu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une tente sous une couverture et se demanda comment il était arrivé là, c'est alors que les souvenirs des événements ayant suivi la défaite d'Hades lui revinrent à l'esprit, après avoir vaincu le maître de Grimoire Heart et avoir retrouvé tout le monde, le shinigami et les autres sont rentré au camp et Ichigo est parti dormir sous une tente à cause de la fatigue de son dernier combat, le shinigami s'essaya sur la couverture et remarqua Juvia regarder dans sa direction à moitié endormie, Ichigo demanda alors « Juvia, tout vas bien ? » la mage d'eau se réveilla brusquement et répondit en agitant les mains devant elle et en détournant les yeux « Juvia vas bien. » le shinigami leva un sourcil et demanda simplement « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Juvia regarda Ichigo et voulut parler mais le shinigami continua en disant « Si tu est venue me voir et que tu semble attendre mon réveil depuis un moment c'est forcément que tu voulais savoir quelque chose. »

"En fait, Juvia voulait savoir comment parler à Ulquiorra-sama, par ce que depuis que Juvia à rencontrer Ulquiorra-sama, elle ressent les mêmes sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Grey-sama mais Juvia ne sait pas comment lui parler et comme vous connaissez Ulquiorra-sama depuis longtemps Juvia voulais vous demander comment faire pour parler à Ulquiorra-sama." Dit la mage en regardant le sol

Ichigo pris quelques secondes pour analyser les paroles de Juvia et répondit simplement « Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps, c'est vrai que je connais Ulquiorra depuis un moment mais notre passé a été explosif et il a encore du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie. » la mage demanda avec curiosité « Pourquoi vous dites ça ? » le shinigami décida après quelques instants de déformer légèrement la vérité et répondit « Hé bien en fait Stark et Ulquiorra ont tout les deux beaucoup souffert dans le passé, Stark par exemple a longtemps vécu dans la solitude à cause de son pouvoir, un jour un homme lui avait proposé une famille mais cet homme l'a manipulé et le résultat à causer plus de souffrance à Stark. » Juvia fut choquer d'entendre cela et demanda « Et quelle souffrance Ulquiorra-sama à endurer ? » Ichigo soupira et répondit « Ulquiorra à endurer le vide, durant toute sa vie il n'a jamais réussi à ressentir d'émotions, seulement un jour on lui a demandé de veiller sur une femme et pour la première fois il commença à ressentir des émotions mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était et Ulquiorra réalisa vraiment le principe « d'avoir un cœur » comme il disait le jour où il perdit la femme qui lui avait permis de ressentir cela. »

"C'est tellement triste, Juvia ne savait pas qu'Ulquiorra-sama avait autant souffert." Dit la mage avec les larmes aux yeux

Le shinigami vit la tristesse de Juvia et posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer et dit avec un sourire « Tu sais, je suis sur que tu serais capable d'aider Ulquiorra, tout comme la femme qu'il a perdue tu es unique, tu as ta manière de voir le monde et je suis sur que cela aiderait beaucoup Ulquiorra si tu lui parlais simplement, comme tu parlerais à Lucy ou à Mirajane par exemple. » la mage d'eau hocha la tête avec un sourire, alors qu'elle séchât ses larmes, Juvia commença à comprendre ce que voulait dire Stark quand il disait qu'Ichigo avait une aura apaisante et agissait comme un grand frère, qu'il était capable de comprendre la souffrance des autres et de les aidés, finalement Juvia regarda Ichigo et lui dit « Juvia vous remercie. » puis sorti de la tente pour aller parler à son nouvel amour.

De son côté le shinigami s'étira et s'habilla avant de sortir aussi de la tente pour rejoindre les autres, Ichigo remarqua alors certains groupes comme Mirajane, Lissana et Natsu en train de discuter ou l'unité Raijin, Laxus et Gildarts, cependant il remarqua également Erza, habiller en infirmière en train de torturer certains mages comme Gajeel tandis que Wendy était assise non loin d'elle, visiblement triste, le shinigami s'approcha alors de la mage et demanda « Ça va Wendy ? » la jeune femme sauta de surprise et répondit « Ichigo-san, tu es réveillé. » Ichigo haussa les épaules et dit simplement « Cela ne répond pas à ma question. » Wendy regarda le sol et répondit « C'est juste qu'ils préfèrent être soignés par Erza alors que ma magie les soignerait plus vite. » le shinigami eut un petit rire et dit simplement « Ils sont juste idiot, si il préfère être soigner par Erza alors soit mais ce ne sera jamais aussi efficace que ta magie et j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont vite changer d'avis. » seulement Ichigo eut un petit rictus en sentant une douleur traverser son bras gauche.

La jeune femme vit cela et demanda avec inquiétude « Tout vas bien Ichigo-san ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « On dirait que certains de mes muscles ont du mal à se remettre du combat contre Hades. » Wendy posa ses mains sur le bras gauche d'Ichigo et activa sa magie de soin en disant « Je vais te soigner, Ichigo-san. » le shinigami souri à cette action et répondit « Merci, Wendy. » la jeune femme de son côté en profita pour sentir la peau d'Ichigo et pensa _« Ho mon dieu, je suis en train de toucher Ichigo-san, sa peau est si douce, je demande comment ce serait si il me touchait... »_ mais s'arrêta alors qu'elle se mit à rougir lourdement et que son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse tandis que des images des romans qu'elle avait empruntées à Erza lui traversèrent l'esprit _« Non, je ne suis pas une perverse, ce sont les romans d'Erza-san qui me corrompt l'esprit, mais si seulement j'avais le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens. »_ , après quelques minutes Ichigo lui demanda, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité « Ça va ? Tu es un peu rouge. » la jeune femme répondit nerveusement « Tout vas bien, c'est juste la chaleur. » puis remarqua qu'elle avait fini, le shinigami de son côté senti la douleur disparaître et se leva.

"Merci Wendy, maintenant je pense que tu vas avoir plus de travail." Dit Ichigo en partant alors que la jeune femme vit tous les mages qui avaient été traiter par Erza venir vers elle en piteux état

Alors qu'Ichigo commença à vérifier si tout allait bien dans le camp, il remarqua soudainement que l'arbre de Tenro était revenu à son état initial, le shinigami commença à se demander comment l'arbre avait pu revenir à sa forme d'origine mais il fut interrompu quand il entendit une voix dire « Ichigo, tu es enfin réveillé. », en se tournant Ichigo vit Stark et Lucy venir dans sa direction, quand le duo arriva en face d'Ichigo, l'Espada demanda « Tu vas mieux Ichigo ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « Oui, même si mon combat contre Hades a été fatiguant j'ai pu récupérer avec quelques heures de sommeil. » puis Ichigo demanda en pointant l'arbre de Tenro « Comment l'arbre est revenu à son état initial ? » Lucy répondit « En fait après que tu te sois endormi trois mages de Grimoire Heart sont venu au camp, l'un d'entre eux, un certain Azuma a dit qu'ils avaient une dette envers toi avoir vaincu Hades et une certaine Ultear a remis l'arbre avec sa magie puis le trio à pris une barque et à quitter l'île. »

"Je vois..." Dit pensivement le shinigami

Peu après Ichigo demanda « Il ne c'est rien passé d'autre pendant que je dormais ? » Stark déclara simplement « Pas grand-chose, Natsu a voulu défier Makarof pour devenir mage de rang S mais a été vaincu en un coup, Makarof nous à annoncer qu'il avait truqué votre chemin pendant l'examen et que tu es devenu officiellement un mage de rang S, les survivants de Grimoire Heart encore fidèle à Hades ont quitté l'île avec leur vaisseau, sinon moi et Ulquiorra sommes allés à la rencontre des forces du conseil pour savoir comment évoluerait la situation et ils nous ont garanti que nous n'aurions pas de problème. » le shinigami hocha la tête et l'Espada continua en disant « Par contre maintenant tous les autres sont curieux à propos de ta magie, ont à même du ligoter Natsu car il pensait que toi et un certain Igneel n'était qu'une seule personne, finalement on est parvenu à le convaincre que ce n'est pas le cas mais après cela tous les autres voulaient savoir comment tu avais réussi à avoir un tel pouvoir. » Ichigo soupira et dit « Donc maintenant je suis le centre de l'attention car je me suis transformé en hybride humain-dragon. »

"C'est à peu près ça." Dit Lucy en hochant la tête

Le shinigami remarqua Gildarts et Laxus venir dans leur direction et le mage de foudre demanda en arrivant « Ichigo, c'était quoi ce pouvoir que tu à utiliser contre Hades ? » Ichigo se gratta l'arrière de la tête et répondit « En fait je sais pas vraiment moi-même, je sais juste que ce pouvoir est apparu après que j'ai touché l'épaule de Natsu. » Gildarts se frotta le menton et dit « Donc ce pouvoir avait un lien avec Natsu, peut-être que ton pouvoir fonctionne comme le Take-Over. » le shinigami se souvint de l'explication que lui avait donnée Mira sur le Take-Over et dit « Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas que ce soit du Take-Over car sinon je pourrais utiliser ce pouvoir à volonté normalement. » le mage hocha la tête tandis que Lucy semblait être en pleine réflexion.

"Peut-être que ton pouvoir a un lien avec les Dragonslayers." Dit la mage

Stark demanda alors « Que veux-tu dire? » Lucy répondit en se souvenant de la première fois qu'Ichigo avait utilisé la magie « Hé bien la première fois qu'Ichigo avait utilisé la magie il c'était transformer en Wendy, peu après Mira lui avait appris les bases de la magie de transformation mais Ichigo n'est jamais parvenu à se transformer en autre chose qu'en Dragonslayer ou en cette armure étrange. » l'Espada se rendit compte d'une chose et répondit « Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais Ichigo se transformer malgré ce que l'on m'avait dit à ce sujet et cela aurait du sens car les créatures les plus proches des Hollows sont les dragons. » le shinigami comprit le raisonnement de Stark par rapport à l'instinct et la soif de combat des dragons ainsi que la personnalité des plus puissants Vasto Lordes alors que les autres semblaient perdus, après quelques secondes Gildarts fit signe à Gajeel et lui demanda « Gajeel, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

Le Dragonslayer se dirigea vers le groupe et demanda « Il y a un problème ? » le mage de fragmentation secoua la tête et dit en se tournant vers Ichigo « Ichigo, si ta magie fonctionne à l'instinct alors peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de copier la magie de Gajeel. » Gajeel fut surpris et demanda « De quoi vous parlez ? » Laxus répondit « C'est simple, on essaye de comprendre la magie d'Ichigo et comme elle a un lien avec les Dragons on c'est dit que tu pourrais nous aidés. » le Dragonslayer hocha la tête en répondant « Ok mais vous me devez un combat pour ça. » les mages hochèrent simplement la tête, le shinigami de son côté pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et hocha la tête avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Gajeel et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Après quelques secondes Ichigo commença à sentir un pouvoir magique l'envahir, un pouvoir lourd et métallique, le shinigami remarqua une flamme de couleur grise apparaître devant lui, Ichigo prit alors la flamme dans ses mains et remarqua qu'elle entra dans son corps, lui donnant plus de pouvoir, c'est alors qu'Ichigo entendit une voix répéter son nom et se senti légèrement secoué, au bout d'un certain temps le shinigami reconnu la voix de Stark l'appelant, une odeur de poussière arriva au nez d'Ichigo qui décida d'ouvrir lentement les yeux pour voir qu'il se trouve au milieu d'un nuage de poussière, après quelques secondes le nuage de poussière se dissipa et le shinigami vit le groupe le regarder avec choc tandis qu'il senti de nouveau la présence d'ailes dans son dos.

Le groupe de son côté se souvint que quelques secondes auparavant qu'une aura métallique avait entouré Ichigo et qu'il semblait avoir perdu connaissance, alors que Stark tenta de secouer légèrement le shinigami pour le réveiller, une petite explosion de magie le repoussa et créa un nuage de poussière, après une minute le nuage se dissipa et le groupe et Gajeel virent avec stupeur que l'apparence d'Ichigo avait de nouveau changée, une grande paire d'ailes métalliques étant apparu dans son dos, ses bras et ses mains étant recouvert de plaques et d'écaille de couleur bleue foncée et grise tandis les yeux du shinigami était passé du blanc et brun au noir et bleu, et que des morceaux d'écaille de métal était incrusté sur son visage, Ichigo regarda le groupe et demanda « Alors, ça à marcher ? » l'Espada utilisa le Sonido et ramena un miroir pour montrer au shinigami sa nouvelle apparence.

"Donc cela ne fonctionne que quand je touche un Dragonslayer." Dit Ichigo en observant sa nouvelle apparence

Seulement le groupe fut surpris quand une voix hurla « VIENS TE BATTRE ! » et vit Natsu sauter vers Ichigo avec le poing droit en feu, le shinigami soupira avant d'attraper la main du Dragonslayer tout en ne sentant pas la chaleur des flammes et parvint à bouger ses ailes pour frapper Natsu avec son aile droite, le coup envoya le Dragonslayer contre un arbre tandis que tous les mages présents regardèrent avec stupeur cette humiliation, après quelques secondes Mirajane se dirigea vers le groupe et demanda « Ichigo, est-ce que ta magie est une magie de Take Over ? Car si c'est le cas cela ferait de toi l'ace de Fairy Tail. » seulement le shinigami répondit « Non, ce n'est pas un Take Over, contrairement au Take Over je suis obligé de toucher un Dragonslayer pour créer cette forme hybride et sans cela je ne peux pas me transformer mais je pense que ce doit être une sorte de variation du Take Over. »

"C'est vrai car tu semble néanmoins avoir obtenu les capacités physiques d'un dragon au vu de l'humiliation que viens de mettre à Natsu." Dit la barmaid en pointant le Dragonslayer, KO contre un arbre

Gajeel dit alors avec fierté « C'est normal qu'Ichigo ait vaincu si facilement la salamandre, c'est parce qu'il a utilisé mon pouvoir. » le shinigami et l'Espada levèrent un sourcil en entendant cela et Stark répondit en baillant « Je pense que le pouvoir d'Ichigo à jouer un plus grand rôle. » seulement l'Arrancar remarqua que le Dragonslayer de fer était partie provoquer Natsu ce qui eut pour effet de créer un silence gênant dans le groupe, finalement Gildarts déclara « Hé bien en tout cas ta magie est très puissante Ichigo. » le shinigami allait répondre mais remarqua le maître venir dans leur direction et demanda « Vous aller bien ? » Makarof ne répondit pas et demanda simplement « Ichigo, peux-tu venir avec moi ? je doit te parler en privé. » Ichigo hocha la tête avant de suivre le maître.

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet durant lesquelles Ichigo repris son apparence de base, le duo arriva devant la tombe de Mavis, Makarof se tourna vers le shinigami et demanda « Ichigo, est-ce qu'Hades a dit quelque chose pendant cotre combat après que tu te sois transformé ? » Ichigo répondit en se souvenant de la dernière phrase du maître de Grimoire Heart « Oui, peu avant votre arrivés, quand le combat à pris fin il a parlé d'une légende et d'une magie unique. » le maître pris quelques secondes pour analyser ses paroles et déclara « Alors j'ai peut-être des informations sur ta magie, si ces informations sont correctes alors tu possèdes une des magies les plus puissantes qui existent et cela ferait de toi l'un des mages les plus puissants au monde. » le shinigami fut surpris et demanda « Ma magie est puissante à ce point ? »

"Oui car ta magie te permettrait de te tenir au niveau des dragons." Dit Makarof avec un regard sérieux

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent en entendant cela mais le shinigami parvint à reprendre son calme après quelques secondes et demanda « Alors... quel son ces informations ? » Makarof soupira avant de répondre « Ce n'est qu'une légende que Precht m'avait raconté il y a longtemps sur un groupe appeler les prêtres des dragons qui auraient vécu plusieurs siècles avant l'apparition de Zeref le mage noir. » le shinigami dit alors « Et quelle est cette légende. » le maître déclara « Cette légende raconte l'histoire d'un groupe d'humains qui adoraient les dragons et qui un jour soignèrent un dragon qui était blessé, peu après cela le groupe commença à changer, certains membres voyant leur apparence commencer à devenir celle d'un dragon et d'autre commençants à utiliser le pouvoir d'un dragon, au fur et à mesure du temps ces personnes sont devenu de plus en plus fortes et ont commencé à être crainte par les humains, seulement après plusieurs années le groupe comprit que pour atteindre leur plein pouvoir il leur manquait une clé, un jour l'un d'entre eux trouva la clé et parvint à devenir un dragon, alors que ses alliés pensaient que la transformation serait définitive, leur camarade parvint à redevenir humain tout en gardant ces pouvoirs de dragon, créant ainsi une passerelle magique entre les humains et les dragons, voilà la légende des prêtres des dragons. »

Ichigo compris alors que si son pouvoir à un lien avec cette légende alors il possède un pouvoir magique surpuissant, le shinigami résuma alors en disant « Donc en gros si je parviens à atteindre mon plein potentiel je deviendrais un dragon. » le maître hocha la tête et Ichigo dit simplement « Cela ressemble beaucoup à la magie de Dragonslayer. » Makarof dit alors « En fait je dirais plutôt que ton pouvoir est l'opposé de la magie de Dragonslayer car les Dragonslayers son comme sur une balance entre leur humanité et leur instinct alors que ta magie représente une sorte d'équilibre entre ces deux choses qui font de toi un être se trouvant entre les humains et les dragons. » le shinigami murmura simplement « Je vois... » et se souvenu d'une chose avant de dire « Au fait on a trouvé la bibliothèque que vous nous aviez demandé de trouver. »

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous y avez trouvé ?" Demanda le maître

Le shinigami déclara « Nous y avons trouvé l'esprit d'une certaine Zera qui disait être une amie de Mavis, la fondatrice, elle nous à expliquer le passé de Mavis et la création de Fairy Tail et nous à demander de l'aider à voir Mavis une dernière fois, je l'ai aidé en lui donnant du Reiatsu et j'ai vu Zera interagir avec Mavis, j'ai été surpris de découvrir que Mavis semble avoir 12 ans. » Makarof leva un sourcil et demanda « Tu est sur que c'était Mavis ? » Ichigo haussa les épaules et répondit « Son aura est similaire à celui de la tombe donc c'est assez facile de faire le lien entre les deux. » le maître hocha la tête et dit simplement « Retournons au camp. » avant de partir vers l'emplacement des autres mages suivi par Ichigo.

Alors que Makarof et le shinigami se dirigèrent vers le camp, Ichigo senti soudainement une grande puissance venir dans leur direction, une présence sauvage, maléfique et destructrice, le maître remarqua alors le changement d'attitude du shinigami et demanda « Tous vas bien ? » et fut surpris quand Ichigo disparu soudainement, de son côté le shinigami arriva au camp avec un Sonido, il dégaina alors son Zanapakuto et vit les autres mages le regarder bizarrement mais Ichigo ignora cela et commença à charger son Reiatsu en disant aux autres de reculer, Stark avait également senti la puissance arriver et dit au groupe « Reculer ! », les mages reculèrent tandis que l'énergie d'Ichigo devint de plus en plus forte.

"MAINTENANT ! GETSUGA TENSHO !" Hurla le shinigami en libérant son attaque

Les membres de Fairy Tail regardèrent avec admiration l'attaque fendre le ciel en deux dans une grande explosion d'énergie bleutée, après quelques secondes l'énergie se dispersa montrant ligne parmi les quelques nuages se trouvant sur le passage de l'attaque, Erza se dirigea alors vers Ichigo et demanda « Pourquoi tu à utiliser une attaque aussi puissante ? » seulement le shinigami ne répondit pas et dégaina son second Zanpakuto, cela inquiéta la mage en armure mais c'est alors qu'elle et les autres virent une grande masse sombre tomber dans la forêt, alors que pour Erza et les autres ce fut juste quelque chose qui avait été attaquer par Ichigo, les Dragonslayers et les deux Arrancars pouvaient clairement sentir que la chose qui venait de tomber est une menace pour Fairy Tail.

Finalement la chose se releva et tout le monde fut choquer de voir un dragon dont la partie supérieure de son corps est couverte d'écailles rondes de couleur noire décorées et de motifs bleus en spirale, son ventre est blanc et lisse et ses ailes sont d'un noir ardent et sont décorées avec ce qui ressemble à des plumes, il possède des yeux globuleux et lumineux ainsi que des cornes des deux côtés de la tête et ses griffes sont acérées, sa queue très longue est décorée de motifs, ses dents sont extrêmement pointues et coupantes et sa langue est bleu ciel, le dragon regarda le groupe avant d'observer Ichigo et de hurler, ce hurlement envoya un frisson dans le dos des mages et Lucy demanda à Stark « C-ce n'est pas une menace hein ? » mais compris en voyant le regard de l'Espada que le dragon est un ennemi.

Le shinigami de son côté s'avança vers la créature et libéra une grande quantité de Reiatsu en espérant faire reculer le dragon mais la créature hurla de nouveau et plus fort que la première fois, le shinigami senti l'agitation de ses camarades et les intentions du dragon, le shinigami se mit en position de combat tout en libérant plus de Reiatsu et compris alors une chose en voyant le regard de la créature, cette menace allait être sérieuse et le bataille qui allait commencer allait être apocalyptique mais il ne devait pas échouer, si il veut protéger ses amis et Fairy Tail, il doit vaincre ce dragon et se surpasser dans ce combat qui marquera les esprits.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre et révélation sur la magie d'Ichigo ainsi que l'apparition d'Acnologia, le prochain chapitre mettra en place le combat entre Ichigo et Acnologia et montrera la fin de l'arc Tenro, sur ce à la prochaine.**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Tempête apocalyptique

**Chapitre 23 : Bataille apocalyptique :**

La tentions entre le dragon et Ichigo monta dangereusement alors que les deux êtres opposaient leur pouvoir, finalement le shinigami fit le premier mouvement et sauta vers la créature pour l'attaquer, le dragon leva une de ces pattes pour abattre Ichigo mais le shinigami l'évita et lança un Getsuga sans nom sur la créature, l'attaque fit reculer le dragon avant d'exploser, Ichigo remarqua alors le souffle balayer le camp tandis que ses camarades avaient du mal à tenir, le shinigami comprit que son combat contre le dragon finirait par tuer ses amis si il ne s'éloignait pas, après quelques secondes Ichigo utilisa le Sonido pour se retrouver derrière la créature et tira un Cero pour attirer son attention avant de partir vers le côté opposé de l'île.

De leur côté, les mages remarquèrent l'explosion dans le dos du dragon et virent la créature se retourner et partir, Lucy demanda alors « Pourquoi cette créature est parti et où est Ichigo ? » Stark soupira et répondit « Ichigo a dû comprendre une chose et est donc parti affronter cette chose ailleurs. » Natsu demanda « Mais pourquoi il est parti, on aurait pu l'aider. » seulement Ulquiorra répondit avec un regard vide « C'est simple, ce que Stark essaye de vous dire c'est que si Ichigo et cette créature étaient restés ici à s'affronter, vous seriez tous morts. » cette information choqua le groupe et Erza demanda « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » l'Espada soupira et répondit « Avec ce petit échange entre Ichigo et cette créature, j'ai réussi à déterminer son niveau et je peux dire qu'en dehors de Stark, personne ne pourrait rivaliser avec cette créature et Ichigo serait le seul à pouvoir vaincre cette créature. »

"Et toi ?" Demanda Wendy avec une voix légèrement tremblante

Ulquiorra déclara simplement « Je pourrais peut-être tenir tête à cette créature mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir la vaincre. » la jeune femme hocha la tête tandis qu'un lourd silence pris place au sein du groupe, ne laissant que les bruits de la bataille en fond, après quelques minutes Makarof arriva essouffler et demanda « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Stark répondit « Ichigo est en train d'affronter un dragon. » cela choqua le maître mais Makarof repris rapidement son sérieux et déclara « Nous devons aller aider Ichigo. » avant de partir vers la source de l'affrontement suivie par les autres mages, les deux Arrancars regardèrent le groupe partir et Stark dit soudainement « Nous devrions les rejoindre. » Ulquiorra répondit simplement « Je suppose que tu à raison. » avant d'utiliser le Sonido pour rejoindre les autres avec Stark.

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt, côté d'Ichigo :**

Alors que le shinigami arriva au bord de l'île, il remarqua le dragon venant rapidement dans sa direction en hurlant, Ichigo profita de cette occasion pour tirer un autre Cero vers la créature, l'attaque parvint à repousser le dragon mais il se releva rapidement et hurla de nouveau, le shinigami remarqua alors une énergie bleue s'accumuler dans la gueule de la créature, après quelques secondes le dragon tira un souffle destructeur qu'Ichigo esquiva en sautant en l'air, une fois bien positionner le shinigami concentra son énergie et hurla « GETSUGA JUJISHO ! » tout en libérant son attaque, l'impact secoua l'île toute entière mais le dragon ne semblait presque pas affecté par l'attaque en dehors de quelques égratignures, Ichigo retomba au sol et regarda la créature avant de s'entailler la main pour concentrer un Gran Rey Cero.

Le dragon chargea de nouveau un souffle et après quelques secondes le shinigami hurla « GRAN REY CERO ! » tout en tirant son attaque qui entra en collision avec le souffle du dragon, le choc balaya les environs avant d'exploser, détruisant une partie de la côte de l'île, Ichigo compris alors qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre la créature avec cette forme, le shinigami senti également les mages de Fairy Tail venir dans sa direction et décida de sauter dans les airs afin de ne pas les mettre en danger, la créature remarqua cela et s'envola dans la direction d'Ichigo, le shinigami vit alors les mages arriver au bord de l'île et le regarder, le shinigami pouvait clairement dire qu'ils voulaient l'aider mais ce serait trop dangereux, Ichigo positionna donc ses deux Zanpakutos pour créer une sorte de croix tandis qu'une immense aura bleue commença à entourer le shinigami.

"Bankai." Dit simplement Ichigo alors que son Reiatsu explosa

l'Explosion d'énergie balaya absolument tout et fit même reculer le dragon alors que le Reiatsu d'Ichigo se transformait en tempête, après quelques secondes l'énergie et le vent se dissipèrent pour révéler Ichigo, dans sa tenue de Bankai avec cette aura noire et bleue l'entourant, les autres mages qui n'avaient pas vu cette forme furent choquer et Mirajane demanda « Quel est ce pouvoir ? » Erza répondit « Il sagit d'un pouvoir appeler Bankai, d'après Stark et Ulquiorra, Ichigo serait cinquante fois plus fort sous cette forme. » cela choqua les mages tandis que les deux arrancars arrivèrent à proximité du groupe, Stark remarqua Ichigo en Bankai et dit en baillant « On dirait qu'Ichigo emploie les grands moyens. » Ulquiorra hocha silencieusement la tête et fixa son regard sur le shinigami.

Ichigo de son côté regarda le dragon avec un air déterminer avant d'utiliser le Shunpo pour couper l'épaule du dragon, la créature hurla de douleur alors qu'une entaille nette mais peu profonde apparaissait sur son épaule droite, le dragon se retourna alors et tenta d'attaquer le shinigami mais Ichigo utilisa simplement le Shunpo pour lui échapper et se retrouver à côté de son bras, le shinigami se jeta vers la tête du dragon lança un Getsuga sans nom, seulement après quelques secondes Ichigo remarqua que la créature c'était protéger avec son aile qui était maintenant recouverte de brûlures, le shinigami se lança alors dans un assaut intense contre le dragon en utilisant sa vitesse comme avantage.

"C'est incroyable..." Murmura Erza en regardant l'affrontement

Les autres mages hochèrent la tête avec admiration en voyant Ichigo tenir tête à un dragon qui semble surpuissant, Makarof murmura quelque chose à propos d'enfant surpuissant tandis que Stark et Ulquiorra observaient silencieusement le combat, seulement après quelques minutes la créature parvint à tourner la tête vers le groupe, les deux Arrancars comprirent qu'il allait attaquer les mages et utilisèrent le Sonido pour se retrouver chacun d'un côté du dragon, Stark chargea un Cero depuis son menton tandis qu'Ulquiorra pointait un doigt vers la créature tout en créant son Cero, après quelques instants les deux Arrancars tirèrent leurs attaques et parvinrent à déstabiliser le dragon alors qu'Ichigo trancha le dos de la créature, laissant une autre entaille.

"Merci de l'avoir distrait." Dit le shinigami en apparaissant devant le dragon

Le duo hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner pour éviter une attaque de la créature tandis qu'Ichigo bloqua la patte du dragon avec son Zanpakuto avant de tenter de trancher la patte, seulement la créature parvint à s'éloigner avant de hurler à nouveau et de foncer sur le shinigami, les deux combattants s'engagèrent alors dans un duel entre les griffes du dragon et le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo, cette bataille créa des rafales d'air qui balayait le groupe de mage et les bateaux du conseil, de leur côté les mages regardèrent impuissants cela, seulement Wendy eut une idée et se tourna vers Carla avant de demander « Carla, tu pourrais m'aider? » l'Exceed hocha la tête demanda « Que veux-tu? » la jeune femme répondit « J'aurais besoin que tu m'amènes la haut pour que je puisse aider Ichigo-san, ensuite redescend avec les autres, j'essayerai d'aider Ichigo-san comme je le pourrais. » Carla soupira en comprenant le plan de la jeune femme avant de se mettre dans le dos de Wendy et de déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler.

Carla eut beaucoup de mal à rester en l'air à cause du souffle créer par l'affrontement entre Ichigo et le dragon mais l'Exceed parvint tout de même à passer au-dessus des deux combattants, une fois suffisamment haut, Carla dit simplement « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Wendy. » avant de lâcher la jeune femme, Wendy se mit en position et commença sa chute en direction du shinigami, après quelques secondes la jeune femme parvint à s'accrocher dans le dos d'Ichigo, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux, le shinigami regarda Wendy avec surprise et demanda « Wendy ? Que fais-tu ici ? » la jeune femme répondit « Je suis venue t'aider. » le shinigami donna un regard incrédule et dit « C'est pas en t'accrochant à mon dos que tu vas m'aider. » seulement Wendy ignora cela et utilisa sa magie sur Ichigo en disant « Arms, Burnia ! » le shinigami se senti plus léger et utilisa le Shunpo pour se retrouver derrière le dragon tandis qu'une entaille apparaissait sur le torse de la créature.

Ichigo fut surpris de sa vitesse alors que la créature hurlait et murmura à la jeune femme « Ton pouvoir est impressionnant Wendy. » Wendy se mit à rougir et répondit « Merci Ichigo-san... » seulement le shinigami remarqua le dragon se tourner vers eux et balancer sa queue dans leur direction, Ichigo parvint à éviter le coup mais le vent créé par l'attaque fit tomber la jeune femme mais alors que Wendy s'attendait à tomber dans la mer, Stark l'attrapa et lui demanda « Tout vas bien ? » la jeune femme répondit « Merci Stark-san, je vais bien. » le shinigami regarda cela et soupira avant de tourner son attention vers le dragon et de tirer un Cero, l'attaque repoussa la créature qui hurla de nouveau et tirant un souffle de pouvoir qu'Ichigo évita facilement, le shinigami tira alors un Getsuga sans nom sur le dragon.

De leur côté, les mages observèrent le combat avec admiration tandis que Natsu semblait surexciter et bougeait dans tous les sens, seulement Erza et Laxus remarquèrent que Lucy avait un regard sombre et le mage de foudre demanda « Tous vas bien Lucy ? » la mage se tourna et répondit simplement « Ce n'est rien, je m'inquiète juste d'une chose. » la mage en armure demanda alors « Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ? » Lucy répondit « Je me demandais juste ce qui se passerait si Ichigo perdait le combat contre ce dragon. » Laxus dit en levant un sourcil « Que veux-tu dire. » la mage soupira et répondit « Vous ne voyez pas qu'Ichigo et cette créature on le même niveau, cela veut dire que c'est une bataille d'endurance entre les deux car les attaque d'Ichigo ne font que des blessures superficielles et que le dragon ne semble pas affecter, alors qu 'est-ce qui nous arrivera si Ichigo perd ce combat. »

"TU NE DOIS PAS PENSÉ COMME ÇA LUCE !" Hurla Natsu

Lucy voulut demander ce qu'il voulait dire mais le Dragonslayer l'interrompit en disant « Que penserait Ichigo si il te voyait dire ça, il est en train de se battre pour nous protéger et ne laissera aucun d'entre-nous interférer, alors pense plutôt à soutenir Ichigo qu'a pensé aux conséquences de ce combat. » les autres mages furent choquer d'entendre Natsu dire cela, lui qui passait son temps à défier Ichigo et parler de le surpasser, voilà qu'il soutient le fait de rester là et d'observer le shinigami se battre pour eux, Makarof soupira et dit simplement « On dirait que Natsu grandit enfin. » le Dragonslayer se tourna vers le maître et répondit « Ben ouais, comme ça après je le vaincrai et je serais officiellement le plus fort. » les autres membres de Fairy Tail lui donnèrent des regards incrédules tandis que Gildarts dit avec un léger rire « Finalement il ne change pas, ça reste le Natsu stupide et bagarreur que l'on connaît. » tous le monde hocha la tête tandis que Natsu ne compris pas vraiment cela et se tourna juste pour admirer le combat entre Ichigo et le dragon.

Le shinigami de son côté se tenait face à la créature après un échange de coups, Ichigo sentait bien que la créature était passer à travers ses défenses et était parvenu à fracturer son bras, le shinigami chargea un Getsuga et le tira contre le dragon et profita du choc pour utiliser le Shunpo et arriver sur le côté gauche de la créature pour charger un Cero et de le tiré aussi, l'impact fit tomber lourdement la créature dans l'océan, les mages qui observaient le combat se demandèrent si l'affrontement était fini mais les deux Arrancars et Ichigo pouvait clairement dire que c'était loin d'être le cas, après quelques secondes le dragon se releva et s'envola dans le ciel pour arriver devant le shinigami, les deux combattants se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun analysant l'autre, finalement Ichigo fit le premier mouvement en tentant de trancher la tête de la créature mais le dragon esquiva facilement l'attaque et tenta de déchirer le shinigami qui esquiva également le coup.

Les deux adversaires reprirent un combat féroce, la créature tentant de briser Ichigo et le shinigami parant le coup avec son Zanpakuto, seulement quelque chose avait changé, chaque attaque du dragon devenait plus précise, comme si le dragon gagnait en puissance, Ichigo le remarqua et intensifia son Reiatsu pour pallier cela et ainsi continuer son combat contre la créature, le dragon fonça vers le shinigami pour le vaincre en un coup mais ce dernier prépara sa lame et bloqua le corps de la créature avant de la repousser, le dragon chargea alors de nouveau un souffle et le tira en direction d'Ichigo, le shinigami esquiva alors l'attaque et compris seulement trop tard que l'île de Tenro se trouvait derrière lui, Ichigo se retourna et tenta d'intercepter l'attaque mais le souffle atteignit l'île et créa une immense explosion qui balaya les océans et les bateaux du conseil.

Un lourd silence tomba quelques secondes après l'explosion tandis que le shinigami regarda l'endroit ou aurait dùu se trouver l'île de Tenro mais où maintenant ne se trouvait que l'océan, en tournant la tête il remarqua Stark, Ulquiorra et Wendy regarder aussi vers l'emplacement de l'île, la jeune femme semblait complètement sous le choc alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, Stark semblait également choquer mais son regard dégageait simplement une grande colère et Ulquiorra gardait son regard neutre, ne laissant aucune émotion apparaître sur son visage, Ichigo tourna alors son regard vers le dragon qui n'avait pas encore bougé, le shinigami se demanda pendant quelques secondes si ce qui vient de se passer était réelle mais se rendis rapidement comte en ne sentant plus l'énergie de Natsu et des autres qu'ils étaient mort, Ichigo senti alors une haine immense le traverser tandis qu'il se tourna complètement vers la créature.

De leur côté, alors que le trio était encore sous le choc, Stark senti soudainement un immense pic de Reiatsu et se tourna pour voir une aura rouge et noir entouré Ichigo tandis que le shinigami regardait le dragon avec une intention meurtrière, après quelques secondes Ichigo se retrouva derrière le dragon et abatis sa lame tout en libérant un Getsuga sans nom, la créature parvint à éviter l'attaque de peu et seulement grâce à son instinct tandis que la Getsuga créa un petit tremblement de terre et que le souffle de l'attaque semblait presque égal à une tempête, le shinigami hurla alors que Reiatsu exposa à des niveaux monstrueux, Ichigo utilisa le Shunpo et se trouva à quelques mètres du dragon et tira de nouveau un Getsuga sans nom que le dragon esquiva, l'attaque explosa un peu plus loin dans des proportions nucléaires.

Le shinigami ne laissa aucune seconde de répit à la créature en lui fonçant dessus et en l'attaquant sans relâche, à ce moment le trio et les membres du conseil remarquèrent que le dragon était sur la défensive et tentait d'encaisser les violentes attaques d'Ichigo, après un certain temps le shinigami utilisé le Shunpo pour arriver devant le visage du dragon et tirer un autre Getsuga à bout portant, l'explosion poussa le dragon dans l'océan avec une onde de choc d'une puissance inégalée, après plusieurs minutes, alors que la créature sortait à nouveau de l'eau, toutes les personnes présentes virent qu'une partie du visage du dragon était complètement brûlé, que la créature avait perdu son œil gauche et qu'une immense trace de brûlure parcourait son torse, montrant la violence de l'attaque.

Le dragon hurla de rage et de douleur mais fut interrompue quand le Reiatsu d'Ichigo explosa encore à un point ou le ciel commença à prendre une teinte rouge et noire, ou l'air semblait se faire de plus en plus rare et ou la gravité semblait avoir doublé, ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie, le dragon ressentit la peur, la peur d'un être plus puissant et plus dangereux que lui, un démon étant prêt à tout pour détruire ses ennemies, la créature fit alors l'impensable et prit la fuite, le shinigami tenta de se lancer à sa poursuite mais sentit la fatigue prendre le dessus alors qu'il tombait à genoux tout en revenant en état de Shikai bien qu'étant toujours dans les airs, Ichigo lança un regard à ses camarades et les vit le regarder avec choc, le shinigami regarda les bateaux du conseil et remarqua que les personnes présentent à bord le regardait avec crainte, Ichigo demanda alors intérieurement « On a échoué ? » Ossan répondit alors _« Oui, hélas nous ne pouvons pas être parfaits et nous n'avons pas réussi à les sauver. »_

Ichigo eut de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes en pensant à tous ce qu'il avait traversé avec eux, la mission des Gilians, Edolas, le combat contre Yammy et la bataille de Grimoire Heart, tous ses souvenirs traversait l'esprit du shinigami alors qu'une larme traversa la barrière de ses yeux, c'est alors qu'Ichigo senti quelque chose au niveau de l'emplacement de l'île de Tenro, le shinigami se précipita sur le lieu et inspecta l'eau tout en sentant des traces plus fortes de ce pouvoir étrange, après quelques secondes le shinigami ferma les yeux et se concentra pour chercher des traces de ses amis, Ichigo eu rapidement une vision lui montrant une étrange sphère lumineuse entourant l'île de Tenro, le shinigami ouvra alors les yeux, haletant et senti soudainement une main se posé sur son épaule, quand Ichigo tourna les yeux il vit Stark, avec un regard compatissant.

"Où est Wendy ?" Demanda le shinigami avec un regard inquiet

l'Espada répondit avec une voix emplie de tristesse « Ulquiorra la amener sur un des bateaux, nous devrions les rejoindre. » seulement Ichigo dit « Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir faire face à Wendy, je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Fairy Tail et l'île de Tenro, si seulement j'avais été plus fort. » Stark soupira et répondit « Je ne pense pas que ce soit arriver par ce que tu étais faible, cela a simplement été un manque d'attention de notre part qui à causer cela mais maintenant je peux clairement dire que Wendy a besoin de toi, elle tient vraiment à toi et serait un peu mieux si elle te voyait être fort comme tu l'as été jusque-là. » le shinigami pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et soupira avant de dire « Tu à raison, allons la voir. » et d'utiliser le Shunpo pour rejoindre Wendy et Ulquiorra sur le bateau de conseil.

Quand le duo arriva, ils remarquèrent que les membres du conseil semblaient organisés quelque chose et ne prêtaient aucune attention à eux, ils virent alors Mest venir dans leur direction, le mage posa une main sur l'épaule du shinigami et murmura « Désoler pour vos amis... » avant de partir vers d'autres membres du conseil, les deux avancèrent tout en recherchant leurs compagnons et après quelques secondes le duo trouva Ulquiorra et Wendy, l'Arrancar conservait son regard neutre tandis que la jeune femme regardait le sol tout en étant assis sur une caisse en bois, Ichigo posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Wendy et la secoua légèrement pour attirer son attention, la jeune femme regarda le shinigami avant l'attraper dans une étreinte et en demandant tout en commençant à pleurer « C'est fini ? » Ichigo caressa les cheveux de Wendy et répondit « Oui, c'est fini, tu peux pleurer maintenant. » la jeune femme commença à pleurer tous son chagrin tandis qu'Ichigo regarda le ciel.

Ils avaient gagné contre le dragon mais à quel prix, leurs amis avaient disparu, ce goût amer rappela à Ichigo la première attaque du Vandenreich sur le Seireitei et leur retraite, c'était une victoire sans en être une, une défaite masquée en victoire laissant un goût amer à ceux qui la subissent, le shinigami compris rapidement que cet événement allait les changer et les pousserait à devenir encore plus fort, finalement cette tempête apocalyptique c'était arrêter tout comme une page de l'histoire de Fairy Tail c'était fermer et qu'une autre page allait s'ouvrir pour eux, les survivants de l'île de Tenro.

 **Salut à tous, chapitre un peu plus court et concluant l'arc de Tenro,** **le prochain chapitre montrera l'impact de la nouvelle sur le reste de Fairy Tail et montrera l'apparition d'un autre personnage de Bleach, le prochain arc quand à lui introduira le méchant principal de la Fiction et une surprise pour Wendy.**


	25. Chapitre 24 : Conséquence

**Chapitre 24 : Conséquence :**

 **Quelques heures plus tard, port de Magnolia :**

Alors que les bateaux du conseil arrivaient à quai, Ichigo et son groupe se dirigèrent vers le quai, une fois à terre le shinigami remarqua Mest venant dans leur direction, le mage s'arrêta devant le groupe et dit avec un regard compatissant « Je... je suis désoler pour vos amis. » Wendy eut les larmes aux yeux tandis que Stark avait un regard triste et qu'Ulquiorra avait un air neutre, Ichigo soupira juste et vit le collègue du mage venir dans leur direction en disant « Sachez que l'héroïsme dont vous et vos camarades avez fait preuve face à Grimoire Heart ne sera pas oublié. » le shinigami hocha la tête avant de faire signe à ses amis et se retourner pour partir, cependant Ichigo s'arrêta et dit simplement « Merci de nous avoir ramené à Magnolia. » avant de continuer son chemin avec le groupe.

En quittant le port, le shinigami senti quelque chose s'accrocher à son bras et vit Wendy le tenir de toutes ses forces tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes, Ichigo posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui donna un sourire rassurant avant de continuer à marcher avec les autres, le shinigami demanda aux deux Espadas après quelques secondes de marche « Vous aller bien tous les deux ? » Stark ne répondit pas, semblant clairement être préoccupé par autre chose, Ulquiorra répondit simplement « Je ne sais pas, pour une raison étrange j'ai comme une douleur dans la poitrine, ceci est vraiment étrange. » Ichigo soupira et dit « Cela veut dire que tu commence à avoir des sentiments Ulquiorra, je suppose que cela doit être étrange pour toi mais tu finira par t'y habituer. » l'Espada hocha la tête tandis qu'un silence s'installa sur le groupe alors qu'ils marchaient vers le hall de guilde.

Durant le trajet le shinigami remarqua que les passants les observaient et murmuraient des choses sur leur comportement étrange et sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient que quatre alors qu'ils auraient dû être plus nombreux, depuis son arrivé Ichigo était devenu connu au sein de Magnolia et savait que la nouvelle de la destruction de Tenro finirait par arriver, que les habitants comprendrait pourquoi ils ont cette attitude, car ils sont les seuls survivants de l'équipe de Fairy Tail qui avait été envoyé à Tenro, seulement Ichigo pensait toujours à la vision qu'il a eu après le combat contre le dragon, le shinigami décida qu'une fois arriver à la guilde il ferait des recherches sur ce qu'il a vu.

Finalement le groupe arriva devant le hall de guilde, un lourd silence pesant sur les quatre mages, Stark était toujours silencieux, semblant s'inquiéter de quelque chose, Ulquiorra essayait toujours de comprendre ces choses étranges que sont les émotions, Wendy continuait de s'accrocher à Ichigo et le shinigami commençait à se demander si les autres pourraient encaisser la nouvelle alors que lui-même avait du mal à croire que les autres est disparu, la voix de Shiro hurla alors dans son esprit **« Roi, arrête de déprimer, c'est le déluge ici. »** après quelques secondes la voix d'Ossan retentit dans son esprit en disant _« Ichigo, Wendy semble être en partie endormie, tu devrais la ramener chez toi. »_ le shinigami regarda la jeune femme et vit qu'elle était à moitié endormie, s'accrochant instinctivement à son bras, Ichigo soupira et dit alors « Stark, Ulquiorra, je vais ramener Wendy chez moi, j'arrive tout de suite. » le duo hocha la tête tandis que le shinigami prit Wendy dans ses bras et utilisa le Sonido pour arriver rapidement chez lui.

Une fois arriver, Ichigo déposa Wendy dans le lit de la chambre des invités et lui dit « Repose toi Wendy, tu en à besoin. » la jeune femme murmura simplement « Ichigo-san... » avant de sombrer dans son sommeil, le shinigami utilisa de nouveau le Sonido pour arriver aux côtés de ses camarades et dit « Entrons, nous devons leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé. » les deux Espadas hochèrent la tête et suivirent Ichigo alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment, une fois à l'intérieur le groupe remarqua que certains mages étaient inquiet et Makao remarqua le trio, le mage se précipita alors vers eux en disant « Vous voilà, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lylinette. » les yeux de Stark s'élargirent et l'Espada demanda « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Makao répondit « Ça à commencer il y a quelques heures... »

 _-Quelques heures plus tôt, Hall de guilde-_

 _Alors que les mages faisaient la fête, Makao remarqua que Lylinette regardait la porte, le mage s'approcha de la jeune fille et demanda « Tout vas bien Lylinette ? » Lylinette ne répondit pas et se précipita vers la porte pour sortir, le mage suivit instinctivement la jeune fille, en arrivant à l'extérieur il vit que Lylinette regardait vers le ciel, des larmes coulant de son œil visible tout en murmurant « Impossible... » Makao allait s'approcher quand la jeune fille tomba soudainement inconsciente en haletant lourdement, le mage attrapa Lylinette et la secoua légèrement avant de poser une main sur son front pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait de la température._

"... Après ça je l'ai amener à l'infirmerie ou elle depuis quelques heures maintenant." Dit Makao en terminant son histoire

Stark soupira de soulagement et dit « Je vois, pendant un instant je pensais que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. »seulement Wakaba s'approcha de groupe du groupe et demanda « Au fait, où sont les autres ? Vous êtes arrivé en avance par rapport aux autres ? » le trio se figea pendant quelques secondes puis Ichigo se dirigea vers le bar et attira l'attention de tout le monde en disant « Écouter-moi tout le monde. » tous les mages se tournèrent vers le shinigami qui prit une profonde inspiration et qui déclara « Comme vous le savez, hier se tenaient les examens des mages de rang S, le début c'est bien passé mais nous avons été attaquer par la guilde clandestine Grimoire Heart, le combat fut dur et éprouvant pour beaucoup mais nous avons fini par gagner. » Ichigo continua en disant « Mais il y a quelques heures, l'île de Tenro a été attaquer par un dragon d'une puissance immense, j'ai affronté le dragon et Stark, Ulquiorra et Wendy m'ont aidé dans ce combat, seulement une attaque du dragon à toucher l'île de Tenro à la détruite, emportant une grande partie de nos camarades dans l'attaque. »

Ichigo remarqua les différentes réactions des mages, allant du choc à l'incompréhension ou au déni mais le shinigami décida d'ignorer cela et fini son petit discours en disant « Stark, Ulquiorra, Wendy et moi sommes les seuls à avoir échappé à la destruction de l'île de Tenro. » Ichigo vit que beaucoup étaient simplement choqués alors que ceux qui connaissaient bien le groupe de Tenro commençaient à pleurer, attrister par la perte de leurs amis, Makao se dirigea alors vers le shinigami et demanda « Mais où est Wendy et comment elle a vécu cela ? » Ichigo répondit « La destruction de Tenro fut un coup dur pour Wendy, elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer durant le trajet et a fini par s'endormir à cause de la fatigue, je l'ai amené chez moi pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. » le mage hocha la tête et le shinigami se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, Makao demanda alors « Ichigo, est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir le nouveau maître de Fairy Tail ? » Ichigo s'arrêta et resta quelques secondes immobile avant de se tourner vers le mage.

"Non, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette place, je dirais plutôt que c'est à quelqu'un comme toi de prendre la place de maître de Fairy Tail, tu es membre de la guilde depuis plus longtemps que moi, Stark, Ulquiorra et Wendy, c'est à un ancien de prendre ce poste, pas à un membre arriver depuis quelques mois." Répondit Ichigo

Makao fut surpris de ces mots et demanda en voyant le shinigami se diriger vers la bibliothèque « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Je dois voir quelque chose dans la bibliothèque de la guilde et j'aimerais ne pas être dérangé. » avant de continuer son chemin vers la bibliothèque alors que les mages le regardaient avec stupeur, n'imaginant pas que le shinigami est une telle sagesse en lui, comme si il avait traversé des événements horribles comme des guerres, Ichigo senti les regards posés sur lui mais les ignora alors qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque, au moment où la porte se ferma, le shinigami tomba à genoux alors qu'il commençait à pleurer silencieusement, la seule pensée traversant l'esprit du shinigami étant que les autres ne devait pas le voir ainsi, qu'avec son discours et sa réponse à Makao, les autres mages le verraient comme l'ace de la guilde et comme une lumière dans l'obscurité et qu'il devrait assumer le rôle de gardien de Fairy Tail, avec cette dernière pensée Ichigo se recroquevilla sur lui-même et commença à exprimer silencieusement toute sa tristesse car il ne serait pas capable de faire face aux autres avec ce pois sur ces épaules, un pois qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais sentir à nouveau.

Après deux longues heures, alors que le shinigami finissait de pleurer, Ichigo se releva et se dirigea vers la table se trouvant au milieu de la bibliothèque et remarqua une paire de lunettes magique, en se souvenant de ce que Lucy lui avait raconté sur ces objets magiques, le shinigami enfila les lunettes puis attrapa un livre et commença à le lire, Ichigo fut alors surpris en se rendant compte qu'il lisait bien plus rapidement que de la lecture normale et fut choquer de finir un livre en une dizaine de minutes alors qu'il lui aurait normalement fallu plusieurs heures pour le lire, Ichigo attrapa alors plusieurs livres et commença à les lires afin de trouver une signification à sa vision car le shinigami savait instinctivement que c'est dans cet endroit qu'il trouverait le sens de la vision qu'il a eu après sa bataille contre le dragon.

 **Quelques jours plus tard :**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours depuis qu'Ichigo c'était enfermer dans la bibliothèque et qu'il n'en sortait que pour boire ou manger, durant ce temps le shinigami a appris que Makao a pris le poste de maître de Fairy Tail et que la guilde a été visiter par les membres du conseil qui ont présenté leurs condoléances pour leurs camarades disparus, Ichigo a également remarqué que Stark c'est enfermer dans l'infirmerie et qu'il reste pratiquement tout le temps avec Lylinette que ne s'est pas encore réveiller, Ulquiorra de son côté a commencé à discuter avec Kinana, une personne ayant pour objectif de retrouver la mémoire, l'Espada et elle s'aidant mutuellement, pour Wendy elle est venu à la guilde le lendemain de l'annonce et a été aider par Makao et les autres pour se remettre de l'incident, Ichigo avait également parler avec la jeune femme pour l'aider en lui expliquant qu'ils devront regarder vers l'avenir et qu'ils devront accepter le passé.

Le shinigami soupira en fermant un autre livre et en prenant quelques secondes pour penser, pendant ces quelques jours, Ichigo a lu presque 95% de la bibliothèque de Fairy Tail en ne s'arrêtant que pour boire, manger ou dormir, autour de lui se trouvaient une dizaine de pile de livres lus et qui n'était pas encore rangé, jusqu'à maintenant ses recherches n'avaient rien donner de concluant, la seule chose intéressante qu'Ichigo avait trouvée était le nom du dragon qui avait détruit Tenro lorsqu'il lu un livre décrivant un dragon identique à celui qu'il a affronté et étant nommé Acnologia mais le shinigami ne perdait pas espoir, après quelques secondes, alors qu'Ichigo regarda la table, il vit le dernier livre d'une pile qu'il avait pris dans les étagères un peu plus tôt et se retrouva intriguer par le titre _« Fairy Sphère. »_ en l'attrapant, le shinigami senti une sorte d'aura magique émaner du livre.

En ouvrant le livre et en lisant les premières pages, Ichigo fut surpris de voir qu'il lisait un livre parlant d'une des trois grandes magies des fées, le shinigami en avait entendu parler par Erza qui lui avait expliqué qu'il existait trois magies, Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter et une troisième magie que personne ne connaissait vraiment, Ichigo continua de lire les pages et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il sagit d'un sort défensif, après quelques secondes le shinigami fut choquer en lisant _« Le sort de Phairy sphère prend la forme d'une grande sphère dorée entourant l'utilisateur ou quelque chose désigner par l'utilisateur pour le protéger. »_ Ichigo repensa à sa vision et dit à ses Zanpakutos « Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que j'ai vu dans ma vision. » Ossan apparu à ses côtés et répondit _« En effet, ce sort à protéger l'île de Tenro de la destruction. »_ le shinigami lança un regard surpris à son Zanpakuto et demanda « Tu es sur ? » Ossan dit alors _« Oui, regarde dans tes souvenirs, ce que tu as vu est plus qu'une vision, tu à vu l'île de Tenro qui était protégé par cette magie mais en réalité tu à vu que l'île à été plongé dans l'océan par l'attaque et a été protéger par ce pouvoir. »_

Ichigo pris quelques secondes pour se remémorer les événements et comprit que les paroles d'Ossan étaient vrais, le shinigami décida alors de continuer à lire en espérant trouver un moyen de libérer ses amis, seulement après quelques instants Ichigo lu _« Le sort à pleine puissance restera actif pendant 7 ans avant de se dissipé ou d'être dissiper par l'utilisateur. »_ Ossan dit alors _« Il semblerait que tes amis devront attendre que le sort se dissipe. »_ le shinigami soupira et répondit « En effet, mais maintenant ont sait qu'ils sont encore en vie et que nous les reverrons un jour. » le Zanpakuto hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans le monde intérieur du shinigami, Ichigo regarda une nouvelle fois tous les livres éparpillés et dit en soupirant « Maintenant il faut que je range tout ça. » cependant le shinigami entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Stark entré dans la salle.

"Tout va bien Stark ? Tu n'es pas auprès de Lylinette ?" Demanda Ichigo

l'Espada répondit tandis que Lylinette entra également dans la pièce « En fait Lylinette c'est réveiller il y a peu mais on a un problème. » le shinigami remarqua alors que le second œil de la jeune fille était visible car la partie le recouvrant était brisé et que les fissures s'étendaient plus loin, Ichigo s'approcha de Lylinette et toucha une des fissures en demandant « Depuis quand est-ce arriver ? » Stark répondit « Quand elle s'est réveiller la partie du masque cachant son œil s'est brisée et les fissures sont apparu et j'ai également ressenti que le lien entre nous c'est affaibli. » le shinigami pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et repensa à ce qui était arrivé à Wendy, Ichigo dit alors « C'est une hypothèse mais peut-être qu'il arrive à Lylinette la même chose qui est arrivé à Wendy, quand j'ai rencontré Wendy elle avait l'air d'avoir douze ans, après un entraînement Wendy s'est senti étrange et à commencer à grandir rapidement, il se peut qu'il arrive la même chose à Lylinette. »

"Et que se passerait-il se cette hypothèse est exacte ?" Demanda Lylinette

Le shinigami répondit simplement « Tu grandirais, tu corps deviendrais celui d'une adulte et tu deviendrais plus forte. » la jeune fille commença à sauter de joie et répétant qu'elle sera plus forte, finalement après plusieurs secondes Ichigo demanda « Stark, est-ce tu pourrais amener Ulquiorra ici ? » cependant avant que l'Espada puisse répondre, Ulquiorra apparu devant eux et répondit « Je suis ici. » le shinigami hocha la tête et ferma la porte avant de dire « J'ai deux choses à vous dire, la première est que j'ai trouvé des informations sur le dragon qui à attaquer l'île de Tenro. » le trio fut surpris et Ulquiorra demanda « Quelles sont ces informations ? » Ichigo répondit « En faisant mes recherches, je suis tombé sur un livre parlant d'un dragon identique à celui que nous avons croisé, d'après les informations présentes dans le livre, ce dragon serait le dragon de l'apocalypse et serait nommé Acnologia. » le trio hocha la tête tandis que les deux Espadas avaient maintenant un nom à placer sur la tête de leur plus grand ennemi.

"Et la deuxième chose ?" Demanda Lylinette

Stark, Ulquiorra et Lylinette virent le shinigami se diriger vers la table et prendre un livre, en revenant Ichigo répondit « J'ai trouvé ce livre, il explique le fonctionnement d'une des trois grandes magies appeler Fairy Sphère, en lisant la description de ce sort j'ai découvert une chose, après qu'Acnologia est pris la fuite, j'ai eu une sorte de vision ou j'ai vu l'île de Tenro entouré d'une sphère, après avoir lu les effets de ce pouvoir j'ai compris une chose, l'île de Tenro n'a pas été détruite. » les yeux des deux Espadas s'élargirent en entendant cela et Stark demanda incrédule « Mais alors où était l'île après l'attaque du dragon ? » le shinigami dit alors « l'Île de Tenro a été enfoncer dans l'océan par l'attaque, ma vision m'a montré que la sphère à encaisser l'attaque et à protéger les autres, seulement il y a un problème. » Ulquiorra demanda « Lequel ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Le sort prend sept ans pour se dissiper, ce qui veut dire que nos amis seront libres dans sept ans. » le trio hocha la tête.

"Cependant j'aimerais aussi que vous ne disiez rien aux autres à ce sujet." Dit le shinigami en regardant le livre

Lylinette demanda avec surprise « Pourquoi ? » mais Stark compris très rapidement ce que voulait faire Ichigo et dit « Je suppose que c'est pour éviter de les plonger dans une attente sans fin et ainsi leurs permettre d'aller de l'avant. » le shinigami hocha la tête et répondit « Oui, je ne veux pas voir les autres se morfondre en attendant pendant les sept prochaines années, je sais que c'est dur de leur cacher la vérité mais en ne leur disant rien ils iront de l'avant, ils deviendront plus fort et seront prêts à reprendre le flambeau de Fairy Tail. » la jeune fille dit alors à voix basse « Je vois... » et Ulquiorra complétant la phrase en disant « C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. » Ichigo hocha la tête puis après quelques secondes le groupe entendit la porte s'ouvrir et virent Wendy.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Wendy ?" Demanda le shinigami

Wendy secoua la tête et répondit « En fait je viens car il y a une personne qui dit te connaître qui vient d'arriver. » Ichigo resta perplexe mais après quelques instants décida de suivre la jeune femme dans le hall avec Stark, Ulquiorra et Lylinette, en arrivant le groupe vit un homme grand, avec une peau bronzé et des cheveux marron cachant le haut de son visage, l'homme porte un T-shirt noir avec un trait rouge et une veste en cuir ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu foncé, pour les mages l'homme semblait juste stoïque, seulement Ichigo reconnu instantanément l'homme et demanda « Chad, que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu arriver ici ? » Chad répondit « Cela faisait longtemps, Ichigo, quant à la raison pour laquelle je suis arrivé ici, cela à commencer quand je suis entré dans ta chambre quelque temps après ta disparition... »

 _-Deux mois auparavant, chambre d'Ichigo-_

 _Alors que Chad entrait dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, il repensa au moment où Kisuke leur avait dit qu'Ichigo avait disparu dans le Dangaï, cela avait été un choc pour tous, Orihime avait fondu en larmes tandis que lui et Uryu n'avait pas montré leurs émotions, après cela Uryu et souvent rester avec Orihime pour la rassurer tandis que Chad à souvent visiter les endroits les plus importants pour lui et pour Ichigo, pour la famille d'Ichigo se fut encore pire, Yuzu et Karin avaient été complètement détruite par cela tandis qu'Ishinn pensait avoir échoué en tant que père, finalement après un certain temps Chad avait demandé à la famille d'Ichigo si il pouvait visiter la chambre de son meilleur ami, les deux sœurs avaient accepté et laissé le géant entrer dans la pièce._

 _Tandis que Chad inspecta les alentours, il vit soudainement un trou entourer d'une étrange substance noire s'ouvrir dans le mur du côté du bureau, le géant remarqua la croix qu'utilisait Ywach et invoqua son Fullbring en sentant l'énergie du roi des Quincy à travers le trou, après quelques secondes Chad retira la croix et la mit dans une de ces poches avant de balancer son point contre le trou en hurlant « EL DIRECTO ! » l'attaque brisa le trou mais alors que le géant pensait que l'énergie se disperserait, le Reiatsu d'Ywach explosa dans une grande lumière blanche, le choc assomma Chad tandis que le monde autour de lui semblait disparaître. »_

"Après ça, je me suis réveillé dans ce monde étrange où il y avait beaucoup d'îles flottantes, j'ai exploré ce monde pendant un certain et puis j'ai été aspiré par des lignes d'énergies dorées avant de me réveiller dans une ville appeler Clover, j'ai entendu parler il y a peu que tu étais ici et je suis venue." Dit simplement Chad

Ichigo soupira avant de tendre une main à son ami et de dire « Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. » le géant sera la main du shinigami en répondant « Moi aussi. » puis Makao s'approcha et demanda « Ichigo, tu connais cet homme ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Oui, je le connais depuis un bon, c'est mon meilleur ami. » cela surpris les autres mages mais le nouveau maître avait un sourire sur son visage et dit « Dans ce cas pourquoi ton ami ne rejoindrait pas Fairy Tail. » le shinigami regarda Chad et demanda « Tu voudrais rejoindre Fairy Tail ? » le géant répondit simplement « Si tu les as rejoint alors je les rejoindrai aussi. » Makao dit alors « Très bien, alors suis-moi Chad, nous allons appliquer ta marque de guilde. » Chad hocha la tête et suivit le mage, Ichigo vit cela et repensa à une chose et s'approcha de Wendy puis dit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête « Wendy, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. » la jeune femme demanda en rougissant « Qu'est-ce que c'est Ichigo-san ? »

"Je voulais te demander si tu voulais créer une équipe avec moi." Répondit le shinigami

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et hocha la tête, Wakaba s'approcha alors du duo et dit « Si vous voulez former une équipe il vous faudra un nom comme l'unité Raijin. » Stark s'approcha alors et dit « Pourquoi pas Soul Sky. » le duo regarda l'Espada et Ichigo demanda « Soul Sky ? » Stark répondit simplement « Ton pouvoir est en lien avec les âmes et le pouvoir de Wendy est en lien avec le ciel, alors Soul Sky indiquerait vos pouvoirs. » le shinigami haussa les épaules et dit « Ça me va, et toi Wendy ? » la jeune femme répondit « C'est un joli nom pour une équipe. » Ichigo posa une main sur l'épaule de Wendy et dit « Désormais nous serons une véritable équipe. » la jeune femme hocha la tête et le duo rejoignit Chad et Makao au bar sans savoir que la création de cette équipe allait changer l'histoire.

 **Nouveau chapitre introduisant Chad dans l'univers de Fairy Tail, le prochain chapitre prendra place un an après celui-ci et montrera le premier arc se déroulant pendant l'ellipse de sept ans.**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Husui E Fiore

**Chapitre 25 : Husui E. Fiore :**

 **Un an après la destruction de l'île de Tenro, chemin forestier :**

Alors qu'Ichigo marchait vers la capitale de Fiore, il repensait à tous les événements survenus au cours de l'année ayant suivi la destruction de l'île de Tenro, peu après la création de leur équipe, lui et Wendy avait faits un grand nombre de missions pour aider la guilde, le shinigami avait également commencé à donner quelques conseils à Makao pour diriger la guilde qu'il avait appris de son expérience avec les capitaines des treize divisions, durant ces douze derniers mois Wendy, Stark, Ulquiorra, Chad et Lylinette ce sont entraîner sans relâche pour devenir plus fort, les résultât variaient mais ceux ayant le plus progresser étaient Wendy, Lylinette et Chad, les deux Espadas étaient également devenus plus fort mais cela se voyait moins à cause de leur très grand puissance de base.

Stark et Lylinette avaient rejoint l'équipe Soul Sky quelques mois plus tôt, Ichigo se souvenait encore de ce moment.

 _-Quelques mois plus tôt, Hall de Fairy Tail-_

 _Tandis qu'Ichigo et Wendy se trouvaient devant le tableau des missions, le shinigami remarqua Stark et Lylinette venant dans leur direction, la jeune fille qui avait perdu presque un quart de son masque au cours des derniers mois avait un l'air nerveuse tandis que l'Espada semblait juste normal, quand le duo arriva dans les deux, Stark demanda « Ichigo, tu penses que l'on pourrait rejoindre ton équipe Lylinette et moi ? » le shinigami fut surpris et déclara « Bien sur mais pourquoi ? » Stark dit alors « En fait ça fait deux semaines que Lylinette me harcèle pour ça et je me disais que ce serait intéressant d'être une équipe car ont fait souvent des missions ensemble. » Ichigo regarda Wendy qui dit simplement « Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. » le shinigami hocha la tête et dit simplement « Dans ce cas bienvenu dans l'équipe. »_

Pendant les mois qui ont suivi Ichigo c'est également mis à traquer Acnologia et partait souvent en solitaire afin de chercher et d'abattre le dragon sans mettre en danger d'autres membres de la guilde mais les résultats étaient souvent infructueux, durant ce temps la guilde de Fairy Tail avait également perdu un peu de son prestige et voyait le nombre de ses membres diminuer mais cela n'impactait que peu les mages de la guilde, quelques mois auparavant c'est aussi tenu un événement spécial appeler Grand Jeux Intermagique, Makao et les autres avaient cru bon de participer à cet événement mais la compétition fut rude, surtout avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle guilde appeler Sabertooth, les premiers jours furent catastrophiques pour Makao et les autres mais la situation changea quand Ulquiorra et Chad entrèrent dans l'équipe et participèrent aux jeux, en deux jours le groupe était parvenu à remonter de la huitième place à la troisième, parvenant ainsi à conserver l'honneur de la guilde sur sa puissance, peu après cela Ichigo avait expliqué au maître qu'il ne devait pas participer à cette compétition, qu'elle ne leur servirait à rien car Fairy Tail n'a rien à prouver et est simplement une grande famille, Makao compris cela et décréta que Fairy Tail ne participerait plus au Grand Jeux Intermagique.

Actuellement le shinigami marche sur un chemin forestier tout en étant en contact avec Wendy grâce à une Lacrima de communication, alors qu'il revenait d'une mission où Acnologia aurait été vu, Ichigo fut contacté par la jeune femme qui lui expliqua qu'ils étaient convoqués par le roi pour une mission importante, le shinigami pris alors la direction de Crocus en sachant qu'il ne se trouvait pas loin de la ville, Ichigo regarda la Lacrima et demanda « Au fait Wendy, tu as des informations sur la mission ? » la jeune femme répondit _« Non Ichigo-san, sur la lettre il est juste écrit que nous devons nous rendre à Crocus pour rencontrer le roi afin d'effectuer une mission, il n'y a rien écrit d'autre. »_ le shinigami soupira et dit « Je vois, en gros on est obligé de rencontrer le roi pour connaître la nature de la mission, j'espère juste que ce ne sera pas une mission diplomatique car je doute que l'on soit capable de mener ce genre de mission à bien. » Wendy rigola et répondit _« C'est vrai, nous verrons bien ce que le roi veut de nous. »_

"Au fait, vous êtes déjà arrivé avec Stark et Lylinette ?" Demanda Ichigo

La jeune femme répondit simplement _« Oui, nous sommes arrivé il y a une heure, d'ailleurs on m'a dit qu'il est possible que tu crois le chemin de la princesse Husui E. Fiore car elle et son escorte se dirige également vers Crocus. »_ le shinigami dit alors « Je vois... » et regarda autour de lui pour observer la végétation l'entourant alors qu'il voyait une clairière un peu plus loin, en arrivant dans la clairière Ichigo remarqua une souche d'arbre et décida de s'y poser tout en disant à Wendy « Je serait sans doute là dans quelques heures. » la jeune femme hocha la tête et répondit simplement _« Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo-san, nous t'attendons. »_ puis coupa la communication, le shinigami prit alors une grande inspiration mais alors qu'il allait se détendre, Ichigo senti soudainement quelque chose de magique dans la forêt.

Ichigo se leva et dirigea rapidement vers la forêt tout en cherchant la source, il ne fallut pas longtemps au shinigami pour trouver deux hommes se tenant face à un arbre en rigolant et en ayant des regards mauvais, Ichigo ne voyait pas ce que regardait le duo mais en entendant des pleurs il comprit qu'ils en avaient après une personne et qu'ils devaient être neutralisés.

 **Quelques heures plus tôt, autre chemin forestier :**

Sur un chemin menant à la ville de Crocus se trouve un groupe composé de sept personnes, la première est une jeune fille ayant des cheveux d'une couleur similaire au jade et des yeux vert, elle porte une tenue de couleur blanche et porte des bijoux telle que des boucles d'oreilles ou un diadème, cette personne est Husui E. Fiore, la princesse du royaume de Fiore, la personne à sa gauche est un chevalier bien bâti ayant des cheveux sombres et ondulés, de taille moyenne portant une armure de l'ordre saint de cerisiers en fleur, il sagit d'Arcadios, un chevalier récemment chargé de protéger la princesse, les cinq autres personnes sont connues comme la troupe des loups affamés, un groupe dirigé par Kama et étant au service de la princesse Husui E. Fiore, seulement les mages de la troupe avait un mauvais pressentiment alors qu'ils marchaient en forêt.

"Vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites ? Vous penser vraiment que l'on nous observe ?" Demanda Arcadios avec inquiétude

Le mage hocha la tête et répondit « J'en suis sur, quelque chose va arriver. » à peine quelques secondes après avoir dit cela, le groupe se retrouva entourer par un grand groupe de personnes, Kama et les autres membres de la troupe sentirent que toutes les personnes présentes sont des mages et remarqua un tatouage sur l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux représentant un crâne rouge avec une faux de couleur mauve, le chef reconnu le symbole et dit à Arcadios « Ce sont des membres de la guilde Death Queen, une guilde clandestine. » le chevalier regarda le groupe puis jeta un coup d'œil à la princesse qui était apeuré par les personnes les entourant, Arcadios compris très vite que leur cible était Husui et qu'elle serait en danger tant qu'elle serait avec eux, après quelques instants de réflexion le chevalier posa une main sur l'épaule d'Husui et dit « Princesse, vous devez vous enfuir, nous allons les retenir. »

"Mais comment ferons-nous pour nous retrouver ?" Demanda la princesse en tremblant

"Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse, nous vous retrouverons quand nous en aurons fini avec ces mages, maintenant partez." Répondit Arcadios avant d'engager le combat contre les mages avec l'aide de la troupe des loups affamés

Après quelques secondes Husui partit en courant vers la forêt afin de se cacher, seulement la princesse entendit derrière elle une voie dire « Attraper-là ! » et après entendit des bruits de course derrière elle, Husui couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait afin d'échapper à ses poursuivants, cependant la princesse arriva rapidement à bout de souffle mais continua sa course par peur d'être rattrapé et capturé, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la végétation, Husui eut de plus en plus de mal à courir et commença à avoir des vertiges, la princesse remarqua alors un sous-bois et s'y cacha pour reprendre son souffle, après quelques minutes Husui entendit une voix dire « Tu as vu ou est parti la princesse ? » et une autre voix répondre « Non mais elle doit être partie dans cette direction. » la princesse senti les deux personnes s'éloigner et décida après être resté cinq minutes de plus de repartir en sachant que ses poursuivants finiraient par la trouver ici si elle restait.

Peu après avoir quitté sa cachette, Husui se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue dans cette grande forêt et commença à chercher une sortie à son enfer, seulement après plusieurs heures la princesse commençait à être épuisé et en passant à côté d'un arbre, elle vit ses deux poursuivants, l'un étant proche d'elle et l'autre se trouvant plus loin en train d'inspecter des buissons, Husui tenta de partir discrètement mais le craquement d'une branche attira l'attention des deux mages, l'un d'entre eux hurla « ELLE EST LÀ, ATTRAPONS LA ! » tandis que la princesse se mit à nouveau à courir avec le peu de force qui lui restait en espérant semer ses poursuivants et sortir de cet endroit afin de retrouver Arcadios.

Seulement après quelques minutes de course, Husui senti soudainement une douleur traverser sa cheville, cela la fit tomber au sol et la princesse rampa avant de ce placer contre un arbre, la douleur de sa cheville l'empêchant de bouger, elle vit alors les deux mages arriver devant elle et la regarder avec des sourires mauvais, l'un d'entre eux s'approcha et dit « Bien, maintenant tu vas rester ici bien sagement le temps que les autres arrivent et que l'on envoie une demande de rançon à ton père. » l'autre ria et dit « On pourrait aussi s'amuser avec elle. » le premier lui répondit « Pas tout de suite, attendons que les autres arrivent. » Husui plaça alors ses bras devant son visage et commença à pleurer en priant pour que quelqu'un puisse venir la sauvée, le duo remarqua cela et se mit à rire en la voyant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Demanda une nouvelle voix

La princesse remarqua à travers ses bras que les deux mages regardaient dans une direction à côté de l'arbre, l'un des deux dit alors « T'est qui toi, tu ferais mieux de partir si tu tiens à la vie. » seulement Husui remarqua le visage du second ce décomposer dans la peur, comme si il voyait le diable, le mage se mit à trembler et dit à son partenaire « Attend, je connais ce type, c'est l'ace de- » mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un homme plutôt grand portant une sorte de kimono noir avec des plaques blanches dont une blanche et rouge se rejoignant en forme de X sur son ventre et porte un voile blanc avec quelques marques noires enrouler à sa taille, il porte également deux épées, l'une de taille moyenne accrochée à sa ceinture et l'autre beaucoup plus grande accrochée dans son dos apparu devant lui et le frappa au ventre.

Ichigo regarda alors dans la direction de l'arbre et vit la jeune fille, se tenant contre, ayant ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger tout en pleurant, cette vision empli le shinigami d'une colère sans limite, il s'approcha alors du mage encore debout avec une aura de mort et demanda « Pourquoi cette fille pleure ? » l'homme se mit à trembler de peur et répondit en bégayant « N-n-nous... nous p-p-poursuivions c-cette f-f-fille. » Ichigo frappa le mage au visage et demanda « Et pourquoi vous poursuiviez cette fille ? » le mage trembla encore plus et dit « P-pour o-obtenir une r-r-r-rançon c-car c'est l-la p-p-princesse H-Husui E. Fiore. » le shinigami attrapa l'homme par la gorge et étrangla le mage, au bout de quelques secondes Ichigo fracassa l'homme contre son partenaire qui c'était relever et avait regardé l'échange dans la peur, les envoyant ainsi tous les deux au sol.

"Écoutez-moi bien, vous avez fait souffrir et pleurer cette fille pour de l'argent, je méprise les gens comme vous mais je vais vous donner une chance, disparaissez maintenant et ne réapparaissez plus jamais, sinon je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à vous tuer." Dit le shinigami avec un regard empli de haine

Les deux mages blottirent l'un contre l'autre avant de partir en courant, Ichigo aurait d'ailleurs juré avoir vu l'un des deux se soulager à cause de la peur, cependant le shinigami ignora cela et se tourna vers la princesse qui avait déplacé ses bras et qui regardais Ichigo dans la crainte, après quelques secondes Husui demanda « Vous... vous êtes avec eux ? » le shinigami fut surpris par la question mais pensa au fait qu'elle doit être dans cette situation depuis un long moment, donc le fait qu'elle demande cela ne lui semblait plus choquant dû au fait que n'importe quelle personne dans cette situation aurait fait la même chose, Ichigo répondit alors en montrant sa marque de guilde « Je suis un membre de Fairy Tail. » la princesse sembla rassurer et plus détendu à l'idée d'être avec un membre de Fairy Tail puis elle reconnut l'homme comme Ichigo Kurosaki, l'ace de Fairy Tail, le shinigami lui tendit alors une main qu'Husui saisit rapidement, seulement au moment de se relever une grande douleur traversa la cheville de la princesse qui retomba à terre.

Le shinigami vit cela et décida de prendre Husui dans un style nuptial puis utilisa le Sonido afin de revenir à la clairière où il se trouvait un peu avant, en arrivant Ichigo déposa la princesse contre la souche d'arbre, Husui de son côté se sentait un peu malade à cause de la vitesse de l'homme et vit le shinigami regardé sa cheville, après quelques secondes il demanda « Est-ce que je peux voir votre cheville, elle a l'air mal en point. » la princesse hésita quelques secondes mais finit par hocher la tête, Ichigo enleva alors la chaussure et inspecta la cheville d'Husui, le shinigami vit la peau prendre une teinte mauve et en déduit que la cheville doit être foulée, Ichigo soupira et tira un morceau de son Shihakushō et dit « Il semblerait que votre cheville soit foulée, je vais poser un bandage mais il faudrait des soins plus adaptés. » et commença à enrouler le tissu autour de la cheville de la princesse.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé." Dit timidement Husui

Ichigo répondit juste en terminant le bandage « Ce n'est rien, cela aurait été contre mes principes de ne pas t'aider. » Husui fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler de manière si familière mais décida de ne rien dire, puis le shinigami regarda le ciel et se rendit compte que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il se leva et ramassa des branchages qui étaient au sol avant d'en faire un tas et d'utiliser son Reiatsu pour y faire un feu et de se poser à côté de la princesse, Husui regarda le feu en pensant qu'elle avait été sauver par un mage, un homme qui avait sans doute vécu beaucoup d'aventure alors qu'elle avait passé presque toute sa vie dans un château, la princesse demanda alors en regardant le feu « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être... normal ? de pouvoir vivre des aventures avec des amis ? » Ichigo regarda Husui et prit un petit moment pour réfléchir, finalement le shinigami répondit « En fait... je pense savoir ce qui te traquasse. »

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Demanda Husui

Elle vit alors Ichigo s'asseoir devant elle et lui donner un regard rassurant avant de répondre « Il y a une chose que je vois quand je te regarde, comme les deux mages ont dit tout à l'heure tu es une princesse et je suppose que tu est traité comme une personne de ton rang, ce que je vois dans tes yeux c'est simplement que tu veux que les autres ne te vois pas simplement comme une princesse mais comme Husui, une personne comme une autre. » la princesse regarda sa main en sachant que le shinigami disait la vérité, seulement après quelques elle vit Ichigo prendre sa main et dire tout en pointant un doigt vers son cœur « Je peux comprendre cela, tu as besoin d'une personne qui te reconnaîtra comme quelqu'un de normal, car peu importe notre rang ou notre situation, c'est ce que nous avons à l'intérieur qui fond de nous des êtres humains. »

Après plusieurs secondes Husui demanda alors « Dans ce cas, est-ce que je pourrais vous demander quelque chose ? » le shinigami dit simplement « Bien sur. » la princesse pris son courage à deux mains et demanda « Est-ce que vous pouvez me faire... un câlin ? » Husui remarqua et visage perplexe d'Ichigo et dit « Je veux dire, jamais personne ne ma fait de câlin et vous êtes la première personne à me parler normalement, alors- » mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva collée contre le torse du shinigami qui lui répondit simplement « Très bien, tu n'a pas à te justifier, je suppose que si j'étais à ta place j'aurais demandé la même chose. » Husui profita alors de la chaleur d'Ichigo et se senti en sécurité, seulement la princesse senti aussi son cœur commencer à battre de plus en plus vite et senti un rougissement gagner son visage.

"Tous vas bien ?" Demanda le shinigami en voyant le visage légèrement rouge d'Husui

Le rougissement de la princesse s'intensifia grandement tandis que son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse, Husui répondit « Oui... je vais bien. » avant de cacher son visage dans le torse d'Ichigo en espérant ne plus être vu, seulement après quelques secondes la princesse sentie toute la fatigue de la course-poursuite dans la forêt reprendre le dessus et s'endormit dans la chaleur protectrice émise par le seul homme qui la voyait comme une personne normale, au bout d'un certain le shinigami remarqua cela et posa la princesse contre la souche en murmurant « Bonne nuit princesse. » puis Ichigo ferma les yeux et se concentra pour inspecter la forêt mais le shinigami remarqua rapidement qu'il n'y avait plus de présence humaine dans les bois, une fois ceci fait Ichigo s'installa à côté du feu et regarda simplement le ciel.

Ainsi le shinigami resta allongé pendant plusieurs heures, à contempler les étoiles et la lune tout en surveillant Husui pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, finalement Ossan apparu à ses côtés et dit _« Nous devrions sans doute partir maintenant afin de rejoindre la ville à l'aube. »_ Ichigo hocha la tête et répondit « Tu à raison, nous devrions y aller. » le Zanpakuto hocha la tête et reprit sa forme de lame, le shinigami plaça son épée dans son dos et regarda la princesse, après quelques secondes Ichigo prit Husui sur son dos, éteignit le feu et commença à marcher vers la capitale afin d'y arriver le plus vite possible.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, Crocus :**

Alors qu'Husui sortait lentement de son sommeil, elle senti qu'elle était en mouvement, en ouvrant lentement les yeux, la princesse vit qu'elle était sur le dos du shinigami et qu'ils se trouvaient à Crocus, Ichigo remarqua le réveil d'Husui et lui demanda « Bien dormi ? » la princesse hocha la tête quand soudainement un grondement d'estomac se fit entendre, le shinigami regarda Husui qui cachait son visage dans son épaule tout en rougissant, Ichigo remarqua alors un restaurant et proposa « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » la princesse hocha lentement la tête et le duo se rendit sur la terrasse du restaurant, le shinigami déposa Husui sur une chaise et demanda « Que veux-tu manger ? » la princesse répondit « Je prendrais la même chose que vous. »

"D'accord." Répondit simplement Ichigo en allant commander à manger

Le shinigami revint quelques minutes après avec deux plats d'œufs et de viande et les posa sur la table, Ichigo dit alors « Bon appétit. » et commença à manger, Husui fit de même et le duo mangea tout en discutant de certaines choses comme les aventures de Fairy Tail et la vie de château, la princesse trouva la nourriture délicieuse et regarda aussi la capitale sous un nouveau jour, elle qui avait l'habitude de ne visiter que rarement la ville, cela changeait grandement d'y manger avec son sauveur, le repas dura un long moment qui fut très agréable pour les deux et finalement le shinigami alla régler la note avant de remettre la princesse sur son dos et de partir en direction du château.

"Au fait, je tenais à vous remercier." Dit Husui alors que le duo marchait dans la rue en direction du château

Ichigo se tourna vers la princesse et demanda « Pourquoi tu me remercies ? » Husui répondit « C'est la première fois que je me sens importante pour quelqu'un, non pas comme une princesse mais comme une personne, je vous ai dit que personne ne me considère comme une personne car tout le monde me considère comme une princesse et mon père comme sa fille, seulement personne ne m'a jamais vu comme une amie ou comme une personne normale avant vous, alors je tenais à vous remercier. » le shinigami soupira et dit « Ce n'est rien, mais si tu tiens réellement à me remercier, tu devrais commencer par me tutoyer, le vouvoiement n'est pas vraiment adapté entre amis. » la princesse parut surprise mais gagna rapidement un sourire et dit « Je vais essayer. »

Après plusieurs minutes de marche le duo arriva enfin devant le château, cependant deux gardes se placèrent devant l'entrée et l'un d'eux s'avança pour dire « Halte, quel est la raison de votre venue. » puis remarqua Husui présente le dos d'Ichigo, le shinigami dit alors « J'ai sauvé la princesse Husui E. Fiore de deux criminels mais elle a la cheville foulée, alors je l'ai amené au château. » les deux gardes pâlirent et reculèrent avant de dire « Vous pouvez entrer. » la princesse ria de la réaction des gardes tandis qu'Ichigo s'avança vers la porte, seulement cette dernière s'ouvrit et le shinigami vit Wendy venir dans sa direction, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant lui et demanda « Ichigo-san, où étais-tu ? on était inquiet pour toi. » Ichigo se gratta la joue et répondit « En fait j'ai secouru la princesse Husui et comme elle a une cheville foulée je l'ai porter jusqu'ici. » Wendy remarqua Husui et s'inclina en s'excusant avant de dire « Maintenant que tu es là, il faut que l'on rencontre le roi au sujet de la mission. »

Le shinigami hocha la tête en suivant la jeune femme dans le château tout en portant la princesse sur son dos mais étrangement, Ichigo avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur cette mission, comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre introduisant Husui et le nouvel arc qui verra notamment un power-up pour Wendy et qui verra l'apparition du méchant principal de la fic.**

 **-lilylys : pour les autres personnages de Bleach nous avons établi deux listes avec Silverfenics, une comportant les alliés qui vont apparaître et l'autre des méchants qui apparaîtront également, pour le prestige de Fairy Tail la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre, pour les changements, cela viendrait avec les deux prochains arcs.**


	27. Chapitre 26 : La mission

**Chapitre 26 : La mission :**

Alors qu'Ichigo, Husui et Wendy entraient dans la salle du trône, le shinigami remarqua que d'autres personnes étaient présentes dans la salle, il vit notamment un groupe composé d'un homme avec des cheveux blancs et d'un manteau bleu, d'un homme grand, imposant et chauve, d'une femme aux cheveux roses portant une robe rose et de deux autres hommes, Ichigo reconnu le groupe comme étant l'équipe de Lamia Scale diriger par Jura, un des dix mages saints qu'Ichigo avait rencontré durant une mission quelques mois plus tôt, le shinigami à ensuite vu un groupe de quatre personnes semblant êtres des modèles pour magazine et portant tous un smoking noir en dehors de celui semblant être leur chef, un homme petit avec un gros visage qui porte un smoking blanc, Ichigo les reconnus comme la guilde de Blue Pegasus puis le shinigami remarqua un dernier groupe composé de deux personnes, la première est recouverte par une grande veste et la seconde est une jeune fille semblant à peine plus âgée qu'Husui et portant une tenue blanche avec des bas noirs.

Finalement Ichigo remarqua un groupe de personnes ressemblant à des mages accompagné d'un chevalier agenouillé devant le roi, un homme de petite taille avec des cheveux lui arrivant à la nuque et avec une moustache portant un costume bleu et blanc qui était assis sur son trône, après quelques secondes l'homme en armure dit « Nous sommes désolés mon roi, nous n'avons pas réussi à protéger la princesse, nous sommes prêts à recevoir n'importe quel châtiment. » le shinigami vit le roi regarder dans sa direction et dire avec un petit sourire « Ce n'est pas grave Arcadios, ma fille est déjà de retour. » le chevalier regarda derrière lui et vit Ichigo avec la princesse sur son dos, le groupe de mage qui était agenouillé regardèrent également et le groupe se précipita avec le shinigami avant de s'incliner en demandant « Princesse, vous allez bien ? » Husui répondit « Je vais bien. » seulement Ichigo dit en regardant la princesse « Au vu de l'état de ta cheville je doute que tu ailles bien. » puis le shinigami utilisa le Sonido pour se diriger avec un grand siège installer à côté du trône pour y déposer Husui puis il se retourna pour regarder Wendy.

"Wendy, est-ce que tu pourrais soigner la cheville de la princesse ? je lui ai fait un bandage de fortune mais ce serait mieux avec ta magie." Demanda Ichigo

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Husui avant d'utiliser sa magie sur la cheville de la princesse tandis que le shinigami s'éloigna légèrement, Ichigo observa Wendy soigner Husui et demanda à Ossan « Peut-être devrais-je apprendre le Kaido, tu pourrais me l'enseigner ? » le Zanpakuto allait répondre mais un rire interrompit, au bout de quelques instants la voix de Shiro se fit entendre en disant **« J'ai bien entendu ? évidement, Le roi veut apprendre le Kaido, il a plus de chance de tuer quelqu'un avec ça que de soigner des personnes. »** avant de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire, le shinigami dit alors avec rage à Shiro « Quand je rentre dans mon monde intérieur je te tuerais Shiro. » puis une voix attira son attention en disant « Tu est enfin arriver Ichigo. » le shinigami se tourna pour voir Stark et Lylinette venir dans sa direction.

Seulement Ichigo remarqua aussi Ulquiorra et demanda « Ulquiorra ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » l'Espada répondit simplement « Wendy m'a invité à rejoindre votre équipe et cette mission. » le shinigami leva un sourcil et Stark compris ce qu'allait demander Ichigo, il dit alors « En fait Wendy avait remarqué qu'Ulquiorra ne partait que peu en mission et... »

 _-Un jour auparavant, Hall de guilde-_

 _Alors que la guilde de Fairy Tail était en pleine bagarre, Ulquiorra se dirigea vers le bar et observa la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, au cours de l'année passée, l'Espada avait commencé à comprendre ce qu'ils appelaient les émotions avec l'aide d'une femme appelée Kinana qu'il aidait en retour avec un problème d'amnésie, seulement au bout de quelques secondes Ulquiorra vit Wendy, Stark et Lylinette venir dans sa direction, quand le trio arriva devant lui, la jeune femme demanda après une brève salutation « Ulquiorra-san, voudrais-tu venir en mission avec nous et rejoindre notre équipe ? » l'Espada prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir, si il acceptait, il devra sans doute suivre Ichigo et Wendy dans leurs aventures mais d'un autre côté être avec des personnes familières pourrait l'aider à mieux comprendre son cœur et le principe des émotions._

 _Après un long débat interne, Ulquiorra hocha la tête et répondit « Bien, j'accepte de vous rejoindre. » la jeune femme hocha joyeusement la tête avant de dire « Dans ce cas il faut que l'on parte vite vers la capitale. » Lylinette demanda alors « Pourquoi ? » Wendy répondit simplement « C'est par ce que nous devons rencontrer le roi de Fiore avant de partir en mission. » les trois autres hochèrent la tête et le groupe quitta la guilde pour se diriger vers la gare et ainsi vers la capitale de Fiore._

"... Ensuite Wendy t'a contacté et on t'a attendu pendant toute la soirée, finalement on est allé se reposer dans un hôtel avant de venir ici et de voir que tu était arrivé avec la princesse." Stark en baillant

Ichigo hocha la tête en pensant avec culpabilité que le groupe avait dû l'attendre un long moment puis Ossan le rassura en disant _« Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, ce sont tes camarades, ils comprendront très bien pourquoi tu n'est pas arrivé avant le lendemain. »_ le shinigami remercia son Zanpakuto avant de se tourner vers le roi et de demander « Vous vouliez nous voir pour une mission ? » l'homme hocha la tête et répondit « Oui, si je vous ai réuni, c'est pour une mission de la plus haute importance car elle menace un allié précieux. » cela attira l'attention de tout le monde, le roi continua en disant « Un de nos alliés, le pays de Nirami, qui vient tout juste de sortir d'une guerre, a subi de lourdes attaques causées par un groupe appelé les Aspect de la Mort. » indirectement, Ichigo, Stark, Ulquiorra et Lylinette réagirent à la mention de guerre à cause des guerres que le shinigami avait traversé ou du Hueco Mundo pour les trois Arrancars.

"Ce groupe est si fort ?" Demanda Jura

Le roi pris un air sombre et répondit « Oui... ce groupe à presque vaincu tous les mages du pays, ils ont vaincu l'armée et cause des ravages, tuant tout ce qui se trouve dans leur chemin. » puis il se tourna vers le groupe de Fairy Tail et dit « Il y a aussi un second détail qui à attirer notre attention, leur chef, un homme que les ambassades du pays ont décrit comme invincible, ont décrit le fait que leur chef porte une tenue similaire à celle de Stark Coyote, Lylinette Gingerback et Ulquiorra Shiffer, il a été aussi rapporter qu'il possède aussi un fragment d'os sur le visage. » Ichigo et les Arrancars furent choqués d'entendre cela et le shinigami se tourna rapidement vers ses alliés pour demander « Comment un autre Arrancar aurait pu arriver ici ? » Stark répondit « J'en sais rien mais ont aurait dû le sentir, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire. » Ichigo hocha la tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le roi.

"Nous acceptons la mission." Dit simplement le shinigami

Après quelques secondes Jura, le chef de Blue Pegasus et la jeune fille s'avancèrent et dirent « Nous acceptons également la mission. » le roi hocha la tête et répondit « Bien, vous partirez dans quelques heures pour le port de d'Hargeon ou un bateau de la famille royal vous emmènera dans la ville portuaire de Karakura au pays de Nirami. » Ichigo trésaille en entendant le nom de la ville et en repensant à sa ville natale mais parvint à se ressaisir avant de repenser à l'information donner par le roi, comment lui ou Stark n'aurait pas réussi à repérer un autre Arrancar à Hearthland, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas, le shinigami se dirigea alors vers Stark et dit « On peut parler en privé. » l'Espada hocha la tête et suivit Ichigo vers un coin isolé de la pièce, une fois arriver Stark demanda « De quoi tu voulais parler ? » le shinigami pris une grande inspiration et regarda l'Espada.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour cette mission, on vient d'apprendre qu'il y a un autre Arrancar à Hearthland à qu'on ne l'a jamais senti, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ?" Dit Ichigo

Stark pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et répondit « En effet c'est étrange que nous n'ayons jamais senti cet Arrancar. » le shinigami hocha la tête et dit « Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal, j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose de gros se prépare et si nous ne parvenons pas à arrêter ce type et son groupe, cela pourrait condamner Hearthland. » l'Espada hocha la tête et dit « Je suppose que tu à raison, si c'est le cas on devra se surpasser. » Ichigo répondit simplement « Oui. » avant de retourner vers les autres mages avec Stark, quand le duo arriva à côté du groupe de mage, Jura, le chef de Blue Pegasus et la jeune fille s'avancèrent vers les deux, le mage de Lamia Scale dit alors « C'est un honneur de faire cette mission avec vous Ichigo-dono. » le shinigami hocha la tête et dit « Pour moi aussi c'est un honneur. » puis Ichigo se tourna vers les deux autres personnes et demanda « Et vous êtes ? » le mage de Blue Pegasus dit « Je m'appelle Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuky, mage de rang S de Blue Pegasus et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Ichigo Kurosaki, men. » le shinigami hocha la tête et regarda la jeune fille.

"Je suis Kagura Mikazuchi, mage de rang S de Mermaid Heel et c'est aussi un honneur de vous rencontrer." Dit Kagura en s'inclinant

Ichigo hocha la tête et dit « Dans ce cas nous devrions directement nous diriger vers Hargeon si nous voulons partir au plus vite pour la mission. » les trois autres mages se regardèrent et Jura demanda « Vous êtes sur Ichigo-dono ? le roi a dit que nous partions dans quelques heures. » le shinigami répondit simplement « Oui je suis sur, en fait je pense simplement que plus vite nous serons arrivé et plus vite nous pourrons terminer la mission. » seulement Ichigo ne disait qu'une partie de la vérité et ne disait pas que lui et les autres Arrancars voulaient surtout confronter l'Arrancar qui dirige le groupe des Aspect de la Mort et de le tuer dans le cas où il serait dangereux, le trio se consulta pendant quelques minutes et finalement ils regardèrent Ichigo tandis que Kagura répondit « Très bien, mais il faudra attendre que les groupes soient prêts, nous nous retrouverons à la périphérie de la ville pour partir vers Hargeon. » le shinigami hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers Wendy et Husui.

En arrivant, Ichigo vit que la jeune femme avait fini de traiter la cheville de la princesse, Husui regarda Ichigo et lui dit « Merci encore de m'avoir aidé. » le shinigami posa simplement une main sur la tête de la princesse et dit « Ce n'est rien. » Husui commença à sourire et Ichigo se tourna vers Wendy pour dire « Wendy, nous partons pour Hargeon. » la jeune femme hocha la tête et parti rejoindre le groupe tandis que le shinigami se tourna vers la princesse et dit « Je suppose que pour le moment nos chemins se séparent ici mais ne t'inquiète pas Husui, si un jour tu veut me voir tu sais ou me trouver. » Husui rougis et évita le regard d'Ichigo en disant un petit oui puis observa le shinigami rejoindre son groupe et quitter la salle.

"On dirait que cet homme à attiré ton attention ma fille, peut-être serait-ce l'amour" Dit le roi avec un petit rire

La princesse rougis lourdement à cette phrase et répondu « C-ce n'est pas vrai. » le roi regarda sa fille et dit simplement « Tu ne peux pas le cacher, je ne suis pas dupe mais j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi Ichigo Kurosaki semble attiré autant ton intérêt. » à vrai dire le roi n'était pas dupe et avait compris les raisons de l'intérêt d'Husui pour Ichigo mais il voulait entendre Husui avouer d'elle-même les raisons pour lesquelles Ichigo était devenu si important pour sa fille, le roi remarqua également qu'Arcadios et la Troupe des Loups Affamé écoutait cela avec un grand intérêt, après plusieurs minutes finalement la princesse répondit « C'est juste qu'il est vraiment gentil et qu'il est la première personne à m'avoir traiter comme une personne normale. » cela fit sourire son père tandis qu'Arcadios et la troupe étaient surpris d'entendre cela.

"Je vois... espérons simplement que l'avenir te soit souriant ma fille." Dit simplement le roi en pensant au fait qu'Ichigo pourrait être celui qui volerait le cœur de sa fille

 **Une heure plus tard, périphérie de Crocus :**

Alors qu'Ichigo et son groupe arrivaient sur la route après avoir traversé la ville et s'être arrêté pour manger à un restaurant, le groupe remarqua que l'équipe de Lamia Scale était déjà présente, le shinigami dit alors en arrivant devant Jura « Désoler pour notre retard, nous en avons profité pour aller manger et le repas à duré plus longtemps que prévu. » le mage répondit simplement « Ce n'est pas grave. » et l'attention des deux groupes fut attiré par l'arrivée de Blue Pegasus et d'Ichiya qui dit en arrivant « Men, on dirait que nous sommes en retard. » les mages de Lamia Scale et l'équipe hochèrent la tête et Stark demanda « Où sont les deux filles de Mermaid Heel ? » cependant avant que personne ne puisse parler Kagura et sa partenaire arrivèrent et la mage répondit « Nous voilà. » Ichigo dit alors « Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y. » et le groupe se dirigea vers Hargeon.

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard, port d'Hargeon :**

Après une très longue marche, le groupe entra dans le port de la ville d'Hargeon, Ichigo remarqua que le port semblait avoir été reconstruit il y a peu, Stark vit cela et dit « Ça me rappelle ce que m'avait raconté Lucy au sujet de sa première rencontre avec Natsu, c'était dans un port que Natsu avait détruit. » le shinigami soupira en pensant que même enfermer dans une sphère il arrivait à l'ennuyer, seulement Ichigo remarqua la partenaire de Kagura venir dans sa direction et demander « Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous connaissiez bien Erza ? » le shinigami fut surpris mais répondit simplement « Hé bien en dehors de certaines missions c'était une femme gentille et dont je suis indirectement devenu un mentor en lui apprenant une attaque. »

"Je vois..." Répondit simplement la femme

Ichigo demanda alors « Vous la connaissiez ? » la mage enleva sa capuche pour révéler un visage mi humain, mi félin et répondit « Oui, nous avons grandi ensemble. » le shinigami prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à cela et se rappela soudainement des histoires racontées par Erza et Lucy, il demanda alors « Vous ne seriez pas Milliana par hasard ? » la femme fut choquer et demanda « Comment le savez-vous ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Lucy et Erza m'avait parler d'un événement qui impliquait une tour et un groupe d'amis d'Erza dont la seule fille du groupe s'appelait Milliana. » la femme hocha la tête et parti rejoindre sa camarade tandis que le shinigami regarda Stark en train de se disputer avec Lylinette.

"Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter cinq minutes vous deux ?" Demanda Ichigo en soupirant

Le duo se tourna vers le shinigami et Stark répondit « C'est Lylinette qui ne veut pas que je dorme pendant le trajet. » Lylinette hurla alors « OUAIS, CAR APRÈS C'EST SUPER CHIANT DE TE RÉVEILLER ! » l'Espada répondit « Hé alors, j'ai le droit de dormir. » la jeune Arrancar hurla « TU FAIT ÇA TOUT LE TEMPS ! » et les deux repartirent dans une autre dispute, Ichigo soupira et regarda les autres mages, la plupart des autres mages regardait le port, Wendy regardait l'horizon avec Ulquiorra et Jura semblait chercher le bateau qui devait les amener au pays de Nirami, le shinigami décida de chercher aussi le bateau de la famille royale et commença à explorer l'endroit.

Alors qu'Ichigo marchait à travers le port, il vit les marins s'occuper de leurs bateaux, certains préparant des voyages et d'autres revenants, le shinigami vit également des pécheurs déchargés des cargaisons de poisson, un peu plus loin Ichigo remarqua des bateaux plus grands semblants être fait les voyages ou le transport de ressource, finalement l'attention du shinigami fut attirée par un bateau immense, ressemblant à un Galion avec d'immenses voiles arborant le symbole de la famille royale de Fiore, Ichigo remarqua que des hommes chargeaient des ressources sur le navire, indiquant qu'il partirait sous peu, le shinigami en déduit donc que ce doit être le bateau que le roi a mentionné, Ichigo regarda derrière lui et vit Jura venir dans sa direction.

"On dirait que vous avez trouvé le navire qui va nous mener à Nirami Ichigo-dono." Dit le mage en arrivant devant le shinigami

Ichigo hocha simplement la tête et dit « Nous devrions aller chercher les autres. » Jura acquiesça et le duo parti chercher les autres mages, quand ils trouvèrent les autres mages, le shinigami déclara « Nous avons trouvé le bateau qui va nous emmener à Nirami, venez avec nous. » les autres hochèrent la tête et suivirent le duo vers le navire royal, seulement en arrivant Ichigo remarqua un homme plutôt grand, de la même taille que lui, un visage pale et des yeux bleus, ayant de longs cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'à ces épaules, portant un grand manteau bleu et jaune avec un pantalon noir et avec un sabre accrocher à la ceinture, l'homme remarqua le groupe et se dirigea vers eux en demandant « Vous êtes les mages envoyer par le roi de Fiore ? »

"Oui, nous sommes les mages représentant Fiore." Répondit poliment Jura

l'Homme hocha la tête et dit « Je m'appelle Ushio Nirami, prince du royaume de Nirami et ambassadeur du pays de Nirami, c'est moi qui est demandé de l'aide au pays de Fiore. » les mages hochèrent la tête tandis qu'Ichigo pensa au fait qu'il est réellement bien fait car il n'aurait jamais réussi à vaincre un Arrancar normalement, Ushio dit alors « Nous devrions partir sous peu alors montés à bord. » avant de se diriger vers une passerelle permettant de montée sur le navire, le groupe de mage le suivi et arriva rapidement sur le pont du bateau, le reste du groupe observa avec admiration le navire tandis que le shinigami et Jura se dirigèrent vers une personne semblant être le capitaine, Ichigo demanda alors en arrivant devant la personne « Excusez-moi, combien de temps durera le voyage jusqu'à Nirami ? » l'homme répondit simplement « Normalement nous devrions en avoir pour deux jours de trajet. »

Les deux mages hochèrent la tête et Ichigo remarqua Wendy qui regardait l'océan avec un regard lointain, le shinigami se dirigea donc vers la jeune femme et demanda « Tu penses encore à Natsu et aux autres ? » Wendy hocha la tête et dit « Je pensait juste que Natsu-san, Lucy-san et les autres était là ils seraient joyeux, que Natsu-san serait en train de vomir, qu'Erza-san expliquerait un plan pour vaincre l'ennemie, que Lucy-san se préparerait pour le voyage et que Grey-san se baladerait en caleçon, cela m'a juste rendu nostalgique. » Ichigo posa alors une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et dit « Je sais que tu es encore traumatisé par ce qu'il c'est passé à Tenro mais je te jure que nous ne vivront plus jamais ça, que désormais nous serons toujours ensemble, après tout, nous sommes une équipe. »

"C'est vrai Ichigo-san, merci d'être présent pour moi." Dit Wendy en attrapant Ichigo dans une étreinte que le shinigami lui rendit, chacun profitant de la chaleur et du réconfort de l'autre

Après quelques minutes les deux se séparèrent et Ichigo senti soudainement le bateau bouger, il remarqua alors que le bateau commençait à quitter le port, le shinigami vit alors Ushio venir dans sa direction et dire « Je suis heureux que la légendaire équipe Souls Sky ait accepter de nous aidé. » Ichigo répondit et se grattant l'arrière de la tête « Ce n'est rien et nous ne sommes pas aussi légendaires. » le prince secoua la tête et dit « Si, d'après les histoires que j'ai entendus vous avez tenu tête au dragon de l'apocalypse Acnologia, vous avez vaincu l'une des guildes les plus puissantes d'Ishgar, Grimoire Heart et vous avez montré un potentiel magique surpuissant, tout cela fait que votre groupe est déjà connu à travers tout le continent. » Ichigo fut surpris qu'il soit si connus et répondit « Ha, je ne savais pas que nous étions connus à ce point. » Ushio hocha la tête et dit « Vous devriez vous reposer car le voyage va être long. » le shinigami hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bord du navire avant de s'asseoir et d'entré dans son monde intérieur.

En arrivant dans son monde, Ichigo remarqua Shiro et Ossan se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre et remarqua également un carreau brisé devant eux, au centre de la fissure se trouvait un morceau de terre avec une fleur mourante plantée en son centre, Ossan s'avança et dit _« Ichigo, tu as dit vouloir apprendre les techniques de soin, sache qu'il en existe trois en dehors des techniques spécifiques ou de la régénération de Hollow. »_ puis dit en regardant la fleur _« la première que tu connais est le Kaido qui est utilisé par les shinigamis, la seconde est la transmission de régénération qui est utiliser par les Hollow et qui permet de donner un fragment de son pouvoir de régénération par le biais du Reiatsu et la troisième est le Blut Vene curatif, une technique qui a été utiliser par le Vandenreich pendant la guerre. »_ le shinigami hocha la tête et demanda « D'accord mais pourquoi il y a une fleur ici ? »

 _« C'est très simple Ichigo, pour t'entraîner avec ces techniques, tu devras soigner cette fleur avec tes pouvoirs, quand tu arriveras sans difficulté à soigner cette plante, alors tu auras pleinement maîtrisé les pouvoirs spirituels liés au soin. »_ Ichigo dit alors « En gros je vais tout mon entraînement à soigner une fleur. » Shiro rigola et dit **« Hé oui roi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tout le temps de paraître ridicule en tentant de soigner cette plante. »** avant de se mettre à rire tandis que le shinigami s'énerva rapidement, maintenant Ichigo en avait la certitude, ce voyage allait être très long et sera très pénible pour lui avec Shiro se moquant de lui.

 **Bonjour à tous, nouveau chapitre introduisant plus en détail l'arc, les méchants et l'antagoniste de ce nouvel arc, le prochain chapitre montera l'arrivée d'Ichigo et de son groupe au pays de Nirami et le début de la traque des Aspect de la Mort et du mystérieux Arrancar.**


	28. Chapitre 27 : Les Aspects de la mort

**Chapitre 27 : Les aspect de la mort :**

 **Deux jours après le départ de Fiore, lieu inconnu :**

Alors qu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait au sol, la première chose que remarqua le shinigami en se levant était la nuit noire et le fait qu'il se trouve sur un chemin de montagne, en regardant autour de lui, Ichigo vit plusieurs montagnes l'entourant, le shinigami en déduit qu'il devait se trouver au milieu d'une chaîne de montagnes, seulement après quelques secondes son attention fut attiré par des bruits d'explosion venant du centre de la chaîne de montagnes, Ichigo décida alors de se rendre à la source du bruit mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il se sentait de plus en plus essoufflé, comme si son énergie était drainée de son corps, cependant Ichigo parvint à franchir le chemin.

Une fois arriver au bout, le shinigami vit une sorte de plaine se trouvant entre les montagnes qui étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse brume semblant être composé de poussière, la fatigue fit soudainement tombé Ichigo à genoux tandis qu'il regardait la poussière se dissiper, c'est alors qu'il vit une vision troublante, au centre de la clairière se trouve une autre version d'Ichigo, seulement ce clone semble différent, il possède une peau blanche avec des tatouages noirs sur le torse, ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs et ses yeux sont identiques à ses yeux de Hollow, un trou est également présent dans son torse, le shinigami remarqua également du sang dans la main de son clone et après quelques secondes Ichigo tourna son regard vers l'objet que fixait son double et vit une ombre massive, seulement l'ombre semblait blesser et apeurer.

Finalement, après un certain temps d'observation, Ichigo senti plusieurs énergies dont celle de Wendy venir dans sa direction, c'est alors que l'ombre regarda dans sa direction et commença à prendre la fuite, le shinigami vit alors son double tombé également à genoux, visiblement épuiser, après quelques minutes Ichigo son clone lever sa main ensanglanter vers son visage tandis qu'une aura bleue commençait à l'entourer, l'instant suivant l'aura entoura complètement la plaine et se transforma en un immense pilier d'énergie bleue qui aveugla le shinigami, seulement après quelques secondes, Ichigo remarqua une forme dans le pilier d'énergie qui était étrangement similaire à celle d'un dragon, en une seconde, la forme s'écrasa au sol tandis que l'énergie commença à se dissiper, laissant place à nouveau à de la poussière.

"Ichigo-san..." Dit une voix derrière le shinigami

Ichigo reconnut la voix comme celle de Wendy, seulement au moment où il se tourna, le shinigami vit la jeune femme mais son apparence semblait très différente, les cheveux de Wendy étaient identiques à sa Dragon-force, des plumes sont présente dans ses cheveux, elle porte une tenue blanche avec des lignes dorées et avec des motifs de plume au niveau du col mais le détail qui frappa le plus Ichigo était les trois paires d'ailes dans le dos de Wendy et une auréole au-dessus de sa tête, seulement le shinigami fut choqué quand il sentit du Reiatsu venant d'elle, un Reiatsu similaire au Fullbring, après quelques instants, une voix murmura « Ichigo... », le shinigami reconnut la voix comme celle de Wendy mais trouva quelque chose d'étrange en voyant la jeune femme rester immobile, après quelques secondes la voix se fit de nouveau entendre, c'est alors qu'Ichigo vit une lumière s'abattre sur lui.

"ICHIGO !" Hurla Wendy

Les yeux du shinigami s'ouvrir brusquement tandis qu'il se releva tout en haletant, c'est alors qu'Ichigo remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une voiture magique, le shinigami remarqua également Lylinette, Ulquiorra et Wendy qui le regardait, la jeune femme semblant inquiète, c'est alors que la respiration d'Ichigo devint stable et en regardant autour de lui, Ichigo vit que Stark semblait endormi, puis la voix de Wendy attira son attention en demandant « Tu vas bien Ichigo-san ? » le shinigami répondit en essayant de comprendre la situation « Oui, enfin je crois. », Lylinette compris alors l'état d'Ichigo et dit « Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que tu es endormie et que tu semblais en plein cauchemar à répéter le nom de Wendy. » Ulquiorra demanda « Comment à tu compris ce genre de situation ? » la petite Arrancar prit un air sombre et désigna Stark en répondant « C'est déjà arriver à Stark par le passé, je l'ai déjà vu se réveiller après des cauchemars où il murmurait mon nom, à chaque fois il était désorienté et ne comprenait plus si il était dans un rêve ou dans la réalité, avec le temps j'ai fini par pouvoir reconnaître facilement ce genre de chose. »

"C'est... impressionnant." Dit Ulquiorra avec un ton neutre

C'est alors que le prince entra dans la voiture et dit « Nous sommes arrivé au palais royal, nous allons rencontrer le roi qui vous expliquera la situation plus en détails. » Ichigo et les autres hochèrent la tête tandis que Lylinette enfonça sa main dans la gorge de Stark pour le réveiller, seulement le shinigami attrapa la main de Wendy et dit « Wendy, il faudrait que je te parle. » la jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture, Ichigo suivi quelques instants après et découvrit un magnifique château rappelant au shinigami les grands châteaux européens, le bâtiment est blanc et orné de décoration de couleur azur et doré avec un toit de couleur argentée, puis Ichigo et Wendy s'éloignèrent du groupe et après avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres la jeune femme demanda « De quoi voulais-tu me parler Ichigo-san ? » le shinigami soupira et dit « J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu une sorte de vision, je ne sais pas trop si c'est normal mais dans mon rêve ton apparence était différente, comme si ta Dragon-force avait évolué. »

"Tu es sur Ichigo-san ?" Demanda Wendy

Ichigo eut un sourire et répondit « Oui, cette forme te rendait plus belle. » cela fit rougir la jeune femme qui répondit « Merci Ichigo-san. » puis les deux se regardèrent, les cœurs de chacun se mettant à battre à vive allure, Ichigo et Wendy commencèrent à se rapprocher instinctivement, ne pensant à rien d'autre que la personne en face d'eux, les deux s'approchèrent de plus en plus quand soudainement, alors que leurs lèvres allaient être scellées, une voix demanda « Vous faites quoi ? » Ichigo et Wendy s'éloignèrent rapidement, leurs deux visages étant rouges tandis qu'ils virent Lylinette les regarder innocemment, le shinigami comprit que la connaissance en amour de Lylinette était plus que limité et décida de répondre « On ne faisait rien, on discutait. » l'Arrancar comprit qu'Ichigo mentait mais hocha la tête avant de partir en disant « Venez, le roi va nous recevoir. »

De son côté, Wendy regarda Ichigo suivre Lylinette avec un sentiment de tristesse la parcourant, la jeune femme regarda le shinigami et pensa _« Est-ce qu'il m'aime, est-ce qu'il me repousserait si je lui disais mes sentiments. »_ cependant la voix d'Ichigo attira son attention en demandant « Wendy, tu viens ? » Wendy hocha la tête et regarda le duo, la jeune femme pensa alors tout en rejoignant les deux _« Je ne dois pas me préoccuper de ça pour le moment, nous avons une mission à terminer et Ichigo-san compte sur moi. »_ Lylinette dit alors « Allons-y ! » avant de partir vers la salle du trône en étant suivi par Ichigo et Wendy.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, salle du trône :**

Alors que le trio entra dans la salle du trône, le shinigami remarqua que tous les mages les attendaient, après quelques secondes d'un silence particulièrement gênant, Ichigo se dirigea vers le trône ou il vit le roi, un homme âgé avec de longs cheveux blancs et une longue barbe également blanche ainsi qu'avec des yeux bleus, portant une grande tenu blanche et noir avec des traits dorés ainsi que plusieurs motifs de couleur rouge, le shinigami s'inclina alors et dit « Nous sommes les mages envoyés par le royaume de Fiore afin de vous aider à contrer les Aspect de la mort. » le roi se leva de son trône et dit « Avant toute chose je me dois de me présenter, je suis Tenmei Nirami, roi du royaume de Nirami et je vous remercie de votre présence, mage de Fiore. » puis le roi se rassit et dit « Cependant la situation est catastrophique. »

"Le roi de Fiore nous a résumé la situation avec les Aspect de la mort." Dit Jura

Tenmei soupira et dit « Je vois, dans ce cas je vais vous expliquer une chose, ce groupe ne cherche pas à obtenir le pays ou à vaincre les mages, ils attaquent très souvent les civils et font à chaque fois un maximum de victime, nous sommes débordés car ils semblent capables de se déplacer très rapidement et pouvoir attaquer des points très éloigner en très peu de temps, à chaque fois que l'armée c'est rendu sur les lieux des attaques, c'était des massacres, les soldats ont trouvé à chaque fois des dizaines, voir des centaines de cadavres, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ce groupe. » la plupart des mages furent choqués d'entendre cela tandis que certain comme Ulquiorra ou Stark parvenait à rester calme, seulement pour Ichigo, ce fut une profonde colère qui l'anima.

"Nous protégerons votre pays, je sais que l'humanité n'est pas parfaite mais faire ce genre de chose n'est pas possible pour les êtres humains, ce sont des démons et nous les arrêteront, j'en fait le serment." Dit le shinigami en serrant les poings

Le roi décida de parler mais soudainement, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et le groupe vit un homme portant une armure de chevalier, visiblement essouffler et avec un visage paniqué se tenir contre l'une des portes, après quelques secondes l'homme dit « Mon roi, c'est terrible, les Aspects de la mort ont lancé une autre attaque sur un village de montagne se trouvant à l'ouest d'ici. » cela alerta tout le monde et Tenmai demanda « Ou a lieu l'attaque ? » le garde répondit « l'attaque se déroule dans les montagnes du crépuscule. » le roi dit alors avec un ton désespérer « C'est à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici, personne n'y arrivera à temps. » Ichigo lança alors un regard à Stark et Ulquiorra qui hochèrent la tête, le shinigami se tourna alors vers Tenmei et dit « Nous allons défendre ce village. »

"Ichigo-dono, vous êtes sur de pouvoir rejoindre le village à temps ?" Demanda Jura de manière incrédule

Ichigo se dirigea vers la sortie en disant « Oui, nous y arriverons. » tandis que les deux Espadas suivirent le shinigami, Lylinette demanda « Vous aller où ? » Stark répondit alors « Lylinette, reste avec le groupe. » l'Arrancar vit alors une nouvelle détermination dans les yeux de l'Espada, elle y vit la volonté de protéger les autres et avant qu'elle ne puisse agir, le trio avait quitté la salle, laissant un groupe de mage stupéfait, Lylinette sentit alors qu'ils étaient déjà parti et se tourna vers Wendy avant de dire « Nous devons les suivre. » la jeune femme hocha la tête et le reste du groupe suivi la jeune Arrancar vers le lieu du premier affrontement entre le groupe de Fiore et les Aspect de la mort.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, village de montagne :**

Alors qu'Ichigo, Stark et Ulquiorra arrivèrent au village mentionné par le garde, ils virent les villageois s'enfuir, en regardant autour d'eux, le trio vit des maisons enflammées et d'autres en ruine, puis le shinigami vit une chose au bout de la rue dans laquelle ils étaient arrivé, deux hommes étranges se trouvant devant une femme à terre qui semble tenir quelque chose, le premier homme semblait assez grand, ayant des cheveux rouges en pique et portant un grande veste bleue ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et tenant un katana, l'autre homme semblait légèrement plus petit, possédant de longs cheveux noirs et portant une tenue ressemblant fortement à une armure de samouraï, seulement en regardant de plus près, Ichigo vit que la femme à terre portait un enfant et que le premier homme allait la tuer.

Le shinigami fonça alors sur les deux en utilisant son Blut Artere et frappa celui qui tenait le katana avant de l'envoyer s'écraser dans les ruines d'une maison un peu plus loin, cette action surprit l'autre homme qui tenta de dégainer un katana mais Ichigo le pris de vitesse et frappa l'homme au torse, envoyant l'être au sol tout en brisant son armure, le shinigami se tourna vers la femme qui tremblait de peur et lui dit « Partez ! », la villageoise se leva et partie en courant tandis que Stark et Ulquiorra arrivèrent à côté d'Ichigo, Stark demanda alors « Que s'est-il passé ? » le shinigami répondit en pointant l'homme au sol « Cet homme et un complice allait tuer une femme. » Ulquiorra regarda l'homme et dit « Ce doit sans doute être un membre des Aspect. » les deux autres hochèrent la tête quand ils virent l'autre homme sortir des débris, il dit alors en un peu de sang au niveau de ses lèvres « Je sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous êtes mort. »

Tandis que les trois regardèrent l'homme, son partenaire en profita pour se relever et dit « Voyons Kagari, fait preuve de plus de sérieux. » Kagari regarda l'homme avec une légère crainte et dit « D'accord Nero, mais ils doivent mourir, les ordres étaient de tuer quiconque se met en travers de notre chemin et de raser ce village. » Nero soupira et dit « Je sais, mais ce sont des adversaires, traites les avec dignité. » Kagari attrapa son katana et se jeta sur Ichigo en disant « Tu vas voir si je les traites avec dignité. » le shinigami dégaina son Zanpakuto et bloqua le coup tandis que Stark se mit face à Nero et dit en dégainant son Zanpakuto « Ton camarade est vraiment bruyant. » le mage s'inclina légèrement avant de dire « Je sais mais il a toujours été comme ça, cependant j'espère que tu sera un bon adversaire. »

Stark hocha la tête avant de foncer sur son adversaire en attaquant, Nero para l'attaque puis les deux combattants s'engagèrent dans un féroce duel à l'épée, après plusieurs secondes Stark parvins à entailler l'épaule de son adversaire qui s'éloigna alors en disant « Tu est un très bon épéiste. » l'Espada répondit alors « Je te retourne le compliment. » puis Nero tandis sa main vers Stark et tira une boule de feu rouge vers l'Espada qui dévia facilement l'attaque, seulement pour voir Nero foncé vers lui en abattant sa lame que Stark parvint à stopper de justesse avant d'attaquer Nero, le mage encaissa l'attaque de l'Espada et recula légèrement puis il attaque Stark avec sa lame et deux s'engagèrent de nouveau dans un duel d'épéiste.

D'un autre côté, Ichigo frappa Kagari et le repoussa, le mage fonça alors de nouveau sur le shinigami pour l'attaquer mais Ichigo parvint à bloquer l'attaque avant d'utiliser la seconde lame de son Zanpakuto pour attaquer Kagari, le mage ne parvint pas à éviter l'attaque et se retrouva rapidement au sol avec une entaille au niveau du torse, quand Kagari se releva, il plaça une main sur sa lame et dit « J'en ai assez, je vais en finir rapidement avec toi. » Nera remarqua cela et hurla tout en bloquant une attaque de Stark « KAGARI, NE FAIT PAS ÇA ! » seulement le mage n'écouta pas et hurla « DÉTRUIT, IKARI NO KEN ! » tandis que sa lame fut envelopper par une aura rouge, Ichigo fut choqué de voir ça et demanda à Ossan « Est-ce que c'est... » le Zanpakuto répondit avant même que le shinigami ne puisse finir sa question _« Oui, c'est un Zanpakuto mais il semble étrange que des mages en possèdent et surtout, le Zanpakuto semble ne pas être conscient. »_ Ichigo hocha intérieurement la tête en regardant Kagari.

Quand la lueur rouge se dissipa, la lame apparue différente, passant d'une lame de Katana à un espadon avec une lame de couleur dorée, seulement Ichigo remarqua également une sorte de jauge au centre de la lame avec des cristaux rouges sur les côtés de la jauge, Kagari regarda Ichigo et dit « Maintenant c'est partie. » puis se jeta sur le shinigami en abattant sa lame, le shinigami bloqua facilement la lame et repoussa le mage, Kagari grogna puis se mit à concentré sa magie dans sa lame, Ichigo vit alors la jauge se remplir d'une énergie rouge, après quelques secondes le mage abattit sa lame au sol et une vague d'énergie magique se dirigea vers le shinigami, Ichigo se contenta simplement de parer l'énergie et de l'envoyez dans une maison proche.

"Comment tu as fait pour dévier mon attaque ?" Demanda Kagari avec colère

Ichigo soupira et dit « C'est simple, ton attaque manquait de conviction. » le mage commença à grincer des dents puis Kagari plaça son Zanpakuto dans le sol et concentra son énergie, cela mis en alerte Ichigo et Ulquiorra, seulement au moment où le mage s'apprêtait à parler, le trio vit Nero donner un violent coup dans la nuque de Kagari, l'assommant sur le coup, Nero se tourna alors vers le trio et dit « Je suis désoler pour le comportement de Kagari, il est trop impulsif. » Ichigo répondit « Ce n'est rien, j'avais le même comportement quelques années avant. » le mage hocha la tête et demanda « Je suppose que vous êtes là pour nous arrêter ? » Stark répondit « En effet. » Nero soupira et dit « Je vois, il était temps qu'un groupe comme le vôtre apparaisse. » Ulquiorra demanda alors « Que veux-tu dire ? » le mage secoua la tête et répondit « Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer mais j'espère que vous parviendrez à nous arrêtés. »

"J'en fais la promesse, nous vous arrêterons." Dit Ichigo

Nero eut un sourire, puis il ramassa le Zanpakuto de Kagari qui était retourné à un état sceller et se mis à partir vers la sortie du village, seulement après quelques secondes le mage se tourna vers le trio et dit « Je vais vous donner une information puisque vous sembler être capable de l'arrêter, le nom de notre chef est Arturo Plateado, il est très puissant mais il est également corrompu par quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais j'espère que vous serez capable de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse finir ses plans. » avant de continuer de marcher, laissant le trio comprendre l'information, alors qu'Ichigo et Ulquiorra analysaient cette information, Stark fut choquer d'entendre un nom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

"Je connais ce nom." Dit Stark avec un air sérieux

Le shinigami regarda son ami et demanda « Comment ça ? » Stark soupira et dit « C'était le nom d'un autre Arrancar naturel que j'ai rencontré bien avant la naissance de Lylinette, c'était un être mauvais qui méprisait les faibles et était toujours en quête de puissance, seulement un jour nous nous sommes affronté et il a perdu, dès lors il a cherché un moyen de me vaincre et a disparu, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui et maintenant je comprends pourquoi. » Ichigo regarda Stark et dit « En gros le chef des Aspect est un Arrancar qui méprise les faibles et le groupe possède au moins un membre qui a un Zanpakuto, bien que je pense que Nero en est un aussi, dans ce cas cela risque d'être bien plus complexe que prévu. »

Stark et Ulquiorra hochèrent la tête, le shinigami dit alors « Dans ce cas rejoignons les autres et allons les prévenir de la situation. » puis le trio se dirigea vers l'entrée du village, seulement en arrivant devant, le trio vit la plupart des villageois, semblant clairement les attendre, un homme plus âgé qui semble être le chef du village s'avança et demanda « Excusez-moi, vous êtes ceux qui ont repoussé les Aspect de la mort ? » Ichigo hocha la tête et le chef dit alors en s'inclinant « Merci, merci d'avoir sauvé notre village, vous êtes des héros. » le shinigami fut gêné de voir les villageois s'incliner devant lui et dit « Ce n'est rien, nous sommes là pour les arrêter et nous réussirons. » le chef s'inclina de nouveau tandis que le trio quitta le village pour se diriger vers leurs amis.

 **Deux heures plus tard, chemin forestier :**

Après deux heures de marche durant lesquelles le trio en profita pour discuter de la situation et de trouver un plan d'attaque afin d'arrêter Arturo, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière ou ils virent le reste de leur groupe ainsi qu'un groupe de bandits, battus et ligotés, Wendy fut la première à remarquer le trio et se dirigea vers en demandant « Ichigo-san, Stark-san, Ulquiorra-san, vous n'avez rien ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Nous allons bien Wendy. » la jeune femme hocha la tête et Ichigo demanda en pointant les bandits « Qui sont ces gens ? » Jura répondit alors en s'approchant « C'était des bandits, après votre départ nous sommes parti avec vos deux amies vers le village et nous avons été attaqué par les bandits dans cette clairière, le temps que l'on finisse de s'occuper d'eux vous arriviez. »

"Alors, vous êtes parvenu à stopper les Aspects au village ?" Demanda Jura

Ichigo hocha la tête et dit « Oui, nous avons rencontré deux des Aspects au village, l'un était vraiment nerveux et violent tandis que l'autre était plus calme, d'ailleurs il nous à donner le nom du chef des Aspect, leur chef serait un homme appeler Arturo Plateado. » le mage de Lamia Scale hocha la tête puis Kagura approcha Ichigo et demanda « À quel point sont-ils puissants ? » le shinigami regarda la jeune épéiste et répondit « Pour le moment je ne peut pas dire pour tous les Aspects mais ceux que nous avons rencontrés sont vraiment puissant, le plus calme des deux semble plus puissant que Jura tandis que l'autre aurait au moins ton niveau, cependant pour leur chef, c'est une autre histoire. »

"Que veux-tu dire Ichigo-san ?" Demanda Wendy

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ichigo répondit « Leur chef est un arrancar naturel, il est donc extrêmement puissant, je dirais que si l'un d'entre vous devait le croisé, il devrait fuir sans chercher à combattre, ce genre d'adversaire est trop dangereux pour n'importe quel mage. » cela choqua les autres mages présents, si ils imaginaient que le chef des Aspect serait aussi puissant, puis Jura demanda « Alors comment allons nous faire pour vaincre leur chef ? » le shinigami soupira et répondit « Stark où moi-même sommes capable de le vaincre mais le combat sera très dur. » les mages hochèrent la tête puis soudainement Kagura sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et dit « Au fait, le roi a mentionné après votre départ qu'il y avait des activités étranges près d'un endroit appeler le sanctuaire du soleil qui se trouvera plus au sud du pays. » Ichigo dit alors « Dans ce cas allons-y. » et le groupe commença à partir vers le sanctuaire dans l'espoir d'y découvrir des indices sur les Aspects afin de pouvoir mettre fin au chaos qu'ils ont créé.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre après un mois d'absence et qui marque le premier affrontement entre les mages et les Aspects de la mort ainsi que la révélation de l'identité de l'Arrancar.**


	29. Chapitre 28 : Sanctuaire du Soleil

**Chapitre 28 : Sanctuaire du soleil :**

 **Quelques heures après le combat contre les deux Aspects, chemin forestier :**

Alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers le sanctuaire du soleil, Ichigo profita du voyage pour discuter avec Stark et Ulquiorra de leur rencontre avec Nero et Kagari, le trio pensa à un moyen de trouver la base du groupe et de les vaincre avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de victimes, cependant cette attitude du trio commença à inquiéter Wendy et Lylinette qui tentèrent d'obtenir des informations sur la rencontre entre les trois et les Aspects mais ce fut un échec, les deux décidèrent donc de confronter le trio une fois arrivé au sanctuaire afin de comprendre la situation, cela créa une sorte de tension au sein du groupe, une tension qui ne passa pas inaperçu des autres mages qui prirent la décision d'attendre que le trio parle de la rencontre afin d'éviter de créer des tensions supplémentaires au sein du groupe.

Finalement, après un certain temps de marche, le groupe aperçut un village au bout du chemin, Ichigo dit alors au groupe « Se doit être le sanctuaire. » puis se dirigea vers le village, le groupe suivit le shinigami et rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village, le groupe remarqua aussi un temple de l'autre côté du village, après quelques secondes, le groupe vit un villageois se diriger vers eux en demandant « Qui êtes-vous ? » Jura s'avança et répondit « Je suis Jura Neekis et nous sommes des mages de Fiore venu pour une mission spéciale. » l'homme hocha la tête et dit « Je sais pas ce que vous êtes venu chercher ici mais vous venez de rater les gardiens, ils viennent de partir dans la forêt à l'Est pour chasser des mages noirs. » Jura hocha la tête et demanda « Cela vous dérange si nous visitons le sanctuaire et le temple ? » le villageois regarda le sanctuaire et répondit « Normalement ce serait aux gardiens d'en décider mais vous ne sembler pas hostiles alors vous pouvez, tant que vous ne causer aucun souci. »

Jura et les autres hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le sanctuaire, durant le trajet, Ichigo remarqua que les villageois les regardaient avec curiosité mais le shinigami décida d'ignorer cela et continua son chemin, après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe arriva devant le temple et remarquèrent la grandeur du bâtiment ressemblant à un temple traditionnel Japonais, finalement, après un petit moment de contemplation, Ichigo décida d'entré dans le temple, le shinigami fut accueilli par une vue unique, les murs du temple était recouverte de fresques représentants des dragons et des humains ainsi que des scène montrant des dragons et des humains en tant qu'amis ou d'autre montrant des bataille entre des dragons et des humains.

"Je vais voir un truc." Dit Ichigo en regardant ses amis entrant dans le temple

Le shinigami s'enfonça dans le temple et contempla les fresques montrant beaucoup de bataille qui ont opposé les humains aux dragons, Ossan dit alors dans son esprit _« Ce doit sans doute être l'histoire des Dragonslayers. »_ Ichigo répondit intérieurement « Je suppose. » puis vit une fresque ou un dragon similaire à Acnologia se trouvait au-dessus de plusieurs cadavres de dragons, Ichigo murmura alors « Alors cette chose n'a pas hésité à tuer ses propres camarades. » et continua à regarder les fresques présentes aux murs du temple, seulement après quelques minutes, une fresque attira l'attention du shinigami, la fresque montrait un groupe de dragons et d'humain se faisant face tandis qu'un grand dragon majestueux se tenant devant son groupe, cependant ce qui attira l'attention d'Ichigo était une femme se tenant devant le groupe d'humains et ayant ses mains posées sur l'une des griffes du dragon, la femme portait un manteau blanc et une tenue noire et avait de longs cheveux rouges.

Ichigo fut surpris se demanda « Est-ce que c'est... Erza ? » puis le shinigami regarda autour de lui et compris d'un simple regard que le temple semblait avoir quelques siècles, ce serait donc impossible qu'Erza puisse être sur cette fresque, seulement après quelques secondes, une voix attira l'attention d'Ichigo en demanda « Tout vas bien Ichigo-san ? » le shinigami se retourna et vit Wendy et Lylinette, Ichigo répondit simplement « Oui, je vais bien. » alors qu'un silence commençait à s'installer, Wendy demanda « Ichigo-san, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? » le shinigami fut surpris et demanda « Que veux-tu dire ? » la jeune femme répondit « On sait très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au village, depuis que vous êtes revenu de la confrontation vous agissez bizarrement toi, Stark-san et Ulquiorra-san, on est une équipe, vous n'avez à tout garder pour vous-même. »

"Désoler." Répondit Ichigo en détournant les yeux

Puis le shinigami regarda Lylinette et demanda « Lylinette, est-ce que Stark t'a déjà parlé d'un certain Arturo Plateado ? » le visage de l'Arrancar se décomposa et elle hocha la tête, Ichigo dit alors « J'ai dis il y a quelques heures que le chef est un Arrancar Naturel, c'est Arturo l'Arrancar qui est à la tête des Aspect mais ce n'est pas tout, un membre des Aspect à un Zanpakuto et je soupçonne qu'un deuxième membre est aussi un Zanpakuto. » Lylinette dit alors « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un être comme lui soit ici, d'après ce que Stark m'a dit, Arturo et très puissant et le fait qu'il y est un utilisateur de Zanpakuto complique les choses. » le shinigami hocha la tête et vit Stark venir dans leur direction, l'Espada dit en arrivant « Venez, Jura à proposé que l'on aille chercher les gardiens. » les trois hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du temple.

Une fois arriver, le groupe vit Jura parler aux autres, le mage se tourna vers le groupe et dit « Nous devrions nous séparer en équipes afin de trouver plus facilement les gardiens. » Ichigo hocha la tête et dit « Je suppose que vous avez déjà réparti les groupes. » Jura hocha la tête et dit « En effet, le premier, le premier groupe sera composé d'Ichigo-dono, d'Ichiya-dono et de moi-même, le deuxième sera composé de Stark-dono, de Lylinette-dono, des trimens et de l'équipe de Lamia Scale, la troisième équipe sera composé d'Ulquiorra-dono, de Wendy-dono et de l'équipe Mermaid Heels. »le shinigami hocha la tête et les groupes partirent dans différentes directions afin de trouver les gardiens et potentiellement trouver des indices sur les Aspects.

 **Une heure plus tard, groupe d'Ulquiorra :**

Alors qu'Ulquiorra, Wendy, Kagura et Millianna se dirigeaient vers une clairière, l'Espada avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver, Wendy s'approcha alors d'Ulquiorra et demanda « Toi aussi tu à un mauvais pressentiment Ulquiorra-san ? » l'Espada hocha la tête et regarda l'entrée de la clairière, après quelques secondes de marche, le groupe arriva dans la clairière, Ulquiorra senti alors deux présences et dit « Faisons attention, il y a deux personnes ici. » les trois femmes regardèrent autour d'elles puis une voix attira l'attention du groupe en disant « Je vois, votre est fort pour nous avoir trouvé aussi facilement. » puis un homme et une femme sortirent d'un buisson, la femme est plutôt petite et a de longs cheveux noirs et un visage pâle avec des tatouages rouges sur les joues, elle porte un kimono rouge et noir avec un long sabre sur son épaule, l'homme est grand et musclé et à des cheveux Bleus en pique, il porte un manteau noir et des vêtements simples.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Ulquiorra d'un ton neutre

La femme s'avança et répondit avec un sourire mauvais « Je m'appelle Yugira et voici mon partenaire Negira, nous sommes des Aspects de la Mort et vous allez mourir. » Ulquiorra dégaina son Zanpakuto et dit « Nous allons vous arrêter. » seulement Wendy s'avança et dit « Nous allons nous occuper de Negira, occupes-toi de Yugira Ulquiorra-san. » l'Espada hocha la tête vit Yugira foncé dans sa direction avec son sabre, une fois arrivé au contact, la mage abattit sa lame sur Ulquiorra, l'Espada bloqua facilement l'attaque avec son Zanpakuto avant de repousser Yugira et d'attaquer la mage qui parvint à bloquer difficilement l'attaque, Ulquiorra vit alors une distraction et utilisa sa main pour attaquer Yugira sur son flanc, transperçant la mage avec sa main, Yujira hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux, ses mains se dirigeant vers son flanc pour couvrir sa blessure, après quelques secondes la mage arracha un morceau de vêtements et recouvrit sa blessure avant de se relever et de dire « Ce n'est pas fini. »

De leur côté, alors que le trio observait Negira, Kagura imagina un plan et dit « Je vais l'empêcher de bouger, profitez-en pour l'attaquer. » Wendy et Millianna hochèrent la tête tandis que Kagura concentra sa magie au-dessus de l'homme, après quelques instants un cercle magique apparu au-dessus de Negira et le mage se retrouva cloué au sol, incapable de bouger, Millianna sortie alors des griffes de chat et courut vers Negira tandis que Wendy Hurla « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CÉLESTE ! » tout en tirant un hurlement vers l'homme, seulement Kagura vit Negira sourire et l'instant suivant la mage senti sa magie disparaître, Kagura hurla alors à son amie « ATTENTION ! » mais ce fut trop tard, le mage attrapa Millianna par le coup et la maintenue en l'air tout en l'étranglant, le mage tandis alors une main vers le hurlement et l'attaque disparue aussitôt, Negira ria en voyant les deux mages être choqué tandis que leur amie se débattait et dit en ricanant « C'est mon pouvoir, j'ai la capacité d'absorber toute forme de magie, si un mage m'attaque et que j'absorbe sa magie, il se retrouve vidé de son pouvoir, c'est un pouvoir merveilleux. »

"Maintenant il est temps d'en finir avec toi." Dit le mage en regardant Millianna

Kagura vit alors que le mage resserrait sa prise sur le cou de Millianna, étranglant la mage, elle essaya d'arrêter l'homme mais à peine après avoir fait un pas en avant, Kagura tomba au sol à cause du manque d'énergie, Wendy se trouvait dans la même situation, Negira ria en voyant les deux et dit « Vous êtes si pathétique, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, quand j'aurais tué votre amie, je vous- » cependant le mage ne put terminer sa phrase, le duo vit un être apparaître et frapper l'homme au ventre, repoussant le mage de plusieurs mètres, Negira lâcha alors Millianna qui fut attraper par l'homme, Wendy reconnu le shinigami et murmura « Ichigo-san... » Ichigo se retourna pour voir la jeune femme et se dirigea vers elle, une fois à côté des deux mages, Ichigo posa délicatement Millianna au sol et dit en regardant le mage tenté de se relever « Ne vous inquiéter pas, je m'occupe de lui. »

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'occuper de moi ?" Demanda Negira avant de rire

Ichigo ignora les paroles du mage et se dirigea vers lui, une fois arriver devant l'homme, le shinigami frappa violemment Negari au visage et l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre, le mage se releva et dit « Tu pense vraiment pouvoir me vaincre avec ce genre d'attaque, c'est pathétique. » Ichigo dit alors « Alors tu penses que c'était une attaque. » puis dégaina son Zanpakuto et concentra un peu de Reiatsu, après quelques secondes Ichigo répondit en tirant un Getsuga sans nom « Ceci est une attaque. », Negari parvint à éviter l'attaque de justesse mais fut envoyer au sol par le souffle de l'attaque, le mage vit alors l'immense tranchée laisser par l'attaque d'Ichigo, seulement après s'être relevé, Negari vit le regard de mort du shinigami et commença à avoir peur.

"Tu t'en es pris à mes camarades, tu vas le regretter." Dit Ichigo avec une colère immense

Avant que le mage ne puisse réagir, le shinigami utilisa le Sonido pour arriver instantanément devant l'homme et l'attaquer de nouveau, Negari concentra alors sa magie dans sa main et tira un hurlement à bout portant sur Ichigo, le shinigami reconnut l'attaque comme étant celle de Wendy et esquiva, le mage dit alors « Cela fait aussi partie de mes pouvoirs, je peux copier n'importe quelle magie que j'absorbe. » puis Negari dit alors en concentrant sa magie autour d'Ichigo « Voici un autre exemple. » le shinigami senti alors la gravité autour de lui devenir plus forte tandis que le mage ricanait, après quelques secondes Negari fut choquer de voir Ichigo sortir de la zone de gravité comme si elle ne l'affectait pas.

"Tu disais pouvoir absorber la magie, dans ce cas essaye d'encaisser ça." Dit le shinigami en chargeant un Cero

Negari vit cela et se mis en position de défense au moment où Ichigo tira son Cero, seulement, alors que le mage concentra son pouvoir, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas absorber l'attaque et n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, de son côté le shinigami observa son attaque emporter Negari dans la forêt avant d'exploser, Ichigo se tourna alors vers Wendy et demanda « Tout vas bien Wendy ? » la jeune femme hocha la tête et répondit « Oui, tu nous à sauvé Ichigo-san. » le shinigami se gratta l'arrière de la tête et dit « Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste senti la présence de ce mage et je suis venu vous aidez, ce n'est pas grand-chose. » seulement Kagura interrompit la discutions en disant « Pour toi ce n'est peut-être rien mais pour moi et Millianna cela représente beaucoup, tu nous à sauvé et nous avons une dette envers toi. » Ichigo regarda la mage et compris qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'elle ferait tout pour rembourser sa « dette ».

"Ichigo-dono." Dit une nouvelle voix

Le shinigami et les trois mages se tournèrent pour voir Jura et Ichiya venant dans leur direction, les deux virent alors la situation et Jura demanda à Kagura « Tout vas bien ? » la mage répondit « Oui, on était en mauvaise posture mais Ichigo nous à sauvé. » Ichiya dit alors « C'est pour cela que tu est soudainement partie tout à l'heure, men. » Ichigo soupira et hocha la tête, c'est alors qu'une explosion attira l'attention du groupe qui regarda lentement la poussière créer par l'impact se dissiper, après quelques secondes le groupe vit le second Aspect, lourdement blesser et haletante, un genou à terre avec un katana devant-elle, le groupe vit également Ulquiorra, marchant vers la femme tout en tenant son Zanpakuto dans sa main, la femme dit alors en se relevant « Tu est un monstre. »

"Si je suis un monstre, alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?" Demanda Ulquiorra d'un ton neutre

Yujira ne compris pas la question et demanda « Quoi ? », l'Espada soupira et répondit « Tu dis que je suis un monstre mais toi et ton camarades appartenez à un groupe qui commet des massacres et tue beaucoup de civil, vous êtes pire que la bassesse humaine, peut-être que de ton point de vue je suis un monstre mais alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes, vous les Aspects, car ceux qui sont considéré comme des monstres ce sont vous. » la mage voulut répondre mais un bruit attira l'attention de tous, en regardant vers la forêt, ils virent Negari revenir en boitant dans la clairière, le corps du mage était recouvert de blessures, Negari se tourna alors vers Ichigo et hurla « JE VAIS TE TUER ! » mais avant que personne ne puisse réagir, une explosion envoya le mage au sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Yujira en se dirigeant vers son camarade

Seulement quelques secondes après, une sphère vint frapper la mage au visage, l'envoyant également au sol, c'est alors qu'une voix dit « On vous à enfin attraper, Aspect. », alors que tous les mages virent un trio sortir des buissons, le shinigami reconnu Azuma, Meredy et Ultear, Ichigo s'approcha du trio et dit « Cela faisait longtemps. » la mage du temps demanda alors « Ichigo, que fais-tu ici ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « Je suis ici avec d'autres mages afin de détruire les Aspects. » Meredy observa cela et demanda « Ultear, tu connais cet homme ? » Ultear regarda la petite mage et répondit « Oui, c'est un mage de Fairy Tail qui était présent lors de la bataille de Tenro, c'est lui qui a vaincu Hades. » la jeune fille regarda Ichigo avec de grands yeux mais Azuma attira l'attention de tous en disant « Nous pourrons mettre les retrouvailles pour plus tard, pour le moment il faut que l'on arrête ces deux-là et qu'ont les interroges. »

"Je ne pense pas que cela se passera ainsi." Dit Yujira

C'est alors que tous les mages virent un cercle magique sous les deux mages, la seconde suivante un éclair de lumière entoura le duo et ils disparurent, Ichigo et Ulquiorra utilisèrent leurs sens mais ne parvinrent pas à sentir la présence du duo, le shinigami dit alors « Ils se sont échappé. », Azuma dit regardant l'endroit ou se trouvait les deux Aspects « Nous avons manqué de vigilance. » Ichigo hocha la tête puis senti l'équipe de Stark venir dans leur direction, après quelques secondes le troisième groupe arriva dans la clairière et Stark demanda « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Ulquiorra répondit simplement « Nous avons rencontré deux Aspects mais ils se sont enfuis. » l'Espada hocha la tête et remarqua le trio, Stark se tourna vers Ichigo et demanda « Est-ce que se sont... » le shinigami coupa l'Espada en répondant « Oui, ce sont eux. » puis il se tourna vers le trio et dit « Je suppose que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dires. » Ultear hocha la tête et dit « Oui, rentrons au village, nous y serons mieux pour parler. » puis le groupe se mit en direction du village.

 **Une heure plus tard, sanctuaire du soleil :**

Après être retourné au village, alors que le trio était entré dans le temple et qu'Ichigo allait les suivre, il senti une main sur son épaule, en se retournant, le shinigami vit Jura le regarder avec un air sérieux, le mage dit « Ichigo-dono, il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser. » Ichigo répondit « Quel est ta question. » Jura demanda alors « Est-ce que ce sont des mages de Grimoire Heart ? » le shinigami hocha la tête et demanda « Comment tu à déduis cela ? » Jura répondit « Quand nous étions dans la clairière, la jeune fille à appeler la femme Ultear, comme l'ancienne membre du conseil qui était une membre de Grimoire Heart, de plus Ultear a mentionné les événements de Tenro survenu un an avant, cela m'a fait pensé qu'ils devaient être des membres de Grimoire Heart. »

"Je vois... cependant Jura, je te rassure, ces trois-là ne sont pas de mauvaise personne, ils cherchent juste une nouvelle vie." Dit Ichigo en repensant aux événements de Tenro

Jura hocha la tête et regarda le shinigami entré dans le temple, de son côté, alors qu'Ichigo entra dans le bâtiment, il remarqua le regard inquiet d'Ultear et de Meredy, après quelques secondes la mage du temps demanda « Est-ce que Jura sait pour notre passé ? » le shinigami soupira et répondit « Oui, il a déduit que vous faisiez partie de Grimoire Heart mais je lui ai expliqué aussi que vous aviez changé et que vous ne vouliez plus qu'une vie tranquille. » Meredy se dirigea alors vers Ichigo et dit en s'inclinant « Merci. » le shinigami hocha la tête puis Ultear attira l'attention d'Ichigo en demandant « Alors comme ça vous êtes venu vaincre les Aspects ? » le shinigami répondit « Oui, nous sommes en mission officielle pour le roi de Fiore mais il n'y a pas que ça, il y a aussi une autre raison qui nous à poussé à accepter de détruire les Aspects. »

"Et quelle est cette raison ?" Demanda Azuma

Ichigo répondit « C'est aussi à cause de leur chef, je suppose que toi et Ultear avez compris que moi, Stark et Ulquiorra n'étions pas de ce monde. » le shinigami vit le duo hocher la tête et continua en disant « Hé bien le chef des Aspects est également un être venant d'un autre monde, en fait leur chef vient du même monde que Stark et Ulquiorra, le problème c'est qu'il est très puissant et qu'en dehors de Stark ou de moi-même, personne ne pourrait le vaincre à cause de son pouvoir. » Azuma regarda Ichigo et dit « Je vois... c'est un choix compréhensible. » puis le shinigami demanda « Au fait, comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? » Ultear répondit simplement « En fait après avoir quitté l'île de Tenro, nous avons dérivé pendant trois semaines, finalement nous sommes arrivé dans ce pays et nous avons décidé de chercher un endroit ou nous installé le temps d'être oublié, après un certain temps nous avons trouvé ce village, mais il était attaqué par les Aspects, nous les avons repoussés et nous avons pris le rôle de gardien du temple. »

"Je vois." Dit simplement Ichigo

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Ichigo eut une idée et dit « Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas avec nous chercher les Aspects. » Azuma demanda avec curiosité « Pourquoi nous ferions cela ? » le shinigami répondit « Vous passer beaucoup de temps à repousser les Aspects et vous semblez connaître le pays, avec votre aide, notre groupe pourrait trouver plus facilement les Aspects et nous pourrions les vaincre définitivement. » le trio prit un petit moment pour réfléchir et Ultear répondit en tendant une main à Ichigo « En fait nous connaissons l'emplacement de leur base mais nous ne sommes pas assez puissants pour pouvoir les arrêtés, nous acceptons de vous aider. » le shinigami serra la main de la mage et dit « Nous devrions prévenir les autres et nous préparer pour prendre d'assaut leur base. » les trois hochèrent la tête et le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie du temple.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le groupe vit les autres mages les attendre en discutant, Ichigo attira l'attention du groupe en disant « Nous savons ou se trouve les Aspects. » cela attira grandement l'attention des mages, après quelques secondes Ultear s'avança et dit « La base des Aspects se trouve dans une ville souterraine abandonnée du nom d'Agartha, l'entrée de la ville se trouve près du mont Grivoire, une montagne se trouva à l'Ouest d'ici. » Wendy demanda alors « Cela veut dire que l'on peut enfin mettre fin à leurs activités, Ichigo-san ? » le shinigami répondit « Oui, mais pour le moment profitons-en pour nous reposer, nous partirons demain vers leur base. » les mages hochèrent la tête puis se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du village afin de trouver un endroit ou dormir, Ichigo de son côté regarda le ciel et se demandant ce que le destin allait leur réserver car le shinigami le savait par instinct, la bataille qui allait arriver sera très dur pour eux.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre montrant le retour du trio de Grimoire Heart, le prochain chapitre introduira un nouveau personnage de Fairy Tail et la bataille finale entre les mages de Fiore et les Aspects de la mort.**


	30. Chapitre 29 : Assaut sur Agartha

**Chapitre 29 : Assaut sur Agartha :**

 **Le lendemain, chemin vers Agartha :**

Après qu'Ultear est révélé l'emplacement de la base des Aspects, Ichigo et son groupe sont retourné au village, une fois arriver, Wendy soigna les quelques blessures de Kagura et Millianna tandis que le reste du groupe commença à mettre en place un plan afin de prendre d'assaut la base des Aspects, après cela le groupe profita d'un bon repas préparé par les villageois et passa la nuit dans une maison prêter par le village, seulement Ichigo eut du mal à dormir, le shinigami passa une partie de la nuit à réfléchir sur son pressentiment en repensant au fait qu'Arturo ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de ce malaise qui ronge Ichigo, finalement, le lendemain matin, après avoir pris un petit déjeuner, le groupe parti en direction d'Agartha afin de mettre fin aux activités des Aspects.

Le groupe arriva dans une clairière après deux longues heures de marche, Ultear dit alors en regardant le groupe « Nous allons faire une petite pause ici. » les autres mages hochèrent la tête, la plupart des mages s'assirent afin de profiter de la pause tandis qu'Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Stark et Jura restèrent debout, après quelques secondes, Stark regarda Ichigo et demanda « Tu as bien dormi ? » le shinigami regarda l'Espada et répondit « Pas vraiment. » Stark demanda « Quelque chose te tracasse ? » Ichigo regarda le ciel et dit après quelques secondes « Je repensais à ce mauvais pressentiment que j'ai depuis le début de la mission, tu nous à dit qu'Arturo était moins fort que toi, seulement je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais ce mauvais pressentiment alors que j'ai vaincu des adversaires comme Aizen, j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il y a quelque chose d'autres derrière tout ça. »

"Tu as sans doute raison, seulement nous ne connaîtront la vérité qu'une fois que nous serons arrivé sur place." Dit l'Espada en baillant

Ichigo hocha la tête et regarda les autres mages discutés entre eux, cela lui rappela les moments passés avec les autres mages de Fairy Tail avant l'incident de Tenro, le trio remarqua un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du shinigami, après quelques secondes Ulquiorra voulu demandé quelque chose mais un cri attira l'attention des mages, Lylinette demanda alors en se relevant « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Wendy regarda autour d'elle et dit « On aurait dit le hurlement d'un enfant. » Ichigo regarda alors les deux Arrancars et le trio se concentra pour trouver la source du cri, très vite, le shinigami repéra une source de magie faible se trouvant au Sud de leur position, Ichigo se mit alors à courir en direction de la forêt à vive allure.

Durant sa course pour trouver la source, le shinigami commença à ressentir la peur venant de la source, puis Ichigo commença à entendre des pleurs et après quelques secondes, le shinigami trouva une petite fille avec de courts cheveux verts clairs avec un serre-tête en forme de croix et qui porte une tenue noire, la fille est recroqueviller contre un arbre en train de pleurer, seulement Ichigo remarqua également de nombreuses égratignures sur son corps et des loups venant dans la direction de la fille, le shinigami compris alors qu'elle avait été attaqué par ces loups et s'interposa alors entre les loups et la fille, les animaux grognèrent en regardant Ichigo, après quelques instants Shiro apparu à côté du shinigami et dit **« Nous devrions leur montrer qui est le roi. »** Ichigo soupira et répondit « Je suppose que tu à raison. » puis le shinigami éleva son Reiatsu, ce qui effraya les loups et les fit partir.

"Tout vas bien ?" Demanda Ichigo en se tournant vers la petite fille tandis que Shiro retourna dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo

La fille regarda le shinigami avec des yeux larmoyants avant de tenter de se relever, seulement elle tomba contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux, Ichigo prit alors le pouls de la fille et comprit qu'elle était tombée inconsciente, le shinigami eut une idée et concentra son Reiatsu dans ses mains, une lumière verte apparue alors et Ichigo utilisa ce pouvoir pour soigner les égratignures de l'enfant, après quelques minutes, le shinigami vit que les égratignures avaient disparu et dissipa son pouvoir, Shiro apparu alors et dit **« Tu devrais amener cette enfant aux autres. »** Ichigo regarda son Hollow et demanda « Tu sait donner des conseils autres que violent ? » un tic apparu sur le front de shiro puis le Hollow répondit avant de disparaître **« Bien sur que je suis capable de le faire, c'est juste que tu n'écoutes jamais. »**

"Peut-être..." Répondit le shinigami en soupirant puis prenant l'enfant dans ses bras

Puis Ichigo repartit vers les mages avec la fille, il ne fallut que peu de temps au shinigami pour rejoindre la clairière ou le groupe s'était établie et une fois arrivé, Wendy se précipita devant Ichigo et demanda « Tu as trouvé la source, Ichigo-san ? » puis la jeune femme vit l'enfant dans les bras d'Ichigo et dit « Ichigo-san , peux-tu poser cette enfant au sol, je vais la soigner. » cependant le shinigami secoua la tête et dit « J'ai déjà soigné une partie des égratignures de l'enfant. » Ichigo remarqua alors que les mages le regardaient avec surprise et dit « J'ai juste utilisé mon pouvoir d'une manière curative, c'est tout. » les mages hochèrent la tête et Jura demanda « Mais qu'allons-nous faire de cette enfant, on ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous, ce serait trop dangereux. »

"Il va falloir qu'une ou plusieurs personne accompagne cette enfant au village afin qu'elle soit en sécurité." Dit Ultear

les mages se regardèrent entre eux et soudainement, les Trimens avancèrent et Hibiki dit en se désignant lui et son groupe « Nous allons accompagner l'enfant et la protéger. » puis Millianna s'avança et dit « Je vais aller avec eux. » seulement pour Ichigo, il était clair que la mage était encore marqué par sa défaite face à l'Aspect qu'elle a affronté, le shinigami hocha alors la tête et confia la fille à Millianna, le petit groupe prit alors la direction du village tandis qu'Ichigo et les autres reprirent le chemin menant jusqu'à Agartha afin de stopper Arturo et les Aspect.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, environ d'Agartha :**

Après une longue marche, le groupe arriva dans une plaine, les mages virent alors des ruines anciennes se trouvant au centre de la plaine et allant vers une montagne, Ultear dit alors « Nous y sommes, la ville d'Agartha. » Jura regarda les ruines et demanda « C'est vraiment Agartha ? » la mage du temps hocha la tête et dit « Oui, cette ville ne paraît pas grande mais en réalité elle s'enfonce dans la montagne qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la plaine. » Jura et les autres mages hochèrent la tête tandis qu'Ichigo sentit plusieurs présences dans la montagne, le shinigami demanda alors « Il existe combien d'entrées pour la ville qui se trouve dans la montagne ? » Ultear prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et dit « Il me semble qu'il existe deux entrées, une entrée principale et une entrée secondaire. »

"Je vois, alors nous devrions nous diviser en deux groupes." Dit soudainement Jura

Cela surprit les autres mages tandis qu'Ichigo et les Arrancars pensaient à une stratégie similaire, Meredy demanda alors « Pourquoi nous devrions nous diviser ? » le mage regarda la jeune fille et répondit « C'est simple, les Aspect doivent s'attendre à ce que nous les attaquions et ils doivent penser pouvoir utiliser la deuxième entrée pour s'échapper, alors si un groupe utilise l'entrée principale et qu'un autre groupe utilise la deuxième entrée pour attaquer les Aspects, ils ne pourront plus fuir. » Ultear dit alors « C'est un plan mais il faut déterminer qui ira à la seconde entrée. » Ichigo regarda le groupe et dit « Ce qui est sur c'est que moi, Stark, Ulquiorra, Jura et Ichiya devront passer par l'entrée principale car les Aspects nous y attendent, il faudra donc envoyer un groupe plus discret. » Azuma dit alors « Je pense que notre groupe et Wendy devraient emprunter la deuxième entrée. » le shinigami regarda Wendy qui hocha la tête.

"Je viens avec vous aussi." Dit Kagura en avançant vers le groupe

Wendy regarda la jeune mage et demanda « Tu est sur ? », Kagura hocha la tête et dit « Oui, je ne pense pas pouvoir aider les autres après ma défaite contre l'Aspect qui nous à attaquer, alors ce sera mieux si je vous accompagne. » la jeune femme hocha la tête puis le groupe regarda les autres mages avant de dire « Nous nous retrouveront à l'intérieur d'Agartha. » Ichigo hocha la tête et regarda le groupe partir vers les ruines pour se diriger vers l'entrée secondaire puis le shinigami dit aux autres « Allons-y. » les mages hochèrent la tête et suivirent le shinigami vers l'entrée d'Agartha.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, porte de la montagne :**

La traverser des ruines s'effectua sans problème, les mages observèrent durant le trajet la beauté perdue de cette civilisation éteinte et oublié, puis, une fois arrivé devant la porte, Ichigo fit signe aux autres et dit « Nous allons attirer leur attention pour permettre à Wendy et aux autres d'atteindre l'autre porte pour les bloquer, préparer vous car les prochains combats seront cruciaux pour les autres. » les mages hochèrent la tête tandis qu'Ichigo observa la porte massive, Shiro dit alors dans son esprit **« Tu devrais enfoncer la porte, ça attirera leur attention. »** le shinigami hocha intérieurement la tête et attrapa son Zanpakuto puis chargea son Reiatsu avant de lancer un petit Getsuga Tensho sur la porte.

L'Attaque détruisit instantanément la porte, puis, une fois le souffle de l'attaque retombé, Jura demanda « Était-ce réellement nécessaire de faire ça ? » Ichigo regarda Jura et répondit « Non mais avec ça normalement les Aspects devraient être concentré sur nous et ne pas sentir la présence de Wendy et des autres. » le mage dit alors simplement « Je vois. » et le shinigami entra dans la montagne tandis que les autres le suivirent, le groupe fut alors surpris de voir une ville plus grande que les ruines se trouvant à l'extérieur, la montagne semblait avoir été entièrement creusé pour y installer cet endroit, une fois l'étonnement passé, le groupe commença à chercher les Aspects et leur chef Arturo.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, le groupe arriva devant une sorte de temple, Ulquiorra dit alors « Je ressens la présence des Aspects dans ce bâtiment. » Stark se tourna vers Ichigo et dit « On dirait que c'est le début de la bataille final. » le shinigami hocha la tête et dit simplement « Entrons. » avant de se diriger vers le temple avec les autres mages, une fois à l'intérieur, le groupe se retrouva dans une grande salle, au centre se trouve une statue en partie détruite tandis que des gravats se trouvent sur le sol, alors que les mages observèrent cela, Jura et les autres furent surpris de voir Stark dégainé son katana et dire « Je sais que tu est là, sors de ta cachette. » Ichigo et Ulquiorra furent surpris de voir Nero sortir des tas de gravats.

"Nous nous retrouvons enfin, épéiste." Dit Nero en dégainant son katana

Jura demanda à Ichigo tout en regardant Stark dégainer son arme « Vous connaissez cet homme Ichigo-dono ? » le shinigami regarda le mage et dit « Oui, c'est l'un des Aspects que nous avons rencontré au village des montagnes du crépuscule, c'est également lui qui nous a révélé l'identité de leur leader. » le mage regarda l'homme et dit simplement « Je vois. » puis Stark attira l'attention de tout le monde en disant « Partez, je m'occupe de lui. » les autres mages voulurent protester mais Ichigo dit alors « D'accord. » et se tourna vers les mages pour dire « Ne vous inquiéter pas, Stark est fort et saura se débrouiller. » les mages, comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien de contredire le shinigami hochèrent la tête, Nero regarda Ichigo et dit alors en pointant un couloir « Si tu veut atteindre notre leader, tu devra passer par ici. »

"Je vois, merci." Dit simplement le shinigami avant de partir avec les mages dans la direction indiquée par Nero

Stark regarda ses amis partirent avant de regarder Nero et de demander « avant de commencer, je peux te poser une question ? » le mage hocha la tête et Stark alors « Tu sembles être une bonne personne, tu nous as donné le nom de votre chef et tu nous a demander de le vaincre et là tu viens de donner son emplacement à Ichigo, alors pourquoi tu te bats pour les Aspects de la mort ? » Nero regarda simplement le ciel et dit « Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire pourquoi mais si tu me bats, alors je te dirais la vérité sur la raison pour laquelle je me bats pour Arturo. » l'Arrancar hocha la tête et utilisa le Sonido pour apparaître devant Nero et l'attaquer, le mage parvint à bloquer difficilement l'attaque et repoussa Stark.

"Tu te défends bien." Dit distraitement l'Arrancar

Nero disparu alors de la vision de Stark pour réapparaître devant lui et l'attaquer, l'Arrancar para les attaques du mage tout en tentant de l'attaquer, seulement Nero parvenait à contrer les coups tout en continuant son assaut, Stark utilisa alors le Sonido pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres du mage et lui tirer un petit Cero, le mage n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et se retrouva projeté contre un mur, le mur fut détruit par l'attaque tandis que de la poussière commença à envahir la pièce, l'Arrancar regarda cela en sachant que Nero était encore en état de se battre, après quelques secondes, le mage se releva, sorti des décombres et se dirigea vers Stark en disant « Décidément, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de puissant. » puis dit en arrivant devant l'Arrancar « On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. »

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda Stark

Le mage regarda l'Arrancar et dit « Je vais devoir utiliser mon pouvoir. » puis Nero toucha sa lame et dit « Tsume, Kurai Okami ! » le katana du mage se retrouva alors entouré d'une aura noire, quand l'aura se dissipa, Stark vit que la lame était devenue noire avec des symboles bleus, la garde et le manche du Zanpakuto était également devenu noir et une sorte de queue de loups avec des symboles similaires à ceux de la lame se trouvait au bout du manche, après quelques secondes, le mage dit à l'Arrancar « Désormais je vais me battre sérieusement. » et Nero sauta alors sur Stark pour l'attaquer, l'Arrancar esquiva le coup mais remarqua soudainement une chaîne bleue accrochée à son bras et reliée au Zanpakuto du mage.

"Je suppose que c'est ton pouvoir." Dit Stark en regardant la chaîne

Nero secoua la tête et dit « Hélas ce n'est pas mon pouvoir, cette chaîne est simplement faite de rune que j'ai posé sur mon Zanpakuto. » l'Arrancar utilisa alors son Reiatsu pour briser la chaîne, Nero vit cela et demanda alors « Dis-moi, est-ce que tu est comme Arturo ? » Stark regarda le mage et répondit « Arturo et moi sommes des Arrancars mais nous pensons de manière différente, Arturo veut le pouvoir tandis que je veux aider Ichigo et ma véritable famille. » le mage regarda alors le plafond et dit distraitement « Je vois, tu en as de la chance, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si c'était quelqu'un comme toi que j'avais rencontré ce jour-là. » cela attira la curiosité de l'Arrancar mais Nero regarda alors Stark et dit « Mais notre combat n'est pas fini. »

"Tu es sur de vouloir continuer ce combat ?" Demanda l'Arrancar

Après quelques secondes de silence, le mage répondit simplement « Oui, je dois continuer ce combat, sinon je ne serais pas digne de ma promesse. » Stark pensa alors ''étrange, pourquoi il parle d'un jour précis et d'une promesse, peut-être que cela à un rapport avec Arturo'' puis l'Arrancar entendit un son de déchirure, en regardant son épaule, Stark fut surpris de voir le vêtement déchiré, en regardant vers Nero, il vit le mage, avec son Zanpakuto vers le sol, comme si il venait de faire une attaque, l'Arrancar compris alors que cela avait un rapport avec son pouvoir, Stark décida de tester ce pouvoir en tirant un petit Cero vers Nero, le mage releva et abattit de nouveau sa lame vers le sol tandis que le Cero fut coupé en deux par quelque chose.

"Alors c'est ça ton pouvoir." Dit soudainement l'Arrancar

Le mage leva alors un sourcil et demanda « Que veux-tu dire ? » Stark regarda Nero et répondit « Ton pouvoir consiste à cristalliser ton Reiatsu en lame d'air et à envoyer ces lames sous une forme similaire au Getsuga Tensho d'Ichigo. » le mage fut surpris que l'Arrancar parvienne à découvrir son pouvoir et dit « Je vois... en effet, c'est bien mon pouvoir, je te félicite de l'avoir trouvé aussi facilement. » Stark hocha la tête et dit tandis qu'une aura bleue commença à entourer son corps « Maintenant nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. » Nero compris ce que l'Arrancar voulait dire et une aura blanche commença à entourer le corps du mage.

"C'est parti." Dirent les deux en fonçant dessus

L'impact créa une onde de choc qui détruisit une partie de la salle, désormais les deux combattants allaient tout donner dans cette bataille afin de gagner et de pouvoir apporter la victoire à leurs groupes.

 **Au même moment, couloir de la cité :**

Alors qu'Ichigo et les autres mages couraient vers l'endroit indiqué par Nero, le shinigami s'arrêta soudainement en sentant le Reiatsu de Stark augmenter, les autres mages s'arrêtèrent et Jura demanda « Quelque chose ne va pas Ichigo-dono ? » le shinigami regarda le mage et répondit « Tout va bien, j'ai juste senti l'énergie de Stark augmenter et cela m'a surpris. » Jura regarda Ichigo et dit simplement « Je vois. » puis tous virent Lylinette partir vers le lieu où Stark se battait, le shinigami arrêta la petite Arrancar et lui demanda « Pourquoi tu veux le rejoindre ? » Lylinette regarda Ichigo et répondit « L'adversaire de Stark est fort et il pourrait avoir besoin de moi en cas ou. »

"Je vois, dans ce cas fais attention à toi." Dit le shinigami en se retournant et en partant avec les autres

Après quelques secondes, Ichigo et les autres arrivèrent dans une autre salle, celle-ci était moins grande que la première et ressemblait à une sorte de petite place, immédiatement après leur arrivée, le shinigami remarqua des petits couloirs semblaient menés à d'autres endroits de la cité et une porte au fond de la pièce, Ichigo compris alors que cette porte menait à Arturo, seulement Ulquiorra arrêta le shinigami en disant « Il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce. » Ichigo hocha la tête et s'avança légèrement pour dire « Montrez-vous ! » c'est alors que plusieurs mages sortirent de l'ombre et arrivèrent devant le groupe, le shinigami et l'Arrancar reconnurent Kagari et Yugira.

"Décidément, on dirait que ces mages de Fiore veulent mourir." Dit Kagari

Ulquiorra regarda les Aspects rirent de cette phrase avant de regarder Ichigo et de dire « Nous allons les vaincre, part devant, trouve Arturo et détruis-le. » le shinigami regarda les mages hoché la tête et compris qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre, Ichigo utilisa alors le Shunpo pour arriver devant la porte, les Aspects virent cela et tentèrent d'arrêter le shinigami mais l'Arrancar leva son Reiatsu pour paralyser les Aspects le temps qu'Ichigo passe la porte, peu de temps après, alors que la porte se refermait derrière le shinigami, les Aspects regardèrent les mages et Yugira dit « De toute façon, même si votre ami atteint notre chef, il se fera tué. »

"Ichigo vaincra votre chef et en attendant nous allons vous vaincre." Dit Ulquiorra en dégainant son Zanpakuto

Kagari dégaina aussi son Zanpakuto tandis que les Aspects et les mages se préparaient au combat, après quelques secondes Ulquiorra utilisa le Sonido pour arriver devant Kagari et l'attaquer, l'Aspects eut du mal à bloquer l'attaque tandis que la bataille entre les deux groupes commença, après quelques instants, l'Arrancar sentit une attaque arriver dans son dos et l'évita, il vit alors Yugira dire « Je suis ton adversaire, je vais prendre ma revanche pour l'humiliation que tu m'as infligée hier. » seulement Ulquiorra entendit Kagari dire avec colère « Hors de question, c'est MON adversaire. » l'Arrancar regarda alors les deux Aspects se disputer et décida d'attaquer les deux après quelques secondes.

Le duo esquiva de justesse l'attaque et ils virent l'Arrancar dire « Ceci est une bataille, si vous n'arrivez pas à rester concentré, alors je vous détruirais. » les deux Aspects murmurèrent « Enfoiré. » avant de ce jeté sur Ulquiorra pour l'attaqué, l'Arrancar bloqua facilement leurs attaques et les repoussa, puis Ulquiorra se mit à attaquer le duo, de leur côté, les deux Aspects se retrouvèrent sur la défensive pour ne pas être vaincu, seulement après quelques secondes, Kagari parvint à s'éloigner et hurla alors « DÉTRUIT, IKARI NO KEN ! » et libéra son Shikai, l'Arrancar regarda cela de manière impassible, puis Ulquiorra sentit que le groupe de Wendy était parvenu à entrer par la deuxième porte sentit une énergie familière aller vers le groupe, l'Arrancar pensa alors que le groupe devrait pouvoir s'en sortir contre lui avant de reprendre la bataille.

 **Au même moment, entrée secondaire :**

Alors que Wendy et les autres venait de passer l'entrée secondaire, ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand couloir qui ressemblait à une grotte, le groupe sentit alors les batailles en cours et Ultear dit « Nous devrions aller les rejoindre. » les autres hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs camarades, seulement une voix les arrêta en disant « Vous n'irez pas plus loin, mage. » en regardant vers un rocher, le groupe vit Negira et plusieurs mages les observer, la simple vue de ce mage fit bouillir le sang de Kagura mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Wendy posa une main sur son épaule et dit « Kagura-san, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. »

"Elle à raison." Dit simplement Azuma

Negira dit alors « De toute façon vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici vivant. » tandis que les Aspects se préparaient au combat, Ultear et les autres se préparèrent aussi au combat mais Wendy attira l'attention de tout le monde en disant tandis qu'une aura magique commença à entourer son corps « Non, nous ne mourrons pas ici, Ichigo-san a confiance en nous et nous ne le décevrons pas, nous ne faiblirons pas et nous vous vaincrons, Aspects de la mort. »

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre très en retard, j'ai été occupé durant plusieurs mois et du coup je n'ai pas pu sortir le chapitre, mais maintenant que j'ai à nouveau du temps pour écrire, le chapitre de Night Souls sortira rapidement ainsi que les Prologues de deux nouvelles histoires, une histoire Bleah/Naruto et une histoire Bleach/DxD, sur ce, bonne journée à tous.**


End file.
